The Town
by PortalicMaster
Summary: "No one wants to die. Even people who want to go to heaven don't want to die to get there. And yet death is the destination we all share. No one has ever escaped it. No one ever will" The 99th Hunger Games have Begun
1. Prologue

**Author Note: This is my second hunger games story but a part of a different series, I did have a SYOT but I deleted for 2 reasons, I only got one Submission in 1 week and I find it easier writing with my win characters. In this series it doesn't follow cannon, the 74th hunger games was win by a different tribute and there was a different quell twist. Like my last story I won't be doing a parade or interviews and the victors will be all different, there might be some name clashes because I suck at names but that's all. I also will be doing 3 pre reaping chapters and 3 reapings**

* * *

 **Brodie Stelen 16, District 7, Victor of the 98th Hunger Games**

Reality vs fantasy, I know what I would choose, the games were both a blessing and a curse, I don't have to live poor anymore, having to work endless hours for my family but was it worth it, the pain I have to go through everyday, the nightmares I get and the feeling I always get, I didn't derserve to win

I was 15, I was naive, a loudmouth and a little awkward, how does a boy like me win, I know my victory was rigged, first of the arena was a wood factory, my district partner coincidentally got blown up by her pedestal, and I was allowed to hide most of the games, I got sponsor gifts, no mutts chasing me, how did it happen?

The head game maker, the new head game maker, is my half brother, don't ask me how, he lied about his identity, moved to the Capitol with my mum, then some how became head gamer maker, I didn't know this until after my victory he showed me my birth certificate, he made me win, my last opponent the boy from one, nearly got crushed by wood, that's how I axed his head

Thats how I won, I haven't spoken to my brother since, how can I, I used to be poor and I hated getting things handed to me on a silver platter and getting life, I didn't derserve it, I still don't, but I can't give up, my district needs me, the look in thier eyes when I came back, they were proud of me, I showed them hope

The other victors aren't happy, they knew my victory wasn't fair, the district 1 victors can't look me in the eye they hate me, the president hates me, he looks at me like prey, I have to be careful one slip up and I'm dead

I climb back from my window still, this house is big but pretty much Empty it's only me and my younger sister, I couldn't forgive my dad for keeping a secret from me and he can't forgive me, he didn't want a son who is a murderer he wanted a hero and I'm in no way a hero

I get pulled back to my window, when I see a large black limbo near the drive way "crap" I mutter to my self, closing my curtains, president Lucian, he replaced snow 10 years ago when he retired, ever since he had been one of the most loved presidents to this day, he acts kind and considerate when he is doing Interviews, but I see straight through his mask, if he was so caring he would demolish the games, give the district more money but he does none of that

When I won he constantly death glared me, he didn't congratulate me or anything, I'm lucky my brother is still alive, I walk towards my sisters room and carefully open the door, she walks over to me with tear stained eyes, I know this is taking a big effect on her, when dad left, she thought it was her fault, and my constant screaming at night is stressing her out

"why are thier man with guns, by the window, did cedar do some thing" I let out a snicker, for a 10 year old she is smart, let's just say my mentor has attitude problems, he hated me last year called me a pretty face with no brain or brawn, he has lightened up on me but I know we are in no way friends

"nothing for you to worry about, just stay in her" I say patting her shoulder, she nods and goes under her blankets, I see them walking towards my door, I chuck a jacket and try to re spike my chestnut hair, they also think I won for my looks, I'm not that shallow, I hear a knock on the door and I carefully walk to the door

"Brodie nice to see you" said Lucian walking in with a peacekeeper and a boy a few years older then me

"is everything ok" I say

"no" Lucian said sitting down, I sit a little away from them trying to keep myself calm

"what was your stragerty last year" he said

I bite my lip, what was my stragerty, I had a allie but I got to afraid in the bloodbath and I ditched her, I then hid in a room all 7 days "make an allie and hide" I said

"yes, your allie got killed in the bloodbath, and you were very lucky, Capitol woman sponsored you for your looks, while no mutts seemed to attack you when every one else did" Lucian said straining his eyes on me

"I guess it was luck" I said

"no, what is your relationship with the head game maker" he said

I try hard to keep my leg from shaking, I seem to get stressed out easily "I have no clue" I say

"I thought so" he said handing me advertisement

"What's this" I mutter

"win a Victor for a week, a lot of people will love to auction for you, see we treat our victors nicely but you are keeping something from us, see Mabey I do blackmail victors, If you tells us the information we need, you will be welcomed in the Victor circle if you don't then, this is your fate"

I can't do that, no only do I have a sister but I'm mentoring soon, I dont want to end my Tribites life because I'm stressed about this "his my half brother, he said he made sure I won, I had no clue about him, I promise" I say

"welcome, your earned my trust, this is mason the new head gamer maker" he said pointing to the guy in the suit

"new" I question

"yeah, sorry about your lost but here, this is a little apology present, do not tell any other Victor only your tribute" he said walking out, I just glare at their retreating figures

I look at the envelope "arena" I mutter, what if this is a trick, should I tell cedar, or maybe I should tell Noah, Acacia or Maxin they are the only ones that see through the president, they don't obey him and they are still alive and well, Mabey they could help me but trust is the issue, Noah is a mentor for district 2, a career district he may see it as a advantage for his tributes, Acacia is way too paranoid she may think it's a trap and Maxim he cares about his district too much to help me, I'm alone

I have a duty though, I need to help my tribute, I doubt district 7 will win again, but the captiol won't rig the games, I doubt mason will, I just hope this wierd arena won't be to torturous

 **Tributes Profiles-**

 **Cyrus Animkin 18, District 1 Male (Volunteer)**

 **Appearance:** 6'3, Muscular, pale skin, Short/Messy light brown hair, Hazel eyes

 **Mentor:** Kieran Orten, Victor of the 79th Hunger games, Male

The middle and forgotten child, Cyrus has always been overshadowed by his 4 siblings, his never felt part of the family or has felt useful, that's why ever since he was 6 he trained, he trained to make him unquie as none of his family trained, but instead that made him even more ignored, but he decided to not care, instead he invested him self in training, he become more merciless and controlling, it's his way or no way and he will show his nasty side if any one gets on his bad side, he volunteered for two reason to kill and to be noticed but with his tendancy of getting to merciless and being really unlikable will he be a easy cannon

 **Mackenzie Relzim 18, District 1 Female (Volunteer)**

 **Appearance:** 5'6, Slim, light skin, Long/Wavy Darkbrown hair, Brown eyes

 **Mentor:** Ella Nework, Victor of the 76th Hunger Games, Female

Helpful and joyful, Mackenzie is nothing like a career but afraid of not being liked and rejection she had wore a mask all these years, not the best trainee, she had tried to fit in by doing what people says, her family treat her like royalty but she doesn't like the feeling she knows they want her to win but she is doubtful of her self, she was never going to volunteer but when her bestfriend the chosen girl told her a secret she had to protect her by volunteering in her place, but with Her selfless attitude and fake personality will she be indentitfied

 **Jayson (Jace) Biranin 18, District 2 Male (Reaped)**

 **Appearance:** 6'4, Muscular, Light skin, Short/Spikey Dirty blonde hair, Dark Green eyes

 **Mentor:** Xavier Carniyn, Victor of the 90th Hunger Games, Male

For as long as he remember he never had family, instead he was taken to a peacekeeping camp to be trained, for years he has learnt weapons and fighting to become a peacekeeper, he has learnt to put emotions and feelings away and to put a heartless mask on, he takes his training seriously killing and punishing people who do crimes which made him feared and hated in the district, but when he let his future district partner go 1 year ago he started second thinking his life, he was surprised when he was reaped and no one volunteered but he see this as a ticket to freedom, he had the cold personality but will his hidden insecurities cloud his mind and how will he act like a career or peacekeeper

 **Cailyn Bration 16, District 2 Female (Reaped)**

 **Appearance:** 5'5, Slim, Pale skin, Long Dark blonde hair, Dark blue eyes

 **Mentor:** Noah Carniyn, Victor of the 93rd Hunger Games, Male

Cailyn tries hard to fight her hidden demons, her parents moved to the captiol when she was 9 and she was left with her 4 brothers to look after her but instead they taught her to be like them, a trouble maker, some one who doesn't play by rules, in the past 2 years all 4 have either been killed or taken away, but her brothers made her have a reputation as a coward or trouble maker, she has a tendency of loosing her temper or running away from her problems, the only people who care about her is her mentor and best friend, when she is reaped she sees this as a chance to show everyone who she truley is but with her disobedience and short temper will that chance be lost

 **Brandon Milens 16, District 3 Male (Reaped)**

 **Appearance:** 6', Slim, Light skin, Short red hair, Brown eyes

 **Mentor:** Zara Sard, Victor of the 69th Hunger Games, Female

Part of one of the most sucessful and smartest family's in 3 Brandon has been living his dream life, hacking computers and building traps to prank people, he has a childish spark he never grew up from, his very intelligent, sly and munipluativs but he has a childish vibe that's makes him likeable, he is in no way brawns but with brains and a popular personality. he will have a master plan but will he be to focus trapping others and not realising he has to actually kill him or would he put his feeling beside

 **Imogen Alliser 14, District 3 Female (Reaped)**

 **Appearance:** 5'3, slim , pale skin, long dark brown hair, light green eyes

 **Mentor:** cealen rarks, Victor of the 89th Hunger Games, Male

Known As a silent Genius, Imogen has absolutely no social skills, being the youngest of a family of 3, she was always protected and caged, ever since she was 10 she used to stay indoors, hardly going outside and certainly not making friends, coming from a poor family she helps by making electrical appliances with had help her creativity and intelligence, she never speaks in public but she doesn't need friends, she just needs her brain but will this shy girl, struggle in the games where she is forced to talk to people or will she try and survive alone

 **Byron Catipan 17, District 4 Male (Volunteer)**

 **Appearance:** 6'1, Slightly muscular, Slightly tanned skin, Short sandy blonde hair, dark blue eyes

 **Mentor:** Zachary Perdiolral, Victor of the 91st Hunger Games, Male

Known as Mr Perfect in his district, BYron tries everything to hold up that title, he trains and he can muniplate almost everyone he talks to but the thing he is hiding his is true self, the boy who wants to cry, wants to be a fisherman and someone who doesn't belive in his own self, for years he has been wearing a mask of a conceited jerk and that has become his true self, he puts himself first, he volunteers for victory but in the games his true self starts breaking free, how will that make him act and will that put a block to his victory

 **Serena Uloran 18, District 4 Female (Volunteer)**

 **Appearance:** 5'9, Slim, Light skin, Long golden brown hair, dark grey eyes

 **Mentor:** Arella Jereno, Victor of the 88th Hunger Games, Female

The sister of a wealthy and caring fisherman, serena has lived her life on the boat and at the sea, but in the district is a world she feels left out, she didnt fit in with anyone, before her only friend is her mentor, when Arella, gives her training and self confidence, she finally feels a like she fits in the district she made more friends and got chosen to volunteer last year but without a bloodthirsty personality, her spot was stolen, after feeling she let her mentor down, she volunteered, this year but relised, that was the biggest mistake of her life, will she try and find her inner career or be herself

 **Tylan (Ty) Menithor 15, District 5 Male (Reaped)**

 **Appearance:** 5'11, Slim, Pale Skin, Short light brown hair, hazel eyes

 **Mentor:** Xac brainged, Victor of the 67th Hunger games, Male

Both his family and older sister, are wealthy and smart, he has always had a high intelligence but the thing is, he never wanted it, instead he wanted to be strong and cool, known as a try hard, he tries to fit in by flirting and acting like a idiot, but he alway says the wrong things, which makes him seem odd, he never relised that life wasn't about being liked but being his self, when his reaped he finally realises that and he begins to use is dumb act as a stragerty but will that be even more stupider then trying to act cool

 **Alyssa (Aly) Caunridge 15, District 5 Female (Reaped)**

 **Appearance:** 5'4, Slim, Light skin, Long honey blonde hair, Hazel eyes

 **Mentor:** Acacia Bazelin, Victor of the 97th Hunger Games, Female

Heart of a wild child, Aly cannot sit still or make her mind up, she also can never take things seriously everything to her is a joke, she would rather laugh then focus, persistent and resilient, she never gives up on things, she also loves trying new things, no matter how crazy it is, a good friend for her find loving personality, she has people to protect her, but when she is reaped, she finally had to wake up to reality, no jokes, no one protecting her, she will have to use common sense but will she accept that or Ignore it and be the inner wild child

 **Ramsey Derlton 17, District 6 Male (Reaped)**

 **Appearance:** 6'2, Slightly Muscular, Pale skin, Short/Spikey Light brown Hair, Green eyes

 **Mentor:** Malia Natlin, Victor of the 87th Hunger Games, Female

One of the best junior machinics in his district, Ramsey was forced to work for his family as much as he hated if, known as not all there he has trouble making friends, he keeps to himself and as become a sort of shadow in the district, he can sneak around without being unnoticed and his only true friend is his self, his known as a master mind, muniplatative, sneaky and heartless, he can get anything he wants, if that means stealing or attacking someone he will do it, when his reaped, he becomes conflicted in what to feel, and would that be his biggest weakness

 **Sasha Fernwod 17, District 6 Female (Reaped)**

 **Appearance:** 5'8, Slim, Pale skin, Long Light Blonde hair, Green eyes

 **Mentor:** Maxin Trials, Victor of the 95th Hunger Games, Male

Living in a family with 3 older siblings and parents who stay at home, she has always been in a loving environment, popular and entustiac Sasha, has the people skills and imagination to keep her busy, also being best friends with her mentor has its advantages, known as a games expert she knows all stragerties and facts, she never wanted to compete instead she wanted to realise the true meanings of the games, when she is reaped she got her wish but relised it was more like a curse, she doesn't want to give up and her optimism will keep her sane but will her loveable personality make her become selfless

 **Alexander (Alex) Lockon 18, District 7 Male (Volunteer)**

 **Appearance:** 6'3, Slightly Muscular, Light Skin, Short/Spikey Dark brown hair, light blue eyes

 **Mentor:** Cedar Marks, Victor of the 74th Hunger Games, Male

The youngest member of 7's rebel group, Alex has been the centre of trouble, his rebellious spark is to large to control, everyone he loved was ripped away from him and all was the captiols fault, he has a vengeance for them ever since he was 12, for 6 years he has been causing chaos and getting information, and he has never been caught, he hated the games just had much, but in reapings when he made a split second to volunteer, he relised this can be a plan to bring the capitol down, even though his rebellious attitude got him a allie, he would cause trouble for the captiol but when he begins get to feel emotions will his plan blow up

 **Tamara Jarobs 15, District 7 Female (Reaped)**

 **Appearance:** 5'4, Slim, Light skin, Long Ash blonde hair, Hazel eyes

 **Mentor:** Brodie Setelen. Victor of the 98th Hunger Games, Male

Young and pretty Tamara has the looks some girls would fight for, but she is nothing like a girl, a Tom boy at heart, she would rather run around playing sports with her friends instead dressing up, her and her 2 bestfriends are a tight trio, fighting and joking around with eachother, she never had a life of a normal girl, even with her sister trying to turn her into one, she has never wanted to cry or beeupset, but when she is reaped, the only thought she had was, death, will this make her give up or will she find the spark to keep her fighting and to grow confidence

 **Kasey Jenkinings 18, District 8 Male (Reaped)**

 **Appearance:** 6'3, Slightly Muscular. Pale skin, Short/Spikey Red/Brown Hair, Dark Blue eyes

 **Mentor:** Volten Drement, Victor of the 75th Hunger Games, Male

For years he used to be a lonely boy full of anger towards his parents, he felt ignored unloved and he used to take it out on people, but 4 years ago when he fell In love with his best friend, he begun to grow up and became more selfless, but that all changed a year later when she died giving birth, the only people he had was his daughter and his girlfriends sister, this made him to become more mature but he still can't get over the past, he is still a little angry and guarde, when he is reaped alongside his only friend he doesn't know what to do but he has to put his self first, but would he get to wrapped up in his anger and hurt for that to be possible

 **Sarah Newdale 17, District 8 Female (Reaped)**

 **Appearance:** 5'10, Slim, Light skin, Long Dark Browm Hair, Dark green eyes

 **Mentor:** Kali Srementy, Victor of the 95th Hunger Games, Female

Known as a giver, Sarah always puts other first, she feels the need to after her sister's death, she wanted to be like her and make her proud, also a designer, she is creative and imaginative, she can think of big things that makes her get her mind of things, she tried to forget the past and not show her emotions, but when the games come with a devastating result, she relises it's either her or the father of her sisters baby, what will her choice be and will it be the right decision

 **Fletcher Realds 14, District 9 Male (Reaped)**

 **Appearance:** 5'8, slim, Pale Skin, Short/Messy Light Blonde Hair, Brown Eyes

 **Mentor:** Clarinity Ceven, Victor of the 72nd Hunger Games, Female

Being the youngest in the family fletcher has always been protected and giving attention, which he craves, his a major drama king, any little thing he makes a big deal out of, known as being hypocritical and selfish, he always tries to one up people, his competitive and outright rude, he never understands how young he is, when his reaped, he thinks it's the end of the world but will fletcher get his head around his fate and not give up or will he be an easy death

 **Tarlia Caim 14, District 9 Female (Reaped)**

 **Appearance:** 5'2, Slim, Light Skin, Long Aurburn brown hair, Brown eyes

 **Mentor:** Claudia Erends, Victor of the 83rd Hunger Games, Female

For years it's only been her and her older sister, her parents both catched a diseases and ever since had tarlia been determined to make a cure, probably the best at first aid this year, she knows how to make life saving medicine, shy and Awkard, she always waits to be spoken to, she hates any sort of conformation and has a tendacy to panic, when she is reaped, she finds this as a chance to find a cure fi she wins,but with being one of the youngest and her being able to panic will that chance be a long shot

 **Caleb Tryals 17, District 10 Male (Volunteer)**

 **Appearance:** 6'2, Slightly Muscular, Light Skin, Short/Spikey Dark Blonde Hair, Dark Green eyes

 **Mentor:** Flyn Cexean, Victor of the 80th Hunger Games, Male

Caleb's life has never been easy, his two older siblings died 6 years ago in a accident and ever since, he has been seeing them, talking to them and them talking to him, he believes they are real and they never died, but he keeps that secret to himself, everyone else believes his a unstable boy who believes in ghosts, He has always acts quiet, sweet and caring, to cover up the tortured boy trying to break free from him, he can hardly control himself but he tries hard, in the reaping he hear voices in his head to tell him to volunteer but in the games will he become the unstable boy he truley is or will he keep his sanity

 **Paisley Anders 17, District 10 Female (Reaped)**

 **Appearance:** 5'10, Slim, Light Skin, Long Strawberry Blonde hair, light blue eyes

 **Mentor:** Miranda Crossley, Victor of the 92nd Hunger Games, Female

Living in a close but poor family has shaped Paisley to be who she is, working as a farm hand on a farm, has gotten her to become a hard worker and she always fights for things she believes in, with years of survival and animal experience she was going to save up for her own farm when she was 18, persistent, Easy going and likeable, she is well known in the district but when he life gets shaken by being reaped, she knows she has to fight as hard as she ever had to but will her fight be short

 **Conner Harleoms 17, District 11 Male (Reaped)**

 **Appearance:** 6', Slim, Pale Skin, Short/Spikey Platinum Blonde Hair, Light Blue Eyes

 **Mentor:** Abigail Troral, Victor of the 67th Hunger Games, Female

A lonely and apprehensive street urchin, Conner lost his family 3 years ago by a fire he caused by his own clumsiness, ever since he has hid, run, stole and broke into places he wants to escape but not his distrust t bit from his self, he choose not to say a word or sound to anyone and it has been working for 3 years, when he is reaped, he finally finds it as a place to escape, but will he finally realise he has something worth fighting for

 **Voliet Armlin 13, District 11 Female (Reaped)**

 **Appearance:** 4'12, Slim, Pale Skin, Long Brown Hair, Green eyes

 **Mentor:** Dawson Cromol, Victor of the 82nd Hunger Games, Male

A young captiol girl who moved to district 11 for her fathers job, violet has never had to work a day in her life, naive and slightly spoilt, she believes everything will be handed to her, when she moved to district 11 she thought her word ended and she always complains about the poor district, when she sees a boy die from starvation she finally starts to change, and she tried to but by bad luck she gets reaped, she made a promise to her self, she will try and out the split girl behind her will the promise be broken

 **Brantley Wearen 16, District 12 Male (Reaped)**

 **Appearance:** 5'12, Slim, Light skin, Short/Spikey Raven Black Hair, Brown eyes

 **Mentor:** Kassidy Mirols, Victor of the 73rd Hunger Games, Female

A hard working Merchant boy Brantley spend almost all day and every day at the hob, selling things he made with his own hands, his family like everyone is poorl struggling for food, that's why he took it upon himself to help the family out, talkative and outgoing he also doesn't know when to shut up, talking and making friends with almost every customer he had grade A social skills, after taking maximum tessera he wasn't surprised about being reaped, but how far will his nice boy personality take him

 **Kennedy Cadelean 16, District 12 Female (Reaped)**

 **Appearance:** 5'6, Slim, Light Skin, Long Light Brown Hair, Green eyes

 **Mentor:** Lyle Cercard, Victor of 86th Hunger Games, Male

Strong-Willed and Brave, Kennedy never follows the normal crowd, she likes to be unique and unusual, known as complex and a little bit of a oddball she doesn't let anyone words effect her, being in a stable financial situation, she doesn't have to worry about dying of starvation, but that doesn't mean she doesn't help the ones that suffer, even if she can be selfish she doesn't mind be a helpful hand, but in the games will her undquie way of doing things make her different or will she be like any district 12 tribute


	2. Fighting a Loosing Battle

**Pre-Reapings Part 1**

* * *

 **Cyrus Animkin 18, District 1 Male**

How Despicable!

I crouch behind the door, looking angrily at the 6 people around the table, laughing, talking and having a blast, what a wonderful family lunch they are having, but they are forgetting someone, like they always do, the 7th member of their family, the middle child, the forgotten child, me

I'm used to it, but it still makes me angry, I was always use to being left out, being ignored, being a errands boy, I'm not special to them, my training doesn't bother them, I don't think they even know I train, my younger sister is the baby of the family, the little princess, my younger brother is the adorable little kid

Then my oldest sibling my sister, married to a rich man, showering my greedy parents with gifts they can afford themselves, then my older brother the business man, the one to earn them even more money, then there's me, the only one that fights, the only one that doesn't stand up to bull crap and what do I get, nothing

I always get left overs for dinner, my parents only speak to me when they want something, I have to buy my own clothes, my siblings pretend I'm a ghost and I'm absolutely sick of it, but I can't do anything, I can't treat my family like I do with others, the last time I blew up, I was stuck in solidarity confinement for a year and I nearly grew insane, so as much as I hate it, I have to obey them, but not for long, not when I finally get my freedom and my parents approval doesn't matter to me

I smile to my self at the thought, my 12 years of training my body and mind hasn't been for nothing, I did it to be unique but after I realised my parent didn't even care, I did it because I enjoyed it, beating my trainees in a spar was amazing, seeing blood splattered on the floor brought a smile to my face, I never wanted to grow sadistic but now I am, there is no turning back, I may seem like a beast but I'm shaped like that, because as much as I don't admit it, being invisible is annoying me

I clench my fist at their conversation, they haven't mentioned my name once and the thing that made tears form in my eyes was my mum saying they brought 6 tickets for a captiol trip, and no one knows about me volunteering, I run to my room and slam my door, rubbing the tears with my jacket, I don't cry, I don't feel emotions but today I'm feeling hurt and anger

I calm myself by breathing, why am I loosing my temper that never happens, I take one final breath and open my door, I have to get to the training centre, I have to see who the volunteers are, not that I care, even if I don't get chosen I'm volunteering, yes I would be punished if I win, but to finally be noticed, it's worth it and because I know I will enjoy it

I stomp down the stairs and my older sister looks at me, a sad smile playing on her lips, she is the only one that bothers about me, cares about me, but she is hardly home, I nod to her and my dad looks at me confusenly

"oh, sorry we forgot you were here" he said awkwardly

I let out a scowl, who forgets where there son is, I came down for breakfast and he saw me "it's fine, why not you all play happy family's and have a good life" I say sarcastically, apart from my older sister and younger siblings all of them can die in a ditch for all I care

"Don't talk to us like that" my dad snaps out

"don't talk to me like that" I Mock slamming my door in the way out, I know I seem like a terrible person, but I have never felt loved and it's hard to feel the same, especially to people who don't even care about me at all

I walk down the busy streets trying to avoid people like the plague, I may not be very liked at all, I make friends but they get sick of me being suprieror or having a go at them when they seem better then me, I admit I have jealously issues, but I'm a Lone Ranger, I train alone and do everything alone, I know in the games I can't have that but if I be a leader I will be fine

I see a guy a little older then me staring at me with a raised eyebrow "what" I barked out, he seems shocked by my sudden outburst then walks up to me, I keep my hands on my hips

"what's you name, you look very familiar" he said

"Cyrus" I mumur, trying to un knot my short hair

"Oh your bill's assistant, he told me to give him the taxing files to sort out" the man said handing me the forms

"assistant" I question

"yes" he said looking at me like I'm a idiot, I rip the paper to little pieces

"I'm his son" I say running off, I hear him say something but I don't listen, I'm just sick of this, I just need to stab someone over and over again

I stop at our training centre, we are the third best career district we used to be second but we haven't had a Victor in almost 20 years while 4 has, I think the way they choose volunteers aren't right, I heard 2 gets chosen by the two mentors, 4 gets chosen by peacekeepers, we get chosen by trainers who really don't know what the games are about

I walk to the paper list on the door, and I let out a growl, I am second, that means if the volunteer drops out I'm next, I can't have that, I smile when I see the chosen boy Troy celebrating with his friend, don't ask me how this brainless idiot won, his all muscle, Mabey the reason he won was because he used his hands, while I used a more creative and entertaining approach

I walk up to him and he smiles and sticks his hand our "good try, Cyrus I really thought you beaten me there" I shove his hand away and pull him inches away from me holding him by his collar

"Now if you knew what was better for you, you will drop out, your 16, you have 2 years while this is my only chance, now I'm giving you a deal, you don't volunteer and nothing will happen to your sister or you do volunteer and she will be dead just like you and I don't care if I get killed by peacekeepers because I need to get away from this hell hole, you know you can't beat me so what is it" I say calmly

I feel him shake, I have this threatening tone that helps me "fine, have it but killers don't win" he says

I push him away and walk off, when I'm stopped by a Victor, Kieran "always have to get your way dont your" he said smiling smugly and even I didn't respect the ground he walks on, I would of slapped the smirk off his face

"I earned that spot" I say and I did, but I'm not telling Kieran the real reason, he doesn't seem to know what loneliness is

"I know you did, your a lot like me, sadistic, smart, don't let me down" he said walking of

"wait, are you mentoring" I ask curiously, of course I want Kieran to mentor, is everything I respect in a Victor, merciless, vicious, tough, and his the latest male Victor, the other one is too busy with his family, which makes me even more sick

"of course why would I give up the chance to mentor" he said standing Infront of me, but I'm not itimdated even though this guy did snap 4 tributes bones, with his own hands, he doesn't fear me, he earns my respect

"who's the female" I ask

He scoffs in disgust, so I'm guessing the girl is a Liablity, well if she's nice enough I'll keep her around

"some chick, but don't worry about her, just worry about yourself I have big hopes for you, do not let me down, you hear me, or else I will haunt your afterlife" he said and this time he is gone, I just smirk to myself, taking his threat seriously, because really Kieran is the closest person to a devil I know but how hard should this be, because I know I will not be a easy cannon

 **Cailyn Bration 16, District 2 Female**

The sound of a single gun shot and a scream makes me fall on to the cold wooden floor in shock, I kneel up and angrily punch the floor, it's never good when I hear that sound, the gun, the screaming it equals death, that means my brother got a poor victim to kill

My family was never like this, my parents abandoned the 5 of us for some prissy job in the captiol when I was 9, ever since its been me and my 4 brothers, they weren't normal boys, gang members, they kill, steal, vandalise, anything to cause chaos and I fell into thier trap, it was either loose them or join them when I turned 12, and I couldn't be abandoned again, I couldn't be left as a outsider just because I'm too nervous to be like my brothers, because they were the only people I could look up to when I was young and I did but look where that got me now

It became like a yearly curse when I was 13 my oldest brother was shot, for trying to set fire to the reapings, when I was 14 my second oldest brothers just dissapeared, who knows what happen to him, I don't know if his dead, alive but I don't want to try and find him, it could be dangerous and I don't want to deal with the reality that's he might be dead, then last year my third brother got sent to a juvenile centre for stealing from the mayor, now it's only me and Jackson my 21 year old brother, he was the smartest, he was like me, we get away with things but I know he was planning something big and reckless

I shake out of my thoughts rubbing the blood of my knuckles when I hear one final bullet, I run and I stop at the middle of the stairs and I want to run, scream but I'm frozen In my spot with only a inaudible cry escaping my mouth, 2 peackeepers surround my brothers bloody body, I then make eye contact to the youngest peackeepers, the trainee, the without a mask covering his face

"Get his body out of here" Jace says, stepping over the puddle of blood and standing a few steps away from me, I watch them walk away taking my final family member the on that cared about me the most and now his gone, I look at Jace anger in my eyes, I'm not angry at him, I'm pretty much angry at the world, why can't they be smart, all of them, they got caught, they left me

Im being a hypocrite though, I started crime and helping the gang when I was 13 but last year I got careless, I finished stealing money from a family when Jace started chasing after me, I almost got away from when I tripped in a alley, he caught after that, I was sure he was going to kill or whip me, as public execution was illegal but for some, reason he let me go, he caught me two other times, one when I was hiding weapons and another when I ran away from a beaten boy, he didn't unpunish me but he didn't harm me badly which confused me because Jace was known as on of the most cruel junior peacekeepers

I knew he had a soft spot for me and I don't know why, I thought he would hate me like everyone else does, they think I'm a trouble maker, a rebel, a coward, The teenage gang accepted me treated me like family but I didn't belong with them, I hated them but I had no choice, I now only have two people our latest Victor who has taken me under his wing and my best friend Jaired, I don't know about Jace we have a really wierd relationship, if I walk around the district in public and he sees me, he hassles me, in private he seems sympathetic, but Jace is a killer, a peackeepers, he shouldnt have emotions, his my biggest enemy, I'm the one people like him hunt and by the way I always bump into him, he must be following me

"sorry you had to see that" he said and I actually hear the emotion

"see what, my only living family member getting killed" I say trying out hide the hurt in my voice

"do you want to talk about it" he said

"no, because it would probably end up with me getting angrier then I am and I really don't want you to kill me but why did you have to kill him" I say

He steps closer and I know he doesn't like people talking back to him "he assaulted the head peacekeeper and that made us think he killed, a newest recruit a few weeks ago"

My eyes widen, that wasn't my brother, that was me, I didn't have choice, he was going to kill me in Cold blood, even torture me "what happens to me" I say

"you can't live alone, your too young, I'll work it out, just don't do anything stupid, I'm not letting you go again" he said, I push past him and walk out

"where are you going" he screamed

"just go back to your crew" I say walking out the back door and jumping over the fence, I just want to run away and I do, until I bash into someone

"watch where your going" I scream, then I see my bestfriend and I look at him with regret, don't ask me why he puts up with my constant outbursts

"nice to see you too" he laughed, I just nod

"what's wrong" he said helping me up, how does he know, I never let my guard down

"Jackson got killed, and now I'm all alone" I say, he holds my hand

"your not alone" he says, I don't how he can stand me, I'm angry, I'm broken and he sticks by me, I know our friendship is strong, really strong

I hear footsteps and I bring my hand up and a scowl forms on my face, I'm part of a crime gang but that doesn't make me invisible, it's Declan's group, his 2 years older then me and let's just say his more of a enemy then myself, we have gotten into about 10 physical fights this year, he doesn't know how strong I am, if I have a spear he will be dead in a second

"look at the district coward, hiding while her brother gets killed, I'm surprised your not dead" he said backing me into a brick wall, I see Jaired getting held back

"back off" I sneer, I'm not scared of him because in terms of strength we are equal, his weakness is cockiness while my is recklessness but it still works out

"or what" he said staring at me with his evil green eyes, I don't think I punch his nose, he lets out a growl, and brings his fist into my chin, kneeing my ribs, he flips me down and laughs, I trip him to the floor, wiping the smirk off his face

"What's going on here" I look and see Noah, he always seems to come when me and Declan fight "nothing" he says, Noah shakes his head and looks at me, I bite my lip and he frowns but smiles when the other guys aren't looking

"Cailyn come with me, the rest of you get out of here and if I see any of you harassing her again or any of the girls for a fact I will report it" he says

The others flee, Noah grabs my hand to help me up and I start following him, unlike Jaired who gives me comfort, he gives me support, he came to my aid after my oldest brother died when I was 13 after I sort of nearly took his head of with my spear in anger but instead of screaming at me, he started to help me and ever since he has been like a brother only being 6 years older then me, teaching me fighting skills, and helping me with my problems but im still nervous I crossed the line, we enter the victors village and walk in

"If this is a lecture I don't what to hear it and I don't need you helping me in fights either" I snap, he walks up to me and puts his arms around me, I tense for a second then I calm down, I need this, I only feel anger but today I felt sadness, I pull apart when I realise I'm letting myself getting to clouded up in comfort

"you don't need to talk but I'm here" he said, I don't know how a Victor can be this caring, especially him, he was a career leader, like his brother who won a few years better him, but I guess Noah did get a low kill count

"I'm fine, I just want to escape" I say, he looks and shakes his head probably getting the wrong idea and I know what he means, I always try and run away from my problems and today is one of those days

"don't you dare volunteer" he said aggressive clear in his voice, normally I would get angry, I hate authority but I shake my head, that thought never came to mind

"Only self obsessed idiots volunteer, no offence" I say

A smile forms on his lips, he knows my opinion against the career system, I choose not to follow, yes I train but that was to calm my anger

"Atleast your feelings better and I agree with you, I know I volunteered but it was a stupid mistake, but remeber you are your own person" he said

I clench my firstbut he grabs it and slightly twisted it back, I cringe when I feel pain "control yourself" he said

"I don't know how to" I whispered when he once again put his arms around me

I don't, I can't control my self, my future, but the one things I knows is that I don't want to play the game, I may be a killer and a trouble maker, but I don't have the career in me because even if can show the real me, I'm not dying, I still have a point to make

 **Alexander (Alex) Lockon 18, District 7 Male**

Midnight, no light, no people and no peacekeepers, I smile to myself and carefully sneak out of the door, my adopted parents think I'm asleep and I want to keep it that why, I don't need them to know I'm some criminal, actually that I'm a rebel, plannning to take the captiol down any day now

I don't hate my adoptive parents they are a nice family, I guess they gave me a home, food and love but I didn't give it back, how can I love people who aren't like me, they don't know the pain, of seeing your family dead on the ground, knowing the people responsible control your life, I just don't show compassion to people, they call me heartless or a jerk but if they truley know what goes in my head they will think it her wise, I'm a rebel because I don't want others to suffer

Shortly after my parents death, I got taken by the rebel group who hide in the basement of the black market, I was 12 at the time, young and angry, I agreed how could I Denie such a offer, I am the youngest member but one of the most important, I'm the only one in reaping age, also my adoptive parents are friends with the mayor, so it's easy to sneak in and take important documents

The streets are isolated, no one dares walk around in midnight, I may be part of a rebel group but every district has a gang, they roam at night finding some run away to harass or kill, when I bashed into them one night and showed them the piece of paper that has our rebel symbol they fled, we are both feared by the citizens and peacekeepers, for ages they have being trying to pinpoint our location and they always bashed into dead ends

My anger and hatred are only for the captiol though, I wouldn't kill anyone unless I absolutely have to, I luckily haven't been identified, if I see a peacekeeper I hide or run, I don't do anything like stealing shops or trashing places I do things like taking files of important people or graffiting where everyone will see, like what I am planning tonight, but I wouldn't do anything stupid, like one of our group members and actually my only bestfirend, thought by trying to shoot the escort that reapings will be cancelled all I can say is he met the end of the bullet

I walk to the edge of the district, usually the edge is for working family's one with kids that go to the lumber yard, me being one of them, my family said I didn't have to but I have to act like a normal boy, I said I want to help my district but I'm only doing it to drop suspicion, plus I get to work with a axe, being part of the group you have to be able to use a weapon and mine is axe, I wont go around carrying one, but it's still helps just in case there is some spy who doesn't want bribery

I stop at tree, firstly taking a few files out of my pocket, with a title labeled _'suspected for rebelling'_ Thankfully my name isn't in it but all my other members are so yesterday I made a fake list with innocent people and I'm burnining this one, hopefully they don't kill home but in panem it's guilty till proven innocent and usually the innocence ones don't get found out until they are dread, I light the match and quickly throw it and the ashes over the fence

I remember digging the spray cans, I take my jacket off and wrap it in that and I carefully go to the wall that everyone will have to go past, I would rather do it, so it shows at reapings but that would be a death wish, I make sure no one is around and it's clear, appearently between 12 and 3 at night they think no crimes happen so the peacekeepers have a break, how stupid are they

I pick out the black spray can and carefully write, I throw the empty can over the fence and I smile at my work _'the captiol will go down in flames, and the rebels will take the power'_

I do hope that happens no one has been gusty enough to start one, as I know only 4 districts have a rebel group us, 8, 4 and 12, but it doesn't mean we have no supporters, we got in touch with a few gangs from the district as well, we just asked them to sneak into the mayors and send us any documents we have 10 districts who sent as the only districts we yet to have is 6 because there gang members are so hooked on morphing they don't know what day it is and 2 which doesn't surprised me they are the captiol lap dogs

I get ready to run when I see a shadow, I silently curse my self I have been caught, I make sure I have money and a knife just in case, I walk closer and see a girl a few years younger then me, blonde hair, hazels eyes, I have seen her around, a lot, she looks at me with wide eyes and I'm worried she is going to scream and that won't be good because I'm not close enough to cover her mouth but instead she just stares at me

"what are you doing" she said, I just blink, do I be nice or threatening, I don't socialise with kids my age or younger, I don't know how to care for others or to have friends and even though this girl isn't like most of the girls in this district she is still a normal kid, Mabey even a Capitol supporter

"what's your name" I say, I haven't spoken to her before, I have just seen her play sports

She looks at me confused but finally opens her mouth "Tamara, you" she says, it's obvious she doesn't care but I don't think she wants to mess with an older boy who just spray painted a wall

"Alex, so what were you doing out here" I say when I'm only a couple feet away

"I asked you first"

"well I'm asking you now, tell me or i would have to get dirty" I say, I won't hurt her, but I'm willing to seem like I will

"Fine if you must know I got angry at my older sister, for replacing most of my clothes with her dresses and skirts because apparently hoodies and shorts are boys clothes so I took all her dresses and dug them in a hole and put them in a box" she said

I can't help but look at her impressed, she must really hate her sister or that's how siblings react with eachother "if I tell you would you tell anyone" I say, she already saw me, I can't lie, I could run but she would just read the wall

"why shouldn't I" she mutters, I just keep my cool, it's obvious she doesn't believe I'm that threatening or that she isn't afraid, probably both

"because I could give you a whole lot of money if you don't or I could give you Sticthes" I say pulling my knife out, she lets out a gasp

"fine I wasn't going to tell anyone anyways" she mutters quietly and I guess I do trust her, she didn't seem one to get into people's business or judge people

"see I'm in this group that's hates the captiol, so I do things like this" I say, one of the rules is if anyone sees you, you have to tell them, this is the first time I have been caught

"so your a rebel wanting to start a rebellion, well if you want that volunteer, you get power and safety" She says, holding her hand out, I give the chunk of money and she nods then climbs into her window, I hate to say it but she does have a point, so what should my decision be, play the game ran by the people I hate or sit here doing nothing, what will I choose?

 **Kasey Jeninkings 18, District 8 Male**

I slump on the ground exhausted, but I had to get use to it, everyday I spend 12 hours carrying boxes to the truck from the factory for little money but there's nothing I can do, I have a daughter Nella, to look after, I need to provide for her, because no one else will, her mum died at birth, my parents kicked me out and I think my girlfriends parents just hate me, mostly because I don't talk to them but I'm afraid they will reject me so I can't take from them

The only person to help me is Sarah, my daughters aunt, she looks after her all day while, I do this job, and even if I don't show her I'm thankful, because otherwise I wouldn't be able to be a father, I know I'm young, I was 16, when I found out my girlfriend was pregnant, I didn't speak to her for 3 weeks, I was angry not at her but the world, I always am and I got back to the old me, the true me, the one that takes everything personality, I snap at people, start useless fights, I'm stand-offish, a bit of a tough guy and that's the only person I can be without faking,

I look at the pile of boxes realising I have 1 more trip, but I don't know how I can. The sun is burning into me, my muscles are straining and my stomach is aching, I see my boss walk pass and he stops when he sees me on the floor, he owns this factory and I know he isn't happy about me working here, no one wants to be seen with the heartless boy who got a girl pregnant, there are rumours going around that i forced it, They all thought I didn't care about her, that I did it for my own pleasure but that wasn't true, she brought out a side of me, the caring side I only showed to her, Sarah and Nella, but I used to show everyone that side then when she died, I turned back, that's why everyone tells me I change to much

"everything ok" he said, I nod and get up

"I'm fine, just tired" I say wiping the sweat from my face

"your never like this, start looking after yourself, you don't look like you slept for ages and you obviously are dehydrated and starving, your daughter comes first but you still need to look after yourself, why not go to my wife's shop, tell her I sent you there she'll help you" he said, giving me a kind look, what made him change, he used to look at me like I was a juvenile delinquent, I always thought he just gave me a job because this factory isn't as popular as the others which means not to many employees but Mabey he felt sorry for me

"thank you" I say quietly, picking up my last box, of clothing, I walk along the dusty roads kicking rocks on the way, trying to get this over with, I don't look ahead of me when a little boy runs into me and I drop my boxes everything falling out, I look at the 12 year old laughing at me

"watch it" I scream, he keeps laughing and I get my fist read when I get pushed away and I meet the eyes of Sarah's brother, west

"really wanting to punch a 12 year old what has gotten into you" west says, I scowl at him, he knows what I'm like, he seems to think he can critisise me, saying I'm hateful, inconsiderate, moody, a all round horrible person, he doesn't know how much I give up for my family that now hates me or my daughter, my boss is right, I haven't slept a wink, I haven't eaten in a week and only drank a little bit of water, the only thing I have done for my self is to get changed and to wash my self

"You don't know anything, so I would keep my opinion to myself" I sneer through my teeth, rubbing the dirt of my knees

"no I won't, I want to help you but you don't seem to treat me with respect, I get you hate the world and are angry at anyone that makes eye contact at you but you need help, both emotionally, mentally and physically"

I keep the scowl on my face "mentally, so you think I have some problem now like your so perfect" I say pretty loudly, a few people stare at us but I don't give them notice

"please don't make another scene" he says, I hear fear in his voice, my scowl drops to a frown, people think I'm dangerous but I have never touched or harmed anyone, I never would, I'm a father and hurting someone else's kid will help me, that's why I distance myself from people scared of attachment, scared that they might day one thing and I would do some,thing stupid

"I won't hurt you" I say quietly

He slaps my shoulder "I know I don't hate you, no one in our family does you just didn't give us a chance, but Come over one day, I think my parents want to see thier grand daughter, we haven't seen her in a year and she is two" he says

"I thought you guys hated me so I didn't bother coming" I say, packing up the boxes

"we don't" he screamed when I walked off, Mabey they might be a better family for Nella, I love her I really do, but I'm not fit to be a father, I shake my head, I can't do that, she is the only thing keeping me from going off the rail, I angrily throw the boxes in the truck and I stalk off, I don't boyhergoing to collect my money, I'll do that another day, I go to the shop, my boss mentioned, I hardly shop here, I then see the reaping sale sign and I fear for a Moment, I took heaps of tesserae part was because I don't care if I'm reaped, I think everyone will be fine with me gone, I think everything will be better

"oh yes your kasey" the lady says , I just stare at her, how does she know about me, but the boss must be talking about me but still, she hands me a envelope and 5 bags of food and baby items

"I can't accept these" I say

"let's just say it's a gift, now go before some one sees" she says waving me off, I nod and walk of

I sit against a wall trying to get calm, I'm utterly confused, a bout a lot of things, I think I'm going through a teenage crisis and I don't know how to fix it


	3. Conflicting Thoughts

**Pre Reapings Part 2**

* * *

 **Serena Uloran 18, District 4 Female**

The crystal clear blue water, moving slowly in calm waves, golden sand, is filled at the bottom, I can't get my eyes away from the ocean, it's one big wonderful world, I wish I lived in, I go onto my brothers boat every day and it's like a second homes it's some where for me to get away, some where for me to feel calm and relaxed, some where I belong where I don't have to worry about fitting in or the social hierarchy, I don't have to see peacekeepers harm innocent citizens or the disadvantages of living under the captiol rule

The last two years has been a new start for me, I used to be shy, self conscious, awkward, I wasn't the smartest, prettiest or strongest and in district 4 that shows, we may have nice careers in the games, but our training centre is one big school yard, bullies, cliques something I hated, because I was an outcast, I was the one that didn't side the group, I didn't have many friends and I was a target for bullies

I was hated, everyone thought I had my heads in the clouds, that I wasn't invested in training and to be honest I wasn't, but in 4 it was either school or training and I made the stupid decision of training, In training I never took things seriously I just stayed in the corner people avoiding me, but afterwards I was free, no one knew my trident skills, my swimming skills or knot skills, I guess I live the classic district 4 life and that's the life I wanted what's the point of wasting your life to train when you might not even compete

My older brother Tyson, is the best junior fisherman in the district, I go out on the boat with him sometimes to help him, sometimes just to watch the ocean, I even scuba dive collecting shells and pearls to make into jewlery to give to little kids, but I'm finally starting to enjoy training, two years ago one of our younger victors Arella, saw me getting chased by a group of trainee girls, they thought I stole from them and they were going to teach me a lesson and not the nice one, they knew they had the advantage they were all taller stronger and there were 8 of them, I knew I was going to get seriously hurt even killed because at that time I couldn't throw a punch, I used to go home with a black eye or broken nose

Thankfully Arella pushed me into her house and started to talk to me, I told her everything about my family, that my dad owns a cruising business and my mum owning a jewlery shop, I told her my self confidence issues and I tusted her, she gave me adivce, gave me some knowledge she said the others were Jelous from my looks and that's why, I guess I'm one of the only ones here with golden brown hair and her words made me feel more confident with my body, I started training more, she teached me her skills and was my best friend and I found more, I fitted in and I enjoyed it, I felt like I fitted into the normal teenage girl life

I even competed in the volunteering competition last year, I had no intention of volunteering but when I got chosen, I had Some sort of determination, I'm not bloodthirsty or nasty, but I'm persistent, driven, I have the focus to win and I was ready then when I was about to volunteer, I had a opponent, and I wasn't happy, usually if there are two or more volunteers you fight it out but the girl was a physcopath her weapons were on her hands and in her mouth and I didn't want to fight that, I didn't want to end up with a bitten neck, so I let her have it but I let Arella and everyone else down, the girl made it far final 5 with 6 disturbing kills that even made the latest physco male Victor from 1 seem sane but she wasnt a fighter and when the girl from 2 and boy from 1 turned against her she was dead, it always happens the mentally insane never have a chance because the gamemakers don't want them to win but it happens once in a while, usually for tributes from 1 and 2, but not for us, that shows we aren't that respected as careers that we are on the bottom of the totem pole

No one blamed me apart from the girls that used to bully me but I learnt to block them out and to not take things personality and I don't anymore, as long as I like my self that's all what counts, right, I still feel guilty like I should of volunteered, I'm certainly not saying I would of done better but I had a different purpose, and I would of died fighting

"hey is everything ok" Tyson said sitting next to me, I sigh, I don't know what's wrong, I guess being a girl you go through mood swings but I feel like I dissapointed Arella, she didn't seem mad but she was known to block her emotions out, usually when a Victor choices to train a tributes it's for them to win and bring pride back, not to back down out of fear, it's not often a career mentor helps someone without getting something out of it

"should I of volunteered last year" I say kicking my legs in the water

"honestly no, but I'm just saying that because I'm your brother and I didn't want you to either get killed or live with the guilt of winning" he said

I guess he had a point, he never trained he didn't agree with the career system, I guess it is wrong when thinking about it, poorer districts have a disadvantages while 1,2 and 4 have advantages that gives them a ticket free from bloodbath it's very unlikely for careers to die in the bloodbath but I belive in a fair game, and for outers 3 days isn't enough but there's nothing anyone can do, I should be grateful I was born in 4 and not 12, atleast I don't have to worrying about waking up starving or having a possibility of dying with a disease

"I guess, it's just I was chosen and I didn't volunteer, no one has done that and I felt dissaponted and I know I had a year to get over with it but I never had" I say

"don't be" he said splashing his hand in the water, it hits my face by accident and I push him playfully, he grabs my arm and smiled and we both jump in the water like little kids

"knowing you as good as I do, swimming helps make decisions" he says, flicking a bit of his short brown hair from his eyes

"your right, race you to the sand" I say

"your on sister" he said, starting I quickly kick after him using speed and strength to do proper strokes, if the games were a giant swimming pool or beach I would win not to sound cocky, I keep my eyes in the water until I feel sand, I roll on the beach and see my brother still slowly swimming "come on slow poke" I scream

He laughed when he go onto the sand, I ignored him when I see a pretty shell and I pick it up "never got over that hobby, huh" he said when I twisted the shell in my hand

"no, but everyone need a talent or hobby" I say putting the shell on string and completing a shell necklace

"hey come on, you have heaps of talents, swimming, trident, being annoying" he said grinning, I chuck sand at him and he just laughs

I see Arella sitting on the beach and she waved me over, I see my brother staring at her with the eyes that boys use when they are drooling over girls "smooth" I say

"like I'm going to take advice from you, I'll see you at home" he said jogging away, I move to Arella and she smile when I sit down

"so I knew you felt bad about not volunteering last year" she said

"I just thought you would be disappointed" I say truthfully

"Ofcourse not, my twin brother was bullied like you that's why I helped I couldn't care less if you don't volunteering but you can if you want to" she says, and I'm shocked that her brother was bullied, I don't know Muhl about her because I didn't eNt to ask

"I think I made an decision"

 **Alyssa (Aly) Caunbridge 15, District 5 Female**

I squint my eyes, while carefully climbing up the side of my house, let's just say I can't sit still or I don't like doing the normal district 5 hobbies which is reading and power plant working, I like new things something out of the ordinary, something unboring, appearently I'm a wild child and I actually like the title it makes me different it makes me fun

Thats what my parent and a lot of kids say, I'm not disobedient, or a trouble maker, I just can't help myself, if people are walking on a footpath I would jump on rocks, I would climb through windows instead of going through doors, and I would laugh in classes instead of writing notes, I guess I take nothing seriously but really what is the point

I reach the top of my roof and I look around, there are a few people around and a older boy is giving me a wierd look "why you up there" he said walking to my gate curiously, I guess he hasn't sern a girl walking on her roof, but this is district 5 no one does anything fun, it's all about work and researching

I smile at him "I threw my marble up there" I said hanging off the railing and flipping up

"you sure you don't need help" he said talking to me like I'm a little kid which is pretty dumb, he is only 3 or 4 years older I think

"I'm fine" I say waving at him when he walks off, I guess I am nice to every person I meet, I don't like being rude or disrespectful because that shows insecurities

I crawl to the top where I grab my marble and I put it in my pocket carefully, I dont know how it got over there but all I know is that I can't juggle with marbles, I'm about to climb down when a bit of my roof gets loose and I collapse to a wooden ground which is my attic, I start laughing and I finally calm down when I feel pain in my stomach I settle myself and put my first in my mouth, my family is home and I think they might panic if they hear laughter up inside the roof, mostly because they think I'm still in there room and I don't think my parents will be happy that I caused the hole in the roof

I should of been more careful, we live in a fairly wealthy family, my dad owns a power generator and my mum is a teacher, My older sister is also one of the only nurses in the district and my brother is still learning, but my family is really close, I'm the youngest and the baby in the family

I stand up and walk around the attic, it looks like my parents didn't even know it was up here, it's dark and gloomy and looks like a ghost could live here, I see a handle and I realise I have to meet my bestfirend soon, I'm about to open it when I hear screaming in the distance and I know my older brother and sister are arguing at eachother, they have a love, hate relastionship and it's funny how much they fight while I never fight with my siblings, I guess my sister is one of the book lovers while my brother is like me

I peek through and see my brother right under I pop my head down "hi" I say

He lets out a scream and I started laughing when he saw me, careful not to let go and fall on my head, I don't want to go through another concussion "what the hell are you doing up there, wait how are you up there" he said looking up at me with shock on his face

"well I was juggling my marbles and one flew onto the roof and I fell" I say while laughing

"you have to show me up there one day" he said, holding his hands out I fall into them

"so what were you and Liza fighting about" I said getting out of his arms

"I stole her book and ripped out a few pages of a magazine and put it in there" he said laughing

"it was not funny and where did you come from weren't you outside" Liza said, she is so uptight

"long story" I mutter, she shrugs, I hear a door bell and I run to the door nearly tripping over my feet, I laugh at my clumsiness confuse on how I don't actually Hurt myself when I see Kayden

"come on" he said pulling me out, we are really similar and we almost agree on everything it's a great friendship to have

"ready to run" he said grinning

"to where" I say, we normally run around the district instead of walking, it's quicker that way even if the peacekeepers look at us strangely

"it's a surprise" he said pulling me into a sprint, I run after him weaving through a few people that are casually walking around, he goes throygh alley ways, then a clearing, then a power plant, I'm starting to loose my breath but I keep running, I then trip over a rock with a thud, Kayden looks at me and helps me up, I start laughing and he laughs too

"hello is it me your looking for" says a voice which isn't Kayden, I see a good looking kid walk up to us, wait did I just think that, no I don't have feelings for boys, 1 I'm to busy having fun, 2 it's complicated having a relastionship and 3 my siblings will tease the hell out of me

"no, who are you" said Kayden, I snicker at the tone of his voice

"you don't know who I am, im Ty" he said winking at me, I frown I don't like him, I know it's rude but his a total air head and I don't like people full of arrogance who flirt and not actually be themselves to make people like them because I, sure of saw this boy reading a book encyclopaedia in the library

"well good bye" I say, we walk off and Ty goes somewhere else, weird kid

"up there" Kayden says pointing, I smile when I see a wooden house in one of our only tree houses

"how did you find that" I said panting, he grins again and walk to the ladder

"I just saw this isolated area so I had a explore and found it, let's look inside" he says, I nod and we climb up, he prys the door open, its like a mini wooden house, with a few chairs and a mini table

"this is our new hang out" Ty said, I nod and sit down

"are you nervous about tomorrow" he said

"it's not a big deal, like come on" I said, he frowns

"well I am, it could happen just realise that" he mutters

I stand up "I'm sorry mabey I should go" I say, he jumps up and grabs my arm

"I'm sorry, I'm just worried, I shouldn't of taken it out on you" he said

"why are we down" I say

"reapings but let's think positively right, they aren't a big deal ok" he says

"But what if it does happen" I say, for once in my life I have to take things seriously, anyone could get reaped, 12 year olds, rich kids, anyone, so that means I'm not immuned neither is Kayden thankfully my siblings are over 18

"we enjoy the time we have left, but it isn't going to happen you convinced me now it's my turn" he said bluntly

"okay I'm convinced" I lie because for some reason I'm not, we then hear the bushes rustling

"intruder" Kayden mutters, passing me a bat, we hide behind chairs and because it's getting dark we can only see a shadow

"go away" I scream swinging my bat at the mystery person, the person lets out a masculine scream and ducks, I swing again but the person grabs my arm

"Aly, stop"

I recognise that voice, it's my brother, I signal Kayden out and I hit my brothers arm "ow, what was that for" he whined

"for giving me a scare you big dummie and why are you here anyway, wait have you been spying on me" I say

A smile flashes and I laugh "mum and dad wants you home to have a good luck dinner"

I snicker "what good it's that going to do" I say and it's true what good will it do, it's not going to get rid of reapings

"come on" he said, I waved at Kayden and followed my brother back home in silence, I won't panic or stres, it isn't a big deal, I just have to think positively

"I'll be alright" I whisper to my self

 **Ramsey Derlton 17, District 6 Male**

The inside is like a maze of metal and wires, I never been inside a hovercraft and now I am, I hammer the screws in and I crawl out, rubbing the dirt of me, I hate this job, but I had no choice people think I'm insane so I need to act like a normal boy to be honest I don't know why people think that, I don't hear voices in my head, I don't see things, I don't have different personalities and I'm not obsessed with death, I actually hate death

I may be stuck in my own cruel world, where I don't let anyone in, I always stay alone, I lurk around the district appearing and disappearing like a ghost, I hear and see things that gives me a lot of information people don't know about, people just ignore me thinking I'm this poor boy with issues, I'm not, I just like the drama, I like being able to get what I want, I can munipulate others, I can sneak around, I know alot of things I wasn't suppose to, I may be heartless but I'm not cruel I won't use my skills to hurt people or ruin there life's unless it absolutely benefits me and at the moment it hasn't

I put the tools away before glaring at my co workers, the ones that hardly do anything, I work as hard as I can that's why I'm one of the best here, I work mostly because my family is poor, my mum died a few years ago so it's just me and my dad, he works at a factory and we still struggles so I said I will help, not that my dad appreciates it, we don't have a relastionship, he just gives me what I need and I leave him alone, Mabey that's why I like being alone, I never had anyone to talk to not like normal kids that have loving parents

"here's your pay, kid" the owner said, I look at the coins in my hand and frown, this isn't enough, my dad hardly gets payed and when he does he spends it on his obsessed girlfriend so it's up to me to get food for my self

"can I please have more, things have been tough at home, and I feel like I'm going to fall over any second" I cry out and put on the starving act, it always works for me, well only to the people who don't belive the rumours

"Well I can't so no to a helpless boy now can I" he said handing me a bag of coins, I nod and I stroll off, I walk down the alley way which is my usual way to get home, I don't like walking past other, I don't like the stares they give me, I hear screaming in the distance and I hide behind a wall, I see a boy my age and a peacekeeper screaming at eachother, well that is wierd peacekeeper don't talk to others, they just slaughter and be control freaks

I lean in closer when I hear "but dad"

I smile isn't that good imformation, I heard peacekeepers aren't allowed to have children, I could get that guy fired if I really had to but I don't bother, after last year when someone I knew died I realised I should try and be a nicer person, I believe in karma and the things I have done, I derserve it and that karma would probably be getting reaped but I'm not going to stress

Im not about to re think my while life and change who I am, I admit I have made mistakes but I don't feel sorry about that, I have stolen a few things for survival but I'm not sorry about that nor do I make a hobby out of it, and attacking others well Mabey I have don't it twice but something came over me that I feel sorry for, and I don't even remeber that day or what I did

Thats why the games disgust me, I may not have a caring heart but seeing others kill, it's something I don't enjoy, careers are villains they derserve death, don't even ask me why everyone loves the games and makes a big occasion out of it, there is nothing fun about them, it's not a game, it's a death match

I quickly walk down the alley way and onto the road, I live at the back of the districts, pretty much near the border between us and district 2 of course there is a forest in the middle but the large mountains are noticeable, I look at the sky and the sun is making its way to the bottom, usually I lurk around at night but with reapings tomorrow the peacekeepers have a whole army, our district isn't the most stable, morphing is huge and these days anyone can get there hands on it, we have 5 victors who are actually still alive and only 2 don't use morphing, thankfully they mentor and not some physco, that doesn't know what day it is or even know whT there name is

I see two little girls running outside and they walk up to me "want to play with us" one giggles, I don't know why but they remind me of creepy dolls, I shake my head and make my way into my house, I don't know why they wanted me to play with them but I didn't want to find out

I see my dad in a chair is head in his hands "don't bother, we fought" he said not even looking at me, I don't know why he thought I care, he doesn't seem to care about me just his crazy girlfriend who said I was a morphing addict, she made that up and don't ask me why my dad believed her, I act nothing like them and why would I use that junk

"wasn't asking, don't brother with her she is a dirty lier and gold digger" I say handing him the money and he shakes his head, which means he is letting me keep it, that's the nicest thing he had done for me and a feeling I have never felt rises in my stomach, I felt loved or atleast not hated yeah that's a better way to explain it

"that's why we fought, I'm sorry son, for judging you, I know you aren't on morphing but stop the lurking your too much of shadow" he said, I ignore his advice, I like appearing and disappearing it gives me a aura of mystery

"So you don't hate me" I question, the thing that is worrying me is that I care, and I don't know why, usually I don't care what people think of me but I do with my dad

"of course not"

I nodded gratefully and went up to my room, the good thing is now only she believes tha, atleast the district just think I'm not all there, I sit of my bed staring out of the window, the sound of hover crafts and a screaming physco doesn't surprise me, nothing in this district will, I wish it can change

I become bored in a second and bring out my note book, with notes of people I have heard and might use one day I turn to a random page

 _Dave cheating on felia with her sister arcia_

 _Micheal stole morphing from the black market at exactly 10 am yesterday_

I write down the bit of information I found out today _Roland's father is a peacekeeper_

Until I land on another page _Mayor gran well, plans to get rid of district burden and physco by reapings_

I nervously bite my lip tasting the blood but ignore it, but that could be me, that's what everyone thinks of me, I try and steady my breathing and I rest my head on the pillow, I'm not going to panic because I always get my way but this time I'm not sure

 **Brantley Wearan 16, District 12 Male**

The sound of crying jolts me awake, I scrunch my eyes when the sun sweeps in through the curtains blinding my eyes, don't ask me how such a gloomy and coal filled district has so much sun, I sit up and see my little sister felicity, crying into her pillow while, my twin brother Tom looks at her worryingly, and looking at him, it's obvious he hasn't had a wink of sleep, he can't even keep his eyes open and his head is tipping to the side but he stays awake

Im the oldest by 12 hours so I always take lead, ever since our mums death a few years ago Things have gone down hill, dad is hardly at home due to his job, my 10 year old sister suffers nightmares and has a fatal disease where her body is slowly shutting down, she only has 3 years to live without medical attention and she always fills pain, it's heartbreaking, certainly when the captiol has the right medicine but they spend money on stupid clothing and making there city look nicer instead of helping everyone in the districts

Tom stays home to look after felicity and I work at the Hob, even with the money me and my dad earns its not enough we thankfully have a roof over our head, even though there are only two rooms but food has to be restricted as we try and get my sister's pain medicine, we can't let her be in too much pain even though it has little effect, I could go to the black market but I never want to get mixed with the wrong people, I know everyone in this small district but not the ones in the black market they have trouble written all over them and I don't like bad influences

I scoop her in my arms and just cradle her "dude did I tell you, you would be a great dad" Tom said, but I know he is teasing me

"I'm not dating her" I say annoyed

"sure I see the way you two look at eachother, and the way she always sits near your stand in the hob" he said winking, I roll my eyes and sooth my sister until she is asleep and I carefully place her on the bed

"we are just friends, you know it's hard for me to make friends when I work all day" I mutter sitting next to him

"your friends with everyone, chatter box, just ask her out" he said nudging me, there is this girl Kennedy that I get along with heaps, it's mostly because she fascinates me, she is so unique and different to the other girls of the district, and we have these in depth conversations while I'm working, since her siblings work next to me

"hate to break it to you, but we both know there is more things to worry about for example our little sister who can't get a wink of sleep due to the pain or that our dad works 24 hours a day and that we both have to work or stay home" I say

"why are you being so pouty your telling me just to enjoy life, oh wait" he said, I nod the reapings, I pretty much know I'm being reaped, I have almost 100 slip but in a district with only 200 boys, I have a high chance, the maximum is 50 but I asked if Tom's can be in my name, since I don't want my brother in the games and after I did my charming speech the peacekeeper let me

"yeah but atleast we won't have to worry about food and can focus on medicine" I say

"I don't know why you didn't let me take tesserae you do enough for me, you work and I just stay here with a little girl" he says

I look at the broken clock on the wall and shoot up, the hob will be open and I should open up my stall, I sell dream catchers, I know it's sounds tacky, but I have always been good with my hands so I made them and sold them and they are a big hit, I'm not really into the spiritual stuff but other people are into them, I looked at me stirring sister and tired brother, taking cash from people and putting string around a hoop is easy, I have it easier out of everyone in my family and I don't like it, I should have the hardest job

"Mabey I shouldn't work" I say standing in the middle of the door

"no you have to, stop being hard on yourself, come on the customers will be lost without you, they love blabbering with you and I know how much you enjoy the job" he teased, I nodded and laughed, OK Mabey I talk a little to much but that's who I am and I dont want to change that, why would I, everyone has a unique personality about them and my constant talking and social skills is mine, everyone here is so gloomy, I need to put some happiness in them even if I end up repeating my self like some idiot

"ok, I'll see you soon" I say reluctantly living the house, I calmly walk to the hob trying to ignore the sick people on the streets, we have a lot of urchins that stay at the outskirts, if I care about them I will stop worrying about my self, sometimes people have to be selfish, I then see Kennedy giving bottles of water to a young family, Mabey she is my type but I don't feel that way and I know she doesn't either

"hey" she waved, I jogged up to her

"I never thought you do charity" I say

"there's alot of things you don't know about me, so come on" she said speed walking I quickly follow her, the streets are almost isolated we are the only district that has under 500 people, it's sad really, we have two victors but I guess they favour districts like 2 who have had 18 victors in 98 years but for 70 years we didn't have a Victor, we just had a clueless captiol mentor

"nervous about tomorrow" I ask

"sort of you" I just nod and make my way to the stall for some reason I'm really in a talking mod

"you ok, your different" she says

"I'll be fine" I smile, she nods and goes to her brother, but how can I, I have all these thoughts clouding my head and nothing is good, I was never this nervous before the games, so why am I this year, Mabey it's because I'm taking all the tessera last year my brother took half but I am more worried this year, I belive in that if you feel bad things they will happen and that's what I feel, I go to my stand setting up the dream catches Mabey I do believe in that sort of things, dreams come true, acting on instinct, what goes around comes around and nightmares come true

"how much are these"

I get jolted by an old lady Infront of my stand and I'm surprised usually the young ones believe in the dream catches while the elderlys think its a bunch of bull crap

"6 coins" I mutter not really in the mood for conversation which is the first time for me

"here will go" she said picking a blue one and slowly limping away

"wait you gave me a 14 coin tip" I scream, she turns around

"lest just say it's a good luck for reapings" she said walking away, my smile drops why is everyone making such a big deal out of it, I just want tomorrow to be over


	4. Never Changing

**Pre-Reapings Part 3**

* * *

 **Brandon Milens 16, District 3 Male**

Just 2 minutes, 2 more minutes till this load and I finally hacked into the captiol to systems, there is nothing to watch here apart from news, game replays and dark days documentaries, so after I heard they have movies and tv series I knew what I had to do, it wasn't that's hard actually well not for a professional hacker, I'm not cocky but I remeber a few reapings ago I hacked into the video and showed a embarrassing one of the escort, after that I have been labeled the prankster and i have never seen that lady again, oops

I guess I do trap people, but I don't hurt them, I just spray them with water or something funny like that, I know I need to grow up especially since my family is one of the most successful and I am known to be a electronic genius and pretty much have my whole future Step up and not to mention every one knows my name and if I act immature that would get straight to my parents

Other then that I enjoy my family life, my parents are successful, rich and just all round great parents they always put me and my sister before there job which I respect, usually the rich parents put their kids last and then my younger sister jasmine, is the only one that understands and enjoys my pranks we are partners in crime, but we also both have social life's, but I know this sounds wierd sometimes I like hanging out with my sister more then my friends

I look at the computer after realised I zoned out once again, I look out my computer and _'Download error, please retry'_

"Got to be kidding me" I mumble angrily shutting my computer down, 4 hours that took, stupid crappy wifi, of course the captiol have to have good internet and we are stuck with the bad one, I hear footsteps and pretend to be asleep, I don't know what I'm going to say if my parents catch me awake in 4 am in the morning, my door opens my I keep my eyes shut

"I know your awake Brandon" my 14 year old sister giggles, I jolt awake annoyingly flicking a bit of red hair off my forehead

"spying on me again" I say smiling

"I may or may not have put video cameras around the whole house, but it's funny" she says closing the door

"you little rascal" I say, she giggles again then my cheeks flair up

"yes I heard you talking to a picture of your best friend Kate, who you were practising to ask out" she says, I slap my head on my hand, and I signal her to sit of the edge of my bed

"if you tell anyone, I will trap you" I say smirking, even though I trust my little sister, we tease eachother but I know she has my back

"I won't but you were really awkward you were like, kate I-I know We are friends but I want to go Fu-Futher" she says laughing

"I did not sound like that" I say scratching my neck, yes I'm a confident guy but when talking romantically I get all awkward

"just tell her Einstein, your a genius you should know how to get yourself a girlfriend" she said and I can't believe that I'm actually going to listen to me little sisters advice

"How about you" I tease

"we are just friends" she says blushing like I did a second ago

"no way" I Said, it's wierd That we are acting like sisters, then an idea comes to mind

"do you want to have some fun" I say a huge smile on my face, she jumped up and down and I just realise how childish we both are, I act like a 6 year old while my sister acts like a 8 year old, wait that makes me the little sisters, I just shrug my shoulders, I don't care if I'm a child, I just want to have some fun, my future is set up for wealth and work, so I'm going to enjoy my 2 years before I'm 18

"yes I always wanted to go out in the morning no peacekeepers" she said with excitement

"but we won't enter the square they will be setting up" I almost gulped, I just realised reapings are later tonight, I know I have one in 2000 chance especially since I have no tessera and neither does my sister but that doesn't mean I'm safe, unfortunately no one is

"oh" she mumbles, I playfully nudge her to bring her mood back she laughs and I take out our box and we start moving, I give her the fake id just in case there is a peacekeeper lurking around, this shows we are over night factory workers and because my parents status we usually get away from things but we never do any harm they never catch us making our traps, thankfully

We sneak out of our window, the full moon looming in the sky, this district is ridden with factories and dust, so the full moon and something worth looking out

"Mabey you can take Kate for a moonlight date" my sister snickered when I was laying the supplies on on the ground at the edge of the district

"next time you say that you will be in the moon" I chuckle, she chucked some dirt in my face and started laughing

"1,2,3" I counted, she started sprinting and I ran after her, it's a game we play, I never hurt her, it's just fun we have, I smile Le when I hear that work, we only have fun we our parents aren't awake, I love being smart and working with computers but sometimes I wish for a more easygoing life

I see her running and I grab her waist and hug her tight,y she hugs back, then pushes me in the dirt and falls on the ground laughing

"let's build a trap" she said skipping, I followed her and we started to build one, where if someone steps on the trigger water falls on them

"Mabey you should step to see if it works" she says, I roll my eyes

"nice try" I say, I looked at the sky and notice the sun is starting to rise

"we should go" I say, she nods and follows me to our house and I sneak in bed like I was in my bed the whole time, my parents would get angry if they knew I was messy around, they love me but they won't me go act like a smart and successful boy, not a childish popular boy, I know they don't like me having so many friends because to them business is more important then friends but that's who I am and I don't care what people think of me because what's the point

I hear a knock on my door and I sit up my parents walk in and thankfully they don't look angry thankfully they didn't find out our little morning adventure

"we have great news" my dad says, I look curious, are they leaving for a month do me and my sister get to stay home alone, they would be a blast, we could throw parties and prank people

"phil his day dreaming again" I hear my mum day, I jolt from my fantasy

"yeah" I say

"we got you a place in a school" my dad says, I raise an eyebrow, I already go to school and even though I ace all my test, am a computer wiz life is quite limited

"I got to school" I say rolling my eyes, taking a drink of water

"no one of the best ones in the captiol, it's super expensive and you have been accepted" my mum says, I start coughing choking on my water while half laughing they got to be serious right

"that's halirous" I say

My dad grunts angrily and I relise it wasn't a joke "oh your serious" I say embrassenly great I just acted like a fool

"Yes and you will be leaving tomorrow" my mum says

"only me, no way" I say walking away

"Brandon, come back here" my mum screams I don't listen and I walk out, revising that's not the life I want, I want to be myself and I want to be a normal kid, then I just relise I could of done the mistake mistake of my life

 **Tarlia Caim 14, District 9 Female**

I wait anxiously outside, playing with my hands, trying to calm my neraves, being the district healer at such a young age is a lot of pressure, but I don't mind, after my parents died from this illness 4 years ago, I have be fascinated in medicine and determined to find a cure, my sister find out my healing skills when I patch up her broken wrist and has been working extra days to help me by buying medical supplies

I never thought I would make a job out of it, but one day when I find a little boy on the street coughing, pale, I I ran to help him, he had dehyderation and a light case of hypothermia, when I made him some natural medicine and gave him water, he was better and ever since people has been paying me to heal them, who would of thought a little 14 year old could be a healer, but it's great I'm doing something to help others and my sister doesn't have to work so much which is a bonus

I know she feels bad though, because she is 19 and I'm only 14 and I get most of the income, but honestly I don't heal for the money, I don't think I have properly gotten over my parents death and I think it is the cause for my shyness and panic attacks, when they were alive I was bold and calm, now I can't make eye contact with people, all my friends said I changed and they are right I did change and there is no turning back

"come in" a boy around my sisters age said, I walked in nervously, seeing a boy around 12 on the floor with w damaged led, blood is pouring out, pus is covering it

"I don't know what happend, yesterday his leg was fine, then today after he went to the grain field he came home like this" he said

I looked at the young boys leg, this stuff doesn't effect me because I have seen worse, to I like the sight of blood and broken bones no, but I can't stand it

"it looks like he was cut by wire and because the wire here is rusty, it has gotten infected, your lucky you told me now, because the infection is only on top of the wound, if it spreads it would of had to be amputated" I said quietly he nodded

"Can you fix it" he said nervously, I nodded, but I looked at the boy crying and squirming on the ground

I nod my head nervously and I put gloves on and I clean the wound and rub anti-infection cream on the wound

"can you get him to swallow this" I said handing the older boy 3 pills,head nods and the younger boy swallows the pills, I wrap a bandage around his leg and the boy falls asleep

"your a miracle worker, how did you get theses supplies" he said

"I order them from the captiol, they cost heaps but they last nearly a whole year" I say anxiously

"well they are amazing, here" he said handing me a bag a coins and a bundle of cash

"that's too much" I say

"take it, it's could to have a healer, you have a sister right, Tara" he said

"yeah, why" I say, he smiles, and I sigh, a lot of the boys want to see my sister but she feels them to ,raver her alone, she cares about me and work more then boys, I guess she has to act like a parent since she is the oldest

"just say I'm here for her" he says cheekily smiling, I nod and walk out, he is a nice boy thought I didn't get his name but it seems like she knows him anyways

I carefully pack up my medical supplies and I quickly walk, home it's still day time but I see the grin yards Empty so thankfully I get to see my sister, I walk past a boy screaming about a bug in his shoe and I roll my eyes, apperantky his the drama king and I agree, if he did the things I did he would faint or even die

Die, how can I forget reapings are tomorrow, I have no chance, I can heal my self, but how could I do it quick enough if there is a knife in my back, I shake my head from morbid thoughts and I walk home, my sister greets me

"how was your day" she said handing me a cup of soup

"good, I healed a little boy actually his brother knows you, ginger head, tall, green eyes, he said he was there for you" I say, she laughs

"yeah, his a nice boy, I'm meting him tomorrow, for a celebration" she says

"for what" I ask

"for surviving reapings of course" I nervously smile, but I'm doubtful but I have to keep calm or I will panic

"don't worry you'll be fine" she says putting her arm around me

"you think" I ask nervously

"yeah, you have a guardian angle, you seem to never get sick, you are super lucky, I promise" she says

"have you been reading to many books" I tease

"you know I love the library when you aren't home" she says

"I know, maybe you can help me, it is lonely, you know I aren't the most social person, so someone like you will be great" I say

"really" she said excitedly, I hear a knock in the door and the delivery guy is on the step he hands me the package, and I hand him the money the boy gave mostly because I think he gave heaps, the guy nods and leaves

"here" I say handing my sister extra money

"wow, you made heals This past week" she said

"well you friend gave me a huge tip and as he likes you and you work more then me here" he say

"I better thank him then, but we equals remeber don't be hard on yourself" I nod gratefully, my sister is lucky, she can socialise while I'm the shy medical girl but I don't care, if I can find a cure, my personality won't matter, because if I help sick people and find a cure, no one will have to go through what I go through, who knows Mabey I will be able to change district 9 for ever but how, I know one way but that is my last option, but I have years to think

 **Paisley Anders 17, District 10 Female**

I jolt awake when I pillow hits my head, I see my twin brother Elliot, smiling like a fool to me and I throw it back to him, why does he always does it, I just want to sleep in for once, see the problem is we have to share a room, I love him, I really do but I would rather sleep outside

"wake up" he said shaking me

"why" I moan, it's not my fault I was up all night, he kept me awak says he wants to go horse riding in the night even though it was pretty fun

"we have to work remeber" he says shoving me some clothes, I just slump on bed

"Come on atleast it's not a factory job like dad or being a teacher like mum, we are lucky compared to them" he said pulling me up

"I guess" I say finally sitting up

"hey when we turn 18 we get a proper job at the farm" he said

"I know, well goodbye" I say waving him off, he rolls his eyes and goes outside, even though we are in a poor district and just like a majority of family's we live in the outskirts which means, we don't live on a farm, so we are either factory workers or we work in the town, thankfully my best friends parents own a farm so that got me and Elliot a job, but I actually like it, it isn't has good as living in a farm but working on its great, better then being a butcher or teacher, plus I don't do dirty work or heavy lifting

"hurry up your such girl" he screams

"I'm going" I say putting my jacket on, he looks at me smugly

"and by the way, I want looking at myself in the mirror like you, I was lost in my thoughts, we still have 20 minutes, heaps of time I say, you need to calm down" I say, leading him out, he turns around and pouts at me

"1. I so not look in the mirror, I just don't like sun burn 2. Your little miss popular and everyone knows you and 3. I am calm" he said opening the door, I roll my eyes

"you will be a great owner" I say, he will, his serious, strong willed, and determined, and me I'm a hard worker, easy going and likeable, heat would that get me, a poster girl, not a successful farm owner

He puts his hand on my back, when we are quickly walking down the dusty road to the farm, luckily are fame is closets to where we live bit farthest from down, that's why we hardly see our parents

"don't be so down and we are being co owners, you know I suck at talking to people, I'm known as the clueslless pretty boy, no one truley knows my name" he says

"let's not compare eachother" I say smiling, he nods his head when we enter the farm my friend Austin waves at me when his wheelbarrow ini hay to the barn

"hey, my mum said you two can come in for hot chocolate" he said grabbing my hand, I following him, ignoring my brothers kiss you faces, he always teases my friendship with Austin, we are almost glue to the hip we are a trio but it's obvious he likes me and I feel the same but I don't know how to tell her

I hit Elliot of the shoulder and he cringes, we Myer his home and his mum waves to us, she squally never invited us before a job only afterwards, for dinner or a snack

"I actually wanted you two to come for a offer" she said handing us cups

"what is it" Elliot blurts out, well his subtle

"well Austin said you two wanted to save up for a far, and my husband said, we can get you a small farm close by and can take some of our animals since we are way over crowded and Austin and Caleb can move and help" she said, Caleb is austins he moved in after his siblings death and that he could handle his parents his a nice kid, but a little wierd

"that would be great thank you" I say, Austin put his arm around me and smiled

"well enjoy, take your time, you have all day especially since reapings are tomorrow" she said walking out

"bummer, I forgot about that" Elliot said finishing his hot chocolate, I take my final sip

"it will be fine" I say getting out of my seats and the boys following me

"Mabel after we finished with the farm, we can check out your new home" Austin said, we both smiled, I can't believe we got that opportunity that easily usually I dont belive getting things handed to you, but we worked for it

"yeah" I say, Elliot went to fix the fence and Austin went back to the barn, I got the bottle of milk to feed the baby animals, when I sae calebs blonde hair in the distant, I see him moving his lips and hands, that's wierd, I can't help my curiosity and I sneak behind a tree to listen

"I'll be fine, I will keep your secret" he said

"I know, people will think I'm crazy if they say I'm seeing my dead siblings" he said after a few seconds of silence, wait what, I can't judge him though, some people just handle things differently, but I might ask Austin, I walk to the baby animals, and cake waves to me, I can't belive a soft hearted and all round loveable guy like him may be hiding something dirty

Austin approaches me when I finished feeding a lamb

"hey what's up with your cousin, I heard him before" I say when he sits next to me, I know it's rude to gossip but he is my friend and if he isn't alright I want to know

"yeah I heard him to, he thinks Karla and Luca are real, he thinks that only he can see them and they are some sort of guardian for him, but everyone else who catches him thinks his loosing his mince, that's why we are hiding tablets in his food" he says

"will we be ok" I say

"yes"

I have to take his word, I will be alright everything is going well and I'm not letting anything ruin that

"come on let's go to your farm it get your mind if things" Austin said dragging me alone, I give one last look at caleb who is just staring at to thing air

"hurry up" I scream to Elliot, he jumps from the fence and walks over to us, we walk across the path way, passing acres of green grass

"where is this place" elliot said dramatically falling to the ground

"1 minute away calm down princess" Austin said, Elliot groans and I just push him a little in the mud, he jolted up and strated storming a random directions

"leave him, lets see how he reacts getting chased by dogs" Austin says and I followed w him to a large and a pretty white farm house, I feel my mouth open and I see a huge area for land

"like it" he said, I throw my arms over him

"thank you" I say gratefully

" anything for my best friend" he whispered, I smiled back when I hear scream and sure enough Elliot is sprinting by 3 dogs, me and Austin look at eachother and we start laughing, I always wanted to work for things getting some good luck once in a while is a good feelings, I just pray it lasts a few more days

 **Conner Harleoms 17, District 11 Male**

I quietly are up when the bright sun begins glowing on my face making, sure not to move the much, years of experience taught me to be careful when waking up on the alleyway concrete floor, sometimes, I hit my head or my muscles are so tense I can't move, being a street urchin the specially in a district like 11 is not easy

I deserve it though, I was the reason I lost my home and family, I am the reason some people think I am a pyromaniac and I am the reason why I'm can't stand to be myself, there is so much better people around, who suffer and then there's me, yes I'm homeless, I have no money, but I steal, clothes, money, food, I sleep with a blanket on concrete and I hose myself off everyday with water but a lot of others have to go through starvation and they have a home and family

I stand up and start walking by the alley, I like being alone, I just don't feel safe or comfortable with people and because j killed my family, I am a murderer and I didn't mean it every day I wake up with the guilt, everyday I wonder if i should be living, it was my stupid mistake, I was always a idiot, careless, clumsy and that put others in harm

One night I was told to light the fire place, I lit a match and began to walk there but I got distracted by the screaming and I tripped over the match fell out of my hand and began to spread instead of screaming out to my family I fled and I never turned back since, I knew life on the streets would be difficult but I didn't want to face with what I did thankfully the peacekeepers didn't blame me, they tried to get me in a orphanage but I ran the first day, I couldn't stand being in a place I felt different

I am surprised though I see hardly anyone living on the streets they usually live on the fields which is stupid with the bugs but I'm happy I don't get noticed ever since I haven't spoke a word, I don't make a sound, people Think I'm mute so I let them think that, I walk past the shops seeing little kids running around, I don't know why everyone is so happy her

I see a boy around my age staring intently at me, I feel umcor table it's probably the dirt covering me as I didn't hose my self yet or that my bright blonde hair can be seen miles away certainly with a district with slightly tanned and dark haired people

"hi I haven't seen you before" the boy said sticking his head out, I hesitantly shake it, even though I can't stand getting touched, every time I do I just see my invisible blood on my hands

I shrug my shoulders and he raises an eyebrow then looks me up and down and nods "your the mute kid aren't you" he says, I burrow my eyebrows and bite my lip, I wanted to say a rude comment but then my whole act will be for nothing, no one super ts a boy voiceless kid to steal, I have no choice, I hate taking things from people who work hard in such a crappy district but I have no choice, I don't want to be another corpse rotting in the ground

"well, you know me, I talk to everyone so do you want to hang out, Mabey we can got to the cafe I'll shout you, oh and I can give you a new set of clothes" he said, a sly smile forms on my face, rich kid, I look at my clothes I stole them a weak ago but they are covered in dirt, because I will get sick if I hose my clothes as well

I follow him to his house and I know his a Mayors son, he shows my the shower and I sit in the ground enjoying the hot water washing me spotless, I see the clothes the boy set out and smile, these wil be comfortable I put htm with on and I look at me reflection in the mirror, my face is clear of dirt, my hair looks it's normal colour instead of brown

I then walk out and the boy smiles, I don't bother to learn his name because I 'can't' talk but Mabey getting close to this boy won't do any harm he seems nice and the selfish side of me knows he will be support, I mouth a thankyou and he claps, he is way to Perky, he touches my hand again and I flinch he doesn't seem to notice and he walks to the run Down cafe, we are lucky we have a cafe

We sit down and he orders some food "so your homeless" he asks, I nod my head, then relistation flushes in his face

"I'm so sorry for your lost" he says, I glare at him and he just awkwardly smiles, I look around and only a snobby looking girl is eating here, comparing that her food isn't captiol standards

"captiol girl" boy whispers, we get our food ordered and I quickly eat it and after a minute it's all gone, that's the most I have eaten in months and it was worth it, we sit in Awkard silence and he finally opens his mouth

"my dad could get you a foster home" he said, I glare at him but he doesn't see, to get the sign

"because you seem really sick your pale, your way Malnourished and you need help" I get up and run away, I don't like when people say I'm sick I keep running when I see a small fire, it's normal in 11 because the light the sky up, I look inside the flames and they are interesting, I walk closer and I'm about to touch it when boy grabs my hands, wait why is he here

"it's was you, your the pyromaniac" he said, I let out a growl and he backs away

"I'm not a pyromaniac" I scream and I just relised I have spoken, I take off and run, I run until my legs wobble and I fall on the ground tears spilling out of my eyes, I hate my self, I just want to die

* * *

 **Author note: I'm not happy with this chapter especially Conner and Tarlia mostly because there development doesn't start till the captiol and I just wanted to get this chapter over with also sorry if this chapter isn't edited, I just couldn't stand to read over it**


	5. Not Backing Down

**Reapings Part 1**

* * *

 **Jayson (Jace) Biranin 18, District 2 Male**

My eyes are slowly shutting but I have to keep them open, it's my duty, the duty I'm begging to despise, the bell rings and my day patrol is over unfortunately that does not mean I can crawl into bed for a early sleep, no reapings begin in a few hours, my final year, my final year then I'm a fully pledge peacekeeper, ever since I was 12 that was my dream, but now I'm dreading it

I used to enjoy the power, seeing some trouble maker crying in pain when I whip them or seeing lifeless bodies drop on the ground, I used to kill, whip and hunt down my prey, and in this district with trainees that will go over board in spars, rich kids that stral drugs and the best gang in the district that was a lot oh hunting and killing to do, but last year someone broke my mask

I don't know how she did it, Cailyn was on my radar for years, I knew she was a part of the gang and I was excited to be able to get my hands on her then the day she let her guard down and I caught her stealing, I thought it was my chance to kill the second remaining member of her family but instead I let her go, ever since I can't harm her, and every time I do, I feel guilty but no one has gives me that effect, Mabey it's because we are so alike, we both got forced into something we hate or Mabey it's more then that

I walk into our dorm and I fall in my seat "big night ha" one of the peacekeepers say

"yeah" I mutter, last night the head peacekeeper gave me the job of killing cailyns gang, I killed 3 members last night and there is only 10 left but I don't think I'm going to bother after the reapings I'm escaping, I can't live a life has a peacekeeper anymore, I didn't have a choice though, I was abandoned at birth and because I was a male, the peacekeepers adopted me, since I was 6 I started to build muscle, stamina, my brain, I started weapon training when I was 10 and stared killing when I was 14, I was always a trainee so my idientity wasnt masked and that was a curse everyone hates me

I'm not feared like Cailyn and the other teenage gang members, I'm just hated, kids look at me like I'm some villain, trainers look at me like I'm evil and the adults worship me because I'm a captiol supporter but I didn't have a choice no one does, my only friends are the peacekeepers and even that is a very strained relationship, I get changed in normal clothes for once and I get ready to roam around the district for a little mostly because I got to get out of here

I get stopped by the head peacekeeper on my way out "good job with the 3 murders" he said

"yeah it was great, I should be going" I mumble, I used to love getting praised and I still do but I don't want everyone to know me has this killer, I hate it, yes the people we do punish do crimes but it's not something to be happy about and be proud of, I know it's a bad time to re think my life but I have to, yes I dont give a dam about anyone else, they can all die but me killing them sparks an emotion I don't like

I walk out of the peacekeeper camp and into the real world, I see a group of peacekeepers roaming around, they nodd at me and I nodd back, I don't know what they are doing but after the incidents in the past few days they should be in high alert, I keep walking until I'm stopped by one if my partners he was the one that actually killed Jackson yesterday

"I know your on your break, but can you please keep an eye on the last Bration kid" he said, I nodd my head,I technically have been doing that, I'm not stalking her or anything I'm just watching to make sure she kept out of trouble I knew she killed carter a few weeks again and I really want to kill her myself but I can't

"shouldn't you guys be looking for jack he is the leader" I say

He laughs "the 23 rapper, well that makes my job easier everyone in that gang is young and stupid, I'm surprised they all aren't dead" he says striding off, I keep walking until I see Cailyn walk out of her house, I hide behind a tree, hoping she will walk to the reapings but instead she walks the other way, great, I quietly follow her until I get in a area I can walk out without it seeming like I was following her

"your going the wrong way" I say, she jumps when she seems me then scowls, honestly she is one of the most dangerous here, she is sneaky and sly, she also has no love for bloodlust which makes her more careful, she isn't a killer and I know that, she does it in a life or death situation, unlike me I'm a born hunter

"stop stalking me" she said

"I'm not, I just have to watch over you, ok" I say

She looks at me angrily, and starts o walk over again, I grab her arm "get off, your not a peacekeeper at the moment you can't harass me" she says

"where were you going" I say, a smirk plays on her lips

"no where, I just didn't really want to go to reapings, so I was going to go where my brother went last year" she says, but her voice became shaky when she mentioned Jackson

"well you aren't now" I say walking the other way, she struggles but then when she sees people looking she stops, I guess she doesn't want to walk by herself because it will ruin her street credit, but with me we what ever I do I will still be hated, Cailyn isn't the most like person but she has the gang who likes her and as I heard they treat eachother as family which does surprise me but I know it's true while I have no one

We walk in silence and when we get to the centre, I make sure she gets to her section "didn't trust me" she said

"no" I say walking off when I get bumped into some one in the 18 year old section, I look and great, it's a gang member, and by the look of it the boy my age isn't happy I just dragged one of his friends here

"what do you want, before I call someone" I say, he gives a sly smile and I already know he more dangerous then Cailyn, the other boys look but don't seem to care, because they think I will stand up for myself and I will, I would kill this boy

"just stop harassing her, I'm co leader and I don't like when one of my members get annoyed by some peacekeeper, and the thing I hate is people think she is is a coward but your a bigger coward then she will ever be" he said walking off, I stand clutching onto the gun in my pocket but I can't make a scene

The mayor gives is the speech and I stand respectably even though it's killing me, Mabey I should just try being a peacekeeper I can kill anyone except for Cailyn, so that's one out of thousands I will be fine, I do owe them if it wasn't for thier care I will be who knows where

The 2 mentors enter the stage and the crowd goes wild, everyone loves the brothers, girls fret over thier looks, boys want to end up lile them, Xavier was the definition of machine, he got the highest kill can't with 11 and Noah didn't disappoint he always had a tricl up of his sleeve

A escort tank matches to stage, his young Mabey my age and he pretty much acts like a trainer which is good for who ever the tributes are, I'm not nervous because there are always volunteers but there is still a little doubt in me

"let's start with the males this year" he said, I feel a few boys next to my bounce of thier feels

"Jayson Biranin"

I tense up for a second in shock then a slowly make my way looking for volunteers, but no one, they just smile at me, happy to get rid of me well I'll show them

"no volunteers, how do you feel" tank asked, taking my hand, I shove it off, I'm not a peacekeeper I'm a tribute which means I don't have to relised the the man who chose my name

"I don't care because I will show you all I'm not just a peacekeeper" I say, I stand back when he goes to the females bowl

"Cailyn Bration"

My mouth slightly opens but I know there will be volunteers, Cailyn slowly gets on stage. After arguing with a young peacekeeper, I roll my eyes doesn't surprise me, but it does that my District partner is the district trouble maker I can't kill

"how do you feel" he said, she stands back from him and walks off stage with Noah running after her

"well what a nice bunch of tributes we have this year" I let out a growl and he yelps, I don't care if I'm reaped because if I win I'll get a new life because I will always be a Hunter, a killer as much as I hate it

 **Byron Captian 17, District 4 Male**

Heartless, cold, conceited, vicious, that's what I have been trying to act in years, I have wore this mask in years and now I can't take it off, what's the point of being thoughtful, charismatic, caring and likeable that brings people no where except for failure, I didn't want to be called weak or be degraded, so I had to change, I couldn't be the boy I was, I was smart, I had big dream but that goes no where here

So I trained, I trained alone, with a Victor, I watched games how tributes got killed and I kept watching till I wanted to watch more, I start to not socialise with people I don't like, I be a brat to my parents, I argue with my oldest siblings, I play the tough guy act and it has worked, it had made me feared, it has made me liked, it has given me a chance at fame and riches but also if I don't get chosen I still have training

I wake up to my room, no colour no life, I have to be emotionless that means I can't add things that make me a individual I have to keep people wondering about me, they all think my act is my true self and it is but I still have a side of me fighting to get out, the old me, the one who dreamed about being a fishermen and a marine biologist and after I watch one of the boys entering there and him ending up being a outcasts I didn't want that, I want attention

My family is one problem to put it lightly they are snobs, rich, mannerly definition of perfect, my oldest siblings are the worst they suck up to mum and dad, by staying home helping them around, the only one I actually love is my younger sister, she knows the Kind me, I have 3 different personalitys, the emotionless me which I show to everyone, the conceited and heartless me which I show to people that have gotten on the wrong side of me and the kind me which only my sister knows

It's obvious my parents are disappointed in me, they think I feel left out and try to get me to be part of the family but they aren't into Things I am, they hate training and hate the ocean, which I go to quite a lot, thankfully no one sees me, Mabey I am a little harsh but I really don't care I need to get into the hunger games and if I act like harsh I wil be harsh, nice careers don't last, they get beaten by some outer

I go through my closet and I look at the suit my dad wants to me wear, well to bad for him because I am never be being seen in that crap, I know why, they want me to look good when I volunteer but also because at breakfast they want it to be formal, well I would skip breakfast, but I'm not doing what I did last year, my parents belive they control my life and at the moment they do, they think I'm a devil child but they still put up with me because they know if win that they will be well known, well when If that happens I'm going to pretend I have no clue who they are

Im just sick of them babying me, telling me not to play with weapons or to be careful when swimming, I'm actually surprised they are letting me volunteer but I guess they want the fame just as much as me, I put on black Shorts and a t-shirt, I don't care that it's not fancy enough but what's the point of dressing up, I don't want to seem like a rich kid, I want to be feared, my build and height give me that

I walk down the stairs and my sister runs up to me, I scoop her up and carry her into a private room, to my family I act like I don't know she exists " Derek said you were dying" she said

Wait, What?

What sick older brother tell a 7 year old that there brother was dying and wiht her red puffy eyes he must of been convincing, "well Derek is a doofus" I say

She giggles and I just hug her back, I don't know why this little 7 year old girl has gotten my love "I wil be gone for a little though" I say

"ohh, a holiday can I come" she says

"no but I will get your a present" she squeals then skips off, I smile it's quite easy to make a 7 year old happy, I walk out and thankfully my parents are still get ready and my sister is probably hooking up with some guy

I see my brother looking at me smugly "your a asshole you know that, why tell her that" I say I'm not a angry person but I do speak my mind

"because it's true" he said

"boys sit down now and Byron what the hell are you wearing" my dad says when he sits and our maid serves us food, I hate have a maid, it makes me that rich boy I'm scared of being titled

"because suites are stupid" I mutter

"manners" my mum says, I roll my eyes ignoring my brothers faces

"oh and sorry but we have a business meeting so we can't visit goodbyes, not that you want us anyway" my dad says, I chuckle

"of course not, I don't want anyone to come" I say

"because your too cool" my brother mocks, I roll my eyes once more

"have this though" my dad says handing me a metal, I shove it in my pocket while putting my dishes on the sinks then walking out the door, I don't need another lecture, they want all of us to be perfect and I know I'm not even close even though everyone knows me as mr perfect, the old me was self conscious, I don't know what to think because I don't want to be perfect

I walk along the road close to the beach, sheilding my eyes from the sand, I see groups of kids laughing and walking together then there's me the loner, I don't really give a crap though, friends are a liability and if I let anyone close I might show the personalities I try hard to hide

"hey Byron wait up" I stop when I see 4's latest Victor Zachary run up to me, I smirk at him

"your in" he said, I just stare at him and nod

"thanks" I mutter, he nods back and I keep walking, I guess everyone will be happy for me to compete they think I'm perfect unlike my parents do, I go into the 18 year old sections trying to keep my distant from people, some try to make a conversation with me but I just keep my gaze on the stage, I see a few boys looking at me spitefully and I Smirk at them it's a a shame they will miss out while I'll be the one being watched

Our mayor blabbers on then our escort Aquariam Stutters to stage, I let out a loud scoff and a few boys smile at me, they must hate her to, I have many reasons, she's annoying, her voice pisses me off, her outfit is ridiculous like a mermaid suit, really and yeah the list goes on

"now we better have a Victor" she chirps, I see a mentors Zach and Arella talking and Ingoring her, I guess they are used to it

"ladies first-"

"I volunteer" Screams a girl, I have seen this girl before, she is the one who is best friends with Arella which gives her a advantage but none of less she will be a good allie

"serena urolin" she says smiling to the crowd

Aquariam struts to the makes but I don't give her a chance "I volunteer" I scream

"why didn't you wait" she said

"because" I say standing next to serena who glances at me then nods

"name"

"Byron Captian" I say, Aquariam nods and I shake hands with my district partner but all I am thinking is nothing or no one will get in my way, I will win, even if that means being Mr perfect

 **Tamara Jarobs 15, District 7 Female**

The constant beeping gives me a headache and I think I'm hearing it at my head then I look over at the alarm clock and I curse my stupidity, I hit it off and push my head on my pillow, I'm so tired Mabey last night wasn't a good idea, but I had to get revenge on my sister, I love her but she is a pain

She is the definitions of a princess while I'm just normal, a Tom boy apperantly, I guess that's true, I don't like dressing up, make up, shopping or gossiping, I like sports, playing around, comfortable clothing, apperantly I have good looks but looks are shallow, it's about personality, yes Mabey I'm awkward around some people and outgoing with others but I don't care, I'm me and that's the way I like it

I hear a door open and I See my second oldest brother Drake, I have 3 siblings a sister and 2 brothers, my parents are always taking business trips so it's always just us, and I'm fine with that, I'm super happy and close with my brothers because I joke around with them but my sister she is a alien to me

"go away" I mutter, he sits on my bed

"wake up baby girl" he teases, I groan and sit up

"I'm up, goodbye" I say, he laughs and I roll my eyes, let's say I'm stubborn, and competitive

"why are you so tired anyways, you weren't with Micheal and Vinc all night" he says raising an eyebrow

"gross, I love them as friends only, relationships are wierd" I say like a little kid and they are, me and my friends are just friend we are really Close but we feel nothing for eachother, I think, I guess I do spend almost all day with them and for others that could give the wrong idea because they are the opposite gender but we are just friends

"and when your 18 you will be thinking other wise but come on tell me" he said, I just roll my eyes, knowing I got my stubbornness from my brother

"I went outside to hide to Siena's dresses and then" I stop I almost told him about Alex, and usually I'm pretty lionhearted but that boy scares me, his like one of those really good looking guys, girls fall in love with then you realise his part of a rebel group and because you know to much he hurts you, yep that's him and that's what happen to my sister a few years again

"then what" he says, I hear a knock on the door and I hide under my blankets when I see my sister it secretly thankful that she saved me from my brothers questioning

"Tamara guess what I found my dresses" she said, I push my head out confused, how, she isn't the brightest person so how did she find them

"well that's great, how" I say, hopefully she doesn't know it's me but the smile on her face says she knows it's me

"Boy next door saw you, but that means we are even" she said happily, drake glares at her, let's just say they have a really bad relastionship, she gets on with our other brother but those two, had a huge falling out because of the incident with the rebel boy and I'm surprised they can stand eachother

"how much did he see" I said nervously, don't tell me I'm going to have to find Alex and tell him, even thought I have no clue where he is, probably in the rebel group and i am not going to find him, once you go there you can't get out plus Alex will probably hurt me for someone knowing his secret

"just saw you digging them in the box, now get out drake, I need to make you pretty for reapings" I groan, no, her version of pretty is dress and make up, I was just going to where jeans and a hoodie, plus I'm meeting my friends, thanfkuly I told them to grab emergency but I don't want them to see me, unfortunately I can't escape

"good luck" drake whispered then walks out

"Now first your wearing this"

I gag, it's a short pink dress, hell am I being seen it that, I have a reputation to hold, if the boys see me they will think I'm playing them, they treat me like one of them and if they see me like this, I can't imagine the aftermath

"hell no" I say, she pulls me off my bed

"either I will dress you or your self" she says, I take the dress, I don't need dresses, they show of the body and I have nothing, just the way I like it

I put the thing called a dress on trying not to scream "your beautiful" she pushes me in a chair then does my make up

"Do I have to wear this, it's ruins your face" I say

She giggles but covers my face with makeup, then curls my hair "now no tying it up" she said, I can't look at my self, I look like a different person, I look like my sister

I walk out and my two best friend are there, when they see me they fall on the ground laughing, I kick Michael on his stomach and he stops

"told you, thankfully we have backups" Vinc, said grabbing my hand, we walk to his house a few blocks away, he gives me a spare pair of jeans and a hoodie of mine, I gave him just in case because I know my sister, I put them in and I feel less restricted already I tie my hair up and I wipe my make up off

"you guys are life savers" I say

"anything for a friend plus we are playing games after reapings, we can't have you look like a fool" vinc said, I hit his chest and we laugh but the though of reapings makes me shudder but I have to be calm

"did you see the graffiti on the wall,who ever that kid is I want to meet him" Michael said, I freeze, atleast Alex got his message around

"no you don't" I muttered, Michael looks at me and puts a are around my shoulder protectively, I get on with both Michael and Vinc but me and Michael have a stronger bond

"do you know whp did it" vinc asked

"yeah but I can't say" I whisper, they both nodd, understandly, we make it to the square, a little late then usual but we like getting early so we get get close to the divider

"see you in the section" vinc said, I nodded and got signed in I was about to go to the 15 girls when I'm stopped by Alex

"thank for the advice, I'm taking it" He whispered quietly

"good luck" I mutter, I weave my way to the divider none of the girls really take notice I'm too Brash for them apperantly

"hey who was that guy" Michael said worryingly, I quickly sneak to there side as I might talk to loud from my sector

"Alex, his the boy I met yesterday" I say, the peacekeeper stops at me

"I will go back when the mayor comes" I say, he nods

"oh, I think I saw him before, the mystery guy, the girls love" vinc winks, I roll my eyes again

"just don't tell anyone" I say

"You can trust us" Michael says, I see the escort come, whoops I forgot about the mayor, I quickly move to my section, when a guy no older then 24 struts to stage, I roll my eyes, great some feminine guy, called miss, yes you heard me he thinks his a girl, just great, I think he might be a male version of my sister

I see our two mentors cedar and last years winner Brodie, I have to say I was really impressed with his game plan, people think he didn't derserve to win and he was a fluke, but I think the opposite, I think who ever gets him as a mentor is very lucky but I'm not saying I want to get reaped even though I would love to meet him

"let's hope for two victors in a row" miss, feminine voice screamed, I look at Michael and he gives me a good luck nod, we can pretty much communicate with facial expressions

"Tamara Jarobs"

I stop breathing and I feel like I'm going crazy, but everyone makes room for me, vinc and Michael look at me with Horror, I close my eyes making sure no tears spill out and I walk to the stage, I nearly trip over my feet when I get to the stage, I step away from the escort "aren't you just the cutest thing" he squealed, I glare at him then look at the ground, I see Siena and Derek in the crowd, they can't help me, no one can

"I volunteer"

A voice jolts me from my fantasy and everyone gasps, even the mentors look at Alex with curiosity, but Brodie quickly shudders away, while cedar smiles, hopefully that means I get Brodie

"Alex Lockon" he mutter, looking dangerously at the escort, we shake hands and I see a sort of smile form from his face, he won't kill me I know that, but that doesn't mean he will be a good allie

I have all theses thoughts in my head and one thought I feel is, fear, I know I'm going to die, but that doesn't mean I will stop fighting Mabey I will shock everyone, Mabey just Mabey I won't die

 **Kennedy Cadelen 17, District 12 Female**

I always wondered what my life would of been like if I wasn't born in 12, would I be the same person I am now, someone so complex people see me as a puzzle that they need to put together, I don't mean to be like that but really no ones opinion matters, but if I was born in a more populated district where, I was forced to be selfish would that of changed me, I always question what life would of been like

12 isn't the best district not at all, we live in a district where the sun shines but you never have a good day, the sound of crying and peacekeepers screaming is what you hear, you see people steal food or clutch there stomachs in pain, run down houses that could fall down any second, I was lucky, I live in the town, only 5 families are wealthy enough live here, there you don't have to worry, We get food and shelter, we have family, we have some life

As selfish has it seems I wouldn't swap myself for someone else, but I dont like the suffering, I some times walk by the poor areas, the seam, the coal families and as much as they try, no one can make a decent pay, my family got business, my brother and sister run the two most popular stands, my mums a nurse and my dad is a doctor

I feel someone shaking my shoulders and I look into my brothers Kals, grey eyes "earth to Kennedy" he said, I roll my eyes and slap his hands away

"sorry, I'm just thinking" I mutter

"yes thinking, you mean zoning out, is that what you do when there is a lot of people around when you hardly talk" he says, I shake my head, I don't like huge crowds, I just don't know what to say, I only speak when spoken to because I suck at making conversations, but with one person I can't stop, that's one thing people don't get about me, they think I'm shallow I just don't get how other people work

"you should know me" I say, it hurts that my own brother doesn't understand me, my parents don't or my sister, my best friend does a little, then my other sort of friend that owns the next stall he does which is wierd, because now one else does

"I'm kidding, of course I do, I know you have a certain routine for everything I know you day dream almost 10 times a day, I know you can't stand light at night, that you help the poor, I connected your puzzle" he smiles, I blink at him no one uncovered me, all my secrets thoughts

"finally" I say, he shakes his head while laughing packing up his stall

"why so early" I question

"forgot didn't you" he asked, I look around and everyone is packing up and for the first time Brantley has a frown on his face, everyone is so upset, wait, reapings, where two kids from this already small districts gets shipped away

"I feel so selfish" I say, sometimes I feel too selfish, me being Selfish makes sure I'm well then others but forgetting a death match is

"Your shouldn't, do you want to do anything, mum, dad and Lucy are busy and I'm all yours" my 19 year old brother said smile like a fool

"fun" I mutter sarcastically

"come one, your friends are busy aren't they, I Promise I won't come to you for advice again" he said, I nodded, his right last time whe hung out, he wanted advice on how to get a girlfriend and I accidently gave him the wrong advice

"alright, but when do reapings start" I question

"half an hour lets just go to the coffee shop" he said, I smile and follow him, all districts have some type of cafe, we actually didn't but our victors bought one and it's quite cheap, anyone with a little money can afford it, sometimes they hand things out for free

We all to the small cafe, no one is outside yet, but I hear crying and screaming from the homes, I see Brantley walk past and he smiles at me but his faking, he told me how tesserae he took and how much he fears of being chosen, I feel bad, I wave back

"I feel bad for his family" Kals said, everyone knows about his family, about his sister who's body is slowly shutting down, my dad does everything to help but it isn't enough, they need captiol attention

"makes me feel lucky" I say and I do, we don't have to struggle, or worry

"I still don't get you" he laughed, I hit his arm and we walked in and grabbed some coffee, it's not the best because we can't afford sugar but some people in this district can't afford food, we quickly finish and walk back to the the now busy square, we aren't a United district which isn't a good thing

It has always been middle class Vs poor, every kid choices there aside apart from me, I don't like it, fighting because of money, I see two boy fighting eachother, one in a suit and one in a dirty white shirt

"stop it" I scream, people look at me and clap, no one has tried to stop a fight, I bite my lip uncomfortably at everyone's attention

The rich boy smiles at me kicks the boy on the he ground then strolls off, see if I wasn't 'rich' he wouldn't of listened, I help the poor boy up, wiping the blood from his face

"thank you" he said

"no problem, you should see my dad after reapings he will fix your broken nose" I say, follows him, to sigh in, he looks at me thankfully then walks to the 17 year olds, I walk to the 16 bumping into Brantley in the way, we always bump into eachother, I guess it is a small district, we are good friends but that's all, I don't get to attached because I don't really know how to

I stand nervously in my section Ignoring the conversations around me, most girls my age avoid me and I don't really care, there to difficult to get along with, they care about boys and gossip I guess anything to make this horrible district better

A mayor stutters the speech, our mayor went through a accident a few years ago and either since his speech hasn't been that good but he is a great mayor young and full of ideas, he has done quite well, but no one can make 12 even more wealthy we have the least amount of victors with just 2

Our mentors Kassidy and Lyle walk to stage, Kassidy isn't the most stable Victor, actually apperantly she isn't at all, she thinks everyone is out to get her and even tried to kill her tribute last year, only Lyle can keep her calm, he holds her hand but you can see the tortuted smile in his face, he tries to make everyone positive but he is dying inside

Our escort Mary walks to stage making a face of disgust, it's obvious she hates this district the way she looks at us and the way she always wants to get reapings over with

"Kennedy Cadelen"

I feel myself shaking and I bite my lip even harder, I see a peacekeeper come and I run to the stage, I don't feel like crying I just want to run, Lyle looks at me and shakes his head, I watched his reapings and he did the same thing and apperantly it didn't end well

"Brantley Wearen"

He runs to the stage tears dripping form his eyes, he wipes them off and grabs my hand, I'm going in this game with a friend, I'm going into a game which will and my life and I have no clue how I'm going to get throu this but it is not a fight I'm backing down from


	6. Finding The Answer

**Reapings Part 2**

 **Author Note: I know I was going 3 reapings** **chapters but I chose to have 2 and this one have 6, this is the final for reapings even if two characters haven't had a Pov the reason is that I lost there work and I just wanted to get too the good stuff so I skipped there's but they will be getting a Pov later on**

* * *

 **Imogen Alliser 14, District 3 Female**

The sound of the bell ringing makes me sigh in relief and I quickly putnmy orn down, I don't know why on earth they are making us do a test on reapings day, but it was important, it can set my whole future up, get me a job I always wanted, I never cared for brawn, beauty or popularity, I wanted smarts and I was blessed with that strength

I look over my test and a smile forms on my face, I'm proud, I was the youngest doing the test by 3 years, the manager, saw my school work and said I should try, my parents were proud but of course being the worry warts both of them are they thought it was too much pressure, but I can deal with it, I'm not like girls my age, I would rather be alone

"ok everyone, results will be given out after reapings" the teacher said

Everyone rushed for the door a few people knocking me in the way, I cringe in pain, I'm known as the silent genius, in public I only ever say a few words, I'm not the best socialiser at all, it doesn't help my parents don't like me being alone with out one of my 3 siblings, I think ever since the scare 7 years ago when my older sister got reaped and if it wasn't for a physco volunteer she would of died, ever since my parents have been sheilding me from the dangers that Panem offers

My sister and 2 brothers aren't any different, they treat me like mum and dad do, my 20 year sister Tala, got scared when she was reaped and she was afraid for that to happen to me, my 23 year old brother Chase went through a traumatising time when he witnessed his bestfirend getting beaten by a peackeeper and my 18 year old brother Jasper Has it the worse, we are a weathy family but that's because of my brothers job, my parents think he is a Inventor well he isn't even close

When I was 8 our house got destroyed by a district bomb, which left us poor, so jasper found a business that would get him riches, not the normal job a smart boy in this district will get, he wanted to a inventor, scientist or technician, but instead he is one of the only males in this district that sells thier body, I know I was shocked when he told me that's just because I found out, the way he came early in the morning, with a stack of money, his clothes were ripped or he wasent even wearing a shirt, and he hated me going near my own gender, he sacrificed himself for his family, but once you get in the business there is no way out

They made protisution illegal for victors and districts 2,4,5,6,7 but all the others they allow, but other then that I love my family but I feel caged and grounded, they made me so scared to be in the outside world alone, they do treat me with to much safety but I don't have the heart to tell them how I feel, I appreciate there love, thier care, not all kids have that

I stumble on a boys foot and he quickly catches me, I bite my lip nervously, great, I was trying to avoid people now, I bumped into a 18 year old boy that could give my brother a run in his money looks wise, wait did I just say that, romance is juvenile, immature, if I want to be as smart as people say my focus should be on me

"careful there" he said, letting go of my arm

"thanks and sorry" I mumble so quietly that I'm surprised he was able to hear it

"good job, too, I never heard of a 14 year old getting a chance to go into this program, I bet you could easily out smart me, you are the silent genius after all" he says

I awkwardly smile then shuffle outside, hoping not to get in another conversation, I sometimes wish I wasn't so nervous, that I could chat and make friends, but Im scared, I'm just scared of getting hurt emotionally, I see jasper waiting for me, and I nearly roll my eyes, my parents don't want me to walk Home alone, they are sacred, two times they nearly lost thier children and had all my other siblings apart from jasper are in adulthood, they want to make my next 4 years safe, but they can't protect me from the captiol, no one can

"how did it go" he said taking my hand and avoiding people on the footpaths

"fine, I'm confident but if I don't get in I always have next year" I say, he gives me a smile but its forced, he has never been happy with his job, but his too selfless to quit, he tells me what goes one because he knows I will never judge him and why would I, that makes me a little selfish, I'm afraid to have fun or get close to people because I'm afraid of loosing my intelligence but thats all I have, without it, I would be a scared little 14 year old, fragile, Vulnerbale

"wells thats good, but I know you will get it, then you will have the life you wish for, the, Maybe mum and dad won't panic about you, they think you are still a little kid but they don't know how mature you are" he says, that puts a genuine smile on my face, no one has aid that to me

"I really do hope that, I know our family seems unlucky but some times I feel useless when you all protect me" I say quietly but my brother is use to it, I never talk loud and it's just my shy side, I don't like other hearing my conversations, even though the walk to the city centre is empty because a lot of people take other ways or are already there

"Because we all care about you, your lucky I wish I had your life" he said, I know how he feels, the things he goes through and see, the way people look at him

"should I be nervous about reapings" I question wanting to change the subject even if it's a bad one to change to, but I never got the nervous feeling out of me, we still needed tessera, of course my family wouldn't let me but jasper does, and a lot of kids get reaped when they are 18

He bites his lip but then shakes his head, he is certainly trying to convince me I'm safe, but you can never be safe, even with the shelter and safety my family give I'm always scared, because if I'm reaped, I'm dead, brains get you no where in games, 3 have only had 4 reapings while districts like 2 have over 15 all the districts that have some sort of physical advantage have more victors, like 7 and 10

"You will be fine" he says, I just nod trying not to choke on my fear, I never panic, but on reapings I do, it's being in a crowd that makes me even more sad I hardly go outside

"good luck" my brother says when he hugs me then goes over to the 18, I go to the 14 section and thankfully I'm on the side, away from the others, some girls make conversations but a lot of girls are scared and crying and I know how they feel, I dig into my skin to stop my self from crying, that would get me attention

The mayor speaks the treaty in less then a minute, its obvious he hates the games, don't ask my how he is mayor, but I like it I don't like the games either, I see our to mentors Zara who won 30 years ago, but she isn't very respected in this district, we are the smart and shy ones, she used beauty and minuplation to get the boys to protect her, she acted like district one, not a district who uses intelligence, then Cealen who one 10 years ago when he was only 14, he was the classic smart nerd that surprised everyone

I see our escort hop to stage, our escort is a pink bunny, a bunny, a older lady in a bunny suit, groans filled the air, but the escort takes no notice "Imogen Alliser"

No, No

A Choked cry fills the air coming from my stinging throat, tears flood my eyes and I'm shaking, I get pushed on stage by peacekeepers but I can't think straight I'm going to die, I'm going to die

" Brandon Millens"

A red head boy comes from the 16 year old but I don't take notice all I take notice is that I'm going to die, I'm scared prettified, what am I going to do?

 **Tylan (Ty) Menithor 15, District 5 Male**

Insecurity, one of your worse enemies, makes you do thing stupid, to fit in, to make you feel better of yourself and sadly I'm one of those people, I thrived to be unique, to be cool, I know that sounds egotistical and I probably sound like a complete imbecile but I guess I never wanted to be normal, to drown in the crowd, to be smart, I wanted to be different

Brains are a big strength in my family, at a young age, I outdid my class mates, books, numbers, I know everything but I didn't like it, being smart in district 5 is nothing out of the ordinary, almost everyone here can read a encyclopaedia in a week or be able to explain how power works, we may not be 3, we may not be the geeks and nerds, but we are the intellectual district, the over shadowed district, the power workers

Even in the captiol our district is nothing special, we are just normal, a lot of children are smart, we aren't sadistic careers, we can't swim miles, we can't chop a tree down in a minute, we can't make a hovercraft work and we can't socialise with animals, the district is one of the most over shadowed, little 5, the semi geniuses, the bloodbaths, we have 5 victors and we still aren't unquie

No one cares though, they like being normal, but I don't, I wanted to be a classic boy, I read stories about boys in high scgool many years ago before panem was built, the ones that flirt, act too cool for school, the ones that can just stroll around and get people to think about them, no one noticed me when I was Tylan, I was shy, smart and the tallish slim boy with glasses I used to be, that's whenI transformed my self when I was 10

I became Ty, the air head, the attention seeker, the pest and the flirt, I put on a little muscle, I styled my hair so it wasn't covering my eyes because I used to be afraid of eye contact with people, I put contacts on so I don't have to wear glasses and I changed my style which made me look like a wannabe gangsta but I don't care because image isn't important they all think I'm some imbecile, that I can't tell left from right but they know nothing

I know me acting like a air head made me even more hated, but it gave me attention, I'm known as the try hard, the goofy idiot the one that says the wrong thing, the cute boy with no brain but words didn't effect, me I had attention from people, I stood out, I could of done something like become a rebel but that was to risky, there was no way I was fit to join the gang and our district doesn't have one, I could be a prosistute but I shudder at the word, so I became the pest, it's not a good title and sometimes I think the old me Tylan, is better but I can't change back, because then my whole life would be a lie and its to late to fix the damage

I tried to act smart, but all the kids laugh at me, they think my sister told me what to say, my family are scientists, smart, wealthy, my parents are disgusted by my behaviour and I know because my my dad told me to my face, they say that I was embarrassed with my family so I changed or that I thought I was too god to be smart, they put up with me, but the love and pride they had is shuttered and it hurts, I know I made the biggest mistake being Ty, but I like the attention and I'm not changing, my sister Britney is the only one that understand me, she doesn't hate me, she doesn't think I'm odd, she knows Tylan and wiht her I could be him but in public I act like the air head and I know she doesn't agree but there is nothing I can do

I put on some clothes that looked like I just got out of bed, I mess my hair up and put on odd coloured socks and shoes, I want people to think I didn't know about Reapings, I look around my room knowing this could be the last time I step foot inside my room, I'm a pessimist inside, so I always look on the bad side of things

I walk down the stairs and all eyes on me, I exaggerate and I trip down the step and I fall on my stomach "oh whoops, I forgot to tie my laces" I scream

"get up you nuisance" my dad shouts, I slowly step up and I start limping to the table, getting glares by both of my parents, Brit just looks at me, we are a wealthy family, no worries, at all

"Tylan why are you dressed like you just woke up" my mum states

I let out a groan "1. My name is Ty and 2. because I only came for breakfast then back to bed" I say

"It's reapings, now get out before the peacekeepers come" my dad says, I follow Britney out and she just shakes her head at me

"you know they will love you if you go back to the real you" she says

"I don't want that, I finally have attention" I say, she just rolls her eyes, we walk in complete silence, while I just stagger around winking and waving at girls who look at me in disgust

"why is everyone so gloomy" I say, everyone turns to me and I see the snarls, scowls and glares from children in reaping age

"Stop before someone kills you" my sister whispers leading me to the sign ins, I sign in screaming when the needle prickles my sting

"I wish someone will gag you, Tylan" a peackeeper mutters, but I say nothing, I go to my area and the guys Ignore my presences

"you know, reapings are stupid, like why can't we just volunteer" I say

The kid next to me glares then tilts his head to a side "because no one will be dumb enough to volunteer, to risk there life's to die, obviously you don't care who dies" he whispers, after the mayor leaves the stage

Our escort strides to the stage and I start fake laughing "look at this guy, thinking his a disco ball you can't even move" I scream, the escort who must be under 30, swears at me and the crowd laughs, but a few boys pat my back, I got a reaction

I see our two mentors staring straight at me, both have a look of disapproval on my face well they don't need to mentor me so who cares what they think, Xac is the normal traumastied Victor that can't complete a sentence without crying and acacia is only my age

"Now I hope no more rude comments, let's start with the girls" Disco, which I know isn't his name but I didn't Listen, walks to the bowl

"Alysa Caunbridge"

A frightened laugh feels the air, and the residential wild child eyes widen when she relised it wasn't a joke, but she keeps a smile on her face, she runs to the stage, then I see the tears spilling form her face and Acacua runs to her aid, putting her arms over the girl her age, whispering something to her, isn't that sweet, I feel bad for Acacia she looks attached to the girl already and even though Aly has the bravery and likablitlty, her odds aren't the best

"Tylan Mentihor"

I let out a scream, a muderous scream "No" I say, I try and run weaving through the crowd the peacekeepers scoop me up and I kick scream, do everything, but no one shows sympathy they are probably happy

"Don't take me" I say

I break down on stage but unlike with Aly, no one comforts me, then I realise why, I'm a conceited jerk, I was a fake and now I don't have the chance to change that, I don't have the chance to show the smart me, I was just too Insecure to realise, being normal is a good thing, now my mentor and escort probably hate me, I probably will be alone so who do I be Ty or TYlan

 **Sasha Fernwod 17, District 6 Female**

Life in panem is full of mystery, unanswered questions that no one bothers to find the answer, they say curiosity kills the cat and it seems like I'm becoming that cat, I have always wanted to know more, I wanted to know the answers, I want to know what it's like in the captiol, is thier life as easy as it seems, are they just putting on a act to hold the power, is the president as nice has he seems, th guy has a smile on his face, kind words for the districts but he has made no change, his young and intelligent two deadly combinations

Are career districts really that delusional, is there a reason they train, they volunteer then the question I ask the most about the games, is what is the true meaning, I know it is because of the dark days, to punish the districts for their actions, but why?

Why punish us by killing 23 kids ever year by watching them beat the daylight out of eachother, why punish districts that didn't rebel, why punish the next generation, there must be another answer, I know it could be the physco paths that live the captiol like the entertainment but there has to be more and I want to find out, unfortunately the only way is to go in games my self, I may be a games expert but it's nothing like real life

I have always be intrigued with the hunger games, I am in no way a fan, I actually hate them, but I was interested, they used to have interviews and parade rides but they cancelled those, now the only things you see of the tributes before they die is a profile, scores and Victor opinions, but I always wanted to know what it's like behind the scenes, the training, the last night, the morning the launch

My bestfirend was reaped, when he was 12, 5 years ago, we have been friends since we were 4, since my mum is best friends with his mum, we were always with eachother, we never argued, we were eachothers other half, I remeber our first reapings, how scared and frightened we were, since this district didn't seperate genders, we were next to eachother clutching hands, that's when his name was called, we both cried, he tried to hold me, he told me not to help, he was the most mature 12 year old, if the boys were reaped first I think I would if volunteered

When he left it was the lowest point of my life, my life was fairly simple, I was born in a rich district especially for 6, our cousins are loaded in the captiol so they send us money, my parents stay home and so do my 3 older siblings, of course we go out with friends but breakfast and dinner we are a family, Maxin was part of it, I still feel horrible like everyone else I thought he would die, he was only 12, even though he looked about 15

I was a mess, naive, emotional, I couldn't watch the games, the first year I didn't, I hid in my room for 2 weeks, then the day my parents announced Maxin won of was shocked, but he did it, he survived, he was a underdog, everyone thought he would die, but it showed a side of him I didn't know he was a fighter, never once did he give up. He got 2 kills

After he came back our friendship grew stronger, he puts myself first, he told me his experiences, what it was like for him, how he got in a alliance, how he felt, how he dealt with killing but he still doesn't know the meaning, he wasntcurious, while I am, and I know that's a risk

I finally stand up, I have an hour, I usually stay with family or talk to people, I have popular personality appearantly, but I only stick with Maxin because I know I'm the only person keeping him strong, loyalty is both a blessing and a curse

I hear a knock on my door then my sister walks in, I give a smile then she sits on a chair, sometimes I think my family is too perfect, I mean we are a happy family, no fighting, no secrets, no nothing, but I'm in no way perfect, I got my curiosity, my loyalty, my emotions and my morals, I know if I was with someone and they were getting shot I would jump in front without thinking

"I wanted to see how you are, since you have been in your room all morning and Maxin is waiting" she said, I stand up in my causal reapings clothes

"I'm fine just thinking" I say

"don't volunteer please, we will find out the answer" she said

"no I wasn't going to, but I should be going, 2 more then I'm safe" I say

"Mabey 1, who knows about the quell" she smiled she is right, the last quell they had a age difference Mabey next year would make me safe

"well no one else has to worry" I say

"yeah but when you are done we will be relieved no one wants to loose you" she says

"I know, don't worry" I say again, why is everyone worried for me, when I'm not

I walk down saying bye to my family and meeting Maxin outside "you can wait in there" I say

"I know, it's just the reaping talk, your family is scared for you" he said

"I will be fine" I mutter, he raises an eyebrow then shrugs, I know he hates the games, he tells me about his nigmares, about the guilt and the fact that he can't save his tributes

We walk in comfortable silence, Maxin has to wear a hood and black glasses when we walk in the district, his practically a celebrity and he doesn't like that destroying our time, our time, it makes me think how close we are and how I'm starting to like him, I know it's risky, I told my sister and she said I should take the chance but it's complicated how do I know if he feels the same

"After reapings I want to talk to you about something" he says

I bite my lip nervously "are they doing something to you" I say

"no, don't worry, it's something else" he says, Mabey I was wrong, no I can't give my hopes up, I see people walking to the centre while some make a havoc, morphing is becoming a big issue, 7 of our 9 victors are on it, thankfully Maxin isn't, he doesn't agree with it, he told me what his mentor was like

"you'll be fine" he says to me before walking to the stage, I go to my section, waving to people on The way, I then lock eyes with a kid lurking in the edge of the district, we name him the shadow, he appears then dissapear, the look in his eyes, people think he his insane, I don't

i do know he causes trouble though not bad trouble, but gathering imformation and using it against others, he keeps his eye contact then I feel the prick in my finger, I quickly scamper to my area, trying to get him out of my head

"are you as sacred as me" a girl next to me says, I see the tears in her eyes, we may not be 12 but we have emotions

"you'll be fine I promise" I say, she Grabs my hand and I feel comfort, Our escort Rick roller blades to stage, while falling over his feet, I don't know if it's his outfit or his glowing roller blades that's gets my attention

"let's do this" he grunts

Everyone snickers no one takes him seriously "Sasha Fernwod"

Curiosity kills the cat

I jinxed my self, I am a cause of this, I let our a cry then I hide in the crowd, they can't do this, who cares about the secrets I never waned this, a peackeeper grabs me "please" I scream but he doesn't listen, I hear screaming in the crowd my family, they will finally be rocked, I lock eyes with Maxin and never do we break contact, his eyes are the same when he was reaped and now he has pressure, I caused that pressure, he lets out a cry when I walk up and grabs my hand from behind

"Ramsey Deltron"

I grip Maxins hand harder never letting go, Ramsey walks to stage, a blank expression but I see hatred, I also see fear, I jinxed him too, no it isn't my fault, it's the captiols, Ramsey shakes my hand then he runs to the justice building, Maxin pulls in a embrace, this isn't a blessing this is a curse and I have to break it but Mabey I can find my Answer, no I have to focus on the games but if I win, I will make my family happy and Mabey just Mabey I will have a happy ending

 **Caleb Tryals 17, District 10 Male**

Blood, screaming, dead bodies clouded my dreams, I woke up with a blood curtling scream, it wasn't real but I knew it wasn't a nightmare it was a flashback, that day plays in my head over and over again, I was only 11 but the scene still plays in my head like a broken record, it's clouds my dreams, it controls my life

I let out a whimper and look around my room completely empty, Mabey I'm the one whose dead, it should of been me anyways, my siblings took the bullet, it should of been me, but I lived does that mean something?

I hear footsteps and the door opens, the light creeps in and my Aunt stands concerned, they took my in, her family, they got me away from the pain, I couldn't stay with my parents they blamed me, degraded me, they made me miserable, then I started seeing my siblings again, they thought I lost it so they sent me away, thankfully I went alone, my cousins parents treat me like I'm thier own, my constant screaming and nightmares don't effect them

They don't judge me when I say I see my siblings again, I'm not insane but they are real but only for me, they must be my guardians but they can talk, they must be real, who cares if no one else relises that

"you ok" she said

I nod my head wiping the tears, I didn't think were pouring down my face "I'll be fine, don't worry about me" I say with a sad smile, they have a son, they shouldn't worry about me, my siblings are with me, they give me advice, but I know they died, and they should blame me, I blame me

"well we do, you went through a traumatic experiences" she says, I don't answer, how can I

"well, we will be down stairs when your ready, but reapings start soon" she said walking down the stairs, they have a perfect life, A huge house, money, family and a farm, I'm the curse, my cousin Austin gets teased because of me, no one who truly knows me which is a few wants to be seen with the boy, who believes his siblings are alive but they are

I look out my window and I see the acres of greenery, the farm animals galloping around, they are so carefree, so lively, I fake my smile, my happiness, people give me a chance, they think I'm harmless, sweet and I am but I'm hiding hidden demons, sometimes I just do things that I don't imagine of, it's like there is someone inside of me

One time I woke up in the middle of the barn blood on my hands, a dead horse next to me, I thought it was a dream but it wasn't, another time last year actually, A boy went missing, they found his broken body in a barn, my barn, the one my uncle gave me, they thoughtsomeone hid it there, but then I fond the bloody knife in my pocket and my t-shirt under my jacket was stained with blood, I did it, I killed an innocent boy and I don't even know how, I don't remeber doing it

The only time I remember killing was when I was 11, the day my siblings were murderd, I cringe at the memory, we were out for a family walk in the farm when I saw a light I started running, ignoring the screams from my siblings, appearantly I went into hunter territory, in the middle of the Capitol and district 10, is where hunters roam around, they are legal but viscous, they kill animals and humans, they saw me and the bullet went straight towards me when, my brother pushed me out the way, he crumbled to the floor blood coming from his head and mouth, the I heard a scream and my sister was down with a knife in her skull then that's when I had my first 'episode' I saw 3 hunters bodies after an hour, I was coated in blood

I knew I had something sadictic inside of me, but that's not the real me, I hate blood or hurting people, I try and keep in control But I seem to loose it when I don't eat, it's like I'm asleep but I'm actually awake but it's someone else controlling me

"help me" I cry, I see them and my smile grows they wouldn't leave me astray

"How are you, buddy" Luca says, they look so real and how can I belive they are my imagination, only a few people know the reason, others think I'm bonkers when I speak to myself but I try and be myself

"I'm scared, I can't get away" I mutter

"everything will be fine, we don't blame you, please Caleb you have to get through this" Karla says, I nod my head sitting up, opening my blinds, reapings will start soon, and I will be lying if I said I wasn't nervous

 _'You should be nervous'_

I let out a Yelp, who was that my room is now Empty, who said that, I put a hand through my hair nervously biting my lip, I have never heard that voice before, I'm going insane and I'm not in the games, I bolt out of my room tripping down on my way down

"Caleb are you ok it looks like you have seen a ghost" Austin says, I see the look his mum gives him

"voices" I say

"calm down, what did you hear" my uncles says

"you should be nervous" I say, I see them look at eachother

"you should eat" my aunt says, I shake my head, I can't focus but I need to get over the reapings then I will work these voices out

"Let's go to the reapings" Austin said gently pushing me foward, I follow him, he doesn't make conversation yet and I'm happy, they must think I'm dangerous I never told anyone that I murdered, because I would be killed, but it wasn't me, I mean it was, but it's was something inside of me

"So these voices have you heard them before" Austin says breaking the silence

"No, but I think it's the reason I-" I stop,when I realise I was just going to say my biggest demon

"What is it" He says putting his hand on my shoulder,r he treats me like a brother and it's nice but what if I kill him to

"Nothing, I just don't feel right" I say

"It's ok, I belive you, if you think yours siblings are real they are" He smiles, I shyly smile back

"I can trust you right" I say

"Of course" he says

"I think there is another side of me" I say, his eyes widen

"Don't worry, I will help you" he mutters quickly

The walk was quick after that and we make it to the city, compared to the farms this place is ridden with death and poverty, I see kids look at me and I smile, they smile back, they trust me to keep my sanity, if only they knew the real me

I sign and follow Austin to the 17 year olds, we don't utter a word to everyone around us, I knew Ausitn is scared, his two friends are reaping age as well, The mayor quickly speaks then walks of stage, I hear multiple groans and our escort cupcake skips to stage, The pink ball as we call her

She babbles on for 10 minutes not reaping a girl yet and I just stayed focus, I see our two victors Miranda who won 8 years ago and Flyn who win 19 years ago, they were both farmers, both poor and both fighters they gave us hope, I wish I was like them, they fought fought they are heroes

'the moment is coming'

I let out another cry and Austin past my back "Paisley Anders"

I hear 3 screams, coming fromAustin, Elliot and Paisley herself, she rushesto her brother and the peacekeepers have to pry them away

 _'Volunteer Caleb or things get dirty, volunteer, volunteer'_

The voice rings inside my head and when the boy get calls out I do something I never would of Imagined "I volunteer" I scream, I run to stage everyone's mouth is hanging open, Paisley can't take her eyes of me

"Caleb Tryals" I mutter

What did I just do, I just signed up for a death match, I just listened to my inner killer

 **Mackenzie Relzim 18, District 1 Female**

I squint my eyes when the sun creeps into my room "sorry to wake you but your parents wanted you to get ready" My personal servant Adam said, I live in a rich family, one of the richest actually my parents own a gold museum and now they think they are hotshot and unfortunately I'm the only child

They treat me like royalty, showering me with riches, giving me fake love, I'm a symbol to them, they think I'm perfect, I'm the daughter they always wanted, I have to fake myself in public following what people say, not helping others, being selfish and vain but that isn't me, I'm not a typical district 1 Girl I don't want fancy clothes, make up and especially a 'servant'

My parents found Adam on the streets when I was 10, he was a run away orphan only one year older then me, they said they will give him a home and food, if he serves my every need, they weren't that happy about him being a male, but I didn't want anyone else, I never take advantage of him though, when my parents aren't home which thankfully is a lot, I never let him do things for me, they have maids to clean, so he doesn't need to do that

I never have seen him as a servant, his a friend, actually we have become more then friends, his the only one that listens to me, understands me, I'm the only one that's supports him, treats him equally, my parents have no clue about us and I'm keeping it that way, they want to control my life they want to find a husband for me, they will never accept Adam, to them his a poor slave but to me his the best person I know

"They thinks it's a fashion parade, don't they" I sigh, it's reapings where children get served a death sentence, not a place to dress up and staunt around, they don't even take notice of the people in the crowd just the reaped or in our case volunteers, I was enrolled to train when I was 5, not to volunteer but for my reputation, my family wanted me to be the whole package, but I never enjoyed training, but I acted like I did, in the centre I act rude, vicious, just so I fit in that made me seem stronger even though I knew my weapons skills weren't good enough, but once these reapings are finish I'm done, then I can act like myself, I don't have to be rude to people, I can be myself and that's my biggest wish

Adam sat next to me "yeah, they said they want you too look good for the cameras, your outfit is on chair" he said trying to tie the tie my dad probably gave him

"why did they want you to dress up" I say hitting his hands away and tying the tie for him, he isn't used to fancy clothes all my parents let him wear is black jeans and a white t-shirt, so wearing a tuxedo is a new thing for him

"because I will be standing with them in the crowd and they don't want me to embarrass them" he said

"hey two more months then I getting you out of here, thats when we can live the life we wanted" I say

He smile grows wide, we planned that we will move out together with the money we have then we could actually act like a couple instead of doing it in secret "I'm counting the minutes, I should let you get changed, but don't worry I'm taking a jacket" he said winking, I smile, good that means I can cover up the revealing clothes my parents probably want me to wear

I groan when I see the outfit, short skirt and tight top, what image do they want me to have, because I can come up with a list, I chuck them on not wanting to look myself in the mirror, thankfully my hair is covering my eyes, I walk down the stairs and see my parents at the table and the 'staff' sitting in little stools, I see Adams eyes on me and I can't help but roll my eyes, typical boy

"here she is" my dad said, getting a maid to pull my chair out I smile at her then sit down, denying any food offered I am in no way Hungry

"excited" my mum said, I just nodd but what is there to be excited about I don't even know who the volunteers are

"I should get going" I say, I wave goodbye to my parents and I wait for Adam, he gives me the jacket and I feel less constricted

"I wonder who the volunteers are" I asked, he anxiously plays with his hair and I stop and look

"what is it" I say, his about to open his mouth when my other bestfirend Liela runs to me concern washed over her face

"I really need to talk to you" she says, Adam nods and walks away and I look, concerned at my bestfirend, she also knows my act and just like with Adam I would do anything for her

"I got chosen to volunteer" she says, and I look at her confused, all year she was bouncing up and down excited to Mabey be chosen but now she looks like her world has ended and she isn't a drama queen so I know something is up

"what's the problem then" I say

"I can't volunteer, I found out some news and I have a lot at stake" she says softly, there are people walking around but no one will jump In our conversation

"I'm pregnant" she says, my mouth opens

"how?" That's the only word that comes out of my mouth, this is the girl who is highly respected, who won't do anything wrong and getting pregnant when she is 17 is on the list of things she would never do

Tears flood her eyes and I know I hit a hard question "don't worry I will take your place" I say, she looks at me shocked, I know my bestfriend wouldn't make this up, and I should of know, she has been moody, sick and she is wearing bigger clothes

"you can't" she said

"I'm not giving you a choice" I say, she pulls me into her

"thank you" she whispered, I smile back, never will I let her do that, she doesn't only have herself now, she has a unborn child

"and the victors will understand, well Ella will" she said when we weave across the crowd of excited kids, they sign wont volunteer but the games are a huge deal here

"be careful" she said when we split up to got to our section, I can't believe Im doing this but it is for a good cause, not for selfish purposes, or wanting to kill which makes me shiver when I think who my district partner is, hopefully I can get him in my side or he won't volunteer at all

Our escort luxury staunters to stage, which I think is a unoriginal name, saying that our district is luxury, but it suits her, she has gold and jewels all over all her the wind breezes across us and al the girls start shivering and I just stand then clutching onto my jacket, thanks Adam for that ideas

Adam, I forgot about him, now I'm volunteering without telling him, the boy I love and now I'm leaving him but I can't let leila go, it will break her, I have to do this no matter chance of me dying, the only people I care about is leila and Adam

"ladies first" Luxiry squeals I sneak through the crowd

"I volunteer" I scream walking to stage, I lock eyes with Ella and a smile is on her face she must know, she saw how selfless I was and leila must of told her

"Mackenzie Relzim" I say

Luxury squeals once again then skips to the boys "I volunteer" A loud voice booms and unfortunately he volunteer, Cyrus strolls to stage and the icy glare he is giving people makes them look away, the boy is attractive but his sadistic nature makes him a outcast, he controls himself in public but I saw the blood smeared on his face once and ever since I am to scared to be in close distance

"Cyrus Anikimin" He says boredly, he walks up to me easily towering over me and looks at me curiously and I see the smirk on his lips, he doesn't see me as a enemy but an allie, he thinks I'm capable, unfortantly that's not true my training isn't good enough and now I have to hope my luck will get me through this

 **Sarah Newdale 17, District 8 Female**

Different colours, different textures, different materials but after 3 years I finally finish clothes to put in the mini shop my parents got me, I was suppose to be a co owner but after she died, I was alone, I shake the tears from my eyes, I don't like thinking of the past because it will never change, I couldn't mourn as much as I feel like a piece of me died but I have to be strong my sister would of wanted that, I never once give up because that will show weakness my strength has to be persistent

I hear a knock on more door and I stand up opening it, my eyes trying to close I have been up for two night trying to finish these clothes I wanted them to be done before the reapings, because once I set a goal I must complete it plus you can never be sure, I have this nervous feeling like I always do but I can't let my guard down, anyone can get repel

West strolls in and sits, down and I secretly roll my eyes, I don't know why he knocks, he just does that then invites himself anyways, but I can ignore that, ever since her death we grew closer, I sign even confine in my parent as much as him, we used to not be as close, he used to be full of arrogance going around and being a play boy but 2 years he changed, he got more selfless, caring and being the older brother I wanted, now he acts like my sister apart firm the girly stuff

"how is it going" he asked, he looks as tired as me, I didn't actually see him go home last, night so I don't know where he was, but after 10 I did close my blinds

I fold my final skirt and smile, finally relived that I have Completed this 3 year project "done" I say smiling, I didn't do this for my self it's sort of a memorial for my sister because she sacrificed her self for others, Kasey doesn't no the whole truth and it's killing me Inside not to tell him but I was worried he would hate my sister or blame Nella, because she is the only person keeping him sane

My sister had a choice at birth, because there was a virus in her system it was either her or the baby and she chose Nella, at first I screamed at her because I was with her, saying she couldn't do this, I needed her, my parents needed her, they work extra hours now even though part of it was to get out of home, West needed her and Kasey needed her, he wanted to purpose and he breaks my heart to not tell him but I know I need to but when

"That's great, I know I had no part in this but I could be your new business partner, it would help us spend more time together" he said

I couldn't help but smile, I know his my brother but I thought after my sister's death I will never feel this love again, I struggled making friends because I just couldn't get attached, because loyalty is my biggest weakness, it sounds lame but that's me, I guess I'm a pretty ordinary person, but normal is good, I guess I am creative, I can make up a whole world or stories when I put my mind to it, I just wish they can come true, a life without the games has been my biggest wish

"I would really like that" I smile, I then let my curiosity get the best of me, I ask questions all the time and it makes me a little nosy

"where were you yesterday, you said you were going to the shops but you were away for a lot longer" I said

He awkwardly pats his pants my mum probably made him where, she is a designer like me but has a big deal for fashion, that makes her a little crazy for example we can only where black and grey in reapings which is wierd because I thought bright her colours will make the mood better but what ever makes her happy

"I ran into Kasey trying to bash a 12 year old, so I got made at him then he told me he thought our parents hated him then I went away" he said, I just nodd doesn't surprise me, at the start I didn't get what my sister saw in him, he was angry, world weary, he didn't seem to have a nice bone in his Bodie but we have connected to became good friends but some times I do fear him, he can hurt someone if they push his buttons that's why I'm scared if he were to be reaped, because I do see him killing and that's something I don't agree with I'm loyal but if my friends or family do something that low, I would never forgive them

I put a cardigan I made and quickly looked in the mirror ignoring my brother making faces, I'm not some one who cares about looks but sometimes it's nice to dress up "you ready for round 5" west said opening my worn out door, we a just wealthy enough to not have to live in the outskirts or poverty but that doesn't make us rich, I only have a little bit of tesserae

"I would rather it be round 6" I mutter nervously, my brother is lucky his too old, thankfully I don't have younger siblings to worry about but I have Kasey and a few of my class mates, I just hope I won't do anything stupid, I have to stay calm in case the inetivable happens

We walk into the Empty room and I shrug my parents became distant and I guess that's understandable I couldn't imaging loosing a child "meet you after" west says, I wave goodbye asn I meet Kasey near his woke

"where's Nella" I asked, I became a second career, I look after her when he works but she is my niece and even if I would rather my sister I am happy she is here

"my boss wife, they'd been fussing over me since yesterday they found where I live but I can't be mad" he says

"that's good, hey at least it's your last reapings" I say

He doesnt to look happy though well I guess I hardly have seen him smile but he looks less emotional then usual "8 guess but I would rather the tesserae" he said, I nodd, kids are walking around wiht thier parent and it's sunny but it deist represent the mood, I squint my eyes once again the sun is really bright

"Stupid sun" Kasey mutters, putting a hand through his short brown hair which looks red in the light

"See you after" I say, he shrugs his shoulders and walks to the area I don't take it personally, he moods changes as much as the hours change, I walk into the 17 year old sections ingoring the sympathy the other girls show me, no one knows the girth and they think Kasey forced my sister into a relastionship and as much as I Denie they sign belive me

Our escort, Jempalle Wlatz to stage, his this annoying guy with a fake French accent enough though he is definitely panenim, I guess these escorts trie to steal attention since the mentors and tributes look relatively normal but they don't do much, I don't get why we even have an escort all districts have 2 mentors so having an escort to act like a annoying version of a parent

I look at our two mentors, 8 isn't the most strong district but we have snagged 6 victors in the last 50 years which is good, Volten won 24 years ago, he was a factory worker and his years of hard labour gave him the strength and the advantage that the cares were split into pairs because they weren't comparable of working together gave him the win, then Kail who won 4 years ago, the typical shy and sweet girl that gets unnoticed, the careers that year where kind so they only went to the strongest and she became Victor without a kill

"Sarah Newdale"

Think positive, think positive, I mutter to my self over and over again cluchting onto the charm brace,et my sister gave me before she died, I can't look at the ground and I let the escort act like a a injured lamb I keep the tears in my eyes

"Kasey Jenkinings"

This causes me to look up, he can't no, I can't have him with me, I can't watch him die, he walks up and I see nothing but emotion on his face and it's the first time, he can't go, he has a daughter he has a lot to fight for

The escort tried to lay a hand on him "get off me" Kasey screamed backing into Volten who just pat his shoulder and escorted him off stage

"well what a nice boy, atleast your a sweet girl" he says to me, I dont take notice, I know I have to play wiht my head but I want to play with my heart


	7. Detemination Emerges

**Train Rides**

* * *

 **Cyrus Animikin 18, District 1 Male**

Stepping on the train makes me want to gag, I honestly don't get why the captiol spends money on this shit, expensive furniture, bright colours and I'm from district one, the luxury district and I'm not impressed, why can't we be in a normal train we are about to be put into a death match and this, I can't even look at it

"had the same reaction, just wait till you get in the apartment" Kieran said from behind me, I slightly jump, I hate when people sneak up on me, but his a exception, he is my idol, I volunteer partially to make him proud and to get away from my demented family who didn't even say goodbye to me, that made Me have an emotion that scared me but I got over it, emotions are for weaklings, years I have blocked them out, I wore an invisible mask of indifference and now is not the time to break it

"what is the punishment for trashing the train" I say

Kieran smiles and went closer to me "just having an annoying escort screech at you and let me tell you, luxury was worse then mine so I wouldn't if I was you, keep the destruction for the games, I don't want you to pull muscle or something the captiol will only fix it if it was by another tribute" he said

Mackenzie and Ella follow close by and I can't help but be curious with my district partner, she was the last person I belived to volunteer, I saw straight through her act at training, instead she has a heart, she acts mean and cruel but if you are as smart and watchful as me you would know she isn't even close to it

She isn't strong either, I'm cocky but I don't underestimate my opponents, but it's obvious the most danger she can do is a fatal injury but she has something I know the other careers won't and that's loyalty, I need some one who has my back because my people skills are horrible and having a loyal girl will help, that means it's one less person I need to keep my eye on and that gives me more time to kill

"so why did you volunteer" I ask her when our two mentors excused themselves for a few seconds

She scoffs at me but it's fake "I didn't think the chosen girl deserved it" she muttered, I let out a dark laugh and she backed into her chair, I didn't mean to scare her that much but her being scared of me, means she isn't the girl she acts to be

"I know your act, you pretend to be the typical snobby career girl, bitchy if I say, but you don't know me, I Analyse every single person and you put on a act isn't that right?" I say leaning in my chair

She looks stuck now, if I'm not playing with weapons or hating my family I watch others "Fine your right, I act, my parents wanted me to be shaped has this tough and perfect girl and I knew I wasn't her, so I acted" she said

I loose a little respect for her but not a lot, I know how she feels, I may act like a heartless jerk to the people who brought me into this world but I had to control my self, I couldn't tell them I hated them even at goodbyes I gave my sister who was the only one that visited me a very nasty note to give them, I just wish I could of seen their reaction

"That's where your wrong, who gives a crap what your parents say, I'm a devil child to them and look at where I am now, following my dream" I say

"I guess your right but will you keep my secret, I know I'm not cut out for this, I'm not even close to your skill and probably the other careers" she said not looking me in the eye, I guess I intimidate her and I like that

"why did you volunteer" I say softly even though my voice cracks, I need to get Mackenzie on my side and if that means giving her safety I will do that, of course I wouldn't let her get in the way of my victory but I will give my district partner special treatment, she shows me respect and I know won't go against me when I'm leader

"the chosen girl was my bestfirend and she became pregnant, I couldn't let her volunteer" she says

I stare at her shocked and I feel like laughing, she is the polar oppsiste of me, she practically sacrficed her life for another girl, I would of never done that, if I that was me I would say get over it, it just shows my district partner is willing to put others before herself

"that's really courageous" I say

She raises an eyebrow "I thought you would say I'm a idiot and I'm surprised your this nice to me, aren't you suppose to be a heartless sadist" she says

I can't help but chuckle "see I'm not really a people person, but I like you, you seem to be the person I need, so I will make you a deal, I will let you into the careers, make sure your safe, if you give me loyalty" I say

"is that all, no catches" she says

"none at all" I say, and really there isn't, I have to admit I am slightly playing my district partner, if I get close to her, she might just scarifise herself for me and I need that, so if I be nice to her, give her protection I may have an easy ride becaus I know none of the other careers are this naive, there is bound to be one I have to out in there place, I don't take disobedience lightly, if someone tries to take my leadership away or they don't listen to me I will punish them and by that I mean kill them

"where are your mentors"

I once again jump but it's just Luxiry the annoying lady I wish will fall off the train and get run over "we are here calm down or you will swallow you gems" Kieran barked

"rude" She muttered strutting off

Ella sits next to Mackenzie and Kieran sits next to me "so do you two want to be trained together or separate" Ella says, I don't respect her as much a Kieran, he was a machine, killing even torturing, a true sadist someone I wish to be and I will, victory is skin deep the way you win is the main thing, Ella was the silent one, she let the careers fight over eachother and she shyed away from drama something that won her the game and it was impressive but not my style that's why I would keep an eye on Mackenzie, I would have to make sure she dies before final 4, or she could very well win this thing

She looks at me and i smile, she already knows whose boss "together" I say

"good" Kieran said slapping me on the back, I feel like hitting him back but I don't want to have a fist fight with a guy Nearly 6 foot 8 even if I am only 5 inches smaller, he honestly does scare me

"So I hope both of you will be joining careers" Kieran says

Mackenzie nods probably more scared of my mentor then me, I'm happy she isn't acting like the bitch she fakes to be in district 1 "I want to be leader, actually I will be" I announce

"That's my tribute" Kieran says

"Well they aren't showing the reapings yet but we have the video from 2 and 4 and it will help with first impressions" Ella says

"Let's watch it" I say excitedly, I want to see my future allies or targets, I'm a fair guy and I won't kick any career out, well unless they are under 14 year old but other wise ether are all in, because most careers show thier true colours at reapings

District two shows, and the escort starts with the boys, they are always known as the strongest careers especially in the past 10 years the brothers showed that, the boy is called and I lean in, I hear no volunteers just talking and clapping, then a blonde boy who unfortantly is more taller and stronger then me walks out, his faced is stoned and when he walks on stage he announces his a peacekeeper and that he wants to show everybody up

"he would be a asset I'm telling you now" Kieran says and his right not only does Jace have the build, he has the killing and weapon exprience but he does worry me, he shows rudeness to the escort which means he may want to be leader,

But the girl worries me more, just like her district Partner is also reaped and she is 16, if her name wasn't called I would think her and Jace are related, physically wise she is smaller then Mackenzie and her district partner is a inch off being a foot taller then her and she doesn't look to have much strength but then I see a young peackeeper tell a girl off for trying to volunteer, Cailyn seems to notice and starts screaming at him, he screams back at her and she easily dodges the blow the peacekeepers tries to give her, she pushes him out the way and runs to stage

"she is part of a crime group" Kieran says

"You mean gang" I question

"yeah, I heard from tank because we have a deal, she has only killed one person, but she is sneaky, muniplatative and has major anger issues, if you want to be leader I would watch out for her, clearly she is disobedient, peackeeper won't help, He will obey you, his a certain to join careers" Kieran says

I nodd, I trust Jace, he is a peackeeper after all but Cailyn, she will be trouble, her screaming at a peackeeper shows that, and she will be the one I will have to tame, and if she doesn't join she will be my personal target, any person from a career district that doesn't join is a traitor in my eyes and I don't treat traitors kindly

District 4 is next and the girl is a volunteer and thankfully she seems like atypical 4 career trained and focus, she is taller and a little more built then both girls, she seems to have niceness to her but wouldn't be afraid kill and that's what I need

"you two may hit it off" Ella said to Mackenzie, she just smiled and I shot her a look, she shook her head good she has to be loyal to me only

The boy impresses me he isn't has tall or built as Jace or myself but he has this Cold look which brings a smile to my face

"my careers seem good, apart from Cailyn but I can control her, and if that doesn't work she'll be an early cannon" I say

"I would hope But remeber your bloodlust Cyrus you will need it" Kieran says

 **Jayson (Jace) Biranin 18, District 2 Male**

I'm a hunter not a peackeeper, I can finally be a Individual, but Im still a little nervous, I may have the strongest advantage here but that doesn't make me bullet proof, I have killed, I can block out my feelings but I could become a target, no one has been my Intensity of training and if the careers split early they will go for the strongest

I step in the train behind my mentor, and I am relived, Cailyn looked like she wanted to attack me, and I can't really blame her, she must think it's my fault but it isn't, I was reaped too but I did betray her and if she found out I would be dead, I was practically the reason Jackson is dead, I was the one that found him I didn't have to tell but I did and I didn't know how much that effected her, I thought she was some little punk that didn't give a crap about anything but she seem to care

Xavier went into the room with Noah and Cailyn, the second she sees me she scowls "well I guess being partners won't be an option" Xavier said smiling

"why would I" Cailyn snapped

"I know you must hate me for what ever reason but I showed loyalty to you, I could of killed you but I chose not to and that happend on several occasions" I say

A frown forms on her face and I think she relises I have a point "your a peackeeper your suppose to hate people like me" she says Noah keeps a hand in her arm probably to give her comfort, I sort of feel Jelously I can read people by body language and It's obvious Xavier doesn't like me that much, I thought he would but watching there games I found out peackeeper killed thier parents so I'm pretty much a outcast here

I was about to say something when Tank rushed in, I actually don't like this guy, and I thought having a 19 year old escort who looks like a typical district boy would be fun but he acts like my boss and I don't won't to be that restricted! not in the games

He walked close to Cailyn "what do you have to say for yourself" he says

"I have no idea what your talking about, you-"

Noah covered her mouth, before she could say something else to the little gossip, Tank may think she is rebel but unfortantly Noaj can't protect her in training, she has a temper has short has a speck of dust and she would surely make Some enemy's and as much as I feel some care for her, I need it focus on myself plus I don't think she will let me protect her I doubt she will even join the careers

"what are you talking about tank" Noah said, holding onto Cailyn

"100 peacekeepers have been killed in a fire set on thier camp, now it happens that her little gang got angry and did that" Tank said

Noah raises his hand off her mouth but keeping a firm grip, while I just stand paralysed my camp, my home has been burnt, I don't know what to think "that is not my fault and why do you care anyway the peacekeepers porbbak think your a loser, so go back to your stupid escort stuff and leave me alone" she snaps

"I would watch my mouth if I was you, I am a a karate expert your just lucky I can't harm tributes but watch out for a few of the tributes at training I'm sure there are two you will clash with" and with that he strolls out

"It's your fault you know" Cailyn said to me

I feel a little bit of anger how dare she says that, I have saved her life multiple times, sometimes I feel like I should of killed her but everytime I imagine it I feel myself breaking "it isn't I was reaped to, just show me some respect for crying out loud" I scream and I didn't mean that

"Noah can you please take the boy" Xavier says, I glare at him really, me and Cailyn look like we want to harm each other and for once I'm actually tempted to give harm to my district partner and Xavier wants to swap

"No, I'm her trainer" Noah screamed

"you would says that would you, you think I'm just like everyone else, I socialise with, don't you" she says to me and I hear seriousness, she is Vulnerable on this topic, I can't blame her everyone thinks she's like the other 18 members of her gang, ruthless, cruel, a murderer

"no I don't, you were forced like me, but your anger is the reason why everyone thinks that" I say, Noah shoots a look, me saying I was a idiot to say that, but at the moment I don't care, she needs to hear this stuff, I'm sick of paying nice with her, I will not kill her I want to protect her but how can I?

"you think I like it, you think I don't try and Control myself, I'm not like this becaus I'm mad at my parenst or I think my brothers are imbeciles for doing the things they did and putting me into a tough situation which changed my life, I was always in a environment where I had to be heartless, troubled or I would of been an outcast, nearly everyone I was around were as angry, I got it off them, the only emotion I feel is anger, I hate having to see my hands all bruised and bloody because I couldn't control myself" she says and I hear something I never had with Cailyn, emotion

"You know why I never killed you because I care, you may hate me but I know how it feels, you may not want to be my allie but I will help you" I say

"I don't want to be in the careers, but I don't want to kill you, I don't hate you and I never had, I just hate who you are" she says

"I understand, Can we please make a pact" I say

"yeah, but if you tell anyone what I said and I will gut you with my spear" she mutters, I cant help but smile

"that doesnt mean I'm killing anyone without a reason" she says when we sit down

"good choice, only kill in self defence or for advengence" Xavier said

"I can't do that because I was raised as an hunter" I admit

Cailyn looks away and Xavier shakes his head "what you killed you hypocrite" I snapped

"but I regret it, lets just watch the reapings please" he mumbles quickly, I feel a pang of guilt, but Xavier judged me when he killed more then 5 tributes

After that it was silence watching the reapings apart from Noah and Cailyn quietly talking to eachother, I don't know if I'm ever going to fix things with Xavier and unfortunately, I can't hope for Noah to get angry at Cailyn, she nearly killed him in training but his stood by her, I just wish she would let me do that

District one shows, and first a 18 year old girl volunteers but she doesnt seem happy about it, almost flustered, regretful, she doesn't look strong but I can't just go off looks I am almost a foot taller then my district partner and she showed she is capable to hold a fight, unlike with the girl the boy fears me slightly, the looks on his face shows his sadictic and a born killer, I may be wrong but I have seen boys like him and they are always contenders

"I already hate him" Cailyn mumbles

Noah smiles "I heard from the mentors, he would be leader" he said, I just shrug I didnt want to be leader if cailyn wasn't joining but knowing her she will probably make Cyrus target her career or not

"you sure you don't want to be in the careers" I asked

"no and you stay with them" she said, and I feel a pang of hurt, I know I want to win but I did want to help

"I'll make sure the careers don't target you, I will try and keep you safe" I say

She looks at me gratefully "same with you"

Noah opens his mouth "I think you should pretend you hate each other, if the careers especially Cyrus know you actually are sort of friends then he will use that against you both plus that means it will be easier to keep the careers away"

"that's genius" I say

"who said we are friends" Cailyn said, and I roll my eyes, typical comment

"well are we" I say

"are you sorry" she says

"I am, I mean it" I say and I can't belive I'm actually apologises, I didn't harm her but I guess anything to not make her hate me, she can be a great allie near the end of the games

"I'll think about it"

District 3 is next and doesn't show much threat, there is a 14 year old girl trying to hold her emotions, in she may be smart but physically wise if any career finds her she would be dead, the boy is a little more competent, but he doesn't look serious, he didn't show much emotions but unless he is a genius he can be written off as a bloodbath

They skip to district 5 where once again, I don't think the two 15 year olds are threats, the girl has something though, bravery Mabey courage, I don't think she will be a bloodbath but she could be an underdog, don't get me started on the boy, no brainless, melodramatic boy like that will win

"his faking you know" Cailyn said to me, I raise an eyebrow, how would she know, her people skills are worse then mine

"how?" I question

"find out yourself" she mumbles when 6 came on, I look curiously, the girl is on a verge of tears but stays strong, she seems to know the male mentor as well but the boy gives me a little bit of a worry, he masked off, his build and height to, I haven't seen that in 6, he actually looks like a boxer

The reapings stop for commercial but I can't get my head around all this, I have a spot in the careers, at the moment there are only 4 other threats but the one thing that makes me confused is that I may be more attached to my district partner then I first thought

 **Sasha Fernwod 17, District 6 Female**

I'm beginning to Exprience the feelings I have been so curious about my whole life, The fear, the confusion, the courage, but I'm not fearless, deep inside I'm petrified but I can't show fear, that's the biggest weakness, if you roll over an die, you die, if you fight you may just live and even if my odds are low, I can't give up, it won't be fair

Maxin hasn't said I word for over two hours, he has just be next to be clutching onto my hand like I will be ripped away from him any second and as Much as it hurts it will become true, I see the red in his eyes, the twitching in his lips, he is feeling what I felt, he may loose me, Rick has been A wall, Malia tried to talked to Ramsey but he just walked to his room and she even tried to talk to me but I just choked on my words

"when's second half of reapings" I jumped when Ramsey appeared in the room, he smirked at my reaction, I honestly can't say if he is normal because he isn't helping his case, he spaces out, he appears and dissapears and he is surely stronger then a mechanic, no junior mechanic has his muscles, he may not be career strength like the career boys this year but he does look like a fighter, and who knows if the rumours are right, he may be a morphing addict or even worse he may be insane

"A few minutes" Malia said probably happy someone is talking, Ramsey sits next to me and I didn't feel nervous and I know I should, he is hiding something but he doesn't seem like a danger to me

"are the rumours true" I ask him softly, it's the first time I spoke without choking

He looks at me and his hard eyes turn soft "no, I'm not insane, and I don't harm someone without a reason, I guess I'm just a loner, I do though find people's weaknesses and use it against them but again only if I need to, but I guess we are district partners so I won't throw you under the bus" he said

I just stare at him blankly "thanks, I think"

"your welcome" he says turning his eyes to the screen

"I'm sorry" Maxin whispered and I'm happy he spoke

"it's not your fault" I say, he smiles weakly and district 7 comes on screen, the first 5 reapings made me nervous enough, with the careers, the sadictic looking boy from 1, the peacekeeper and wild card from 2, and the strong looking tributes from 4, but watching every game 3 and 5 shouldn't be underestimated, they do have the brains and apart from the boy from 5 they all seem to have some intellgience

First off is a 15 year old girl and I can tell straight away that she gets judged for her pretty looks but inside is a Tom boy, she would be a good allie But it seems like Ramsey is impressed as well, she tries hard to hold, her tears back and even trips on her way but then the way she looks at her escort, she seems as tough as nails

Then the boy is a volunteer, which shocks me, 7 never has volunteers and by the looks at him, he will be a contender, he has this dangerous look to him, but softens up when he is near his district partner, but his build and height is the same as Cyrus and that already makes him a threat

"do you know why he volunteered" Ramsey asked Malia he seems overly interested in the other tributes but I never understood this boy so nothing is new

"No, unlike the other volunteers his reasons are unknown, the captiol are looking into it but they think his either like the girl from 2 part of a gang, he has a mental disability, he was threatened, a secret career or is a rebel" she says

"are they going to do anything" he asks

"they can't, the gamemakers aren't allowed to interfere, only out mutts in random places, which means 7 can win again and apart from district 2 and 10, they have the best chances" Malia says

District 8 Brings out a girl, who has a very similar reaction to me, she tries hard to keep positive, and clutches onto what must be her token, she looks around and smiles to someone tin the crowd, and she seems really similar to me and that could be a good or bad thing, I mark the boy on my threat list straight away, like Alex and Ramsey his build is the same as Cyrus, and he first wears Invisble mask but you can clearly see the anger in his eyes, then he shouts at the escort

Ramsey chuckles "he and Cailyn will clash I just know it Mabey they need a little push" he says

I look at him blankly "why?" Even though I know the answers, both had outburst while no one else did

"anger is thier biggest weakness, and if you pair two people with short temper thier will be a battle"

I feel a little relived when I watch district 9, as cruel as it sounds, both are 14, the girl couldn't stop panickinv tryin got run the boy well I was trying to hold in my laughter unlike Ramsey, he screamed like a girl, then made this whole speech then fainted then cried again as cruel as it was to laugh no one reacts like that

I feel sympathy for the district 10 girl the minute she was reaped she ran to her brother, noticeably twin and whispered something to him and the peacekeepers had to pry them away, but she looks like a threat, apart from serena she is the strongest looking girl but again I can't judge a book by thier cover, but she is from 10 and surely would of had some ranching exprience

The boy confuses me, another volunteer and a strong looking tribute, but he looks almost panicked, when he rushes up, he holds his hands to his head and his lip quivers uncontrollably, surely he isn't mentally all there

"what's up with him" Ramsey asked and I just realise know he is writing something down about Every tribute, I should ask him but I doubt I can trust him

"his file says, he had a unknown mental issue, blacking out, hearing voices, seeing people that are dead, if he doesn't take medication, he will start blacking out and that isn't a good thing, because he almost becomes a different person" Malia says, Ramsey scribbles something down

"Files?" I question

She nods "every tribute has a file, with their background, family and known personality, the captiol knows everything"

Maxin tightens his grip "they have nothing against you" he said, I nod but I'm still nervous

District 11 brings out a crying 13 year old captiol girl and a boy that is similar to Ramsey and Kasey, no emotion showing but he starts shaking when his on stage, then district 12 both are threats and they seem to be friends

I take a deep breath and look next to me

"that boy is a shadow" Malia said standing up to see where ever Ramsey dissapeared too, I have to say his disappearing act is getting a little creepy

"do you think his dangerous" I ask Maxin, I already written of allying with Ramsey, I trust that he isn't insane, but he is creepy, plus he would be a Contender, also trust, a boy like him isn't trustworthy, he will throw anyone under the bus if it gives him a advantage, I already know he wants to cause trouble with the other Tributes which could backfire on him

"physically wise yes, Malia told me he has done boxing lessons, and he is the only Tribute whose hands are thier major weapon, he is also really smart, a master mind even, he must of found out about the other tributes, because I lost my files" he said shamelessly

"it isn't your fault" I say, he nods

"i know this might be really bad timing but I have to tell you something" he said, I gulp nervously and I relised he leaned in closer

"we have been friends for a really long time, and I don't know what I would do without you and this could ruin our friendship but we only live once and I want to become more the friends" he says and I smile on the inside, my biggest wish has come true and before I know it I push my lip into his and I pull apart a few seconds later, the spark is strong

"I will get you through this, I promise" he says and I hope that promise won't be broken

 **Tamara Jarobs 15, District 7 Female**

I just couldn't handle it, I couldn't handle putting on a calm face acting like everything was fine when I knew it wasn't, I was silent for the past 4 hours only nodding and shaking my head which was something I have never done, usually I am a loud mouth, but I couldn't, how can I act like a weak little girl when my district partner is Alex, he volunteered, he is tied second for one of the tallest and strongest builds, he has much better axing skills and not to mention is ice like personality

Then there's me, I'm small, I have a little bit of axe Exprience but against a trained career, and Mabey I have played fight with my friends but what good would that be like when your opponent is someone older holding a weapon, I couldn't stand watching the reapings picking out my threats

So I ran to my room I didn't want anyone to see me cry, I have been hear for 5 minutes sobbing on my cries, hoping no one will hear me, I never felt emotions because nothing was like this and now I'm thrown into the games and I just need to get rid of these emotions

I hear knocking on more door and first I dread that it's miss or cedar, Miss because the feminine young man is a pest, yes I didn't act like a normal girl but I'm not that bad or cedar, he already judged me and practically said I was a bloodbath even if Brodie got angry at him, thank god he isn't my mentor, Brodie understood, when I didn't talk he just let me be but was always close by and Alex, he makes me feel safe for some reason, no way would I allie with him but I know he won't kill me

"Tamara, can I come in please"

I unlocked my door with the remote the captiol has, it's fascinating really, it's really hard to get a football or basketball in 7 while the captiol has a way to open the door with a remote, I know I shouldn't let Brodie in but he knows what I feel, he was my age and apperantly a mess mostly because cedar was teasing him

He walks in slowly and sits onmy bed next to me putting his hand on my shoulder where I was hugging my pillow, I tried to think positively, but nothing, I'm more girlier then I thought but Mabey that isn't bad

"I know how it feels, I was 15 too last year, naive, spoke my mind, unlike you, I openly burst into tears, unfortunately I had cedar" he chuckled and opened his mouth again "I never thought once I could win, I fled, and I won in a fluke but that makes it possible for anyone you are stronger then me and if I can win so can you"

I keep my eyes on the wall "how do you know I'm strong, I don't look like Alex or a few of the others, I don't think I could handle it, I was to protected at home, my friends and family were their for me and now I'm alone"

"you not alone, I may not be able to go into the arena with you but I will do everything" he says and he sounds so determined about it, Brodie might of not been a powerhouse and might of only had his looks which he still certainly has but again, no way, his my mentor, I can't belive I thought that

I look him in the eye "what can I do" I say and a smile plays on his lips

"well I have some Information no one else does" he says

"what is it" I say

He leans in closer "the arena and I promise it isn't a lie, the president gave it to me as a apology"

"apology?" I ask

He face Scrunches and I curse my self for being invading "sorry I shouldn't of asked"

"There is nothing to be sorry about, the head game maker last year was my long lost brother, I had no idea about this and apperantly he rigged my victory, so the captiol killed him obviously, but wierdly the president gave me a file about the arena" he said quietly, even though the door is closed who knows if anyone is lurking around I wouldn't trust my rebel district partner to not try and get any imformation he can, so he may use that stragerty

"really?" I asked, he hands me the file

"keep it safe and tell no one, I don't know if it's a trick or not, but be careful, thankfully they banned killing tributes, so your safe" he says

I begin to get curious "so what if a tribute does something bad like Mabey a rebel or something" I say

"still can't but then thier life will be tough like mine, there's a Victor group where all of them stick together but there are outsiders, the ones that know about the president and see through his act, they don't play along but they just get ignored and I chose that path and it is a a little better but more Lonley you don't have a Victor to have your back" he says

"you trust me don't you?" I ask, I have been a little guarded in 7 only trusting my siblings and 2 best friends but Brodie he showed he trusts me and he isn't the sort of guy that would leave me astray, he is my mentor after all

He smiles and puts his arm around my shoulder and I instantly feel more comfort when I'm with him I don't need to cry, and I guess we are more alike then I first thought, it made me angry when cedar said I can use my looks, that's why I don't dress up, looks are vain for me to win I need determination

"I have faith in you and even if you don't win I won't be disappointed, it's good to have someone to talk to, who knows what I'm going through" he says

"so what should my stragerty be" I say

"first of Mabey one allie, it's safe to have someone have your back, I would steer clear of Alex because his pretty shady and career that doesn't join, as 2 were reaped and they usually don't go with the pack and someone you trust, they don't have to be strong, your axe experiences will give you a advantage on a few districts" he says

"do you know why he volunteered" I ask, I might be risking having alex want to kill me but I trust Brodie

"no clue how about you, he treats you differently" he says

"to make a difference, if you know what I mean"

Brodie instantly nodd "I won't tell anyone" he said, I put the pillow away

"thanks you made me feel better" I say

He smiles "Thats what mentors are for"

Theres a loud banging on the door and Brodie rolls his eyes "Get out of here" Cedar screamed

"I would worry about him more" he say running to the door

"what?" He said

"you know it's bad to make out with your tribute right" Cedar said smirking

"I would never do that, I was comforting her instead of making her worse" he said

"what ever just get out, both of you" he said walking out

I jumped out of bed and Brodie waited for me, we walked to the lounge in the train I don't know how long we have been here, but it looks like we are passing district 4 so we are close

Miss runs out "ok so soon we will be entering the captiol and even if we don't have a parade, our enterance to the captiol will be filmed so I want you two to dress nicely, which means a tux and dress"

Alex scoffed "no way, who cares what the captiol thinks the can all die in a hole" he says

I give him a look, while cedar just slaps his head "his joking" I say

"well I'm not being seen with a good looking boy, with casual clothes, same with you Tamara, wear a dress" miss says

"no thanks" I say more nicely then my district partner who is looking proud of him self

"fine, don't get sponsors I couldn't care less" he screamed then ran out

"we only need worry about training for now right" Alex questions

Cedar nods "yep, you need to be careful of watching you mouth with this rebellious act you got going on and Tamara just try and not die in training" he says

I just really want to win so I can wipe that smirk off his face, no more crying or feeling sorry for myself if I am going to die it would be by fighting

* * *

 **Author Note: Hope you all enjoyed this Chapter, like last games there will be no parade and will skip into training where eachother chapter will have 8 Povs unless I change it, as I want each tribute to have one, most will be getting two but that's because they have extra development, even if a tribute only as one it doesn't mean anything**


	8. Centre of Conflict

**Training Day 1**

* * *

 **Cyrus Animkin 18, District 1 Male**

I jump out of bed when I hear the angry banging of Kieran "what" I bark, when he walks in, I was up anyways because I just couldn't sleep but I don't know why his so angry training doesn't start for an hour

"I just wanted to see if you were ready, I guess even half asleep your still the jerk, I like" he said smugly, I smirk at him, we have a really wierd friendship, we tease and be rude to eachother but I know he will do anything for me, it's funny, the heartless Victor from 1 is the only one that cares for me, its sad really but I learnt to ignore the sad feeling, not that I'm feeling it, because when I get into the arena the only person I will care about is myseld

"so not that I really need it but do you have any advice or information" I say looking down at my training clothes, for 20 years they have made each district a specific colour and that's what their outfits and parachutes are in, ours unfortunately is pink, I scowl at the black jean and pink hoodie they want me to wear, but who cares what I look like, I would probably be soaked in blood when the games start

Kieran tips his head up "yeah, make sure the careers know you are boss, that you must be in charge, if they back chat you make sure they understand to not do it again, also make sure you keep the stronger ones away from the spotlight, you have to be the threatening one make the others fear you"

I nod my head, that is pretty good advice, but I am quite stubborn I don't like others trying to seem better then me or in this case take my leadership away

"but you don't need to worry about the others wanting leadership because us mentors decided you should be it" he says

I smirk "so do we have an alliance of 6" I say

Kieran shakes his head "5 unless you can persuade that person to join then they wont" he says, I nod, I think I know who but I may be wrong, Kieran signals me out and I follow him to see Ella, Makenzie and luxury having breakfast, I sit next to Mackenzie and she is wearing the same clothes except she has leggings, I notice she isn't her usual positive and happy self, I don't really care what she feels but I need her to be on her A-game, I need my careers to scare the others so they know not to mess with us

"it doesn't matter if your not as good as the others your spot is solidified" I say to her, she looks over and smiles

"thanks but what if I am a liability" she says

"your not I promise, but will you be ok, on your own at training I have to sort someone out" I say, she nervously nods, I think she still doesn't trust me, and I don't really care, as long as she is loyal to me that's all I want to know

"you should get going so you can see the other careers before the others come" Kieran says, we both nod and he gives me one final look while clenching his fist I glare back and he laughs

"your getting tougher Cyrus, just keep it up or else" he muttered quietly to me, We enter the elevator and I start to get excited

"your mentor scares me" Mackenzie says

I laugh "if your scared of him you should be scared of me but stay loyal to me and I wont lay a finger on you" I say, She looks a little shaken but nods, we enter the training centre, and only district 2, 3,6, and 10 are here, everyone apart from the pair from 2 are together at the sword but walking closer I do see tension

"That's not how you do it" Jace says annoyed, snatching the sword of her

"Like you so much, you cant even hold a spear" Cailyn says back and her reapings were right she is a trouble maker

"at least I can rely on my strength and brains, what do you have" He says

"I have more then you peacekeeper, what are you going to do cry for your stupid peacekeepers to back you up, well sorry but you have no chance, So don't go telling me what to do" Cailyn said and when she saw us watching them, She glares at me and walks off

"Nice district partner you have there" I say watching her walk over to the spear station ignoring the 10 boy who is just staring at his spear like it will pop up and kill him, any second

"tell me about it, utter nuisance, literally everything I say she has some snarky remark or she just doesn't listen to me but I guess a trouble maker and peacekeeper never will get along" he says

Mackenzie nervously fidgets next to me but I just stare at Jace, seems like 2 has their issues and that is a good thing for me, that means Jace wont have anyone having his back, which means when its time to get rid off him, I wont need to worry for anyone else plus he may want to stick close to the leader which gives me another person who is loyal to me

"so your a career right" I say when I notice most of the tributes here but I keep looking at his district partner and I hate to say it but her spear skills, are excellent, there just like my sword and mace skills which scares me but spear against sword would still win me the fight

"of course, but we are 1 short, she doesn't like the career system and has a lot to say about them but she shouldn't be a threat, so I would just leave her" He says

I raise an eyebrow, if he hates his district partner so much why is he sticking up for her?

I cant get my answer because the head trainer makes his way to the middle, I stay next to Makenzie and Jace not paying attention to any one else the trainer isn't that good, all he says is what the stations are and he didn't even mention the rule about no fighting the other Tributes Mabey there won't be consequences, I keep the thought in the back of my mind, we get dismissed and I call the careers over, Serena and Byron walks Over us, but Cailyn doesn't she walks away giving me one last look, she is trying to provoke me and unfortunately I am provoked, but Mabey we don't need her but it doesn't mean I'm letting her get away with this, she didn't join so she is a traitor

"weapon choices, now" I say, hoping a spear to get mentioned out of all the weapons it's the best one, can be handy in both a short or long distance fight

"bow and arrow" Mackenzie says

"Whip and baton" Jace says, I just roll my eyes, of course he will use a whip

"Trident" Serena said

"Harpoon" Byron says, I Just nodd, great no spear, I hate to say it but we may need her

"survival skills" I say

Mackenzie and Jace shakes there head

"We both only know knots" Bryon says pointing to himself and serena

"Jace does your district partner have any skills" I say

He nods "Spear and baton, I noticed she has first aid skills and one of boys in her group at two teached her how to re wire explosives" he says

"we need to vote, either to find another candidate or for me to force Cailyn in" i say

"She won't listen to you so I say another candidate" Jace says

"I'm with him" Serena says

"I'm with forcing her, careers that don't join the pack always end up killing a career especially the leader" Bryon said smugly smirking at me, if I didn't like him I would of wiped that smirk off his face

I look at Mackenzie "force" She mumbles

"good Bryon come with me, you 3 just practise or something" I say, Byron nods and I straight away know he would be a better right hand man then Jace, something is up, he seems closer to Cailyn then he says, He goes off to baton, while Mackenzie and serena go to bow

We walk over to the first aid section and Jace was right, I never thought a career to train in survival but I guess she isn't a typical career, a gang member and they specialise in a lot of things, the boy from 11 and 12 are there as well

"Scram" I say to both boys, they walk away and Cailyn gets ready to walk away

"not you, so sit" I say and Byron steps in her way

She laughs "like I will listen to you, who do you think you are some wanna bee career leader, who wants to seem as a threat but is secretly playing the whole careers as pawns for your plan" she says

Byron looks at me "nice plan but know I now I want in" he said, I nodd to him but keep my eyes on the younger girl

"see we are giving you safety, why be against us we you can be with us, and I promise you safety till the final 8" I lie through my teeth, of course That isn't true, I want her in the careers so I can keep an eye on her and keep her tamed, careers like her will surely be a reason why myself or one of the others die, she causes trouble and I know the arena won't be any different also mentally she is stronger then me

"No, I never trained to be a career, I'm not playing thier game and that means not being controlled by you, I know what your doing, and I may or may not tell the others your plan" she says walking away, I grip her arm

"don't you dare" I snarl, Bryon just crosses his arms and steps closer

"let me not join you and I will keep your little secret and I don't care if you target me because I'm not scared of you" she says

"Fine, but this means your just like the others, a targeted, my target" I snarl leaning in closer

"what ever" she says shrugging me off and walking away

"You proved your second in command" I say to Bryon

"Just the way I like it" he says smiling, I may have a little set back in my plan but it doesn't mean I don't have plan B

 **Kasey Jenkinings 18, District 8 Male**

My whole world has been rocked, everything I worked for, getting over my girlfriends death, making sure to give my daughter the best life I could is all down the drain because there is a huge chance I will be dead and it gets worse, Sarah my only friend is here with me, I have strong loyalty but I can't put her before me and she said she would rather me win, I can't let my daughter live without parents

I never had a loving environment and I wanted to give Nella the things I didn't, I wanted to be the best father I could no matter how young I was but now I can't, but I cannot stop fighting, I always kept fighting, I was so hateful but I kept fighting, when my girlfriends died I kept fighting and I'm not stopping

My hate for the world grew stronger but I'm not ready to leave it, Training is a downer for me, mostly because Volten said my height and build would instantly make me a threat and I understand what he means, I got the strength, years of working with tools and carrying boxers has built muscle and I'm not new to fist fighting either, when I wanted to get away I went to the underground fight club in 8 and it has teached me a lot

I have been watching the tributes for the past hour and watching the imformation show about each tribute, We have the brains which I think are Imogen, Brandon and Aly, The muscle which are Jace, Cyrus, Byron and Alex, The long distant weapon users which are serena and Mackenzie, The survivalists which are Tarlia, Sasha, Kennedy and Brantley, Then the most dangerous tributes to me the loose cannons which are, Cailyn, Ramsey and Caleb, I have threats here, but all of them thankfully dong have my hammer skills and only Ramsey is fighting using his hands, but my biggest threat would be Cailyn, I have seen her outburst at reaping, then the way she just insulted Cyrus, and clearly she is like me with anger issues, she had to go to the medic because she got angry and punched the wall and I'm like that, I hurt my self unintentionally

I don't punch thought I kick and if someone does anger me, I attack, I look over to Sarah, we are at this sation I am obviously not paying attention but we have made an alliance, it's obvious, I know it's risky, we could make final 2 but if I'm with her I don't have to be against her

"hey 8"

I growl slightly when I hear Cyrus with Byron, great, I heard them talk about thier master plan of replacing Cailyn, honestly I don't know why they are approaching me but I have to keep my calm, or I will be the second person on Cyrus's personal target list and as much as his an egotistical idiot, he is saditsic but is good at hiding it which means he wouldn't go with the quick and painless method when killing

I see Sarah tense up but I also see Cailyn at the next station looking at a file labeled 8 and glaring at me, wait how does she have my file but I guess I found hers yesterday and I have to say, she is more vicious and dangerous then I thought, but also Ramsey is around smirking, but he isn't really sane so that's normal

"We are here to offer you a spot in the careers, since we had a traitor" He said looking at Cailyn at the station but she pretends she isn't even listening, but I know she is and the way she is looking at my file there is something in there that I didn't want anyone to see but it could a fake, the one of hers I found under my door yesterday may be fake

"but only you" Byron says, I look at Sarah and she doesn't look me in the eye, she thinks I may take this off

"no thanks, I just don't think I'm cut out for the careers, no one would be able to replace Cailyn anyway, apart from Jace she is the strongest, so I would look for Mabey district 7 or 10" I say, I see Cailyn walk up to us

"Wow Cyrus, your really desperate aren't you, but I wouldn't let him join, I may be bad myself but I didn't force someone into something" she said handing Cyrus my file, he snatches it away then reads it

"yeah actually don't worry about it, congratulations Cailyn you aren't the one with the darkest past anymore" he said and he Byron walked off

I start clenching and un clenching my fist, why would she do that, I didn't do anything to her, I have to admit I was thinking about telling Cyrus that she killed more people then she said so he would get rid of her early but still

I go up to her and push her against the wall with a strong force "Kasey don't" Sarah said, I don't listen

"where did you get my file from" I say quietly making sure I'm close enough that she can't fight back and hoping not to get attention

"Why would I answer to you, I helped you, if you joined the careers you would of been a pawn and Cyrus doesn't really like getting rejected" she says

I push against herharder and she tries hard to keep a straight face, but I am stronger and taller I have to look down to talk to her "tell me or I will kill you here, and I don't give a shit that I would get killed" I say

She tries to push me off but I just push harder, I look back and it's a good thing we are in the corner of the room and the only person that sees us is Sarah, who knows better to get in the middle of this, I won't hurt her but I won't be happy

"fine, it was slipped under my door this morning with a note, I don't know who it was from but it's pretty fun making you angry like this, afraid everyone will know you seduced your girlfriend and got her killed" she says softly

I knee her stomach and let out a growl "That is not true" I scream trying to grab her and kill her and At the moment I am tempted and this time we get a crowd, someone pulls me off and I think it's the boy from 12, Jace goes over to his district partner keeping a grip on her

"Well atleast I'm not a murderer, how many people have you killed, and how many were your brothers" I say

The look on her face shows I hit her hard, she tries and charges at me but Jace puts his arms around her waist and holds her back "you know nothing, I haven't killed them it was my district partners stupid friends, don't put the blame on me what you have done is worse, how many girls have you used" she says

I go for her like she just Did but I notice I now have two people holding me back "if you say that again I swear you won't forget it, I would never hurt anyone, atleast I'm not a coward and a brainwashed delinquent" I shout back

If she was angry before she is now, I see Sarah talking to a trainer but we aren't harming eachother, well not yet anyways, I'm sure if we aren't restrained we would, I never been this angry but even in 8 I would punch someone if they were to bump into me "I'm not brainwashed or a coward" she screamed, then she opened her mouth again and I notice how close we have gotten to each other we are only inches away and it's like be are both playing tug a war with the people holding us, I notice the station next to me has a knife, I kick Caleb and he yells and let's go, I grip onto a knife and thankfully no one sees it

"atleast I'm not a seducer and murderer" she muttered quietly and I heard all off that, I let out a yell and get out off my grip and throw my self in her direction thankfully, she gets out of Jace's grip and I land right in top of her the knife entering her ribs area, she lets out a cry and even with the guilt I can't rid of this anger, i raise my hand to stab again but I feel a peackeeper grab me and cailyns on the floor holding her, stomach, I look at the knife stained with blood, Jace goes to his district partners aid, while everyone looks at me with shock then at the blood coming from the girl I just fatally wounded

The head trainer walks over and he doesn't look impressed "I may have not stated that attacking tributes with weapons are against the rules but we do not do punishments, so everyone apart from the two involve please keep doing what you are doing"

Everyone walks away and Jace helps Cailyn up and I have to say I wounded her quite badly, a part of me feels guilty but a part of me wants to kill her "get her to the first aid room and contact her mentor" The head trainer said to a younger trainer that was at the station closest to us

"and get him to the solitary training centre and make sure he doesn't leave once again contact his mentor" he said then walked off, the peacekeeper grabbed me

"I'm sorry" I hear Cailyn mutter when they started helping her

"me to but it doesn't mean I won't kill you" I say, she heard me but makes no reaction only flinches is pain, this could of made me both a threat and target, everyone knows I won't think twice to attack and that isn't true, I only attack Cailyn because I was angry, it was obvious we would clash and it looks like we are now rivals

I get led into a darker and larger training room and I got to the hammer station, I just need to clear my head and anger because if I have to much emotion I won't survive this but how can I do that?

 **Cailyn Bration 16, District 2 Female**

I don't know if I should feel embrassed or in pain, I knew I took a risk following what that note says but even though I try and be my own person inside I am a trouble maker and when it said, to cause trouble and to get more sponsors I had to take it but that was stupid, it could of been a trick and that nearly got me killed, it showed weakness, it showed that I'm not strong enough, I have my weapon skills but my anger gives me a disadvantage but I can't control my self, even now

"you didn't have to help" I say to Jace, he hasn't left my side since I went in here, I act like I am hating his Company but it's actually nice, it means he truley cares about me I guess I should of known he was in the position to kill me 3 times but all times he walked away

"well I wouldn't have if you controlled your trouble making" he said, if thier wasn't a nurse patching up my wound I would of tried to punch him but that's my demon, I always tried to stay calm, but I couldn't, my home life raised me like this if it was in the gang house or my family house, my brothers or members never hurt me but they didn't know about the mental hurt, watching them kill without question, stealing drugs, I never have done that, I was the reason why we didn't have drugs in two, I stole the whole load and destroyed them and was able to make sure 6 doesn't send more by pretending to be someone influential in two, I only ever killed the trainee peacekeeper in self defence, I only hurt people in self defence, I'm not a typically career I will never do it for fun

But everyone is right I can't help my self, I like the feeling I get when I'm in a argument, or when I running away "that's what you and everyone thinks, you know, but you don't know me, you think you do " I say

"your mentor will be here soon" the nurse says handing me a new jumper that isn't coated in blood, I'm lucky I really am, this was a fatal wound that Damaged my lung, if it wasn't for the capitols life saving 5 minute surgery I would of died of suffocation or blood loss, if I was in the games I would of died in less then a day, I know my first aid, but you can't fix a damaged organ without surgery

"I do, please did your brothers hurt you treat you badly" he says

I shoot up the cluchting my wound, the nurse says the pain relief won't kick in for an hour, so I can't train in case the stitches open up and I could be dead before the games even begin

"no they would never do that, they protected me from danger but they didn't protect me from them or thier friends, they cared for me but only because they wanted me to join them" I say sitting down

I hear a door open into the small sitting room and Noah walks in, he sits next to me and Jace leaves "you hate me don't you" I ask, I hope the answer is no, I actually know my mentor cares for me, he could of left me or ignored me but he didn't

He shakes his head "why, you did what the note said, but I found out it was a trick but not from the gamemakers, someone planted it so you and Kasey would have a confrontation" he said

I have to stay clam I clutch my stomach, the pain is the only think stopping me from blindly attacking the closest person to me and that's Noah, I don't want to hurt him, I almost killed him once and I swore to myself that would never happen again

"who do you think" I say, I know it wasn't him, Jace or Xavier

"Either tank or one of the tributes, we don't above high security, and me and Xavier were at the mentor meeting most of the night" he says

"it could be Cyrus" I say, and I hate him more then Kasey wait no that's a lie, Cyrus didn't stab me

"it wouldn't he wants you for himself, why would he let someone else want to kill yo, Kasey is just has angry as you, he may want to kill you and that means someone trying to steal Cyrus kill and he wouldn't want that" Noah says and then it hits me I have two stronger tributesalready wanting to target me, I put my head in my hands I already messed up

Noah puts his hand on my back" I want to run, his right I am a coward" I admit, as much as it makes me angry

"no your not, use your anger as determination, see every tributes as people you want to avoid and you can do it, don't shy away, do it, I belive in you please, fight" he says

"I'm to angry, I can't control it" I mutter

"no one is perfect but you can't give up don't give two the pleasure, they think you are coward a trouble maker show them your not" he says, I nodd

"take your anger out" he said

"leave just in case" I say, he nods and walks out, I lean against the wall trying to steady my self then I clench my fist, bloodstains my hands, bruises form but I keep punching and punching, until I hear a door

"get out" I say even though I have no clue who it is

"I'm sorry but like you I don't play by rules" the person says, I turn around and face the boy from 7, he steps closer and I just sit down

"sick of this place to, ha" he says sitting next to me

"why are you talking to me" I mutter, I knew leaving the careers I would go alone and avoid as much tributes as possible but I have to play nice I can't make anymore enemies

He laughs a little "because I like your guts, I mean no one apart from that creep from 6 would aggravate a tribute like that, yes he almost killed you but that showed courage" he said

"what about you, staying under the radar, being the myserious one, the careers see you as a threat and I heard them, you volunteered but unlike the boy from 10 your reason is unknown, so enlighten me" I say, I have to say Alex did interest me, he didn't listen to the trainers and I liked that, and if he tells me his reason for volunteering I may think twice about ignoring him after this

"well i have to trust you, why aren't you wearing the black band gang members wear, is that just a lie"he says, I feel like walking out but I keep sitting

I pull the band out of my pocket, I actually forgot I had it on my wrist and I'm just keeping it in my pocket I already I have a token, a chain and family charm I had in my childhood it shows what I was before I got pressured

He nods and pulls a badge from his pocket and puts it in my hand, my eyes widen, that's the rebellion token, and it's in green the district 7 rebellion group, wow

"impressive so why volunteer, when your playing for the capitols entertainment, it's pretty brainless isn't it" I say

"You really lack subtlety don't you, because if I volunteer I have protection, they can't kill me and it's better to work from the inside, but I need a partner" he said meeting my eye and his not lying

But what if he wants to use me as a pawn, I not being that "I'm not being your puppet" I say

"why would I want you to be a puppet, see I just want an allie, when I trust you more I'll tell you my plan but don't worry about us having to fight, that's all I'm saying, that's if you want to be my allie, I just need someone strong, plus I cant handle being alone, I know you aren't a killer and neither am I but we both work the same way" he says

I pause for a second he gives a good point, together we will be stronger, he has the strength that I don't and he doesn't seem that smart so I got the brains

"you are a rebel and they are loyal, are you" I ask, I don't trust a lot of people, of course I can't get close to Alex, it will just mess with my emotions to much

"I will be I promise, we don't have to be friends just allies, I know how you feel, people judging you, did you choose to join the gang" he says

I feel like snapping at him for trying to get into my personal life, but this allaince seems to be built on trust not lies and I'm not that confident in my abltities I know my moves get sloppy in a long fight and Alex seems capable which means he could end up killing me

"well my brothers joint when my parents left, and I found out, the leader wasn't happy because at that time they were hiding thier Identity they gave me two option, to either join them or They will have to keep under close watch and with the members that wouldn't have been pleasant so I joint, I guess they treated me like family" I say covering my mouth when I relised I said to much not even Jace knows this

"I know how it feels, my parents were killed by the Capitol that's where I got my hate from obviously, so for a few weeks I was a angry kid annoying peacekeepers that's when I got grabbed by behind, knocked out and kidnapped I thought it was the captiol but it was the rebels, they wanted me to join, and I said yes because I wanted revenge in the bastards, so now you trust me" he said sticking his hand out

"yeah" I say shaking his hand, he smiles at me and stands up

"are they making you go into the arena with that" he said helping me up

"no the pain should fade, the surgery fixed it and they will take out the stitches before private sessions" I say

We walk back into the centre and no one makes a big deal thankfully I really didn't mean to get this much attention, just some creepy smile from Cyrus, which I scowled back and he just nodded then walked

"I hate the careers especially the 4 boy" Alex said

"what happend" I ask

"I told him to drown so I guess I'm with you for being a career target" he said

I nod back, I feel more confident then the start of today, I may have had a rocky start but I feel safe with my allie and I feel more in control but for how long and what do I really have to fight for

 **Tamara Jarobs 15, District 7 Female**

The tension in the room makes everyone dead silent, only the quiet talk with allies and trainers but that's all, only the careers are at the weapons, everyone else is pretending to train on survival but I think they are feeling what I'm feeling, fear, I knew some tributes would be threats and these games will be tough but they have already become hardcore, and it shows a lot of tributes here can be loose cannons we already have 4

I never heard of a tribute stabbing another one in training especially a outer stabbing a career, but I saw it as the roles reversed Cailyn was like the scared outer that was just to outspoken to keep her mouth shut and Kasey was like the angered filled career that wanted a chance to kill the person who caused his emotions

This made me even more cautious, I have to admit, I can't shut my mouth sometimes as well, I say things and I go for the first imformation I get, that's why I'm trying to not get any attention on me, Cyrus has already asked a few people to join the careers and has gotten a rejection, hopefully he over looks me, I am only 15 I may not be the youngest but in the careers Byron is the only one who isn't 18 in that group of 5 and that's only by one year

I look at my surroundings and I start noticing the outers going to weapons, the pair from 12 are at sword, Sasha and Brandon seem to be at knives I don't know if they are allies or not but they don't seem to be ignoring eachother and Paisley is at Lasso, I notice not many groups have been formed, only the careers who are still missing a member, I think Brantley and Kennedy are together they haven't left each others side, Fletcher is following his district partner like a loss puppy, Conner seems to be hiding from his district partner as well

I know for sure Sarah is with Kasey and with his absence she is at the fire building station, but I also notice my district partner isn't in the room, unless he got taken for saying something anti captiol his probably in the break room where Cailyn is, I'm not sure if he is trying to allie with her or is tormenting her, because I haven't uncovered my district partner, his nice to me but guarded at the same time, I know his secret so I think he doesn't want to make me angry at him but I won't reveal it because I may end up like Cailyn or worse

I see that the axe station is free and I have to take Brodie's advice, he said for the first day keep an eye out from an allie and re practise my axe skills because the axes look different here then in 7 and that may be a bad thing, thankfully there also no careers around

The trainer stands when I make my way there "oh district 7, you probably won't need assistance then" he said sitting back Down, I look at the array and there a many different types in 7 we either had a throwing axe or amclassic axe

"Which axe is best for throwing and close range fighting" I said my voice shaking when I mentioned fighting, that's the bottom of my to do list in the games, I'm not a career I'm not going to kill the first person I see but it doesn't mean I won't panic under pressure and do something stupid

He smiles and hands me a medium sized axe but on the wooden part it has a handle and it fits into my hands perfectly "thank you" I say

I hold the handle and Throw it towards the target and bull eyes, I smile and do it another 5 times all on the bullseye or very close, I guess it helped at home me and my brother always did a competition, it makes me start thinking I will never exprience that again, I won't see my friends and goof around with them and I won't play pranks on my sister, I think if she was here she would say act more girly to attract make sponsors and there's no way I'm doing that, why use your looks, it's just vain

No one here seems to care, our training outfits are simple and I like it everyone doesn't seem to mind apart form Cyrus because his district colour is pink which is halripus certainly for a boy like him, I'm pretty content with dark green it could be easier to blend in but also the captiol girl I tuned her complaining before, but a part of me is happy some one form the Capitol is reaped it's just a shame it is a 13 year old who was in 11 for a year, I shake my head it seems like my district partner is rubbing off on me

I hear footsteps and I tense when I see Cyrus and Byron great I'm number 4 for them to ask first was Cailyn which was more like a threat, then it was Alex which ended up with Byron getting insulted, then Kasey and now me, I take back what I said when I thought they would overlook me, I wish that choice was possible unfortunately it isn't

"your really good" Cyrus said

I try hard not to scoff, this boy has been showing different personalitys all day, His nice and patronising, then his threatening and sadistic, then his intelligent and watchful this guy needs to be find one personality "thanks, I guess I was raised in 7" I mutter

"we could help you" he said

I strain my eyes "an allaince, join us" Byron says

I stay silent, what do I say?

"think about it, it's ok if you say no" and with that they walk away

"asked me if the same thing"

I turn to the source of the voice and see the boy from 10, Caleb I think, his gripping tightly to a rope and for the first time he looks calm, I heard some rumours of him that he isn't sane, I guess he doesn't look it, his eyes a wide and sometimes he holds his head like there is a loud noise when there isn't any

"what do you think his act is" I ask

He shrugs he shoulders "I heard him talking to Byron, I wasn't spying they just didn't think I was listening because I was occupied but any ways, he wants the perfect career allaince, all 6 members with a weapon or skill they don't have, see Cailyn had spear, Kasey had hammer, I have lasso, Alex had hatchet and you have throwing axe they have none of that, he doesn't think 5 is enough plus he wants pawns, reel them in close then float them away, his doing it to Jace and serena, his only loyalty is Mackenzie and even that wont last" Caleb says

I'm a little surprised he knows all this, The two times i saw Caleb was different one time he was using lasso like a pro, the second time he was talking to himself, so why should I trust him but the look in the boys eyes show that he is genuine Mabey he has a few issues but that doesn't make him dangerous

"well I'm denying, I just hope that won't put a target on my back" I say and I hope they don't, Cyrus is obviously merciless and it it's obvious Bryon is a people pleaser and would kill slowly Infront of his leader, Jace was raised a killer his the type that would kill for Victory, serena the Same even Mackenzie would

"I doubt it, they wouldn't target you in the bloodbath they see you just like me as useful but not a threat, they would even target the young ones or the bigger threats" he said, I hear hos anxious he is

"so what are you planning to do" I ask, he randomly nods his head then looks at me

"stay away from the drama but Mabey I can train with you even allie?" He asks

I don't think just act "sure but can I ask why you volunteered" I say

He fiddles with his hair "I was forced, i couldn't take the risk, so I did, it, so where do you want to go first" he says quickly changing the subject

"why not the navigating station" I say, why is there a navigating station

"let's go" he says smiling, I follow him when I notice Alex and Cailyn a the the note writing station, again wierd station but I'm not surprised those two are together, they really similar and seem to have some sort of hidden chemistry, Alex sees me then looks at Caleb and scribble something on a piece or paper, scrunching it up and throwing it at me, I look at him then I carefully unscrunch the paper when we enter the station which is close to my district partner and Cailyn, both our allies don't seem to notice but Alex whispers something Cailyn

 _'Don't trust him'_

I look at Caleb who meets my eyes and kindly smiles then at my district partner he smirks at me then I look at Cailyn and she nods, what does this mean, is Caleb playing me or is this just Cailyn and Alex causing trouble so who do I trust?

 **Brantley Wearen 16, District 12 Male**

"This is stupid" I complain throwing the wires and metal away, Kennedy laughs and shows me her fully built trap, I stare, how did she do it, ok yes I was distracted talking to her but still she was talking too

"I build stuff at home, I guess I'm handy with my hands" she says, I look at my trap the only thing I can make it do is fir a rope get to get stuck on a tributes foot, it could work but it's quite easy for them to untie it or cut it off

"that's makes me the useless one" I say hoping she may make me feel better and more confident wiht myself

"your right, goodbye" she says standing up

"don't leave me" I say grabbing her hand, she starts laughing and I hit her playfully on the shoulder, in these 2 days we have been from friends to almost bestfreinds, I keep playing that conversation me and my brother had before reaping day, but I can't there is only one winner and I have to get my sister healthy, if I die then she will and my brother he can't handle being alone and if that means Kennedy has to die, as much as it breaks my heart it's as to happen

"you should of seen the look on your face" She chuckles

"oh hahaha very funny" I say but I still feel defeated, I guess no one is perfect but I feel completely useless even with my height and build

"hey don't be so unlike you, you have medical skills and you are one of the 3 tributes that can use first aid that will give you an majour advantage" she says

"I guess" I admit

"well we should do weapons, but we should split" she says, I nodd my head and she goes to throwing knives and I got to spear mostly because the other weapons are occupied with two tributes, Cailyn is at spear but if I don't Anger her I'll be fine, but even with a stabbed rib she is still moving quickly, against the trainer

I keep watching her, the young trainer is attacking but not defending its obvious Cailyn is more of a defender then attacker but I see her sneakily holding the spear then pushing it to hit his chest, the trainer catches his breath "kid, you need a expert trainer, I'll get him" he said cheerfully walking off, I didn't think trainers would be so happy to be in this

"I don't really need him but if it helps then go ahead" she mutters, then walks to the target, I get ready to throw but it doesn't even it the board, it was too short, I look I to my left and bullseye, she makes it so easy, all careers do, Cyrus can swing a sword like its his hand, Jace uses whip like its no effort, serena uses trident like she has used it all her life and Byron well that harpoon would be hard to dodge

I throw it again and it clangs in the ground "your holding it like your in a close range fight, you need to hold it over your shoulder" Cailyn said twisting her spear and looking at me like I can't even use a weapon, I take her advice without much thought and it hits the board not on the bull eyes but close

"it takes time" she said, throwing her spear side ways, I sigh I can never do that, even some of the outers are strong, Alex and Tamara with axe, Kasey with hammer, Ramsey with his fists, Paisley with her cleaver

"Thanks, your not as bad as I thought" I say and I didn't mean it that way but she doesn't seem offended but looks can be deceiving

"well, I guess I could be cold and have my anger but i do help others it was always in my home life, but this doesn't mean anything I just don't want you to get slayed by Cyrus or Byron" she said

I then notice her spear has a handle "where did you get that" I ask

She snickers "I took one of the first aid guys, key card that lets me get into any room in the Centre so I snuck into another training centre with weapons they may use in the games, the trainers don't even notice as there is a similar spear but this one is more light, that's why Alex has a different looking axe" she said, I just smile, I wish I could have that fun but at home it was all about being serious and working

"well I should fight this guy" she started walking to the expert trainer

"Are you a career whisperer or something" I see Sasha walk over to me and I just smile, I was surprise on how good that conversation went, I didn't actually expect Cailyn to help just laugh and tease me about being useless but Mabey everyone is judging her because of her past and her anger outburst, it's the same with Kasey, I heard everyone calling them loose cannons with Caleb and Ramsey but Mabey all 4 are just misunderstood, I'm starting to believe Cailyn isn't just a trouble maker and I do trust she wouldn't kill me

"I have no clue, she just helped me" I say, Sasha nods

"I know it's wierd Alex taught me how to use axe before, but I don't know if his trustworthy though" she says

"how about your district partner" I ask, I know she isn't allying with him, actually a lot of people are avoiding him, he appears out of no where and is obviously listening in on conversations

"his a little be creepy, his writing down everyone about every tribute and is appearantly going to throw them under the bus some how" she says

"so do you have any allies" I ask

"yeah the boy from 3 Brandon, he approached me with a good idea, and that's why we want you and your district partner" she says, pointing to where Brandon is talking to Kennedy

"keep talking" I say interested

"an anti careers alliance, see my mentor warned me about the careers and brandon heard his district partners mentor say the same thing and if we get an allaince with enough numbers then we Might might have a greater chance" she says

I look over to Cailyn fighting the expert training, she's tiring and her moves are sloppy but she still isnt getting hit, I don't know if I could betray a girl that helped me no matter if we just met

Sasha looks "not her, just the career alliance, we planned it all out, we get tributes that aren't weak or entirely threats, then we join together, see Brandon has trapping skills, I know nearly everything about the games, you seem good at first aid and your district partner knows survival, see the careers only have weapons, they lost the person that could of given them the advantage with survival we don't need to be stronger we just need to be smarter" she says

"You have a really good point which might work but we are down on numbers and it's obvious Cyrus wants to get another" I say

"we get 2 more then we are equal" Sasha says, Brandon and Kennedy come and even if we just met I trust the two, the careers are strong this year and if we dint do something they may control the whole games

"she's in, so are you" Brandon says to me

"yeah, so who are the other two" I question

"we are going to ask Alex and Cailyn" Brandon says

"do you really think that's a good idea, I mean they are trouble both of them" Kennedy says, I frown at her, she the one that never judges people

"they helped me and Brantley I think they are trust worthy, they are the best People, Cailyn rejected them and Alex obviously has some sort of hate to the captiol, also Alex Is strong and Cailyn can use weapons but she can also make explosives which will make Brandon's traps more effective" Sasha says

"lest do it then" I say, Cailyn is now sitting with Alex near the spear station and they seem to connected quickly

"hey" Brandon says when we approach the two

"what do you want" alex said, well he isn't the kind Mabey that's why the two get along that well

"for you two to join our allaince" Brandon says

"why would we" Cailyn says

"its an anti career allaince" I say, she looks at me then the careers, then Alex says something quietly

"no, we don't what to join" Alex says

"what, why, I thought you two would jump on this idea" Kenndey says

"because they will be an allaince of 6, a quarter of the tributes that may work with the careers because thier brainless imbeciles but tension will rise and you 4 would go for the strongest ones first which would be Alex or myself, plus we already have one career targeting us we don't need them to hate us more" Cailyn says

"well the offer is still on the table" Sasha says and we walk away, I can't help but feel more confident though, I have a good anlliance, I learned a weapon and I feel more positive for this while situation I just hope it will last

 **Sarah Newdale 17, District 8 Female**

I stare at the clock and sigh in relief when I realise training is nearly over for today, I have to say I'm not use to this Lonley feeling, I always had company and someone to talk and care for but today for nearly all training I was alone, wandering around random station learning as many things I can, I could of spoken to tributes but I can't betray Kasey, he only wanted me as an allie and no one else and I didn'twant to upset him, he couldn't do anything he was in solitary the whole day

His actions today both shocked and scared me, I heard he looses his temper a lot in 8, Mabey a punch and kick but he has never been this bad, if his knife entered a little bit more to the right Cailyn would of been dead, he severely injured her and if she wasn't in the Capitol and in the games, she would of died of blood loss or infection, thankfully they were able to heal her

I know it isn't all Kasey's fault, she just wanted to cause trouble but chose the wrong person, I think she underestimated my district partners anger, but I knew someone set both of them up, giving them fake files, I know Kasey didn't force is girlfriend because she was my sister but I have to find out if Cailyns past was true of a lie and I know one person, I know I shouldn't get into this business but this will help Kasey it will help him to know if they were set up and Mabey just Mabey he will forget this ever happened and not target Cailyn because they are both evenly matched, I watched her fight today, they have the same defence abltities and they both sneak there attacks, they have good endurance but get sloppy when tiring, the only difference is Kasey can use his hands while Cailyn can use a baton and spear

I approach Jace when his alone and he raises an eyebrow "this is about our district partners, isn't it" he asks, I nodd my head, he leads me away from the careers and away just in case Cailyn sees us

"I know you two hate eachother but I need to know somethings" I say

A smirk suddenly appears in his face "it seems out plan is working then" he mutters

"what do you mean?" I ask

"well I'm only saying this so you can warn your district partner but we are just faking our rivalry, we are friends even if she hates to admit it, I know she feels some loyalty to me I have saved her before and I'm only in the careers to keep her safe, I don't want her to get killed but unfortantly only one wins, I know your in the same Delima" he says

I nodd my head, his right, I don't think I can kill Kasey or know that he died, he deserves life more then me, his daughter needs him but like Jace I'm afraid "so what did you need to know" he said breaking the awkward silence

"did She really kill any of her brothers or many people" I ask

He instantly shakes his head "no, just like what happen to you partner someone gave her a false file, they wanted for the two to clash, she never killed her brothers and they never hurt her, I was responsible for one their deaths, the other two aren't even dead and the only person was a 17 year old peackeeper, he caught her one day and unlike me he didn't want to let her go, he wanted to kil her slowly so she reacted in self defence"

"are we going to help them" I say hoping he will help, he seems to care for his district partner and his taking a risk lying to Cyrus to protect her

"just make sure he doesn't approach her in training and in the games, keep him away a from her, I will talk to her tonight to make sure she doesn't do anything stupid, in the bloodbath if she does try and go for him I'll stop her and you two would have to go the opposite way" he says

"I can do that, thanks" I say

"no problem, this doesn't mean we have a deal, if I see you I might kill you Im just doing his for Cailyn" he says

"I know" I say right before the bell went, all the tributes flocked out and Kasey walked out shortly afterwards, he walks up to me "I'm sorry if I put you in danger" he said

"you didn't are you ok, are they going to secretly punish you" I say when we walk into the elevator

"no, I just can't go near her and a trainer has to be with me all times in training, thankfully I can get pay back when the games starts" he says

My face drops, I just promised Jace and if Kasey kills Cailyn, he may kill me "pay back?" I ask nervously

"yeah, I need to finish what I started, I thought about it and she could of lost me sponsors and made me seem crazy too the others plus she is my personal threat" he says

"don't go for her in the bloodbath though" I say

He pauses "I won't, because Cyrus might but after the bloodbaths if I see her, she will be dead and in the final 8 and if we are both alive I will personally hunt, the Capitol will find out about our fight and they would expect us to try and kill eachother" he says

"I don't think that is a good idea" I say

He scowls at me angrily then kicks the door, I jump and back away, his never lost his temper with me, I look and we are passing 7, please hurry up

"I won't let anything harm you but we are playing as individuals we may be allies but I'm not letting you win, I promise not to kill you but I'm not putting you first" he says

His words are like a knife to my back, I know he didn't mean it though it still hurts but it's true, his right and that what hurts, the doors open and he rushes to his room

Kali walks over to me and puts her arm around me, she is like a big sister in these games, and the sad thing is she reminds me of my own, Volten sighs "that kid is trouble, l guess I need to give him a grilling" he said

"his angry I wouldn't do that, I was scared he was going to hurt me before" I say and it hurts having to say tbat, it scares me what the games will be like, one mistake and I could be dead

"I don't care he almost killed her and because of that Xavier and Noah won't talk to me or Kali, he deserves what he gets,and I'm not scared of him anyways, I killed two careers with my bare hands, some angry box carrier would be easy" Volten said and walked out

Me and Kail sat on the couch, it's good having a mentor only 2 years older plus, she survived without a kill if there is anyone for me to listen to it would be her "was he like that when he mentored you" I ask

"no, he was so nice, caring and energetic, I don't kknow, Mabey because I was young and naive he hates people that disrespect him" she says

I nodd, it seems my district partner did more damage then he wanted, his mentor is probably hating him especially since we hear screaming from the other side of the apartment, Kali just wants to focus on me, I have no clue where our escort is and nhe probably has both Cailyn and Jace wanting him eliminated and if the Capitol had to choose to root for a career girl or a outer boy, they will choose the career

"so how was your day, learn anything" Kali asked

"just a few survival, how to build a fire, code reading and navigation they have some wierd station, none teached you for hunting food, collecting water or surviving for extreme environments" I say

"interesting, see mine was a indoor Arena but they didn't have a fire building station, so Mabey it's a mixture of both, how about weapons" she asked

I shake my head "I didn't want to be in a station alone because of the careers, the leader has a list of people,he wants to ask, and his acting wierd if they say no" I say

"that's fine, just remeber play for you" she said

She is completely right, at the start I wanted to help Kasey and I still will but Mabey not as much as Beograd if I want to help I have to fight for my self but is this a fight worth fighting

* * *

 **Author note: So instead of doing 3 training chapters I'm doing 4 because they would be to long, so how was this chapter it's already more intense then my other games and I know the games will be interesting, so I would be putting a list of confirmed alliances and they may had more also a list of the district partners they won't change the games, just will be used as the colour for outfits and sponsor gifts and may be mentioned in a few chapters**

 **Careers:** Cyrus Animkin (District 1 Male), Mackenzie Relzim (District 1 Female), Jace Biranin (District 2 Male), Byron Captain (District 4 Male), Serena Uloran (District 4 Female)

 **Anti-Careers:** Brandon Milens (District 3 Male), Sasha Fernwod (District 6 Female), Brantley Wearan (District 12 Male), Kennedy Cadelean (District 12 Female)

 **District 8:** Kasey Jenkinings (District 8 Male), Sarah Newdale (District 8 Female)

 **Alliance 1:** Cailyn Bration (District 2 Female), Alex Lockon (District 7 Male)

 **Alliance 2:** Tamara Jarobs (District 7 Female), Caleb Tryals (District 10 Male)

 **District colours:**

 **District 1:** Pink

 **District 2:** Navy Blue

 **District 3:** Orange

 **District 4:** light green

 **District 5:** Yellow

 **District 6:** Red

 **District 7:** Brown

 **District 8:** Black

 **District 9:** Cream

 **District 10:** Grey

 **District 11:** Purple

 **District 12:** White


	9. Positives and Negatives

**Training Day 2**

* * *

 **Jayson (Jace) Biranin 18, District 2 Male**

I wake up gasping and covered in sweat, I don't know why I'm having nightmares but they have been plauging me the whole night and as much as I have been trying to wake up I couldn't, I'm afraid but the thing I'm afraid of is myself, my whole dream was of me killing, but it wasn't quick I was laughing playing with blood and it frightend me was I don't bad in 2, I am not Cyrus I do not take fun in making painful deathz but the worse ones was when Cailyn was involved, me killing, torturing her and then it hit me, I can't let her die

That means for me to die and the more I think about it the more I'm ok with that, I always knew being a peackeeper would result in me dying, they are the Enemy's to the districts, a lot die and I knew I might of and when I was reaped I was so confused on what to do, but I'm not giving up I can't just let myself die because Cailyn has gotten herself in hot water with both Cyrus and Kasey, she may die and if I can't save her that means I need to win

It's hard being in the careers, Byron and Cyrus are as tight as glue, they are stuck to the hip and it's not that they are friends, They are both bloodthirsty I was raised a killer but I do it quick and with reason, both boys don't, but Byron is sort of a guide for Cyrus keeping him sane, it's obvious Serena is loyal to Byron don't ask me why unless she is playing them which I hope she is, but Mackenzie seems to be loyal to me, she followed me yesterday and confinded in me

She knows her district partner is playing her, he is playing the whole alliance, and she said she trusts me, and I trust her, I need to be close to someone in the allaince and even of Mackenzie is the weakest it's fine with me, but I'm not planning to stay long, I plan to leave but spy on the careers make sure they don't come across my district partner and to make sure they don't take me by surprise

I get changed and walk out and I see Noah checking his watch but no one else is around, that's strange, yesterday both Cailyn and Xavier were up early, he sees me and frowns "dammit, I thought Cailyn or Xavier would be with you" he says

I shake my head, Cailyn has loosen up to me, we actually had fun together yesterday after training, but she would never go into my room at morning, I know she afraid to get to close to me but she seems close with , they get along, don't argue, it's wierd but understandable I have dealt with a lot of trouble makers and Alex is clearly one, but I know she has some sort of fear she is hiding and I would probably die if I try and get it out of her

"where's tank" I asked, even though I don't really care about the escort, I just want to calm Noah from ripping the door open, it's obvious he feels responsible for his disobedient tribute and childish older brother

"went back home, he said all 4 of us are annoying immature, children even though both me and Xavier are older then him" Noah said, the door opened and Xavier and Cailyn walked in, I do feel a little but if Jelous, Xavier hasn't spoken to me since train rides and Noah is too close to Cailyn to help me, no one can break a trainer and trainee bond, those two are Cleary close, his more of a brother figure then her actual brothers were

"where the hell were you two" Noah said

"Sorry Mum I didn't know I had a curfew" Xavier teased and walked out to his room, for a career mentor is quite immature, so is Noah but Xavier ways acts like the younger brother even though Noah is 22 and Xavier is 25

"well Xavier saw me sneak into one of the out of bound rooms in the training centre, using one of the key cards from a first aid person and joined me" she said, I can't help but snicker at this, even though Cailyn seems not to know her true self she never tries to change

Noah walked up to her "where is the key card" he said, she fiddle in her pockets and frowned

"I might of lost, it I'm sorry he just left it on the bench and I couldnt help myself" she says

"it's fine but don't do that again ok, promise me" Noah said putting his arms around her, I notice Noah is trying the caring and listening approach and weirdly enough it's working with her, but when I do it she says I'm stalking her, so I have to do the playful one which is fine, she does the same but I then see her sneaky her hand in his Jean pocket and pulling a card out and shoving it in hers

"come on" he said leading her to her room. I still can't get over the Jelousy I really want that, Cailyn is really lucky, she has Noah and Alex but I guess she has Kasey and Cyrus wanting to kill her but I have to focus on my training, I walk around when I see an avox, but my eyes widen when I see the familiar tall boy with short dark blonde hair and dark blue eyes

"Joshua" I say staring at the older boy, who is cailyns brother, who was missing but is now an avox, and it's my fault, I turned him in

His eyes widen and he scurries into an avox only door "Joshua, come out please, you have to See her" I keep banging on the door but nothing

"I'm going to tell her don't worry"

My eye land to Noah and I raise an eyebrow "you knew?" I asked, I'm surprised he tells Cailyn everything but his hdining something that could give her more determination, she needs it, she's too reckless, to unfocused, atleast I'm mentally mature, I'm ready but she isn't

"I saw him last night I'm going to tell her before the games" he says, my district partner walks out and eyes us suspiciously, Noah gives her a awkward smile and just stares at him then walks off, I stare shocked usually she would get angry for us being secretive but she kept calm, it's a miracle, but then again when she does have an out burst she tries and do it in private

"That was wierd, but I still don't think I should leave her alone after training or let my brother talk to her" he says

"doesn't she get annoyed with your protecting" I ask

"yeah but she never tells me to leave, you should go to" he says, I go into the elevator and meet Cailyn

"so what did you take from your mentors pocket" I ask

A smirk forms on her face "nothing" she mumbled

I raise an eyebrow "fine, I took a keycard, because the mentor card gives you more access to all the rooms" she said

I roll my eyes leaning against the wall "you do know Noah could get in trouble for that" I say seriously even though it is slightly funny, she slips it out from her pocket

"do you really think I will do that to him, what heartless person do you think I am, it's xaviers" she says, I smack my hand on my head, don't ask me how I put up with her little tricks, at the moment I feel like strangualing her

"he will kill you, you do know that, Xavier is a moron but he doesn't like getting messed with, why did Noah have his card" I say

She shrugs her shoulders "Hey don't shoot the messenger, it's Noah's fault, you don't know the brothers like I do, when they are angry at eachother they play pranks, so if xaviers card goes missing he will think it's Noah and I will give it back to Xavier then Noah will think his brother is crazy" she says, I snicker, she really can't help her self, she's either unfocused or she is using spear like a pro and unfortantly she only does the latter occasionally

The door opens and she waits in the corner "is Cyrus really wanting to kill me" Cailyn says softly and I actually hear the vulnerability, even though she has majour demons, anger, disobedience and rudeness, she is still young, probably scared, I see right through her Mabey that's why I feel a connection to her, but I can't get to attached or I will fall for her and I know I already am

"yes, but I will handle it ok, just please today don't do anything stupid like yesterday and stay in the background" I say, she nods her head

"I promised I will help and I won't break that" I say and I can't belive I'm actually helping a trouble maker but she is different, I know it

"but why, why do you want to help me, why did you let me go all those times" she says

"it's too hard to explain" I say

"it's fine" she mumbled quietly and walked away, I watched her walk over to Alex and I went over to the careers, I'm starting to think I should go alone, it's hard to pretend to be against Cailyn becaus every time Cyrus mentions an attack I rebut then he looks angry, then he smiles and it's creeping me out a lot

"we have to find a new recruit today" he says

"well it's not going really well isn't it" Bryon said, Cyrus just snarls at him but says nothing else, Cyrus treats Bryon differently, he puts up with his comments and his superior attitude, while he threatened serena for not wanting to try axe, it just shows that I'm on the bottom of the totem pole, I sort I wish Cailyn wasn't so stubborn and just joined us, we would of been able to take Cyrus over, it's obvious both serena and Mackenzie aren't fond of the two boys

"we asked Cailyn, Kasey, Alex, Tamara and Caleb they were our first choices, now we could either ask Ramsey or Paisley they are the only ones not in an allaince" Cyrus says

We all nod and I just realise how much Cyrus has the majority of the alliance wrapped around his finger "now train" he said, Bryon following him like the puppet his is acting like

"his on to you" Mackenzie whispers

"how?" I ask, I am in now way afraid of Cyrus, his weapon skills are good but mine do beat his, I have had intense training not the like what they have in the training centre, but my biggest fear is his mental stability

"he knows you and Cailyn are closer then you act and his scared of your bond" she says

I try hard not to laugh "I'm not scared of Cyrus" I state

"I know that but he won't try and hurt you, connect the pieces, he knows you are stronger so he will try another way to get to you, he wants to see how close you two are, he wants to see if you will sacrifice yourself for her and that means using Cailyn to hurt you but not physically, he will do it to mentally and emotionally by hurting her" she says

"that's why after the bloodbath, I'm leaving I can't stay in this allaince" I say

I see disappointment in her face, I'm the only one that treats her differently apart from serena but Cyrus makes sure to get them seperated "you can come with me" I say, she smiles

"please"

I nodd my head, I just have to act like what Cyrus want me to for 3 more days, then I'm out, no more disobedient career, I'm playing this game my win way

 **Alexander (Alex) Lockon 18, District 7 Male**

My plan Is working, my plan to start a rebellion this may sound crap, this may not work but I have to make an different, The captiol scumbags are having it to easy, they don't have to work, they don't have to worry about poverty and they don't have to worry about the games, Part 1 was finding an allie, who would be perfect and that's Cailyn

I needed someone I wpuld feel something for, if it's sympathy or care, I needed that and I needed that person to be strong, Tamara would of never agreed, she is to pure, to innocent, Cailyn is young but she has This disobedient streak, she is also determined, I need her to be in it to win it, I need her to be the actual Victor

Me well I'm not dying, I overheard Brodie talk to Tamara about the arena and if it's correct, I will be able to get the right tools, Cailyn knows how to re-wire don't ask me how but she does, if she makes my tracker die in final two we will both be going home, the Capitol will go in a uprising when they find out there is more then one Victor and Cailyn will be safe, there are rooms in the arena without a camera

My biggest downfall would be my emotions I was never suppose to like my allie and Cailyn is the type of person I would make friends with and if I get closer, I shake my head that with happen, she is obiviously pull putting a wall between us, she is scared of something and she screamed at me yesterday when I asked and I have spent my whole life feeling nothing towards people, so why would I start now

I met her at the electronic station "you got the card" I ask

"yep, so your saying there is a room in this building with a map of the arena" she questions

"are you really questioning me" I say smirking

"wow arrogance you are a total package" She says

A smile forms on my face, it's fun to joke and tease with someone, at home it was all seriousness and no friendship, in the rebel group they didn't care for me, with Cailyn I can show the caring and fun side, but if my plan doesn't work and we can't both win, I will have to kill her, she doesn't even know my plan yet, I'm still building the trust, I can't get betrayed or my plan will be burnt in flames

"and your diggin it" I say, she rolls her eyes

"so are you destroying your mentor card" I ask, holding cedars in my pocket, it wasn't that hard to get it, yes I had to break into his room and trash it to find it but I made sure he thinks it was the escort and he did fall for it, some genius he is

"no it's my mentors brother and I don't really want to do that" she said

"oh does someone have a crush on thier mentor" I say

"atleast I don't have a crush on my district partner" she says

I let out a bitter laugh and I push my hand on her chest making her fall onto the wall, I lean in so my lips are almost brushing against hers "say that again and I will kill you" I say quietly but she doesn't see the smile on my face, anger flashes in her face and before she can come up with a remark I start laughing

She pushes me away "I hate you" she said

I still can't belive she fell for that, I'm not that uptight, even though I would never have feelings for my district partner, Tamara is a nice and pretty girl and I don't want her to die by my hands or painfully but I just don't feel anything plus she seems close to her mentor, but it doesn't mean I'm not going to look out for her, its the same wiht cailyns district partner, she knows Jace will have her back through thick and thin

"oh are you scared of me or you didn't like me being that close" I said getting clos to her face again

"I don't get scared, I was just shocked by your movement" she muttered, but I know she is too scared to get attached to me, I don't know if she is scared of me dying or just thinks we may have to kill eachother

"sure" I say laughing back, I grab her arm and help her get up, we casually walk to the door when I see Tamara and Caleb

"she doesn't listen" I say, Caleb is not to be trusted, it's obvious he isn't sane but she is still with him, I tried to explain but when Brodie said that Caleb is fine, she had to listen to the rookie well yes I haven't actually won but I have been through more tough situations then her mentors life before the games

"why do you care anyways" she says

"do you like Jace being close to Cyrus when it's obvious Cyrus doesn't trust Jace" I say, she Scrunches her face in annoyance

"fine" she said, we walk up to them and I sat next to Tamara, Caleb walked over to Cailyn trying to make a conversation I gave her a look, yes I made Bryon really angry but she has two people angry at her, she doesn't need another one

"I'm just looking out for you ok, there are other alliances you can go to, Mabey the one with the pair from 12, the boy from 3 and girl from 6 they will take you, or even one of the little brats, I'm just saying" I say

"I don't need you help Alex, you only helping me because I know your dirty secret" she says and I hate to admit it but that's true, I don't want to anger her and have her tell everyone, It's obivious the president isn't as nice as he seems and I know that and if they knew they won't let me win

"alright I'm just warining you" I say then I hear Caleb

"They are real" He shouts, I look around and we are at the close off section with a door we are allowed here which is good because no one can see what happens

"I'm sorry" Cailyn chokes, I stand up, Caleb has his hands around her throat and if I wait another second she will be dead, I push him off her and I see caleb's eyes they are almost darker, he looks feral at the moment, Tamara looks shocked and I walk Cailyn out, she look shocked like the look when Kasey stabbed her yesterday

"what happend" I said, it's going to be hard to keep her safe, she just can't get along with physcopaths or people with anger issues, and they are the biggest threats, but I need her for my plan, plus I sort of want company, even at 7 I had someone with me, and I can relate to Cailyn

"I don't know, he just introduced me to his siblings and I said there was no one there then he lost if" she says

"well it's Tamaras problem if she trust sthat physco, then screw her and I won't give a crap what happens to her" I say and honestly I don't, I tried to help her, she didn't accept it so now she is on her own

We made our way to the hallway both of us looking to see if anyone is around, we turn when we see a shadow, she singled me to hide and I knew better to not listen, who ever it is she will handle it better then me

"Cailyn what the hell are you doing"

"Cute story actually" she said to her mentor, I peek through the wall I'm hiding, Noah raises an eyebrow but there is a slight smile on his face, she's lucky she has a young and slightly immature mentor, if cedar caught me I would of been injured before the games

"well explain then" he said crossing his arms

Cailyns smart, but she looks stuck, I don't think she expected her mentor to question her "ok, so I was sick of the training centre, when I went into the hall and the lights went, out then I heard a bang and when the lights came back on I was lost" she says, that's a pretty good excuse

"nice try, you wanted to get some Imformtaion about the arena, now didn't you, but how would you do that with out a card" he said

"I could pick the lock" she muttered

"Cailyn, give me xaviers card back and I will get you in the room, where's your allie" I say, I don't listen and step out

"partners in crime smart, follow me then" he said, she smiles to me and I smiled back, why can't I get Noah as a mentor

He opens the door but grabs cailyns arm in the way "now you can only look, nothing else, don't try and hack, don't do anything like that" he says

"stop talking to me like I'm 5 your not my babysitter, what were you doing here anyways" she says

"getting you sponsors, the Capitol actually love your disobedience, they think you will be entertainment, you too but cedar thinks you don't deserve sponsors" he says, I scoff

"well goodbye" Cailyn says, Noah nods and slowly walks off and we walk in

"he annoys me sometimes, but I don't know what I do would do with out him" she says, I smile back

"you want to win for him, right" I say

"I don't know what I want to do, can we just drop it" she muttered

"alright" I said, she stared at me then at the computer screens, I think I went into a taboo subject, she never actually mentioned wanting to win and what for and if I get bored I will mention it again, i think she feels she doesn't have a purpose, I want to start a rebellion, Cyrus wants blood, Tamara wants to get to her family, Caleb well his physco so who knows why he volunteered, but Cailyn doesn't really have family, the closes person to her is Noah

"look they have the predicted placings" I say signalling her, she walks over after throwing out some paper on the desk, I don't understand her sometimes, but I guess she would feel the same with me

"Why does Jace have to be first, doesn't shock me though" she says

"hey your predicted 2nd, and I'm 4th" I say, I'm actually shocked I'm placed that high, and even better Byron isn't even in the top 8, it's goes in order Jace, Cailyn, Cryus, Me, Serena, Kasey, Ramsey and Sasha

"it's good to know where we stand I guess, but it looks like there will be a bloodbath before the actual bloodbath" she says Pointing to the map, Brodie has the same plan, so Tamara already has an advantage

"then we have to get in and out, and we have to hope Noah sends you something quickly I don't know what I would do with a weapon if cedar is so uptight" I say

"well if I have some scrap metal and wood, I can make you an axe" she says

"what other talents are you hiding" I say

"Nothing else, unless making others want to Target you, is one" she says

"have you ran into Kasey" I ask, the boy shocked me, I was impressed that he had the guts to stab her but he was also very stupid

"no, but we can't take our eyes off eachother, I don't know why, I know he what's to kill me, I just don't feel the same" she says

"you really aren't a born killer aren't you" I say, she shakes her head

I know I aren't either, I say I can kill and Mabey when the time is right I will, but it gives me a uneasy feeling but I'm still nervous what if they want me for kill or if they force me to kill, the captiol can rig the games what if they force me to hurt the person I'm starting to loosen up to, what if they change me

 **Fletcher Realds 14, District 9 Male**

The games are such a downer like seriously, everyone is so mopey or determined, yes people die but I believe it's an act what if they fake your death and then take you to a mansion and serve you what ever you want me that's what I want, I'm sick of being stick thin, and I'm sick of poverty, 9 was a really bad place, I had to work and I hated it, I got dirty and I hate dirt it's gross, like blood but of course I had to act like I was upset about being reap, because I am the drama king and I have to hold my title

"can you give me the mirror, please I need to know how to make a fire with reflecting the light from the sun on to wood" Tarlia says, see she doesn't like me it's obvious but I have been bugging her all the time to be my allie because I need a pretty girl to look at, yes she isn't the most beautiful girl here, but she is close plus she is my age and is my partner, I just need her to like me then do my dirty work

"come on babe, aren't I just the most good looking guy in this room I have to make sure I'm not lacking" I say, I see the scowl on her face, I know the only reason why she is allying me because there Is no one else, a lot of alliance have already been formed and it's day two, and honestly as awesome as I am I'm scared, I want company and as uptight and panicky Tarlia is well she's my only choice

I re spike my hair when she grabs the mirror off me, I stick my tongue at her but she takes no notice "why do we need to do stupid survival anyway" I groan

"to live" she stated rolling her eyes

"oh not you too, everyone one is like oh no I'm going to die or yes let's get some kills, just get over it the games are a joke they aren't even real, this is a Tv show and I'm the star" I screamed and everyone's eyes turned on me, Then Cyrus falls on the ground laughing, the careers also couldn't hold back thier laughter, other tributes just stared at me blankly, while Kasey and Ramsey just scowled at me I notice 2 tributes are missing but I'm soaking in the attention

"did you have to embrasse me like that" Tarlia says panickly

"wait, so you Think this is a tv show" Serena says

"Dah and I was reaped for the good looks" I say twirling around, yes I am a boy but I'm beautiful

"Ha, Caleb this twat makes you seem sane" Cyrus scream

"I-I am sane, you know nothing" Caleb stuttered

"will you people stop staring at my greatness" I say pulling Tarlia towards the careers, she steps back, scared of how Byron is licking his lips at her, see him and Cyrus were hired for being the beast, they aren't actually killers

"btw I denie" I say

Mackenzie steps next to Jace and I see the annoyed look at Cyrus face when he sees that "Serena deal with this, he has no use for my time, I still need to find a career or analyse my 3 biggest threats where ever they are" he said walking off, Byron follows

"what do you mean" I scream, he turns back and snarls then walks off

"his a little cray-cray" I say to Tarlia, she shakes her head and walks away

"hey don't hate the player" I say, she glares at me then stops, this girl is really easy to muniplate

"yeah, we have more suitable candidates for the careers" Serena says awkwardly

"why your worried all you careers will die because of me" I say

I see the frustration, she lets out a laugh "listen alright, your 14, your from 9, there are better tributes here" she says

"well that's a little hypocritical you guys wanted Cailyn but she is only 16 and Tamara is only one year older then me, you guys alos asked Ramsey, Alex, Kasey and Caleb and they are from districts 7,8 and 10" I say crossinging my arms

"because they have talents we need" she says

i put my hand out "well that's offensive I have the looks" I say

"and that's where you don't think, Cyrus, Bryon and Jace all have that, so do Brandon, Ty, Ramsey, Alex, Kasey, Caleb, Conner, Brantley and that's just the boys, I get offended when she didn't mention me and I was the only boy left, if you can show us something unique, like something the boy from 3, has your in, we need brains, we lost our smartest member and the other smart ones don't want to join" she says

I know she wants me, I just want the careers to ask no way I will join, Tarlia is weak but loyal, the careers are strong but disloyal i may be dumb but I think Tarlia is the better choice

"well I can sing" I say proudly

Cyrus looks at us and rolls his eyes, I'm sad really I wanted Cryus to remeber me, if it's by being his allaince, being a threat or being his target but apparently those spots are taken "Serena just tell that kid to go to hell, and come here" he screamed, she walked off

"that was brave" I jumped when I saw the little girl from 11 well the captiol girl technically, she is like me glued to there district partner but it's obvious Conner was annoyed plus I heard a few tributes called him mute and a pyromaniac

"I know right but me and Cyrus are buds now" I say waving to him, he turns away pretending he didn't even see me

She nods "I know I was asking him about his looks because I'm asking everyone because the districts are nothing like the captiol and he told me to fuck off" she said and I'm shocked by a little girl swearing the only people I have heard swear, his Cryus, Jace, serena and Alex

"ooh I love looks, so who did you ask and what about" I say bouncing on my feet

"well I have only asked a few, I asked Cyrus if district 1 can get tattoos then I tried to lift his jumper up when he growled at me about not touching him, then I asked serena if the sun changes her hair colour and she said if I keep Annoying her I wont last long and that's it really" she says

"that is totally cool, hey you want to be allies" I ask, signalling Tarlia she gets the picture and shrugs

"yes" Violet squealed, I clapped

"Conner join us" violet said, Conner shook his head

"is he mute" I ask

"I think so he hasn't said a single word, and because talking is so amazing he must not be able to" she says

"sad" I said

"let's have some fun" I say running around, I'm totally going to win this game show

 **Imogen Alliser 14, District 3 Female**

I thought going into the games I would be forced to socialise but I haven't had to much, i just stayed under the radar like a lot of tributes, only the careers and a few others are in the spotlight which is a good thing for me, if I'm not noticed then I'm forgotten that means they don't see me as a threat or a weakling, I have to admit I am at the disadvantage I am one of the second youngest here but does age really matter young tributes have won before

I tried not to talk to much, only Cealan because he was knocking on my door for 4 hours until I let him in, he really wanted to help me so how could I push him away, he is one of my Keys to survival, plus he played the game I want to play with smarts, his gives me advice which I plan to follow and he is supportive, as much as I like being alone, I still feel empty inside then Brandon, his a blabber mouth but his likeable, he gives me a sense of comfort

The silence at this station is comforting, Conner silently plays with his electronics, he seems to be following me, and today I have been waiting for him, we both don't talk much, actually we haven't said a word to eachother, but it isn't weird, we built shelter together this morning without talking, yesterday it was a bit annoying because Violet was following Conner everywhere and he was annoyed, the boy may not talk but I can easily read facial expressions, we are both quiet and gentle people, she is loud, bratty and self-obsessed, unfortunately she wont last long, a lot of tributes here are annoyed by her and fletcher they are both the weakest which makes them vulnerable for weaker careers, like Mackenzie or even Serena they wont target the strong they will go for the weak and so would Cyrus and Byron if it means getting another kill to their name

Thankfully Violet is with Fletcher and Tarlia now, I do slightly hope Me and Conner become allies, I like being alone but that doesn't mean I want to die alone, and Conner doesn't even talk but he may not want me his older, stronger and he may be blonde but he isn't dumb, he also has a weapon with fire and that's the most lethal, me it takes me at least an hour to build something to harm an tribute but I don't really want to electrocute someone, but hopefully my skills could make me less a target the careers and even a few others will either target the weak or strong, and tributes like Cailyn, Alex and Kasey already have a target on their backs

No tributes apart from myself, Brandon and Cailyn know how to use electric circuits to our advantage, but all I can do is re-wire light sources and build small traps that could get me food, I cant make Tasers, trackers, radios and even re wire a bomb like the other two probably can do, but underdogs can win and I cant give up hope, I cant panic

I feel Conner taps on my shoulder and I turn towards him, he holds a bundled of messed up red and blue wires, at the moment we are learning how to make a torch, ignoring Ramsey at the next station making some random metal object and watching us carefully, I know the only way to teach him is to talk, I cant be afraid, I was always scared of talking but I'm scared of death because my odds are low

I take a breath "they cant be tangled, the red goes left and the blue goes right then connect then to the bulb" I say softly

Conner stares at a second "thankyou" he said, I look at him slightly shocked, I thought he was mute, he made no noises at all and I wasn't evading, I would never ask maybe he was nervous of social interactions like me

"you can talk" I state

I small smile creeps on his face "I'm awkward like you, I never spoke in 11 because I was afraid" he says

"so was I" I say

"hey, I know I wanted to go alone but do you want to be in a alliance" He asks nervously

"Sure, but I'm not that good at weapons" I say

He smiles once again and I want to smile I got through to the wordless boy, a lot of tributes have tried to talk to him bu he said nothing and now his my allie and I feel a little more confident

"that's fine, you don't have to be strong to win right" he said, I'm still shocked that his talking but I guess it will take time to sync in

"do you still not want to talk, though" I asked, I don't mind communicating a little but not all the time that's where we make a great team, we don't need communication to work together

"only when we need to" he said I nodd my head

I need to focus on theses instructions my memory is good, I just need to look then I should remember the basics in the games, if I'm able to put a few electronics on a knife, it will help with hunting, but looking at the stations it seems that it could be a well supplied arena with food and water but not with weapons, there are weapon making stations, and one station on how to kill with your hands, they only have a fire station for Mabey warmth, they don't even have a plant station, they have a medical and poison station, but also a few wierd ones like navigation, social skills and note taking

I hear footsteps and I look in Conners direction and here comes Violet "hey, does this look pretty" she said to him, I noticed she painted flowers on her hoodie, and fletcher has paint on his face, Tarlia is at the other station rolling her eyes

Conner shook his head, and I tried hard not to snicker, it's a little annoying that his district partner is so vain about looks but in Heinz sight she is from the captiol, Conner grabs my hand and walks away, ignoring his district partner, I think out of all the districts, 11 is the one that isn't close

At first I though got it was district 2 thier constant arguing but then when Jace followed Cailyn to the first aid, it was obvious it was fake and I got my answer when I overheard them talking calmly to eachother while waiting for the elevator and promised to look out for each other even with Jace in the careers and Cailyn with Alex, which makes me belive they are the closest district pairing

it may not matter now, but having your district partner on you side could win you the game for multiple reasons, if you run into them and thier allies, they will let you go, if you find them later on they will allie with you and if they die thier mentor may support you, I'm not a games genius but Cealan taught me this yesterday it seems like a wierd lesson, but that happend to him, his district partner made it Into the careers when he ran into them, she betrayed them by following him, and when she died he got a large sponsor gift

The second closet paring would be 12, glued to the hip, joking with eachother and never arguing, Mabey they knew eachother but now the allaince with them, my district partner and Sasha, those 4 are a close group, but I think it's risky, Brandon told me about the anti careers, I think it's smart but dangerous, those four are unexpected, the careers wouldn't expect them trying to kill them, they are strong but not strong enough plus thier playing it smart, Brandon offered me a spot but I couldn't take it, if some how the careers do find out which is possible since the anti careers asked the residential trouble makers and they denied the spots, then I would be a bloodbath

Then district 5, Aly and Ty, thier so alike yet different, the wild child and loud air head, they are the ambition and positivity but they don't have the focus, then district 8 once again allying together, even though they seem to have some tension they knew eachother and that could be advantage but Mabey they can't fix things, Kasey made himself a target yesterday but also made him feared, I'm scared to be near him, he did almost kill a career in training after all

Then it will be district 7 Similar to Cailyn and Jace, Tamara and Alex surely want to look out for eachother, Alex is trying to warn her about Caleb but she isn't listening but after that they seem to get along, next would probably be me and Brandon we aren't allies but I can talk to him and he can talk to me, it's the district loyalty

Then it would be 10 and 6, both don't commincate but I know there is district loyal there, then would be 4 Byron and serena are just sticking together because of the threat of Cyrus but Byron isnt loyal to her, then district 1, Cyrus is obviously playing his district partner like the rest of the careers and the second last would be 9

That may be a advantage it may not be, but secrets don't last here, the mentors can give us eachothers file and more then a quarter of tributes are watchful, they can pinpoint strength and weakness, I know I have a majour weakness, my age, my awkward nature but I have intelligence would that be enough though

"wonder what's the arena will be" Conner muttered quietly, I then see him true his head and we didn't know we had a spy, Ramsey smiles then writes something on his page, but I also notice Cailyn watching him curiously, the two most dangerous I believe, Cyrus and Bryon may have bloodlust, Jace, Kasey and Alex may have strength but Cailyn and Ramsey have intelligence they are also the most muniplative, Ramsey is obviously cold hearted him being along shows that but Cailyn it's obvious she cares for Alex and Jace and hopefully that will be her downfall, I know Cyrus and Bryon won't last, the anti careers won't last hopefully an underdog will win

 **Mackenzie Relzim 18, District 1 Female**

It's a nice feeling not having to fake my personality, I can finally be me, curious, shy and kind, that's the real me and the careers don't seem to have a problem with me, but I'm still the weakest, it's obvious and the non careers a few of them are stronger then me, most of this alliance is built for strength, killing and safety none of it is built on trust, I should of known, careers aren't suppose to be friendly, we are suppose to be heartless

There was nothing I could do though, my district partner is the evil leader himself, he didn't give me a choice, he just assumed I was joining and I was scared to say no, if I said no I would be like Cailyn, I would be the on Cyrus wants to kill, he hates being shown up or people disobeying him and he wasnt happy we lost one of the strongest tributes, and he got angrier when a lot of people said no

I thought I could trust him, he was nice to me but then I eavesdroped him and Kieran talking I was just a pawn to him, he wanted me for loyalty, he wanted me to listen to him and he wouldn't care if I died, Byron is like that to, he clings onto Cyrus, acting sadistic but I know he isn't, then serena she is playing both the boys and they are too idiotic to realise, then Jace I trust him the most, he can see through Cyrus and Byron but unlike serena he is risking his life for a friend something I did and I respect that, his kind and I know there isn't a fakeness to it

I know I am taking a majour risk, standing by Jace, it's obvious Cyrus doesn't trust him, I did underestimate my district partners intelligence, Byron seem completely oblivious to this, and serena well I don't like talking about the games to her, we talk about personal stuff, but I can't stick by her, she won't leave the careers and Jace will let me come with him, it's the smart thing to do, the only thing I can do

I never thought I would be in this position, I never thought I would be in the games, but I made a sacrifice and I'm not going to roll over and die, I may be weak but the strong doesn't always win, there hasn't been a career win in 5 years that must mean something, but like it or not, I'm still a career all of the district 1,2 and 4 tributes are career, Jace may be a peackeeper but his a career, Cailyn may hate the ground us careers walk on but she was born in a career district and Cyrus and Bryon I think they love being a career, it gives them control and power

Im afraid that Cyrus will feel betrayed by me, No, I don't care what Cyrus thinks, his a heartless monster, he doesn't deserve victory, he just wants to kill, he talks about it al the time, Byron is the same but his transparent I believe killing won't be so easy for him, and me, I don't want to kill and I won't unless I truely have to

I look at the targets Infront of me, my aim isn't good and it scares me, none has hit the head, neck, stomach or heart which are kill shots that means if I shot a enemy they could still attack me, I look at me temporary allies and I feel a pit in my stomach, Cyrus sword enters the heart like it was no effort, The head of the dummie falls of after a second Jace tied his whip around it, thankfully that doesn't happen in real life but the person would still die, Serena's trident enters the dummies chest and The harpoon Bryon is holding slashes it neck, I feel like a dissapoitment even the non careers are doing better

Cailyn can beat a expert trainer with spear, Brandon and Imogen can make electrics traps, Ramsey can beat the trainer with his hands in under a minute, Tamara and Alex can cause a killing wound with axe, Kasey can use a hammer as a weapon even if it's a tool, Pailsey can slash fatal wounds with her cleaver, Caleb can choke someone with his hands or lasso and Kennedy and Brantley can use knives for different purposes, I feel defeated

Serena walks up to me and I can't help but frown "you don't need to be perfect" she said, I wish I can fully confind in her, tell her about my worries, the dictatorship that is happening in this alliance, but I'm worried, if she had to choose who to side with she will choose Jace and Bryon

"everyone else is though" I say, she seems a little lost on what to say, I know she is lying to make me feel better but it just makes me feel worse, I appreciate her effort though

"think about it this way then, your the only one who can use a bow and arrow and thier aren't many tributes who use long distant weapons, if there was an attack on the careers they would attack the ones with a close range weapons" she said, I nodd even though I think they would try and take the long distant user by surprise but I'm not going to question her it isn't worth it

The lunch bell rings and everyone goes to the dining area, I notice Jace talking to Cailyn, and when he sees us coming he pushed her behind a corner probably a little more aggressive then he wanted, I don't know her that well but I think Jace may have to be careful for a few hours

Serena walks over to the leader and his minion and Jace walks to me "what was that about" I ask

"she overheard, Brantley and Brandon talking apperantly there is an anti career allaince, with those two Kennedy and Sasha, they plan to use traps and intelligence to kill us" he says

"are we going to tell Cyrus" I say

"she wants me to, she said tell Cryus that if I tell him, he can't target her or Bryon can't target Alex in the bloodbath, I think he will take it" he says, I think it's a good plan but Cyrus is unpredictable but hopefully for Jace he will belive the anti careers are bigger threats them Cailyn and Alex

We meet them at the table "Cyrus, my district partner has Imformtaion that you may be interested in, I don't know what it is but I heard her talk to Alex about it and I think you should try and get the truth out of her" Jace says

Cyrus stares at him for a moment then smiles "ok, come with me" He said looking at me, I feel like disobeying him, but he gives me a look to make me follow him

"why me" I ask

"because your getting too close to 2, you do know where your loyaltys lie, right" he said sternly

"with you" I say nervously I hate lying, in one I lied all the time, acting like a bitch and I dont want to do that here

We walk over to Alex and Cailyn, at the table and we sit opposite them "what do you want Cyrus" Cailyn said annoyed

He smiles at her, another thing about my district partner is that he fakes kindness, I don't know why he does it but it's a little creepy

"I heard you know some Imfortaion, so spill" he said, I look at him, I don't think that's the way to ask someone for something and the looks on cailyns face she isnt impressed or threatened

"and why would I just give you this Information" she said, I keep my mouth shut, thankfully Alex is doing the same, but I know if Cyrus does make a threat he will jump in, I know thier allaince isn't built on lies or control, it's built on trust, they are both troubled and that's brings them close, I wish I had someone like me here, but no one was fake

"fine, I will leave you alone at training and I will tell Byron to do the same fro alex" cyrus said

"No, I will give you the Imformation and you cannot go for me at the bloodbath, and the same for Alex" she says

"and why would I do that" Cyrus says, he wants to kill her because he knows she is a threat, I saw the glimpse of uncertainty when he saw her fight, and Alex is the same, his the fittest outer tribute here

"because I have dirt on you, you wouldnt want your little minions to turn on, now won't you and you need this imformation" she said

"fine" Cyrus growled

"there's an anti career allaince, the pair from 12, boy from 3 and girl from 6, they want to attack you guys because you won't suspect it but they aren't going to count in brawns they are counting on brains" She said standing up

Alex paused "and don't tell them either" he said following her

"what does this mean" I say, I'm a little scared now what if they target me because I'm the weakest

"well first we need to worry about getting our 6th member, I'm still not entirely sure if it's true though, Cailyn could be lying just so I would worry about the anti careers and forget about me killing her which still won't happen she is still my primary target but it doesn't mean we don't keep an eye out, it could be true but honestly none of the members are really worth worrying about but we will see what the other careers think" he says, I nodd, I know the anti careers are true, I trust Jace and Jace trust Cailyn so it must be true but when thinking about it those four have been a very close group, so I just don't need trust to belive it

"how did it go" Jace said when we went to the group, Cyrus is Completely oblivious speaking to Bryon

"he doesn't believe her and even if it does, Cyrus isn't a trustworthy person" I say

He was about to open is mouth when Cyrus spoke "we need to ask either Ramsey or Paisley" he said

"it's your choice" Jace said

"how nice of you" Cyrus said, the two stare off for a moment then Byron hit Cyrus shoulder

"ask the girl, 6 is shady, plus he has a talent with poison" Bryon says

"lets do it then"

I fiddle with my hands nervously, I just have to stay calm, Mabey being weak is better, I'm more underestimated hopefully that would help me

 **Paisley Anders 17, District 10 Female**

The arena is not outdoors, that is all I know, there is no survival station for forest, water, deserts, farms or snow, so it must be indoors or Mabey a village or something, all I know is my skills at home will be no use, the only thing that I have is weapons, I look at the station and see the young trainer, looking through piles of paper, I know it's wierd but his like an allie even though he wouldn't be in the games with me

Caleb originally asked me but I wasn't safe, I don't feel safe, last night he was screaming and then when he walked out I saw blood on his hands, and funnily enough an avox went missing last nigh, no one knows if his dead or alive but he seems Caleb had a part in it, I know he ain't secretly sadistic and is hiding it, his genially physcotic and doesn't know it

Then the anti-careers again I denied, I would rather be with the careers then with them, and other then that no one else has asked, me I feel like Mabey asking Conner and Imogen to join but apperantly Conner is mute and Imogen doesn't talk and I'm not that type of person, I wouldn't ask the allaince with Tarlia, fletcher and Violet because Fledther and Violet give me a headache, I don't trust Kasey after what he did to Cailyn yesterday so that scratches Kasey and Sarah, Then there is Cailyn and Alex, I would be a third wheel, they both aren't letting the games get to them by having fun but I don't like the fun they have I would rather not get in trouble before the games and there is no way I'm joining Ramsey so there are no one else to allie with

So I have been talking to the trainer he seemed happy to, I haven't really be training just asking him about the captiol and him asking me about family, he reminds me of Austin and that's why I feel connected I want to get home so bad and I know the only way is to survive, at home I had to survive, work for Shelter and food, try and stay healthy but this is a different survival, it isn't home where the only people you have to worry about his peacekeepers, no this is the games I have to worry about 23 other children trying to stick a knife in me

"do you know anything about the games this year" I ask

"well, all I say is don't be a threat to the people" he said

I raise an eyebrow, does he mean the tributes, the president "other then tributes, but don't tell anyone or I will die" he said o nodded my head, while looking over the navigation sights, might as well do something else then my weapons, if I'm alone I have to be extra prepared, I not only have to be aware, I have to have enough supplies, this was the last thing I wanted to do but I was to timid, I don't know why in 10 I always approached people I guess I was just scared to, I don't handle rejection much, Mabey I should of allied with Caleb, because if he has his medication he won't change but I doubt the captiol will send them they want entertainment, they seem find if unstable tributes

"career alert" the trainer said

I stay still not trying to look nervous, the careers are the ones I fear the most, especially Cryus everyone has to be careful what they say to him, his kindness is see through, his hiding something dark and sinister

"so your from 10, and you have some ranching Exprience right?" Cryus said,mi notice his along which makes me relax a little more

"yeah, cleaver, rope, fixing fences and animals" I say trying to to sound scared, because he would surely use it against me

"that's what we need, so you have no allies right" he said, I Nodd my head, he plays with his fingers and opens his mouth up again

"have the anti-careers approached you" he said, I feel my hands shaking but he doesn't notice, how does he know about the anti careers they have been very subtle when asking, Mabey someone they asked told the careers

"what anti careers" I ask

"well we are offering you a place in the allaince, safety" he said, but I hear the hesitation when he said safety, he only wants me for my skills he wouldn't keep me safe, why would he, he just wants a strong pack, he wants an allaince of 6

"I'm not really trained though" I say, I feel my chest restricting, Cryus gives me a bad feeling

"doesn't matter, as long as you get more then a 8, a kill in the bloodbath, I'll keep you around but your expendable remeber that" he said

I get shocked, he just told me he will kill me, why?

"why would I join after you tell me that" I say

He statins his eyes "because you need us, you can't handle it alone plus I need someone, my careers are split and I see it, I need to make sure that I have the power, I may be using you but this may be you chance to victory" he says

He makes a valid point, I have no choice, plus if I stay in the background do what Cryus does then he may want to get rid of the ones that are bigger threats but at the end of the day it's still a risk

"ok" I say hesitantly

He shoots me a fake smile and stands up "oh and no one should know about this conversation" He says, I tag behind h to non the careers

"now we are complete" Cyrus said, Byron did the same fake smile as Cyrus, while the others were genuine, it's obvious that Cryus is running this allaince to his own uses

"what did he say" Serena ask me when everyone else walked to a station

"a lot, but he and a point I can't do this alone" I say

"I'll stick by you, there are obvious pairs in this allaince, I'll have your back, Cryus isn't as almighty as he thinks, I want to take him down" she said

I like her courage "I'll help you" I say

"it's good to have soemone in this allaince, do you want to go to a station" she said

"in a minute, I just have to do something" I say, she nods her head and I go where Brandon is it's obvious his the leader and I need to let him know, I may now be a career but I'm nothing like my title

"hey have your re thought you no" he said

"no, but the careers know about you" I say

His face instantly drops "Brantley" he called

"we have trouble someone told the careers about us" Brandon said to Brantley

"do you know who" he asks me

"all I know is that Cryus knows" I say

"thanks for letting us know, are you with them" Brandon says

"I had no choice" I said when the bell went for dismissal, I want to get out of here, just for the night, my head is spinning and I regret joining the careers but it was the only option, I close my eyes for a second I can't second think, I have serena on my side, I'm not all alone, I meet Caleb in the elevator and his hands are shaking

"are you ok" I say, he knows I know something with him isn't right, some confides in me, but he doesn't make a good allie, as much as it hurts to turn my back on him

"I-I lost control again" He said, anxiously putting a hand through his short blonde hair

"what did you do" I say calmly, I'm used to having talk calmly to Caleb and it works on him, I'm still worried for him because his mental disorder would be a killer

"I almost choked Cailyn to death, once second I was there then it felt like a I switched off then a few seconds after, I saw holding her neck and looking at me like I'm crazy, it's getting worse I can remeber now, at 10 I didn't , and what if that happens in the game in not a killer" he said I see tears pooling in his eyes

I reluctantly put a hand on his shoulder "just try and be strong, you are Caleb, you did it all these years, it's not your fault" I say, he lets a cry when the elevator doors open, it's seems like the tablets aren't working actually making it worse now he can remeber what he did and it's obvious the voice in his head is getting worse, but it was hard for the mentors to get the proper ones,

"What's wrong with you" Flyn said concerned

"I'm a monster" Caleb screamed running to his door

"I thought the tablets were working what happened" Flyn said

"He tried to choke the girl from 2, and apperantly it's worse every time his mind blacks out and he gets all murderuous he can't remeber after now he can but he camt control that plus I hear him scream all night" I say

"I'm going to get a doctor so see him" Flyn said walking out the door

"how was your day" Miranda says

I sigh "I joint the careers but I think I made a mistake, I had no choice" I say

"I understand, don't worry straight after the bloodbath I will send you a sponsor gift I will get your through This" she says

I just hope that's true

* * *

 **Alliances**

 **Careers:** Cyrus Animkin (District 1 Male), Mackenzie Relzim (District 1 Female), Jace Biranin (District 2 Male), Byron Captain (District 4 Male), Serena Uloran (District 4 Female), Paisley Anders (District 10 Female)

 **Anti-Careers:** Brandon Milens (District 3 Male), Sasha Fernwod (District 6 Female), Brantley Wearan (District 12 Male), Kennedy Cadelean (District 12 Female)

 **District 5:** Ty Menithor (District 5 Male), Aly Caunbridge (District 5 Female)

 **District 8:** Kasey Jenkinings (District 8 Male), Sarah Newdale (District 8 Female)

 **Alliance 1:** Cailyn Bration (District 2 Female), Alex Lockon (District 7 Male)

 **Alliance 2:** Tamara Jarobs (District 7 Female), Caleb Tryals (District 10 Male)

 **Alliance 3:** Imogen Alliser (District 3 Female), Conner Harleon (District 11 Male)

 **Alliance 4:** Fletcher Realds (District 9 Male),Tarlia Caim (District 9 Female), Violet Armlin (District 11 Female)

 **Author Note: Here is the second day of training, also I know there are many allaince but some could still break or join with another allaince, also I know Ty and Aly haven't had a Pov but they have been training together and in the tributes eyes they are allies**


	10. Beating The Pressure

**Training Day 3, Part 1**

* * *

 **Alyssa (Aly) Caunridge 15, District 5 Female**

I wonder where the vents will lead me to?

There is still an hour till training but I'm dressed and I have some time free, so I thought I could do something fun, I don't really want to talk to the escort or my district partners boring mentor, and as they are the only ones up there is no one else to talk to, but this looks interesting, plus I can't help my self to be intrigued

Ever since I was reaped I have had this surge of emotions clouding my head that I haven't been my self and my number one rule of life is to be your own person, I don't want to act like a scared little girl because then I won't survive, I know my chances are low I don't have any special talents apart from Bravery but even now I don't feel that brave, but my need to explore could help me and I know a lot of survival the way I see it, I am not done until my cannon booms and my heart stops beating

I see the dresser in my room and I jump on top, even though this is different I don't feel the thrill I use to at home, no the games can't change me, they cannot, I grab the vent with both my hands and I pull it off and I climb in thankfully I can fit with a lot of space I begin to combat crawl in the vent, it's dark but it's actually bringing my mood up, The feeling of an adventure comes back to me, I'm a little scared that this will lead me to the career apartment that will be bad but I doubt it, I stop at the next vent and see Ty

Ty is ok, I mean his annoying but so am I, his flirty nature got a little a old but getting I over that his really good company and he isn't as dumb as everyone thinks, his actually quite smart but he can't shut up, but his good for a laugh, when I'm not with acacia I'm with Ty, we made an allaince at the train station actually, I told him to leave me alone because he was annoying plus I was still trying to hold back my distress then he said sorry and made a joke and a allaince was born and grew closer everyday

I peek through the vents and I almond laugh Ty is reading, the air head is literally reading an encyclopaedia, I shut my mouth to stop my self from laughing, I crawl to the next room and I see acacia writing a letter, she is really nice, I'm happy she is my mentor, she's a little sad and paranoid but she is helpful not games wise but friend wise it's good to have a shoulder to cry on because as positive I what to be it will never last long

I stop I can either get support or fun, I look near Acacia's room I have after training to talk to her, she gave me some solid advice but she is still frail from last year her female tribute got tortured by the physco boy from 1 before final 8 which slightly scares me since Cryus is just as scary and physcotic , plus the way he looks at people like prey, what if that's happens again, I can't put acacia through that, I don't want to go through that

I hold my wrist where my bracelets is this represents my life, the metal charms my brother carved represents love, happiness, freedom, luck and indentity, this represents me and like this bracelet I'm not letting it go, I carefully pull the vent out and Ty is till reading muttering to him self, Mabey Ty has a twin brother and was able to sneak him in the train that would be funny

I jump from the vent in the ceiling landing right on his bed, he clutched onto his book and screaming and I can't help but laugh my head off and Ty joins in to "thanks for the thrill" he said trying to Catch is breath after our minute laugh session

I sit next him "why are you reading an encyclopaedia, you do know it's about 1000 pages contained with history, geography and all the other boring crap about the captiol I thought your someone who reads picture books" I say

"um, well I put on an act I dont what to be a geek, so I try to be a cool person but I suck at it but I'm scared to let my act down" he says

"thank god because you a very annoying by the way" I say

He chuckles "who fell from the ceiling again"

"fine, but you shouldn't hide it people are shocked when they find out how smart I am but I don't act I just would rather use imagination then brains" I say

"when Im with your I won't act" he said, I nodd at first I allied with him for company and that I was worried I would find no one else but it's nice to know he may be helpful and not some obnoxious douche bag

There is a knock on the door and Xac comes in a raises an eyebrow "anything I should know about" he said

"I just came in 10 minutes ago, I was crawling in the vents and fell" I say

"while giving me an heart attack" Ty said, Xac awkwardly nods then shuffles to the Lounge, I wish we had two fun mentors acacia is great but Xac he is so boring, I heard the district 2 ones are the best immature and childish my sort of people, but I guess both brothers are also machines one getting over 10 kills so I don't think they are all joke

We make our way to the dining room and I take the seat next to acacia while Ty sits next to mr boring, I get it his one of the older victors mentoring this year but still live a little, 23 kids died so he could live, he could at least pretend like he enjoys life

"so who do you think the 5 biggest threats are" Xac said, I pause I have seen a lot of tributes training but I haven't really pinpointed the threats and does he mean physically or mentally

"the careers" Ty says

"ok, Aly" he says, rolling his eyes at Ty's short and simple answer but Ty has a point all careers are threats

"um, Cyrus, Jace, Cailyn, Alex and Kasey" I say that's what I heard a lot of outers saying and I admit it's is true, The other careers Byron, Serena and Mackenzie, have to many emotions and that would get in thier way

"specify" Xac said

"cyrus is a deranged career leader, who people fear, Jace is a machine built career, Cailyn is a loose cannon but she is one of the most intelligent, Alex is unpredictable his skills are high for a typical lumber jack and Kasey well any one with gut to try and kill a career in training is a threat in my eyes" I say

"good but also mental strength and intelligence is important aswell, can you tell me the weaknesses of those 5" he says

"Cyrus is unstable, Jace cares to much for his district partner, Cailyn and Kasey are to revolved with anger and hate, and Alex has some sort of mission that's blinding his focus" I say

"this is boring" Ty comment Xac ignored him and keeps blabbering on, even thouhg this is boring, I don't want to think of the people that could kill m

"see they may be physical threats and so are the careers but everyone could be a threat Some tributes may not be physically strong or have unique talents but they may not have weakness that will effect them as much as the threats, underestimate no one, that was my mistake that was Acacia's mistake" he said, Acacia shrank in her seat, I remeber her games she had an allie her district partner they stayed Togther till the final 8 till a mutt viciously killed him luckily she got away with minimal injuries then she stumbled along the district 2 boy, choking, drowning in his own blood, completely Vulnerbale and frail

He plead her to help him and she did, she healed him and they seemed to get along, but he wasnt as injured as he acted but Acacia made the mistake of trusting him, he wanted to take watch and she fell asleep at the middle of the night when he crawled on top of her and nearing slashed her neck and he would of if she wasn't holding a knife, that ended up being her only kill she was lucky in final 3 both boys left her for last thinking she was an easy kill that they fought eachother and ended up dying in seconds of eachother

I look at Ty what if he betrays me, I shake my head at the stupid idea, he trusted me with his secret, he didn't have to tell me but he did, I'm still nervous about other allies if we get others but Ty I could trust

"what about trust and loyalty" I ask, Ty raises an eyebrow at me then nods his head, we have been sticking Together no one has approached us but I have seen the boy from 12 staring at us, they have only asked 3 people all said no, the girl from 10 went to the careers instead, I don't know if I want to be in the anti careers but they may not even ask, plus I don't want to be on Cyrus's bad side, he practically scream out that he will show mercy to anyone that has double crossed him

"District loyalty" Acacia mumbles, I smile at her

"she is right, how many games can you re-call a tribute has killed thier district partner" Xac said

"about 23 years ago that was last" I say, don't ask me how I know this, I just do I guess

"yes but that was a career district never has a district 5 tribute turned agaisnt their partner actually for the past 10 years they have allied, so trust eachother the most" Xac says

"well I do" Ty says

"same" I say and I do, honestly I put trust in a lot of people, but I know Ty is genuine the last death I want is by the hands of an allie any one else I will be fine with, well ofcourse I don't want to die but I know I have a chance and I have to accept that it may happen, I can't change the past

"are you ok" acacia whispered, I think she relises I'm not

"just conflicted thoughts" I say

"can we go now" Ty says, Acacia gives me a kind smile when me and Ty got it the elevator

"what up with your mentor" I ask

"being boring, I had to watch a whole 12 hours of documentaries the first night" he said

"haha" I say, Ty rolls his eyes

"let's just be positive I'm being to negative and I don't like it" I say

"agree"

I just don't think I can put on that act for long

 **Byron Captian 17, District 4 Male**

Why can't I beat this stupid trainer!

I throw my harpoon away and I lean against the wall trying to catch my breath, I am a career, second in command and I can't even beat the expert trainer, I know I am not as skilled as I act and I know being close to Cyrus is a risk actually its like being close to the devil but I know he would cut loose strings and if I show weakness and if I show I'm not as strong and vicious as I act I'm done

I have learnt to block out my emotions and guilt but they are starting to break free, now all I feel is anger and fear and I'm not one to loose my temper thankfully I can control it unlike our Little traitor or Hatred filled boy but I'm afraid it will make me more fragile, it's worse enough Cyrus believes he has me around his finger but now I have to keep up this act and it's too late to let it go

I look next to me and Groan, how can Cailyn keep up with a expert trainer while I get disarmed in a few seconds, she isn't beating him but she isn't loosing it's they are equal, that fears me if somehow I get in a fight with her in the games she can beat me, Cyrus can easily beat me aswell, it just shows I'm one of the weak links in the careers aand that's not a safe position to be in

I hear a clang of metal and I look up, I can't keep feeling sorry for myself, it's about my survival and my easiest plan is to keep Cyrus close, I keep thinking Mabey it will be easier to join Alex and Cailyn but after I got in that argument with Alex I would probably wake up with a knife in my back

It doesn't matter, everyone believes that I'm this threats, that I want to kill, I'm ok with it but I'm not sure for how long, how many people will Cryus force me to torture, I stand up and I look to see that Cailyn has actually beaten the trainer, no one apart from Jace has beaten an expert and she is only 16 and she beaten a trainer 6 years older and probably much more Exprience

"again" the trainer said

"no it took me long enough to win, I'm sick of training" she said

"well anyone that can beat an expert can get a break" he said

I walk up "can I try" I say

"go ahead" the trainer said grabbing a harpoon

"I'll like a audience" I say winking to Cailyn, she scoffs but stays, probably to analyse me, there are a lot of intelligent tributes this year another thing that makes me nervous

The buzzer goes and I go for a trainer then I feel a force in my stomach, Cailyn snickers and the young trainer looks unimpressed

"Mabey got back to a easier trainer, your wasting my time" The trainer mumbled walking off

"wow, some second command you are" Cailyn said laughing

I try and look threatening stepping closer to her even though I know I'm not Cyrus and she is good at hiding the fear she has for him "shut your mouth or I will shut it for you" I hiss

She laughs even louder "I know you act, you know, trying to act tough and sadictic to get close to Cyrus so you can kill him or just because your afraid he will rip your apart and I'm impressed but your act is see through, if I was You stop showing your skills and if you do bad in training fake an injury" Cailyn says

I just stare there must be some catch "what's the catch you wouldn't just give me advice and keep my secret, so what is it" I say

"it hurts you think there is some catch but if your offering then forget about killing Alex" she said

I look behind me then back at Cailyn, a little shcoked that her catch wouldn't be about her safety, I don't get the alliance with her and Alex, They both seem keen to protect each other and put themselves second, I both hate and respect that, I hate it because I would of been like that, that's why I blocked it off care for another person is weakness especially in the games but I also respect it they aren't hiding thier true feelings, not letting the games change your humanity, like me, when I started training I thought being heartless is strength Mabey it isn't but I'm in a dead end, I'll be dead if I change

"what about you, I thought you would ask me to convince Cyrus to let you go" I say

She shakes her head "Cyrus won't listen to you, it would be stupid for you to try, his angry I didn't join but his also scared of my relastionship with my district partner, don't target Alex and look out for Jace and I won't tell anyone the true you and you would be the last career I want to kill, I'm just saying this because your showing the kind side" she says

"thank you, I will keep my word, as long as you do, is my act that bad" I question, I thought I was good, I mean Cyrus totally fell for it, Mackenzie is oblivious to everything in the games, Serena might know but isn't saying anything and Paisley is just a outer she wouldn't know stragerty

"it's a good act for tributes that just focus on survival or strength, I'm very observant, and plus hacking into the captiol system has giving me some more imformation, it's obvious your aren't as sadictic as you act, you act with Cyrus but I see the worry on your face, it's just common knowledge" she says

I let a small smile form on my face, Cyrus blabbers on about how Cailyn is our biggest enemy out of the careers, and she is but she isn't a threat to us she isn't a killer and she will try and hide from us, but it would be stupid to convince Cyrus otherwise, Jace already tried and now his an outcast of the careers, He wants to kill her more then anything and no convincing will change that, I guess Cyrus is smart for wanting to kill Cailyn early since she is strong and she could easily win and she did provoke him and he seems to hate soemone disrespecting him this but I thinks his hiding his sinister thinking, he is much more bloodthirsty and unstable then he wants us to know

"what's going on here"

Cyrus walks next to me crossing his arms "I should go" Cailyn said walking back quickly to the expert trainer, probably trying to get away from Cyrus as quick as she can

"is she changing her mind and is to scared to talk to me" he says smirking

"just trying to break our alliance I don't fall for anything, she isn't as strong as seems, to emtional" I say

Cyrus smirks "don't worry about that, I know the terms use your enemies weakness against them, just wait and see but I need you to not kill Alex, yet, you only kill when I tell you, your my biggest allie I can't let you get injured without you, I'm dead" he says, Mabey he does trust me

"I'm with you, I promise" I say, Mabey being close to Cyrus is a good thing he promised me safety, but I know he could throw me aside when ever he wants and I'm not letting that happen, I'm here to win and I'm not letting my stupidity be the reason I die

"good, because the careers aren't stable we are split into pairs which isn't good we need to be a team, communicate if we are to work but We have the worse teamwork looking at the other allainces, the 4 anti-careers are tight, sticking in a group of four, talking having fun, we don't need fun but they have team work, Then the 3 pairs, Cailyn and Alex, Kasey and Sarah, Caleb and Tamara each have a threat but once again they have team work, communication, they actually like eachother we dont have that" Cyrus says

He has a point apart from the littles allaince we are the most unstable even Ramsey is more stable by himself, we have a allaince built on competition and lies all the others are built on trust and teamwork I won't be shocked if the other allainces call eachother friends

Cyrus sense my discomfist "oh don't worry Byron, they won't be happy for to long, we have bloodlust, raised murderers, well 4 of us are, the other 2 are expandable but don't worry about that yet, we have something they don't, when we kill we won't feel guilt, me I will probably play with my victims before I kill them that's what makes us deadly but it still doesn't mean we be split like this, thier are some intelligent tributes out thier they will use our alliance as a weakness and I'm not doing that I have a goal and I'm fulfilling it" he says

I tense up a moment, he truley is a physcopath and I'm afraid, I can't kill like him, I don't think I can but I'm not admitting it, his right Mackenzie and Paisley are expandable because they are obviously non killers but non killers can win the games, Brodie and Acacia are an example both only have one kill and both were in fear, careers aren't immuned we just are more ready, hopefully if I play Cyrus I will be the one to cause his cannon, his the one I want to kill

Because I'm trapped if I don't and I am not caged animal

 **Sasha Fernwod 17, District 6 Female**

"Bullseye"

I turn to Brandon a smile on both our faces, our allainces has been practising throwing knives in pairs and while Brantley and Kennedy seem better at bat and sword, me and Brandon found our weapon

"think this will scare a tribute" I say fingering my knive, it's a little uncomfortable in my hand I don't really want to use this since the last thing I want is to have a kill to my name but I need to be ready for self defence purposes, our allaince has a target on our back since someone told us to the careers

"absolutely Mabey not a sadistic torturer though" Brandon says meeting Cryus eye who just scowls then looks at another direction

"what are we going to do about him" Kennedy says, he hasn't approached us but his been watching us it's obvious he has something up his sleeve, It meansPaisley didn't lie but it could of been her, it's a little but like betrayal how she left us for the careers but I guess anything to survive, I probably would of dond that if Brandon didn't tell me about the idea

"we need to equal the careers, we may have intelligence but numbers always win if we equal them, we will be able to keep control" Brandon says

"who though, 4 tributes already said no" I say, I thought we wouldn't get so many no's, we took a risk asking Alex, Cailyn and my district partner but they were the strongest and we are not going to either bother asking Kasey and Sarah, and Tamara and Caleb we don't trust Kasey since his anger caused him to harm Cailyn and There is something off with Caleb and now thier are only two more pairings we can ask

"the pair from 5, the have loyalty and bravery" Brandon says, all of us nod enthusically they are a good choice, and I don't think they will say no and they are loyal

"we will ask then" Brantley says and him and Kennedy walk off

"I think we need to work out who outed us to the careers" Brandon says

I look at him confused, does he want revenge or to talk to them I'm not sure, but Brandon is one of the most intelligence here but he also can let loose and have fun so he is a good leader and he may have a point though, it's good to know who told the careers because then we know who is willing to do anything to win even if it means putting other tributes in the firing line

"and do what?" I ask

"I just want to know why they told the careers that's all, we don't need enemy's it's worse enough the careers may target us" Brandon says

Maxin told me to stay under the radar and he was little hesitant about me being in the anti careers but all the games I have watched and studied the anti careers have lasted longer then the careers, so Mabey this is a good idea and it's not like we are going to ambush them, we will use traps and poison something none of them know about and it seems like we have an advantage the careers are strong but not Togther its all like individuals forced to work Together and the careers who work well Together are more efficient our allaince is strong because we have communication

"so we asked 4 people, Paisley joint the careers do you think she told them to get brownie points from her obsessive leader" I say, that's my first thought but Paisley doesn't seem that sort of girl

"no, she was the one that told me and Brantley, it wouldn't be Alex either he hates the careers and I haven't seem him speak to any of them apart from Byron but that was before we approached him" Brandon says

"Ramsey he lurks around everywhere he may if done it " I say even though I feel guilty about putting Blame on my district partner, but he is like a snake, he wants to use anyone's weakness to help him

Brandon shakes his head "he doesn't say more then a few words I doubt he will, that leaves Cailyn it must of been her, she knows Cyrus wants to kill her and she would do anything to get his attention on someone else" he said

I nodd, he has a point, she has been quiet since her run in with Kasey too quiet apart from a few conversations with other tributes which must mean she is up to something and I have seen gang members in 6, if thier quiet it means they are up to no good but Maxin always said I try to find a good part of someone and I need to keep doing that, no one is truely heartless and that includes my district partner

I look over to Ramsey once again writing in his book, he hasn't let go of it and a part of me is tempted to steal it and to see what is truley goes through that boys head, is he a true phsycopath or has behaviour issues, I'm not sure, I pretty much avoided him since train rides, apart from asking him to join the allaince when he said my allaince will sink like a ship in a ocean of deceit which made me even more freaked out

"hey Sasha" Brandon said shaking me

"yeah" I say

"you sort of zoned out worried about your district partner" he said and I hate to admit it but part of meme does worry about him, I'm to loyal and because he is from 6 and he technically promised not to throw me under the bus, thier is some speck of trust

"I don't know his just like a puzzle made of a million pieces, everyone calls him a phsycopath or creep but I think it's just his shadowy behaviours but I still don't know what goes through his head, my mentor said thier are quite a lot of unstable tributes this year, that never is good, the more unstable the are the worse they will get" I say

"your right, I have been watching, first of Cyrus sadistic, bloodthirsty, a typical career that would give slow deaths but is more unstable, next would be your partner your right who knows what goes through his head, next I would say Caleb I think I read about a few illnesses when your hear voices, that control you when you blackout and then Mabey Conner, he seems calm but the way he looks at fire it's like a wierd obsession, I'm a bit worried about my district partner because what if he looses it but she doesn't want to be an anti" Brandon says

It makes me think that Brandon is more focused then he lets on yes his intelligent but his fun loving something you don't see in 3, all of our allaince is like that certainly if Ty and Aly join

"what are you going to do about Cailyn" I ask changing back to our original subject, Brandon obviously is a bit confused and angry that she would tell the careers, I'm starting to think it isn't her, I know she is a little like Ramsey only that she is mentally stable but she hates the careers more then anyone, then her allie, then us

"I just want an explanation, The others seem to have Ty and Aly with us, we will join then after" he says approaching her, Alex is close by watching but they are at different stations, she is at the sparring station once again but doesn't seem to be training just hitting her staff on a dummie with no technique at all, muttering something, probably an anger control technique

"hey, can we talk for a second" Brandon says, she looks at us and rolls her eyes

"really, literally I have had a conversation with more then a quarter of thetributes, I thought I was clear I'm not a fan of socialising but what do you want" she says, I notice her tough exterior isn't thier, Mabey fear, I'm scared and I suck at acting tough but pretending to be strong doesn't always work

"why did you tell Cyrus about us" Brandon says

"about what" she snaps, I see Alex approach but keeps his mouth shut

"the anti careers don't play dumb, I don't want an argument or to threatened you just an explanation" Brandon says

"it wasn't me, why would I tell that phsycopath something to help him, I know Cyrus doesn't get over disobedience and even if he wants to get rid of your little friend group I'm still his number one target and it will stay that way until I'm dead, Jace told me him and Cyrus heard you guys talking about stragerties, so it wasn't me" Cailyn says

I look at Brandon and I see him nervously bite his lip, I'm a bit shcoked he just confronted her, his changed a little, all day I haven't seen the real him like yesterday his anxious, I think he wants a group to be 6 members strongl I do to but blaming a threat for something she didn't wasn't on our to do list

"I'm sorry, I just thought" he said

"everyone does" Cailyn said walking off with Alex following but not before he suspiciously looks at us

"I think they belive we will attack them to" I say, that's what we are anti careers and Cailyn is a career and technically Alex is to, he certainly has had past Exprience, but they don't act like ones so I don't know what to call them

"we won't, we probably won't need to, Bryon wants to kill Alex, well that's what it looked like and Kasey and Cyrus want to kill Cailyn it's our biggest hope" he said quietly when we walked over to the rest of our alliance

"so this is it" Ty said

"yep thanks for joining" Brandon says

I'm a little suspicious though everything as been easy for me, my mentor is my best friend, my district partner has some twisted Loyalty towards me and I'm in a great allaince is this really that easy?

 **Caleb Tryals 17, District 10 Male**

"The doctors say I have a mental disorder"

Tamara makes no facial expression, I expected her to run, to break the alliance and listen to Alex but she made no movement, I'm not sure if that's a good or bad sign "am I safe" she said after what seemed like a minute

"Yes" I say quickly even though I know it could be a lie, I can't control myself, when I fall asleep or faint, I'm this different person I saw a video Flyn took, he made sure to leave a video camera and lock my room so I can't come out, it was about 2 am, when I woke up, I saw myself screaming, smashing on the window, I looked like a monster, I was saying I needed to kill the evil spirits that are keeping me inside the Body, it scared me because that was me, I don't know who i am anymore what if that thing is the real me and u have yet to realise that

I can't control myself the captiol are only letting me have tablets in training, which is a relief Tamara told me I almost choked Cailyn to death yesterday and I never wanted to lay a hand on anyone and try to harm them, no wonder everyone thinks I'm one of this years 3 physcopaths, I can't help it though, I thought being able to see my siblings would help me but I haven't seen them since reapings, all I have been hearing is this voice in my head, I don't even know who he is, do I know him, is he human, is he me?

"I promise" I say when I get back to reality

"I trust you ok, it's just people are warning me, my district partner and his mentor, my escort, your district partner, wierdly enough Brodie says your a good person for protection but I just have to be sure, I'm not your enemy Caleb" she says

"I know, but everyone else is right, everyone else has to die for one of us to win, killing has to happen to win is this what I'm going to have to do be the monster I am, is that why I was forced to volunteer, is that why someone is messing with my head" I say a little more loudly then I wanted, a few people look over but once they see it's just me they turn away, but alex doesn't and he storms over, I wish Paisley was like that, she cares for my well being but she doesn't do anything to help, it shows she doesn't truley care which hurts since her bestfirend is my cousin

"I thought you didn't care" Tamara said to her district partner

"well I know I said that and I don't care about you but I care for your safety, I don't want you to get killed by a boy from 10 with an evil side no offence" he said

"wait so you don't care about me but my safety, that doesn't make sense" Tamara says, I keep silent, I feel guilty that I'm the cause of Alex and Tamara arguing

 _'This is what we do, we break people'_

I hold my head, trying to keep calm, he said we, Mabey he isn't controlling me but it didn't make sense

"I'm sorry I don't know how to feel emotion towards other people, but I'm trying and I owe you and if that means warning you I'll do that if you don't want my help you dont want my help, but I'm just saying be careful" Alex says

"Caleb would never hurt me he knows how to control himself" She says but I know she is lying, I can't control myself, medicine isn't working

He looks over at me "totally, it's not like he tried to kill my allie or anything" he says crossing his arms

' _his an enemy Caleb he wants to destroy us, he wants to ruin us'_

I look up at Alex who is just looking at me with disgust "enemy" I whisper

"what did you do to him" Tamara says to her district partner

"He wants to destroy and ruin us" I say

"I would never hurt Tamara as much as she is being stubborn and a idiot" Alex says, Tamara glares at him with annoyance

"no he wants to hurt us" I say holding my head

"so your inner evil self, well tell him, that his a raging lunatic that can die" Alex says quietly then walked off

"rebellious jerk but he does have point, you have to stay in control, Alex isn't a enemy he could be an allie later in the games" Tamara says

 _'See Caleb they see me not you, I'm the one your controlling, your suppose to be in my head'_

"Who are you" I ask

 _'Andre, remeber when you were little Caleb , you were called the devil baby, that was me, but those siblings of yours swapped us now you are controlling me, and I want my body back, I will torture you until, then"_

"He wants to kill me" I cry out

"Alex won't" Tamara says

I let out a small growl why is she he defending Alex, his like Cailyn, wait Andre must belive she is an enemy to and The careers "Andre he what's to take back his body and I'm sacred, Im not letting him hurt you or me, just please don't leave me" I say grabbing her hand

"I won't Caleb his just messing with you, I heard of a disease like this, another personality that tries to take over you, your you, just keep being yourself being nice and helpful that's the allie I want and I will not abandon you, I swear" Tamara says

I clutch into my head once again, the pain, the ringing sound, what's happening, it's happening again, I stand up and I run to a trainer "help me, please, I'm blacking out" I say

He leads me to a first aid room and closes the door and hands me a tablet "your lucky the captiol don't want you to go ballistic in training" he said

"can I leave I don't think I can be here" I say I'm a danger, but I can't leave my allie, I'll go more insane, and I'm not letting this evil person inside my head take over, I am not getting blood on my hands and I'm not changing

"good idea" he says

"wait how did you know" I ask, before I left

"the escort told us about your condition just In case it happens here, it's normal quite a few tributes in the past year have had a mental disorder it doesn't make you different" he says even though I can tell his lying, , no one with a mental disorder is 'normal'

I walk into the training centre and I quickly run out the door everyone thinks I'm this freak and thier right, I let the tears fall down my eyes, wishing my siblings will come back, wishing this never Happend and I was back in 10 but either way I was still troubled I will never be stable Mabey if I win, yeah I need that determination but to win I need to kill, but people have won without a kill, but the evil inside me won't let that happen

I slowly make my way to the apartment hoping no one will be there it's embrassing, Flyn said he could get me to stay in the apartment but I didn't want that I didn't want him to think I'm weak or useless people are underestimating me and they have a right to

I walk through the door and I frown Flyn walks over to me "you alright" he says, his more caring and understanding then I thought he would, I thought he would write me of as I certain death but his stuck by me, given me advice, been sensitive and I need that even at home I knew everyone being were careful around me but he doesn't make me feel like that, I heard he was a bit of an outcast in 10 before he won and he did slightly loose his mind in the games but got over it when he won

"I don't know how I can do this, I know how to survive and fight but I cant control myself how can I do this without becoming a sinking ship" I say

"The games are unpredictable but so are you and that gives you an advantage, if the othefs don't know what your capable of what you can do then that will help you, wild cards win and you are one just, keep guarded, trust your allie, try and stay calm and you can do it have faith you aren't finished yet"

Faith, I never believed in it but Mabey I should, I can't let myself get controlled all the time, I will have to keep fighting both the tributes and my self

' _This is my fight not yours'_

 _"_ What do you want from me" I ask, Flyn raises an eyebrow and puts his hand in my shoulder

 _'I want you Caleb, I want you to change, be the beast your suppose to be, it's not me that killed all those innocent people no that's you just with my assistance, your to soft Caleb they will cut you up and I'll be watching, but belive me hell would hate you so don't die, unless I take over'_

"Stay out of my head, I have done nothing please" I say Trembling

"don't let him get to you" Flyn says

How can I do that, Mabey I should just give in

 **Ramsey Deltron 17, District 6 Male**

I always thought when I flicked the switched and turned heartless that I will become an evil mastermind, well Mabey I am a bit of a mastermind but evil, I thought I would be fine, with being my shadowy self, knowing I have to spill as much blood as possible to win but that thought of killing brought out emtions, scary emtions

So I found another way be myself, hide in darkness, work from the inside cause chaos without getting bloodstained hands and at the moment Its working, first of I was the cause for a close to murder, I'm actually proud if my efforts, I didn't think I could pull soemthing off like that

Since I have just been note taking, I'm already know as a creep or what Cryus called me the good looking sociopath all those things don't effect plus that isn't true, I have always been interested in the human brains and technically if Cyrus wants to use words like that I would say I'm a physcopath and maybe I am, I use muniplation and deceit, I have absolute no concern for anyone else, I plan everything out to hurt people without violence and I'm very good at acting normal, yes Mabey I wasn't born like this and Mabey I'm not that normal but I don't act like a born physcopaths

To me mental attributes dont matter, mentally strong can just break just as risky as the mentally weak, passion is just as deadly as anger, of course unless your a raging lunatic that drinks blood or turns to canablims or even deeply torture a tribute that gives others nightmares the gamemakers don't care

Cyrus may be in the raging lunatic section, his thirst for blood will get to him I saw the gleam in his eyes when Kasey stabbed Cailyn, he wants that, the screaming, the blood, hopefully he will break and I need to have a part in that, I want to play puppet master, tributes like Flecther, voliet, Imogen and Tarlia are already in red, I may or may not try and guess the future and I have been quite good at it, so wiht those four I'm not going to bother, Flecther and Violet piss everyone off with being annoying little brats, Tarlia is too naive and panicky to realise how badly these games truely are and Imogen she may be in danger for allying with a semi Pyromanic, Conner is good at hiding his need for fire but any kid that accidently lit thier house of fire and killed his family must have lost some stability

That can also out Tamara in the danger zone, I don't write her off though she is more skilled then any 15 year old that has entered the games plus she has this fiery spark but her downfall is Caleb he can probably becme mentally unstable or again a phsycopath, people have catched on that he has some sort of mental illness now I have exactly not found at what he has, but it is a little complicated almost having a different ego but a bloodthirsty maniac that is trying to take over that would be fun but he isn't as in control as he wants, see I have been walking around lurking as I have been told and I saw when Caleb lost it and was the second tribute that tried to kill Cailyn

Mabey it was my fault Kasey almost stabbed Cailyn to death if I didn't swap tribute files and sneak into thier apartments and slip it into thier rooms, their words to eachother wouldn't of be that harsh but it was harlious, I need that Invisble bomb built between those two to blow so they will be gutting eachother and I would have some of sort of twisted credit if one of them kills the other but my plan hit a bit of a blow, Kasey seems dead set to finish the job by killing her but the feeling isn't mutual I heard her tell Alex she doesn't want to kill which doesn't give the bloody battle I wanted but hopefully fear would steer her to fight obviously I want Kasey to win and for him to 'accidentally' kill her painfully in rage because I know daddy of the year will break then get killed, that sort of influence I don't mind

Alex is starting to get more Vulnerbale then I thought his starting to feel which is both stupid and sweet, see a person like him and Cailyn when they feel emotions that will take over them that's why I don't want an allie, I'm actually surlsied Cailyn is still with Alex she is the only one I'm afraid of intellgual wise, she is just as observant as my self which is why I used a wierd machine to copy my notes to give to her to get some sort of trust I was hoping I could make an allie out of her but She seems too attached to the trapped rebel, yeah I know that to and I actually want him to succeed if I didn't hate people I would be a key figure

Now the careers now that alliance is like a captiol soap opera I found last night and almost fainted at the boredom but thankfully for me, blood will spill, the careers are made of pairs and that is utterly stupid, you have the King and his pawn, the heroic prince and princess and then the two duchesses well Thats what I think I'm not the best at the royalty crap but it's one allaince ready to sink, you have Mackenzie who knows she isnt career material, Paisley who is an idiot knowing she will get killed but still joint because she knows she is to fragile alone, then Byron who is failing at playing the pawn thinking he can take I over Cyrus's reign like that will ever happen and then the tension between Cyrus and Jace, the loyal peacekeepers has some sort of attachment to his disobedient district partner but still wasn't to protect her and Cryus wants to kill her for her strong words against careers hopefully all career will go boom, boom

Then finally the anti careers what a bunch of idiots, they say thier going to use 'intelligence' to kill the careers which Is absolutely bullcrap, because none of them are actually lethal enough to cause a cannon, yes they think they can trap or poison one of the careers to kill them but once the career dies the killer will be full of guilt because all 6 have humanity, human feelings of love and emotion, literally all the tributes apart from Cyrus wouldnt enjoy killing, like I said I want credit but I diont want to be personally responsible unless someone kills another tribute wiht me then I will be fine but I don't see that happening since I'm no teaming up with anyone, but all the anti careers are acting like the friendship outer group that happens every year, one of them dies they all get upet then boom, boom, boom, boom there is onee left standing and that person goes insane I have seen it before, all ofthem are close, Ty and Aly are tight mostly because it's obvious Aly knows Ty isn't a dimwit like he acts, Kennedy and Brantely have some chemistry they hate to admit and Sasha and Brandon are just born friends

All of these tributes have weakness I can use, but I need a backup, that's why I'm about to help Cailyn, ofcourse this is not an allaince and I will happily play a part in her death and I sort of want to no reason for that but I need insurance, I creep to the station, I have no clue where Alex went to he just left shortly after Caleb had a epsiode

I start taking more steps when a rock is thrown in my direction "seriously" I mutter

"I don't like creeps stalking me" Cailyn said

I let out a laugh which just confuses her more "1. I'm not a creep, I just have a different personality then you all Mabey lurky or shadowy what you call it but I'm am sane, for now anyways 2. I stalk everyone writing down information Mabey causing a few rivalries and 3. I'm here to help you think of it had a apology"

She stood up cautiously talking one small step closer, my first thought is she is scared of me but when I saw her clenching her fist and desperately biting her lip, I know she knew about my little trick

"you pshycopathic asshole" She said quietly

"oh come a a guy needs his fun, come on I helped you if Kasey kills you you'll be better off" I say stepping forward closing in large gap between us

"how would I be better of if he kills me, his anger is just as bad as mind and my anger is a demon, uncontrollable"

"because if he does kill you it would be better then Cryus killing you, because I know for sure you would rather die first then have your name on his kill list and Kasey would probably do it quicker and even if he doesn't the guilt will eat him alive then he will die I call it hitting two birds with one stone but you could also use his rage to your Benefit kill him and make it further"

"your still insane but I sort of get your knowledge but why tell me, you know I just hate you even more now it just shows how evil you are, I may have not been the best person in my district but I dont like hurting people without a reason or when I'm not angry and you know I'm very angry at the moment but I don't have boxing Exprience so you would just beat me to near death and I have already been nearly killed 2 times"

"I don't want an rivalry, even though a fight does sound tempting but I want to give you something that someone with your trickery could use" I say handing the 10 pieces of paper with all the Imformation I have picked up in two days

She looks at me suspiciously then hesitantly takes the papers "but there is a price"

"oh of course there is the answer is no" she says starting to walk away I quickly punch her shoulder and step even closed

She looks up annoyed "all I want is a deal, I won't kill you or your future boyfriend and-"

I get cut of "my future what he not my boyfriend I have never felt love and I never will so don't annoy me please, because your already have"

I smile "someone is scared but whatever I wont hurt you or Alex if you don't hurt me until final 3 well if we get thier deal"

"deal, but why me"

"because your like me"

"I am not like you" she snaps

"we will see" I say walking off

Doesn't it feel good to be the puppet master

 **Kennedy Cadelean 16, District 12 Female**

Days of living are getting smaller and smaller and so does my confidence and my sense of identity, I haven't been myself all training and to be honest I have nearly forgotten who I truley am, the fear, the grief it has taken over, I may joke and seem like everything is ok but I know it isn't, how can it be

I may have a strong alliance, friends, I may have some weapon and survivals skills but is that enough, is that enough to get me away from death and back home, I'm nothing special I have no special talents and I lost my unique personality so how will I win, normal doesn't always win. Special does and it will take some convincing to make me feel safe, I used to be brave but Mabey being brave back home was bad, now I don't know how to handle proper fear

Mabey the anti careers weren't the best idea either, I feel like I have this tile to look out for my allaince but I can't be selfless, I have to be selfish but does that mean killing, getting blood on my hands, personally causing a cannon, I'm not sure, but I don't want it to come to that

We aren't really anti careers though, none of us are willing to killing, Aly, Ty and Brandon are to wild, they want fun, they aren't serious enough and I know killing soemone will break them apart, Brantley and Sasha feel the need to protect and again ending a life will rip them apart like what I feel in the subject, we already have a target on our backs, we weren't subtle enough and the careers found out

Its obvious Cyrus is just pertending like it never effected him but it's obvious he is mad that we want to kill the careers, his the classic sadistic career leader but unlike the others in the past years his deranged, plus his more intelligent then he lets on a lot of tributes are smart this year, there is all us anti careers who use Intelligence as a gift then there is Cyrus, Cailyn and Ramsey who use it for negative purposes

"now your zoning out"

I look up at Brantley and put on a forced smile, he doesn't know what I'm feeling, all the group thinks I'm the mediator how am I suppose to help the others when I'm not feeling good my self, when I'm trying hard to find my true self

"sorry just thinking" I mumble, it's almost the end of our training and after that is private sessions, I learnt quite a lot but would that be enough to get me a reasonable score and what about the games, my allies are in danger and so is my self, and Brantley his my closest friend here, Mabey the closest friend I had what happens when one of us need to die

"it's alright to be scared, we knew, it would be a risk to join this allaince" he says quietly, the other 4 are over at the trap station while Brantley is teaching me some first aid even though I'm pretty useless at it, but in the end it could safe your life, we were thinking of also recruiting the girl from 9 so we have two people to do first aid, but we would be a allaince of 7 and it would seem like we wanted her just for here skills even though she seems depressed with her other allies but I think she is to scared to tell them

"I'm not just scared of the careers, just everything in general, you know, you go into these games wanting to win but you don't know the consequences" I say

He nods his head "I agree 100%, sometimes I had these thoughts to volunteer and get medicine for my sister but I knew the games would be torture, training is torture when you see the careers parading around with sharp weapons that can kill you within a second, private sessions are torture because you know If you don't get a good score you can say goodbye to sponsors then the games, I feel sick thinking how I will die but I'm a little curious" he says

"to be honest so have I, looking to see who you think your future killer will be how they kill you" I say and as morbid as it may sound I have Been curious on the topic, I know I should be thinking how to win instead of guessing how I will die

"same, it's just hard to think of home, or family it just makes me more upset of the topic, but everyone has a chance even 12, but you more then me, atleast your mentor gives you proper adivce, all mine has said is everyone will kill you and to run and not scream or the ghosts will take me with them" Brantley says

"Lyle would give you advice, we are a team remeber" I say and we are, me and Brantley's friendship has grown much stronger then I expected, and it's a nice feeling coming in with a friend, someone I know will have my back through thick and thin but I know a at the end he will have to die, all my allies will, again a disadvantage of being in an alliance of 6 more pain when a allie dies, hopefully if I do die Brantley will die after, so I won't have to suffer the pain, another Selfish thought but this isn't a team game, alliances hardly ever make the final 4

"I guess your right but it's unfair on your, he needs to focus on you and my crazy mentor may blabber about demons but say something useful" Brantley says

"Mabey the arena is hell" I say, it could be, the arena could be anything, to darkness, space, one year the arena was a small white room, those games didn't even last an hour, I think it was about 50 years ago, I heard the game maker got killed after that year, apperantly the tributes dying in less then an hour is not entertaining

"then I'll be the saviour"

I smile back to him, I dont want him to see through the cracks, he is being joyful and optimistic, not letting the thought of dying get to him, all my allies are like that, Aly and Ty were born energetic and joyful, Sasha and Brandon always have a smile on thier face whether it is fake or not then me, I'm trying hard not to seem negative, being even a little spark of hope can last a while

The bell rings and I feel even more nervous, our final day of training is over, what if I didn't learn enough, but it's to late now "see you" Brandon said walking off, I nodd to him, his actually a really good leader and he isn't like Cyrus, he treats us like thier is no leader and listens to everyone and gives loyalty, cyrus is using everyone as pawns, I'm just happy he didn't ask me to join the careers

We make our way to the elevator Ignoring the loud chanting from Violet and Flecther, when thinking about it I heard a girlish squeal from my room on the first day of training and I know it wasn't Kassidy, and then when I heard Violet complain about how unstylish the training outfits are, I bet it was her, honestly I don't know how Conner and Tarlia stand partners like them, they never shut up, they are really dramatic, but I still feel bad for them they are young and are obviously easy targets

I don't know what type of Target would be better, be a main threat or an easy target, thankfully I'm in the middle, I guess being a threat will make you a target for the careers like Cailyn, Ramsey, Alex and Kasey but it also makes others scared to target them, I know none of us anti-careers want to try and target them, we don't even want to try Caleb and Tamara because they have natural skills plus a few are wild cards and those are the most threatening type of tributes

Then Imogen, Flecther, Tarlia and Violet are the easy targets, even Ty is because he is a idiot, but I still like him, his a good allie company sense thankfully we can protect him but only for a little it's not good to protect others, but we have to be selfish only one comes on top and where is the chance that person is me

* * *

 **Careers:** Cyrus Animkin (District 1 Male), Mackenzie Relzim (District 1 Female), Jace Biranin (District 2 Male), Byron Captain (District 4 Male), Serena Uloran (District 4 Female), Paisley Anders (District 10 Female)

 **Anti-Careers:** Brandon Milens (District 3 Male), Ty Menithor (District 5 Male), Aly Caunbridge (District 5 Female), Sasha Fernwod (District 6 Female), Brantley Wearan (District 12 Male), Kennedy Cadelean (District 12 Female)

 **District 8:** Kasey Jenkinings (District 8 Male), Sarah Newdale (District 8 Female)

 **Alliance 1:** Cailyn Bration (District 2 Female), Alex Lockon (District 7 Male)

 **Alliance 2:** Tamara Jarobs (District 7 Female), Caleb Tryals (District 10 Male)

 **Alliance 3:** Imogen Alliser (District 3 Female), Conner Harleon (District 11 Male)

 **Alliance 4:** Fletcher Realds (District 9 Male),Tarlia Caim (District 9 Female), Violet Armlin (District 11 Female)

 **Alone:** Ramsey Delron (District 6 Male)

 **Author note: Once again I changed my mind, I won't be doing part 2 of day 3, but I will be doing scores, last night/morning then the games, also a few tributes won't be getting a Pov apart from thier reapings one wing be getting any, that's because I don't see the point of writing them because thier development comes later but it does not mean they are bloodbaths. I also noticed a few tributes mainly Cyrus and Cailyn are featured or mentioned in the majority of training, it again does not mean they are the main characters, Cyrus is the most noticable physcopath of the year and he scares or threatens the others and Cailyn because she either provokes or outsmarts the others, if anyone read my last games, the winner didn't get many Povs till he was near the end of the games, and the ones that were main featured died in the final 2 days again, this does not mean does two won't win, it's just 50/50, everyone has a chance even though I have a clear placing list, who knows the least expected may win or I will just change my mind again.**

 **I have always made a blog the** **link on my profile so check it out**


	11. Drawing the Line

**Private Sessions**

* * *

 **Serena Urolan 18, District 4 Female**

Private sessions are today, I should be confident and ready but I can't stopping thinking that tomorrow I will be thrown into the arena, where I would be expected to kill and fight, that's what I volunteered for right, but every hour my confidence grows smaller and smaller and I can't help to think what I got myself into, I was a strong trainee and I still am but it's my competition I'm worried about

I never expected the games to have so many crazies and masterminds, I though Mabey the odd unstable tribute but this year we have 3 and Mabey 4 if the rumours are correct and not to forget a few tributes have high intelligence which is more a weapon then a sharp blade, where does that put me in the equation?

The careers this year are one big mess, yes we have 6 members but once Cailyn left our ship started to sink, Cyrus grew more power crazy, Jace is hiding something and Byron is just getting fooled, thankfully I stayed under the radar even I know Cyrus isn't happy with my friendship with Paisley but it isn't my fault we hitted it off from the start, she's the type of person I would befriend in 4 and now I don't feel like a third wheel

Bryon did say he and Cyrus trust me the most which puts me in a sticky situation, I haven't been the most social and appearantly that makes Cyrus think I'm not with Jace and Mackenzie when I would rather be on thier side, but I have to be smart, Cyrus may be a homicidal maniac but he has the best chance, his physically strong and is threatening, it would be like killing a beast and if he does have some trust in me, I may survive, he may keep the person he trust the most the longest and it would be easier to get rid of him

I see through Byrons cracks though, he is certainly hiding something, and that's a heart, we haven't really communicated much since he just locks himself in his room and us dead silent otherwise, but we have spoken a little stragerty, Mabey I need to keep both boys close without them knowing, but loyalty wise I would stick with Pailsey, she's the only one I know won't stab me in the back

I'm not that scared about the scores, I'm hoping for a 8 or 9, if I get 7 or below I'm out, which Cyrus said which is pretty stupid since he was hassling nearly everyone to join the careers but I want a good scores for sponsors, I walk from my room and it's once again dead silence, Zachary and Bryon have this wierd relastionship, they use to be friends and now it's like they hate eachother and I have no clue why

Byron stands up "let's go" he said, I'm a little confused as to why he waited for me, but I guess it's good to have a good relationship with your district partner, we by far aren't the closest and I know he wouldn't save me but it's better then the relationship between Mackenzie and Cyrus, it's obvious he is playing her, I would warn her but it isn't worth it

"are you nervous" Byron asked

I raised an eyebrow, this is the arrogant boy who thinks his it and a bit and his asking about feelings "as long as I get a reasonable score, wait, are you nervous because that shocks me" I say

"no, just making conversation, ofcourse I would get a 9 atleast" he says but I know his tone is fake

"sure" I mumble quietly thankfully he doesn't hear me, even though I'm not scared of Byron he would still put up a good fight but he doesn't have that great of weapon skills, he couldn't beat a expert trained or even the second highest one, in a way Jace is the strongest in the alliance but Cyrus is more deadly

We make our way to the waiting room where a majourity of the tributes are here apart from districts 2 which doesn't surprise me since Jace and Cailyn always seem to stick together when they aren't in training where they act like they hate eachother but it's hard to act when Cryus is always going on about how he is going to kill her, I also don't see Caleb, again not a surprise he did leave training yesterday

We walk to the careers who are closest to the door, Mackeznie looks anxious Mabey it's because she is nervous or because Jace isn't around

"better get a 10 Byron" Cryus said smirking, I literally feel Byron shudder and I didn't realise how close he was sitting next to me, he isn't confident in his abilities but I know there is no way he will admit that

"you better get a 10" he snapped back

Cyrus laughs "I believe I will get higher, when the hell are we starting" he snaps to the trainer

"10 minutes, since 3 tributes aren't here yet and we are getting the centre ready, just wait" the trainer said

I look around the room to get a better look at the alliances, the anti careers are on the other side of the room, quietly taking to one another, they could become a threat but our leader said not just yet, I just dont believe they have the guts to kill, Then there is Kasey and Sarah, those two have been a little tense and it's obvious how I can hear him shout at her, his by far a loose cannon

I hear the door open and Caleb creeps in, he nervously walks to his allie but I can't help but notice how his hand is uncontrollably shaking, poor guy, he will be dead with that illness, and Tamara would go down with him, if she doesn't leave

I see the two quiet tributes Conner and Imogen just staring at the wall not looking or speaking to one another but they seem to be a team, but I heard Conner can't talk and Imogen is to scared to, Then I look at Ramsey his in the furthest corner again writing stuff down, he hasn't let go of that book but I do want to see what is in it

"Can I please leave" Flecther whines, I hear an annoyed growl from Cyrus, that kid annoys everyone and so does Violet, I really hate girls like her and she is probably the only one I want to kill, but those two aren't threatening but they are still a nuisance, I would rather the trouble Cailyn, Alex, Kasey and Ramsey cause then those two singing and dancing

The door open again and Jace walks in with Cailyn slowly walking behind him "took you long enough, had a late night" Cyrus said smirking

"no, our elevator got broken down idiot, what a coincidence" Cailyn snapped, but I see her eyes meeting Ramsey then him smiling but not the kind one, that's weird, it's almost like she knows things about him

"excuses then, so I had an idea to get you off my radar" Cyrus said, Jace sits down but I know Cailyn wants to walk away but she is smart not to

"what is it for you to fall of your pedestal" she says

I hear a snicker from Byron and I do respect her, any girl with the guts to say that to Cyrus earns respect from me and there is no way I want to play part in her death, actually I want her to kill Cyrus, she's the one that deserves his death

"no, if you get below a 7, I will forget about our little ordeal and you would only have to worry about 8" he said

Jace just glares at him and even I'm a bit shocked, It's obvious his afraid of her skills and doesn't want her to level him, it shows that he isn't confident in his abilities or he just wants to have the highest score

"Mackenzie Relzim" the voice monitor said, Mackeznie gives a shaky smile and walks past and into the training centre

Cailyn drops her eye contact from Cyrus, when Alex walks beside her "really Cryus, scared" he said

"no, you do the same actually 7, I want the highest" Cyrus said standing up

"just get over yourself" Cailyn said and walked away

"can I talk to you" Jace says to Alex, he nods and follows Jace to another corner

"what's your game" I ask Cryus

"you'll see, I'm starting mutiny and no one will win" he says

Thats when I see round 2 of Cailyn and Kasey

"Cyrus Animinkin"

Cyrus barges through and slams the door shut, I hate to imagine what he will do if he doesn't get the highest , even I know I won't, Arella teached me a lot but it doesn't make me the hotshot

"You should take his deal, makes one less people gunning for you" Kasey says

"really I apologised, are you really that mad you can't get over it, oh come on" she said

I see the trainer watching carefully but thankfully not many tributes take notice only the careers since Kasey and Sarah are sitting close by not even Jace and Alex who look like they are in a deep conversation which is a good thing because they will probably make Kasey attack

"your words stabbed me like a knife you haven't been through what I been through" he said

"really have you lost every Single family member and felt responsible for it no, and even if you didn't force that girl it's still your fault, I know deep down inside you, you knows it's your fault, your replacing the guilt with anger because you just don't want to admit you messed up and that your truley broken inside, I get the feeling" she said

That second Kasey Agressively pushes her to a wall and that's when everyone eyes land to them, he looks like he wants to kill her again "I going to kill you and I dont care what they do to me" he hisses

A peackeeper runs and grabs Kasey off and one pushes Cailyn towards the training centre I guess it's her turn, I try and keep focus when I hear smashing and banging from both doors, I don't know if it's Cailyn inside or Kasey who was taken to another room but I have a feeling both of them are taking out thier anger

"Stay out of my head" Squealed Caleb running out the door

"wow, what drama" Byron Mutters

"gets the attention off us, atleast" I say

"Jayson Biranin"

Jace walks in and I start to feel anxious "where do you go when your finish" Paisley asks

"bacl to the apartment, which is a good thing because if Cyrus or Cailyn came but a bomb will explode" I say

I start thinking about home, all my life I have felt odd and like a outsider and it feels nice that I don't have that feeling here, but what will happen if I win, everyone will like me just because I'm a victor and not being myself and if I die they will probably critise me, but I'm to scared to die, I don't want to leave my brother I want to See him again and that will be my motivation

 **Conner Harleoms 17, District 11 Male**

I just keep my eyes on the wall the second Imogen leaves, I may act like I'm mute and rip people off but I like her company, she is a good allie Mabey even a friend and I want to keep that but I have to be real about this what are the chances of her surviving the bloodbath and what about myself

I few tributes labeled me as the mute pyro and it doesn't take a genius to know who started it, either Ramsey or Cailyn or both of them, would that make me scared to be targeted, I again am not sure but I'm just going to keep being myserious, my mentor told me that's the best act

The centre has gone silent ever since Caleb ran out, I don't know if it's nerves or they are to nervous to start an other fight, but the 3 tributes that would fight are gone, but not for long, it makes me scared I'm not a fighter, I play dirty, I realised that fire isn't my enemy but my friend, it's been wierd everytime I see fire I feel like I'm in a trance like if I touch it I will get safety and power, Mabey I should use it, it is a weapon after all but this doesn't make me a arsonist, I just like fire I'm not going to kill anyone with it, I lived in the street for years, I have learnt self defence and ways to kill

I sit in silence after names are called, it feels like hours till it's my turn, I think we are up to Caleb since peacekeepers are dragging him in but he looks ballistic

"I will kill you all and drown in the blood of your suffering, Caleb will die with you" he scream, I'm guessing it's is other ego, atleast that would get him a good score but he does frighten me, the real Caleb is friendly and emotional, this one is like a demon

"his crazy"

I jump when Violet sits next to me, can she please leave me alone

"I mean who talks about themselves in second person. In the captiol people weren't this crazy, I mean I remeber this one time this guy had a meltdown because he lost his hair dye which is totally acceptable since normal colours are boring but unfortunately I had to blend in with 11 so I couldn't go pink, but like how did you live in 11 all those years you never told me, I guess you can't talk but we can write Mabey we can do that tonight" she said

I put my head in my hands this girl does not shut up and it is really annoying, I had to put a padlock on my door since one the first night of training she snuck into my room and because I had to pertend I was mute I couldn't tell her to get out and she didn't get what get out and leave me alone in hand signals mean so the whole night I had to listen her yapping and yapping, appearantly she has a crush on me which is just crazy since I'm 4 years older and I hate her as mean as it sounds

I guess I'm an unlucky guy and U got paired with the worse person for a district partner, heck I would rather a saditsic maniac like Cyrus or a loudmouth trouble maker like Cailyn atleast wiht those two thier is some sort of thrill and Mystery and you have some sort of loyalty with the biggest threats my district partner can't even kill a fly

"so in the sessions I don't know what I should do, should I tell the gamemakers about my fashion sense or dance and sing because in the captiol I was a ballet angle"

Please call her name, please call her name

"Violet Armlin"

I had to bite my lip from screaming in happiness but unfortantly I have to spend one more night in the same complex as her, that's why I wait till dinner to go to the apartment or I would have to put up with her annoying knocking, she skips to the door and there are only 3 of us left waiting, Kennedy and Brantley are quietly talking, I look over and they smile at me

These games have been a sort of awakening for me the guilt is still flooding over me and sometimes taking the easy way out is the best way out, I have always been on the brink of suicide but I just hesitate when I try, it's like this continuise loop I can't escape but will winning free me from this life of guilt and misery, I would have to wait and see

I already know what I'm doing, I don't care about my score though, it's hard, too high and your a threat to low and your a easy target, if I get a good score I would be noticed, I have tried to stay under the radar and it's been working, with fletcher and Violet never shutting up, with Cyrus being a sadistic sociopath, with Caleb loosing it and the anger outburst from Cailyn and Kasey it's easy to fly under the radar

"Conner Harleoms"

Wow Violet was quick then, some tributes took nearly 30 minutes but I guess the trainers had to get new weapons or tidy the centre up after a few left, I stand up and walk to the door, I can't show the gamemakers any emotion, I don't want to seem arrogant or nervous

"good luck" Brantley says, I Nod to him and walk in the centre is similar to the one in training but much smaller, I see the gamemakers a few are looking at me, a few are gossiping

Then I see the matches, Mabey If I don't want to kill myself, I can make sure I die, but I need to seem normal to start with I walk over to the combat station, getting a level 4 trainer, the second highest one, but secretly combat is a skill of mind and within 10 minutes the trainer is defeated, I look up and see no one looking

Fine, I will show them "captiol jerks over here" I scream they all turned to me shocked

"yeah that's right I can speak and my past is correct I did kill my family but it was accident but instead of fire being my enemy it's my friend" I say

The all mutter confused and I see the head game maker running out, I go to the poisons station and I pick up some petroleum and throw it around the room, I hear the peacekeepers run in but before they could do anything I back to the door I came through and I throw match closing the door I came through, I hear a slight explosion and screaming

"what did you do" Brantley says

I shrug my shoulders and Sprint back to the lobby, I may not hate the captiol but if they think I want to start an rebellion I had to act like it, even though I was afraid of what went over me, Mabey I am not as stable as I thought but it was a act of the moment type of thing

I walk around the lobby when I see both Caleb and Cailyn, Caleb is rocking on the ground muttering while Cailyn is just glaring at him what are these two doing here, then Cailyn looks at me

"nice job, burning down the private session room, if I was a idiot of would of done that" she said

My eyes widened how did she know "you can quit the act Conner, I know you can talk, I stolr a tablet from one of the rooms and watch all the sessions" she said

I look over at Caleb and he doesn't even take notice "what are you doing out here" I say

"really, questioning me, who do you think you are" She snapped

"the guy that was willing to kill gamemakers, I could easily kill you two, fire isn't my only weapon I grew up on the streets a rough lifestyle like your self" I say sitting opposite her

"fine, only because I don't want another enemy, my mentor doesn't want me to be alone when I'm not in training since his worried I would break my hand or cause trouble which I can't blame him I did almost crash the train here long story, but since him and his brother are at the mentor meeting, my escort went home thankfully, Jace is I don't know where and my allie had to stay in his apartment so I have to wait out here, Noah treats me like I'm a kid and it's annoying but he locked all the doors and made sure I can't break myself In and it's probably the same for him" she says signalling to Caleb

I just Nodd my head "Don't take over" Screamed Caleb

"will you shut up" Cailyn screamed back

Caleb Yelp then went back to rocking on the floor "so why did you try to blow up the centre, your that much of a pyromaniac" she says

"I am not a pyromaniac I did it to die" I say angrily

"then why did you run out, it's common knowledge if you want to die then jump off your pedestal I would kill you myself but I don't really like ending someone's life if it isn't in self defence" she says

I glare at her, Mabey I would make her have to defend herself but I know just as she knows having a rival in the games is a certain fight, which means death or injury and I'm not letting that happen "because I don't want a choice because I may weasel out, if I angered the captiol then they will kill me and Mabey they will I did insult them" I say

"your a idiot, they can't kill a tribute, because it causes a revolt, even mutts dont kill just badly injure, or they would lead a tribute to you but it means giving you a chance to fight, really either get over yourself or kill yourself" she says

"you really don't have people skills don't you" I mutter

"whose the guy pretending to be mute, your a munipator but not a very bright one" she says smirking

"how do you break down the walls of people and get thier secrets" I say, she really is a confusing one, so many pieces to out Together

"a secret" she says smirking once more

After that is silence apart from caleb's mumbling, I see a few mentors come and I think thier 2 and 10, Flyn sits down next to Caleb and starts whispering

"never make me wait out here again" Cailyn said standing up

"come on it isn't that bad, you got to socialise with a few other tributes" Noah says, I just stare theses two mentors scare me, the brothers are born machine and killers but they have a child like personality

Cailyn looks at him angrily "yes, I love hanging out with a unstable boy who can't control his evil ego and a mute arsonist that tried to burn the gamemakers in the session"

Flynn looks at her but makes no remark, I heard violets mentor say all the outer mentors are scared of the career mentors, but they don't seem bad, Cailyn is speaking back to Noah and he makes no reaction

"wait a second how did you watch the private sessions" Noah says

" yeah you should put this back" Cailyn said handing him the tablet

"now that's what I call utter genius, seriously Noah cut her some slack, she's smart enough to not do things to get her killed" Xavier says

"fine, come on, I promise I won't leave you alone again" Noah said and after a few minutes alone, the way I liked it

I keep glancing at the door, I'm a little nervous if I'm going to get shot, but Cailyn as a point, Mabey I should just stop trying to die because it will come naturally or Mabey deep inside me I want to win, does that mean I give it my best shot

 **Training Scores**

* * *

 **Mackenzie Relzim 18, District 1 Female**

I'm getting more and more stressed, the training scores could be my death certificate, I know I'm not the strongest probably the weakest career and even if Cyrus pertens to have my back who knows if he actually would, what if I get lower then a 8 does that mean I'm cut from the careers

Thankfully Jace is my true allie but even if we leave Cyrus could still target us, his dead set on Cailyn but what if he does kill her in the bloodbath or she escapes and the careers find us, I knew this would happen when I volunteered but it's better then my pregnant bestfriebd being thrown into the arena

I asked Jace to wait with me until the scores and with the door locked Cyrus won't know, if even he was a bit hesitant to leave his district partner alone in the lobby, he still came Mabey it's because he knows he can't protect her she is to stubborn and so is Cyrus, so I know how he feels but unlike me he is friends with his district partner so he knows how to put up with her

"you don't have to be perfect" Jace said, I relised after these few days is that he isn't the most sensitive person and he never shows much compassion but he still is loyal and I know he will never stab me in the back unless he truley has to

"I know but if I get under 8 would Cryus let me stay or kick me out and me being a target" I say

"do you want the truth" Jace says

I Nodd my head nervously "see Cyrus won't kick you out, your his district partner but even if he does he will know your not a threat, no offence or anything but he wants the strongest not in the careers dead and luckily for you, your near the bottom of the list, Cailyn is his biggest target because she is the strongest non career plus she has a talent with antagonising people if even she doesn't mean it, see when I leave I'll be a threat but I don't mind that, you will be ok, just have faith in your self ok" Jace says

I take in his words and he has a point, I have not only stayed under the radar but my strengths are over shadowed by others Mabey being normal is the right thing

"thanks I needed to hear that, how do you think you went" I asked

Jace laughed a little "it was really hard, Cailyn literally threw every single weapons and supplies on the floor and a few were snapped, so I had to look for a proper weapon and make sure I would fall over, thankfully they put new weapons and cleared the centre after myself, so if I get a bad score i know who to blame, what about you" He says

"Average, you would get a high score and so will Cyrus that scares me" i say

"I will be scared if he doesn't, he will loose it if he doesn't get the highest score" he says and he made a good point, if anyone gets the same score or higher then him, then that person or people will probably be on his hit list atleast I won't need to worry about that since I know I'm not at Cyrus's level but tributes like Jace, Cailyn even Alex are

We keep talking when I hear banging from my door "Scores are on"

I know for sure that's Cyrus, My eyes widen how am I going to get Jace out of here

"don't worry Cailyn found a way to get from level to level" he says, pulling something off from the wall and crawling in

"Mackenzie remeber it doesn't matter what Cyrus thinks he won't win this and deep down he knows that" Jace says crawling away before I can reply and he has a majour point

I open the door and Cyrus is leaning in the wall "you girls and taking so long to get ready I never understood that"

"yep that's me, when you live in a rich family your used to makeup" I say

He scoffs and barges past me "you better not turn bitch mode or I will get one of the careers to dispose of you but if your actually you I will kill them if they lay a hand on your so what is your choice" he said stopping a few feet away

"real me" I mutter

"good because I have all the control and only a idiot will disobey me" he says

I get even more nervous, Cyrus does have the ability to kill and his one of the strongest this year, but I have Jace in my side and hopefully I will be protected

"what exactly do you want tot do with traitors" I ask, I want an idea, Cailyn is already on his list by simply saying no to the careers and even if Cyrus won't kill me, he will kill Jace if he finds us

"why you asking" he says causioulsy

"um, just curious since Cailyn is your majour target and Jace will be later on, just like you I'm not a fan of district 2" I lie and thankfully Cyrus seems to buy it

"that's my little secret" he says walking off to the lounge I slowly follow him, even more scared exactly what trick does he have under his sleeve, all I know is Cyrus is probably one of the most unstable tributes this year, he sadistic nature is notable and his probably one of the most merciless boys I have met

I sit next to Ella on the couch when it's time for scores "it doesn't matter what score you get" She says

"ofourse it does, if a career gets a bad score they die as simple as that" Kieran says smirking, he sit a few seats away from me, I still haven't gotten over my fear of him, his like a battle machine

"don't listen to him, his still angry he got a 9" Ella says

"then it will be good to beat you then" Cryus said

"I'll see" Kieran mumbles

The captiol symbol Shpws and next is district one, I hold my breath when I'm the first one, even though I feel that Cyrus won't kick me out, I still want more then a 8, I don't want to be a weakling

"Maceknzie Relzim, 7"

I just stare that isn't a good score for a career, no careers get less then 8 "your still in, if the others question I will say I meant 7, I knew you wouldn't get higher but your loyal" Cyrus says

"still pathetic to me" Kieran says

"do you ever shut up" Ella snapped back

"Cyrus Animikin, 10"

"You got to be kidding me I derserve atleast a 11" Cyrus screamed

"Calm down, 10 is a hard score to get these days, you should get the highest" Kieran snapped

Im not surprised by his score, Cyrus is strong really strong, I think he can use a sword with his eyes closed to be honest

"District 2"

I see Cyrus tense up, he will loose it if Jace and Cailyn do the same or better then him and for thier sakes I hope they lacked the wow factor

"Cailyn Bration, 10"

"What the fuck is this" Cyrus screamed, he isn't the most angered person but I think he has grown a temper, I think his either spiteful or fearful of Cailyn mostly because no one has stood up to him before

"Cut it out Cyrus, I know you fear her, any tribute personally trained by Noah will have some secret talent" Kieran says

"Jayson Biranin, 10"

"That's it, I'm going to slaughter both of them right now" Cyrus says, running to the door, Ella quickly grabs his arm

"Leave it for the arena, you may underestimate 2, but thier mentors will rip you two pieces" Ella says, it's like she is a sociopath whisperer because he angrily sits down after

"District 2 are always the strongest both did get 10's and placed 6th and 5th last year, even though both Cailyn and Jace were reaped and are in no way typical careers they have a good shot to both get in the final 4" Kieran says

"Not if I have anything to do with it. I admit they both threaten me, I just didn't expect tributes this strong, Jace is a peackeeper no amount of my training will equal his and Cailyn hate to admit it she is a born fighter, she fights dirty and one of the most intelligent, how can I compete with that" He admits

I just stare blankly, Cyrus just admitted fear and weakness, am I dreaming?

Out of no where I hear a crack and I saw Cyrus holding a bloodied nose and Kieran holding his fist up, I thought it would be over, but then Cyrus threw an even stronger punch to his jaw

"Stop this" Ella screams

"hey I was just bringing back his unstable nature, I think it worked" Kieran said

Cyrus stands up "now I know how Cailyn feels, I'm still killing her though" and with that he walks out

"are you serious" Ella screams to Kieran, my mentor is much more calm and placid then Kieran but at the moment I think she wants to rip his head off

"just keep watching the scores" He mumbled

"Disttrict 3"

I haven't paid much attention to 3 but since Brandon is leader of the anti careers I have been a little curious

"Imogen Allisier, 5"

Normally 5 isn't the most impressive but since she is 14 it's a pretty good score and I wouldn't undertesntimate her

"Brandon Millens, 8"

I feel a bit dissapointed, already a non career beaten my score but I guess Brandon is one of the most intelligent this year and if his trapping skills are good then we have to watch out backs

"District 4"

i know for sure both my allies will be in the 9's or 10's, Byron is second in command and Serena has amazing long ranged skills

"Serena Urolan, 9"

Im surprised she didn't get 10 but 9 is a really good score, i know for sure she isn't against us and is secretly playing her district partner but trust wise I don't know where she would stand

"Byron Captian, 8"

Im pretty shcoked, Byron acts like his it and a bit and for him to get a 8, I think it's a good score but I don't think Cyrus would, thankfully he locked himself in his room

"District 5"

Both anti-careers but I know all the members don't want to be the strongest they just want loyalty

"Alyssa Caunridge, 7"

She equaled my score and I don't know what to think of that, she certainly has the adventurous vibe and Mabey she took risks which must if paid of especially from a district like 5

"Tylan Mentihor, 2"

I ignore Kieran's bark of laughter, I'm not surprised the boy is a utter air head, don't ask me why his in the anti careers in the first place

"District 6"

This district does spark curiosity, Sasha is another anti career and one of the strongest and Ramsey I have no clue what he did all I have seen him do is scribble things in his book and lurks around like a creep

"Sasha Fernwod, 8"

Another good anti-career score, I'm starting to think they are more threatening then I thought

"Ramsey Derlton, 9"

How?

Is all I can think, Cyrus only told me his a pretty boy who is a physcopath and his only weapons is hands, but that wouldn't get him a 9, his hiding something and that something I am afraid of

The scores go to a break and all I can think is this isn't something I want to do anymore

 **Kasey Jenkinings 18, District 8 Male**

The invisible target on my back just grew bigger and I knew I messed up big time again, but I just can't control myself, the anger is growing bigger, my morals have broken and my self control is gone, I know if I want to go home I need to be either in control or to know how to use my anger has a weapon and at the moment both seem impossible

I know Cailyn had a huge part in my anger, actually all my anger was directed at her, we both played into someone's trap, I don't know who planted the fake files but who ever they are must be happy, not only have almost killed her, almost did it again to day, I wanted to and the thought feared me, I'm not murderous but that's all I wanted to do and it scares me, it's like I don't know who I am anymore

The thing that hurts me the most is that she is right, all she said is right, my guilt is replaced with anger, I feel guilty for taking it to far and I wish it was me who died instead of my girlfriend but it wasn't and every day I have to go through knowing I had a big part in her death and Cailyn telling me that just opened up a beast inside me

I know the trainers aren't happy with me, it's the second time they had to get me out of training centre, thankfully they didn't tell my mentor and Sarah promised not to mention it, I just wish I kept my mouth shut, the conflict between Cyrus and Cailyn grew to me because I opened my stupid mouth

I don't regret what I did though, I stood up for myself and even if it came out hostile that's how I deal with situations, Mabey I'm stupid for trying to kill a career and making an enemy who is equal to me fighting wise but Mabey I see some light in this situation, I have always had determination, getting back to my daughter is one, but keeping my pride is another, I have already made myself a threat since my actions in training, the other tributes seem to fear me even the careers leave me alone

I have been watching the scores in my room since Volten clearly hates me, I hate myself to, I feel guilty for nearly killing Cailyn but that guilt gets overshadowed for the anger I have with her, like I told Sarah I do intend to finish the job I started, but that time will come, the gamemakers love a good fight and no doubt in my mind will they lead us to eachother, forget Cyrus or Jace because they aren't the ones I want to fight

Sarah also seems a bit distant wiht me, I guess I have been snapping a lot at her lately about little petty things, I seem to take my anger out on people, and my friend is the victim of that, I don't know how we will fair in the arena she is to Senstive and I do things without thought but the thing that annoys me is that she wants me to win and I don't like that, this is a individual games allies are good but when the numbers fall in the lines are drawn and Sarah will cross herself out before me, as selfish and ungrateful I sound, I need her to die and even if I will feel guilt when she does honestly it has to happen, I don't want to kill her and I won't

After watching the first 6 districts the competition is High this year, with three 10's which is a hard score to get, i don't believe I will get that high, even though I had an outburst in training which got impressive looks I haven't trained in weaponary, only a tool and hands but I can't be negative and I don't even want a 10 it's a sign of death

More then half of the first 12 have gotten 8 or higher, some shocked my Like Brandon, Sasha even Ramsey getting a 9 was a little unbelievable his a boxer sure but how would that get you a 9, but the one piece of advice my mentor said is scores don't matter and they doing not even the placings the only thing that matters the most is the victor

In all honesty I haven't been so focus on winning, getting home is the the one thing I want to do, but getting blood on my hands, I already have a tributes blood on my hands but getting more, as much as I have no passion towards others, I'm still a father and the instinct inside me doesn't want to hurt someone else's child, but that being said, if someone does get in my bad side, for example Cailyn that instinct is filled with hatred

I don't hate her, it's just we a both so alike personality wise and a bit of our history is similar that we are just eachothers worse enemy, she doesn't want to kill me and I know that, it shows she has more heart then she lets on, but she doesn't seem to care about provoking me, I lived mostly a Lonley life but living a life when you have to act like a different person and do bad things, I don't know how that's feels

"District 7"

I keep my gaze on the screen I didn't even realise the break was over, I know this district won't disappoint but for my sake I hope they do

"Tamara Jarobs, 8"

Impressive for a 15 year old, but 7 has awlays been a quasi career district they train in axes, in all honesty I thought she would get lower because of her age and strength but this just shows no one should be underestimated, she may end up like her mentor

"Alexander Lockon, 10"

The 4th 10, Doesn't surprise me, Alex can use a axe like it's no effort, he also seems to have a tough upbringing and that shows in the scores, Alex is one of the non career threats and with his alliance with Cailyn those two are a deadly pair and I won't be surprised if 7 gets another Victor

"District 8"

Finally, I'm happy I'm alone because I know Sarah would be putting her I'm ok but is secretly nervous act and when she is like that I seem to snap

"Sarah Newdale, 6"

I nod my head, not the best score, but average, I think it's good for her to be unnoticed, I already made a name out of our district and I don't want her to die because of that, in sense of strengths she pulls me back but I need her

"Kasey Jenkinings, 10"

I just glare at the screen why did they have to give me a freaking 10, I angrily chuck a pillow at the screen, now they made me a even more bigger threat, I was hoping for a 7 not a 10, I don't even remember what I did in the session I was to consumed with anger that I probably did the same thing Cailyn did to get her 10, when thinking about it myself and the other 4 that have gotten a 10 are all linked to eachother in some way, Me and Cailyn are rivals, Cyrus hates me for not joining the careers, Jace also hates me for stabbing his district partner, Alex respects me but still hates me

So pretty much all the threats hate me and I don't care what people think. That's what blocking emotions is, it just doesn't faze me but I'm still angry of my score

"District 9"

I sit back down, not that I care what these two get they are surely bloodbaths even though it's sad they are so young, no, I can't feel sympathy towards others, I attached myself to someone at home and looked what happen, I turned into to this Boy that is just filled with bad things, hate, anger, nothing else and if I let my guard down I will just break again

"Tarlia Caim, 5"

That's pretty good for her age, I have to admit that, I haven't seen her succeed in weapons but she is a born healer and that could be the difference between life and death

"Flecther Realds, 1"

I let out a scoff, this kid talks big like his golden when he isn't, to me being fake is worse then being troubled, and I know a few tributes this year are fake, Mackenzie, Byron, Ty, that's the notable list

"District 10"

This is another interesting district, First Paisley made herself into the careers, so she must have some skills but she is still a idiot, it's obvious Cyrus just wanted a pack of 6 and Caleb, when I got escorted out of the centre, Caleb ran out screaming a few seconds later, he then went balisitc screaming his head off, attacking the trainers, they had to knock him out, so surely his score will either be a duke or a success

"Paisley Anders, 8"

I think it's hilarious she got more then Mackeznie and the same as Byron, all I know is the dictator won't be happy, especially since Byron is his right hand man and Paisley is just some pawn in his sick game

"Caleb Tryals, 9"

Another 9, I was right the competition is stiff, almost all tributes got more then 8, which means we not only have skilled tributes we have intelligent ones and unstable ones, Caleb an example of that, if his ego take over he will become a monster, I just hope that doesn't happen for my sake and Sarah's

"District 11"

I grow more bored, but it's the only thing keeping me sane at the moment I can't go outside just in case and knowing my luck if I go to the roof or lobby I may bash into Cailyn and that's the last thing I need, I just need to leave the conflict for the games

"Violet Armlin, 1"

Doesnt shock me captiol girl got low, she never worked a hard day in her life and I spite that, if she had to do what I did to survive then she would be broken into little pieces

"Conner Harleoms, Not Accessessd"

What the hell does that mean?

How can your session not be accessed the gamemakers must of been high but that never happens unless he did something, I start to put the pieces Together, Pyromanic and mute, if he did what I am thinking then this guy derserve a award, a true bravery act

"District 12"

"Kennedy Cadelean, 7"

Thats the score I wanted, it's not to low or high makes you unnoticed but she joined the anti careers, she would be on the radar, stupid girl

"Brantley Wearan, 7"

Another idiot but I expected lower, it just shows no one is to be underestimated

I start to stare at the wall when I hear a loud banging, I feel like ignoring it but I know it's Volten, May aswell obey him, he is the only one that can help me

"what" I say

He barges past me "I can't belive you, I just got a call from Noah" he said

I clench my fist, how much I just want to attack Cailyn at the moment and this isn't me being sadistic it's anger plus I don't forgive soemone if they have angered me

"so, I didn't kill her it was just a push you should be happy I got a 10 for that reason" I say

"your going to get yourself killed" He mumbled and walked out

Mabey I may get myself killed but that's not my Intention my goal is to win

* * *

 **Author note: Here is private sessions and scores, I had more interaction then the private sessions but I'm happy I did then, after this chapter is one final pre-games chapter then the games. Also about Conners score, I thought I would do something different and since he tried to kill the gamemakers, they didn't access his score out of spite, which could be both an advantage and disadvantage**


	12. The clock is ticking

**Night Before the games**

* * *

 **Cailyn Bration 16, District 2 Female**

I always wonder what my life would been like if some small part was different, like my district, family even my self, would I of been reaped if I wasn't born in two, Would My parents left if my brothers weren't so messed up and would be this person, I know the answer but sometimes, I think I turned out better this way, I wasn't sheltered or love and I know how to block things out, this made my stronger more perceptive and street smart but it also came with my worse attributes anger, running away and be reckless

I know these games will me no walk in the park, I may be trained, I may be somewhat intelligent but secretly I know my fight will end, how can I win this when all my determination is about getting rid of my wrongs, trying to show everyone I'm more then they think, I can't control the spark of anger I have growing inside me, I can't control my fear when it takes over and I can't control my stupid decisions when I'm under pressure

In a way being reaped was a huge wake up call for me because I would of died sooner or later, even if Jace would let me go I know I would if died, It was just a sick feeling in my stomach, I remember when I was younger my older brother was into these wierd future symbols before he got all messed up ofourse and one time he pulled out a tarot card with a danger sign, I didn't think of it then but now it seems like it is coming true

Thankfully Noah finally let me go outside the apartment without him or Jace, he was always this protective over me, and I'm not even his own blood, but his like a brother he was there for me when no one else was, he helped me through my darkest stages and gave me the care I needed, they say blood is thicker then water but I don't belive that, my own blood abandoned me

I went up to the roof a few minutes ago with Alex, his another one, I hated him before I met him then when he asked to be my allie and we spent time Together I relised his like me Except he wants to take down the captiol I just want to take down my district, something tells me we are more then allies, friend Mabey, we think alike, work alike and we don't think before we help eachother, It was like with me and Jaired but unlike with Alex, Jaired was my polar opposite

"are you looking for someone"

I turn around and Alex is just causally looking at me "no, I just wanted to see what is so good about this place"

Thats a lie, I hate my parents actually I wouldn't care if they died, but once I got to the captiol I always wanted to see them, to know if they changed and because I want to go up to them and tell them to go to hell, I know it sounds cruel they brought me into this world but they left us when I was 9, the time I needed my parents the most instead they left me with my 4 brothers who raised me the wrong way, the bad way, I can't blame them, they were just messed up in the head, my parents are to blame but I also have been wanting to know about Joshua, if he dissapeared to anywhere it must been to the captiol and when I heard Jace mention his name I grew paranoid

"I know your lying, if your looking for someone you can tell me, I told you my story" he said

Do I trust Alex?

"Can I truley trust you Alex, I lost everyone I ever cared for and I don't need to get attached but I can't help it with you, so can I trust you"

He steps closer and sits down next to me, he isn't as hardened when his with me, his almost Vulnerable, he has a lot of demons like me "We are friends Cailyn, I trust you and you can trust me and this is the first time I have ever said that to anyone"

I slightly smile "I jut wanted to see if there is anyone here I can recognise, hopefully my parents are-"

I Then remeber Alex parents awere killed and that why his a rebel, and he lived most I of his childhood with an adopted family and for me to say I wish mine were dead wil be insensitive, wait when did I become empathic

"ok" I mumble

"I know your feelings towards your family you don't need to lie, if any one abandond me I would feel the same" he says

"what about tomorrow, I'm scared you will be taken down with me" I say

"That's a risk to take, but I want you to know my plan"

I'm happy he can finally trust me, I haven't been nagging but I always wanted to know his plan, he hands me piece of paper and I look over it "I can do that are you sure you don't want to be the actual Victor"

"no because it will be too risky for you to fake your death this is my plan and if it fails I derserve the blame not you and you have more"

"I don't"

"you do, please"

I just Nodd my head, yeah I only have 3 people, that isnt anything to fight for but I can't let Kasey be right about what he said to me, Mabey I am a coward, I didn't fight him again, instead I apologised, I promised not to kill him but he still what's to kill me, I showed weaknesses and he just used it against me, I can't be a coward again and I can't let him be right

Im still afraid that i got in to deep with Alex, I can trust him and confide in him and we meet a week ago and if he dies, it will break me and it's likely for me to die aswell, Cyrus wants to kill me for standing up to him, the stupid sociapath doesn't know I'm not a threat to him, but I derserve to get targeted by Kasey but every time I'm near him I just want to insult him there is just something about him that rubs me the wrong way like a feeling that he will be my biggest danger, even with Conner and Ramsey they may say they Won't kill me but who knows, Conner literally lied about being mute then tried to kill the game makers and pretty much said he can kill and Ramsey, well he isn't has insane as Cryus or Caleb but living with unstable brothers he isn't all there but his more dangerous his a genius and his physical strength is something I lack in

I stand up when I see Noah come and roll my eyes "I'm not doing anything" I snap

He makes no facial expression but I notice his stressed "we need to go back now, there is a few things you really need to knowand I don't want to tell you out here" he said

"I will leave" Alex says

"no it isn't you, just please" Noah says

"you acting like someone died" I scoff

His lip twitches and my faces drops "see you tomorrow" I mumble to Alex, I follow my mentor to the elevator when ever he doesn't answer my question I know something is up, but I have no one left to die

I follow him to the apartment then to my room, I notice no one is there, he closes the door and I know this isn't a joke, Noah is never this serious when he acts like my babysitter he jokes but this time there is nothing

"i need you to stay calm, okay" he says

I know that isn't set in stone, I lash out all the time, when things go bad I feel angry instead of hurt, the only person I felt like crying over was Jackson

"Jaired got shot yesterday"

I let out a scream mixed with a cry while lashing out, I accidently punch my mentors jaw, he holds his face but doesn't get angry, he knows this is how I usually react and it makes me angry to think this is how I turned out

Xavier runs in and stops "I guess you told her then" he said

"not the whole story can you make sure she doesn't lash again please" Noah says, Xavier walks over to me and I try to back away from him but when it comes down to it his 100 times stronger and he restrains me in his arms, I realise if I try and stay calm I may be abke to control what ever emotion I am going through at the moment

"I'm sorry" I say to Noah, I always hurt people and I can't control it, first Jace, then Noah next will be Alex

"Don't be, but one other thing, the reason he was shot was because your gang framed him for a massacre that happend to a few people in the training centre, the peacekeepers didn't realise that he was innocent after Jaired was dead"

Instead of lashing out with my arms I lash out with my foot and hit hits Noah's stomach, he holds it in pain and Xavier holds me tighter and for the first time I feel tears

"he can't be, everyone I care for dies and it's my fault" I cry

"it isn't, we are here for you know that" Xavier says

"why tell me this" I scream now angry once more

"because you need to know I won't keep this from you" Noah says and without the rage I know he did the right thing, I finally calm down and Xavier loosens his grip

"I know you learnt a lot tonight but there is one more thing" Noah says opening the door

I almost scream, the avox look is exactly like my third eldest brother the one that dissapeared, the one I related to the most

"is it him" I say

"yeah, his Joshua" Noah says

Josh awkwardly smiles at me and I walk over "who did this to him" I say

"the captiol" Xavier says

I look back at my brother "Why did you let This happen to you, I hate you" I scream, Noah runs over to me and I see the hurt on my brothers face, I then realise isn't his fault

"I'm sorry" I say

Noah lets me go and my brother puts his arms around me, he was always the most comforting one and I missed him the most even more then Jackson

"if I win, can he be fixed" I say

"yeah, if you win the captiol promised to get him taking again, for him and your other brother to go home" Xavier says

"and if I die" I say

Joshua shakes his head he believes in me but I don't "they still will be, but Cailyn you won't die" Noah says, Josh gives me a letter then dissapears

"he wants you to open it when your at your lowest point in the games, just realise this is you chance to get two people you love back"

"do I really love them, they are partly the reason I'm this person" I say

"it isn't yours or there's fault, you may think you have no good qualities but you do even if you hide them if you want to get them back you need to fight and you need to win, please" Noah says

For this to happen it means I will turn into the person I hate the most is this really the best way

 **Caleb Tryals 17, District 10 Male**

I'm losing, every single minute I feel Andre rip through me and try to get in control, I try but he has taken over one to many times, soon he will take over forever and then I will be this killing, merciless, evil boy but is he right, was Andre always in control and I took over

I shake my head no, I have to stay sane, if he takes over I'm good as dead, physcopaths never win

 _"Yes they do"_

"Fuck off" I mumble even my thoughts aren't private

 _"Finally Caleb is using big boy words, see if you just listen to me then I won't take over"_

It frightens me when he takes over, the pain I get before I black out, the way I see my self when I'm back to normal, he took over in training sessions, his the reason I got a nine the thing the scared me the most was that I had blood around my mouth and it wasn't mine, blood makes me sick and if Andre did what I think he did I want to burn my organs

"what do you want from me please, I just want to go home, being me, Caleb"

 _"To who Caleb, Mummy and Daddy hate you, and we both know your too nice for these games"_

Mabey I am nice but I was raised that way "please just don't" I cry, he goes quiet and that means this medication has worked I look around the room, where are they, they left me when I needed them the most they may not be real but deep in my heart they are

"please I need to talk to you, I don't know what I will do" I say

I see nothing and I just crouch to the floor defeated, Mabey I should switch myself off, Andre doesn't care about anything it will shut out my pain but Tamara she has put all her trust in me, Ignoring her district partners constant nagging and Andre will chew her up, but I have to be Selfish for once

"Don't do it Caleb"

"Luca" I say, I look behind me and there he is

"hey there" he says

I just want to run up to him but I can't feel him, I never had but his still real to me

"Where have you been" I say I feel the tears flooding in my eyes, this as just been to tough on me

"Waiting till the right moment, your not like this Caleb don't let him take in control, I know you do bad things, you did when I was alive but it wasn't you, your not a killer and your certainly not a monster, so just be calm and fight but your way, killers don't always win" he says

"but you can't come with me can't you, to the arena, it's not safe but will you watch over me" I say, Mabey his a guardian angle

"that's why I am here and Karla but the first thing you need to do is apologise, to your district Partner and you know the other two" he says

Paisley will be easy but Cailyn and Alex, will be like walking into a room of nails "I will try, I will miss you" I say

"you too buddy" I close my eyes and open them and his gone

his right I'm not a killer or the monster that's Andre and thankfully the captiol gave me some medication so he can't take over yet, I walk out of my door slowly and I See Flynn at the table he looks at me and I just blink

"you ok" he says

"as long as my guardian angels take care of me" I say walking past

"is your head feeling alright" he says

I let out a laugh, should I be offended

"I'm fine, just being me" I say cheerfully, seeing Luca really has brought my mood up and I can actually put on a real smile with out it coming out fake

I walk over to paisley's door and I knock and she opens up in a few seconds and let's me in

"I want to say sorry" I say before she can come up with anything

"you have nothing to be sorry about your struggling I get it, you can't help being born with a illness but it doesn't make you ad-normal, I care about you Caleb your my best friends cousin and I don't want to see you suffer, I didn't leave you because I was afraid of you, I just didn't want you to go through the torment if I die" she says

It makes me happy she cares that much about me, I was hurt when she didn't ask to allie with me but I get her meaning for it, I would of been tormented to see her die, my siblings dying are when Andre started to appear

"Thank you, will you be okay" I ask, I admit I have been unfocused but I hear the talking and her allies may seem trusting but Cyrus is leader and he isn't, his like Andre but with Cyrus his always like that, sadism is in his blood and my district partner will be cut loose

"yeah, I know it seems risky but it's obvious Cyrus is a little hateful to the ones that reject him and I just didn't have anyone else" she shrugged, I do feel guilty I should of asked her then she wouldn't be in this position

"Do you think he will betray the careers" I ask

Paisley quickly nods her head "yeah but his being very subtle about it, he knows he needs us to have his back and he wouldn't betray us yet and Jace has been very distant so hopefully he will have the guts to stab a knife in his chest" she says

Its actually nice to speak to my district partner, at home we used to talk when I was normal and she was one of my friends, now we are suppose to be enemies the real me doesn't want to kill anyone but the second Andre took over Cailyn could of died by my hands, even if he does kill I will be the one responsible, I will have the blood on my hands

"I'm just nervous I will turn like him, it's hard to keep Control" I say

She puts a hand in my back "you will be fine, but I know it's a struggle for you, I mean your fighting two battles one with the tributes and one with the guy in your head, but remeber it's not you" she says

I stand up, I need two more people to apologies to I don't think I can go into the arena feeling guilty it will rip me apart

"thanks for forgiving me" I say

"no problem, I'm here if you need" She says I smile and walk out, thankfully the lounge is empty, I know it's getting late but hopefully this should be quick and then I will get rid of this guilt even though I know both of them hate me and who could blame them, I almost choked Cailyn and Alex is close wither both her and Tamara I know I'm a danger but I want to change

I go into the elevator and click 7, I feel a surge of pain in my head but I just hold my head and swallow a tablet, he can't control me yet but even in the arena I have a feeling Andre would want to torture tributes and that makes me sick, I don't want to kill but to think that I may be torturing someone, it just makes me want to scream

I knock on the door, nervously, I know how stubborn and defensive Alex is, it's obvious he hates me but his the easier one out of the two to apologise to first

After a few seconds, Tamaras mentor opens "hey, Caleb, you looking for Tamara right?" He said, I feel bad for him, it's obvious how bad the games were for him and his only 16, I thought my situation was bad but his is a hundred times worse

"Alex actually" I say

"alright I will get him" Brodie said even though I knew he didn't like the idea, but Alex doesn't have anger, so if I could get through to anyone it will be him, Cailyn will be a challenge and I doubt she will listen to me but I have to try

"what the hell do you want" Alex said when he walked to the door

I bite my lip, I want to run away and forget about this but I can't "to apologise" I say

Alex pushes the door close but I quickly block it "please, I know you have some problem with me but I want to fix it, I don't think I can go in the arena knowing I hurt people" I say

He raises an eyebrow then steps back "Fine whatever you have one minute" he says

I get even more nervous, I didn't expect to have to make a speech but I need to try, because Mabey if I do attack him and Cailyn again, hopefully he will know it's Andre not me

"I don't want to do anything to harm you or Cailyn alright, it's not me, everyone knows I have this illness, and I can't control it, I first hear ringing then I get dizzy then i black out then apperantly I turn into a different person, his name is Andre ever since reapings his been taunting me, trying to take over, when I go ballistic it's him not me, I'm not merciless, or sadictic, I don't want to harm a soul and that day when I tried to choke Cailyn it wasn't me, and I know I may be a danger Tamara but she knows when to run, please I just want your forgiveness and for you to know I'm a good person and if in the arena and I do bash into its not me"

I let out a gasp, I just come up with a speech, Alex strains his eyes then bursts into laughter, I just stand there "your harlirious, tell Andre to die in the most painful twisted way possible and if your or Andre ever harm my district partner or allis I will rip your limbs off one by one, you hear me" he says quietly

I gulp, I didn't expect him to be this scary "I promise but do you forgive me" I ask

"sure, is that all you want because your boring me" he says

"do you think Cailyn will forgive me tonight" I ask

"don't you dare go there, it's not a good time, her mentor seemed to have bad news and if you go there she will break or you would probably have a disfigured limb so don't, I will tell her your sorry now get out" Alex said walking away

I scramble away to the elevator I feel more satisfied now that I have some forgiveness but these games are tomorrow, Andre can take over will I die and my body be taken over by a monster or will I be that monster

* * *

 **Morning of the games/Launch**

 **Alexander (Alex) Lockon 18, District 7 Male**

It's finally the day, the day I have been both dreading and twistedly excited for, don't get me wrong, I don't want to kill or fight, but I'm here for a reason, to take down the captiol. These past few days I have been getting insight and if I win I can use that, but my plan is the biggest trouble there are so many variables, so many things that can go wrong but I need to see hope

I have been restless all night and even now it's early, I'm worried that the captiol have found out about my title, I'm worried I will die before I fake die, I'm worried Cailyn will die before she is able to turn my tracker off but I'm also worried to loose her, these past few days I found out I'm more human then I believed, I have emotions, that I can get attached to a living human, that taking down the captiol isn't the most important thing to me

I would value the friendship I made to this younger girl more then the statistification of seeing the captiol burn in flames, does that mean my whole purpose has burnt too but I know if things go right I can have both, I can sneakily start a rebellion and I can be with the girl, not that I have Romantic feelings for her or anything but it's nice to have a true friend, not some rebel who will throw me under the bus, I have loyalty something I never knew the meaning of

I also found out a few victors are anti-captiol, when Brodie found out about my rebel past thanks to Tamara he told me his the same, they killed his brother, threatened to auction him and shunned him, I knew he could be an allie, if I were to win, but that's a if, but positivity is the key

Brodie also told me about the others victors, Maxin has never liked the president and when I spoke to him last night, he told me if my plan works he will be have my back, that's two victors but the list doesn't stop, I bumped into acacia a few days ago saw her crying in a corner, I had to put on my best act and I consoled her I told her that Mabey there's a way to bit live their life and finally Noah and Xavier that was fairly easy

Noah is fairly protective over Cailyn and I actually told him my plan before her, he first told me I was a idiot but he also said I had hope, he said there could be a chance, that things have been pulled over the captiol his brother is with him, I'm not here to start an rebellion just yet but if I win I can plan it

My emotions are worrying me though first Cailyn but I guess we are so alike, disobedient, outcasts, but I have this weird thing with Tamara again not romantic feelings a sense of duty to protect that's why I hate Caleb, the kid is sweet but he has another side and he can switch easily which means Tamara would be his first target and I don't want that, it doesn't mean I won't kill her if I have to kill Tamara I will kill her, if she dies I will mourn her but not break but Cailyn that's a different story, I can act and joke like I will kill her but to think I will no

Im just waiting to I go into the arena, the waiting is torture because every second I think of the bad things that could happen but also if I win, that's the danger of my plan, if I win and try to start a rebellion in a few years and the captiol find out, they won't be kind to me

I wait till I hear a knock on the door and cedar walks in and chucks me my clothes, I have to say he has soften up on me but with a person like cedar he still doesn't treat me kindly, I haven't really listened to his advice mostly because his first one was to betray Cailyn and I hate to admit it the first day that was my Plan keep her close then if I knew my plan won't work I would kill her but now that isn't an option

"are we in a farm" I say, The outfit is ok, jeans, a grey and brown checkered shirt and a jacket with a hood but it looks like what kids from 10 wear and boots

"no they fancy up the outfits and colour code it, the jacket is in your districts colours and so is half of the shirt but with grey, evens are back, odds are grey, girls are wearing leggings and you should know what your allie colour is so you should find her then you two get supplies and run, your on the radar it's not safe to fight and this may be hard for you but you have to be the muture one, if you want her to live" he says

I scoff "I know you were known for slaughtering your allies but I'm not like that I have lived my entire life without a friend someone who never knew what I went through and now I have that, do you really think I have anything at home to win for I will fight but on my own terms" I say and I know without a rebellion I have no purpose

"you story really brings joy to my heart, grow a spine Alex, here I thought you were this vicious boy wiht a big mouth, I know you hate the captiol so use that, your not here to have firends your here to kill and win, I know Cailyn is genuine and that's what is getting her killed but you, if you kill her then turn your emotions back off you can win" he says

"Brodie won and he has more of a heart then me" I say, I know he wants a winner but his acting as if he knows me which isn't true, I may be a rebel and I may act like a jerk but I have feelings

"that's because he is a cheat, he didn't earn his life but I have to put up with him, you I have hope for, I want a victor who knows how to play properly, Brodie isn't like that, Tamara isn't like that either she won't win, she is too gutless and your becoming that I'm not going to waste my time on a walking corpse with a heart, now if you want to win, then kill, get rid of Cailyn she is the biggest threat do it subtly with her dead, then take out the others, she is holding you back, be who you truley are" he says

I glare at him then stand up "I guess you wasting you time then"

"fine then don't expect any help from me, your on your on now"

with that he walks out, asshole, his acting as if he knows me and that he just thinks I'm this cold person and I was was, now I'm starting to wake up and realise my life isn't over yet, I thought it was once my parents died but I have a chance to change my life for the better, I learnt you only live once and to be honest I wasted my youth, I was hateful destructive and a idiot but not anymore, my mentor may hate me for not being a backstabbing jerk but I don't need him

I get changed and I make sure my token is safely in my pocket and hopefully no one can see it because that will give me away but it's the only thing from home, I know I can come back but everything will be different, I walk out and notice cedar is gone

"dont worry I went through the same, you have to betray your allie speech and when I said no, he left" Brodie said

"I don't need him no one would sponsor me anyways, I'm not as entertaining as Cailyn but I'm fine with that, I don't need the captiol support" I say

"That's the spirit" Brodie says smiling

I dont know if he is sarcastic or not but I'm not going to question him, a few seconds later Tamara walks out and I can quickly tell she didn't have a good night, she is young and she thinks showing emtions are to girly but I think she broke that moral, Brodie walks over to her and whispers something, I look at the clock and I notice we have to get ready for launch and I'm not really afraid anymore more thrilled not for the kill but for the future, I could win and I can win with a friend and the captiol won't know

"good luck Alex" Brodie says, I Nodd to him and Tamara follows me in the elevator, it's obvious she is anxious and fidgety, I didn't tell her Caleb apologised last night because it is like admitting to defeat but I still don't trust him, and I never will, I still have my trust issue, the only people I can trust is Cailyn, Tamara and even Jace, his district partners wellbeing is important to him and he did make an offer to me, keep her safe and he will do the same for me and I know is an honourable person

The silence is making me even more anxious "I'm sorry for the way I have been acting I guess I just care" I say

She looks up at me "thank you I just didn't expect a guy like you to be this emtional, I don't know but I thought you were acting and that's why I was like this" she say

I just nod not really knowing what to answer the elevator stops and we make our way to the hovercraft, I see a few parings walk there, some are silent like the pair from 10 which is a shocker for Caleb while I notice Jace and Cailyn arguing about something and they aren't faking, me and Tamara are the last ones on and I take a seat next to cailyn and Tamara takes the empty seat next to Ty

The door closes and we start to fly "We are going to crash" Screamed Fletcher

No one takes notice of him and I notice not many people are talking just glaring at the wall, some look like Tarlia looks like they want to cry while Cyrus is pretty much the only one to look happy

"is everything ok" I say

"yeah why" Cailyn says

"just because of last night, what happened" I say

"It's none of your business so drop it" she snaps back

I look at her shcoked, she has never spoken to me like that, and I feel angry I just admitted all my deepest darkest secrets and she repays me with rudness

"excuse me" I say

Her face softens up and now all I see is guilt "I'm sorry it's just stress and a few things happend last night I will tell you later alright" she says and stands up, I realise we have landing and she walks off without another word

"and you complain about Caleb" Tamara says beside me

"she isn't a phsycopath, you know If you want to allie with him do that just don't look for me when your half dying because I will end you myself"

I barge pass her and I ignore all the other tributes and I quickly walk to my launch room which is comeltly empty normally the mentors say goodbye but I guess I lost that, my confidence is dwindling by the second, not about myself Cailyn clearly isn't thinking straight which means she could run into her own death I will have to stop that

I close my eyes when I get on my pedestal and I'm raised up and when I open my eyes I only have one thought is this a fucking joke?


	13. The Battlefield

**Bloodbath**

* * *

 **Imogen Allisier 14, District 3 Female**

I get blinded by the bright white light the second I make the arena, I squint my eyes then I finally can see, I look at my surrounding with confusion, it looks like we are in a tall building at the top level, but it's only one room, this shouldn't be the bloodbath right, I look at the four corners of the room, each marked with a different word _Jump, Slide, Climb and Fly_

I can't help but shake, that's our only escape but what if it's a trick, then I see the large writing at the front wall ' _Tributes you may be confused, but think this as a bloodbath before a bloodbath, there are only 4 ways of escape, then run to the bloodbath and as extra determination, thier are two power packs, which could give you an adavatnge over the rest, good luck'_

I bite my lip, I never been this high up, I look through the window and at the end of the arena I see the courntopia, before it is a small town, pack with nice houses, different buildings and fauna, on the left of the arena is a small graveyard at the right is snow, I look behind me and see ruins, this arena is huge, which means it could be easy to hide but also more dangerous

I look at the timer over a minute, they want us to be extra scared, to show fear for thier sick entertainment, and I'm scared, I look at the tributes and Conner is two spots away from me, he looks as confused as me but looks at me and tilts his head to climb, it's the safest option it may be the slowest but I belive the tributes will got to the quicker ones, I look at the tributes next to me, Caleb who looks wild with fear, I can hear his muttering what his saying I don't know, then Ty his just holding his head, he isn't the annoying boy in training

 _'_ "I'm a super star" Screams fletcher, and here's the kid who thinks we are in a tv show, how delusional is he, I hear a inhuman growl from Cyrus which makes me shudder thankfully his away from me, but next to Caleb is Jace hopefully he goes for biggest threats or is to concerned about his district partners welfare

I remember Cealans words in my head _'Flee, be forgettable and surprising'_

My mentors advice makes me a little more calm but I'm still nervous, if the careers can't get thier targets they will go for weaklings, and my score shows I'm one of those, but scores don't matter but for careers they do, ones that are outside the alliance and get a larger score would be thier threats, this year 5 tributes got a 10 and 3 aren't careers, but that's only 3 people for the careers to target, but surely Cailyn, Alex and Kasey won't be bloodbaths, I sort of hope they don't, all 3 aren't killers, and they have the best chance to take down the careers

The weakest score was wise would be Ty, Fletcher and Violet who got under 4

30 seconds, I start calmly breathing digging my fingers into my hands, I may survive, I may not, I'm scared out of my life but fear is a disadvantage, it's a emotion that makes you unfocused and that could be the death of me, I wonder if everyone will run, the courntopia is a far way from where we are, will they escape and go to the other scenerys, I have to admit the power packs sound intriguing they can make a little girl like me powerful, but getting there would be the problem

There are 6 careers, will they run or target the stragglers, Mabey they will get a kill then go to the bloodbath but I have a feeling there will be lack of weapons, they wouldn't have weapon making station if it wasn't for the lack of weapons in the arena, that makes me slightly more confident, I know for sure Serena, Mackenzie and Paisley can't kill with thier hands and that's just careers

I once again look at my enemies, I feel sick thinking them as that but it's true, I need to outlive everyone to survive but is it really worth it, yes, I'm afraid to die, I have family who love me but the aftermath is even worse then the games

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6"

I hold my breath and I get in a running position, all I need to do is climb wait for Conner then work out what we do from there, I just hope it will be as easy as it sounds

"5,4.3,2,1"

Chaos doesn't strikes like I imagined, I back off my plate and I can't help but freeze, Everyone else does to, Mabey we aren't all brave, No one makes a move, to kill or get out of the building

"Oh come on people, it's a stupid building, I like the chase so run" Cyrus screams

In that second two pairs make a run for it, Kasey and Sarah go to the climb sign and in a second they are gone, Cryus just stares but makes no move, I know his game he doesn't want to risk to chase Kasey when his biggest target is still in here, Mabey we made the right choice to climb though, Then Alex runs from his pedestal and grabs cailyns arm pulling her along

"Shit, Byron get Alex we lost 2 already" Cyrus screams, making a reckless charge for Cailyn, She ducks his puch and pushes him back, he falls on the ground screaming in anger while Alex easily trips Byron down and they slide down, 4 gone

I see both pairs making a run to the courntopia, they surely would look for the power packs, after this people unfreeze, Cyrus looks livid, I know he wanted to make the first kill and that kill was Cailyn

I see him go to the exit "Cyrus stop" Jace screams

"This really isn't the time to make hero for district partner, she is going to suffer more if you try to stop me" He hissed

"see the fly section, brings you closer to the courntopia, if we go now, then a lot of tributes will escape this is the easiest way to kill and that's what you wanted, leave her for later, you anvs time" Jace says

I gulp, I'm still frozen, it's like my muscles are frozen with ice "Fine, careers, find anyone and kill" Cyrus Screams to Allee

Fletcher makes the most idiotic mistake and staggers up to Cyrus "Hey Cryus what's up" he says, in that moment everyone left on the building stops, I notice more tributes are gone, Caleb, Tamara, Ramsey who probably left first because I didn't see him when the pair from 8 left, and the anti careers

"I'll tell you what's up" he says, stepping towards Flecther so his on the edge and kicking his stomachs, Flechter falls backwards and I on hear a scream followed by a cannon the first death, Cyrus hits his hand on the wall but doesn't look any happy even though he made the first kill

Tarlia, takes this as a time to leave and jumps down, not seeming to care another allie is here , I start to back into a wall, I don't know what to do, If I move the careers will see me, they don't know I'm here and I want to keep it that way, I look around and I see Conner frozen as well

"Noooo" Violet screams, Running for Cyrus, he laughs and dodges her, taking this has his moment to leave and goes to the fly section, I notice it's a flying fox, I heard of them the captiol has it

"Jace would I die if I Leave the harness off" he says, pull on the rope

"yes, just tie the rope on the harness and your there, that's unless you want to drop to your death" Jace says, Cyrus groans then off he goes, I feel a little more better since the beast him self is gone, but he will be back

I hear a squeal and I see Serena grabbing Violet by her neck and doing the same thing Cyrus did to fletcher a few moments ago, Her, Pailsey and Bryon jump down and I see the race to the courntopia

"Imogen come one" Conner said pushing me softly by my back

I finally feel my legs untense and I follow him, he goes to climb and starts climbing down, I look down its so long but I can't be afraid, I get ready to climb when I feel a grip on my arm and myself getting pulled back, I look backwards and see Jace, he turns me to face him

"Conner" I scream

I see Conner pop his head out and his eyes widened when he seems Jace holding me, I try and get out of his grip but he holds tighter slightly twisting my arm in the process, I have no fight against a 6'4 peackeeper all I can do is scream and plea

"Run or die, Mute it's your choice" He says, it seems Cailyn didn't tell anyone that Conner can speak, I guess it could work in his favour, by why did she keep it a secret?

"I'm sorry" Connner quivers climbing back down, I feel tears roll down my face, my own allie left me, I see the confusion on Jace's face

"he talks" he mumbles quietly but I know the question was not directed to me

Jace looks back at me I expect to see a smirk and I excited look in his eyes but I see pain he, trips me on the ground and kneels next to me placing his hands on my shoulders knowing he doesn't need much effort to hold me down, I can't belive it's going to end like this, I should of ran but instead I let fear take over me, something I promised I wouldn't let happen and Conner, I put my trust in him, I spoke put my self out there and he left me, I knew Jace is a threat but Conner is strong but it was a coward

"Please" I cry out Mabey I can get to him, he seems to have a soft spot, Mabey just Mabey this will work, Cyrus isn't here, he deist need to prove himself

He looks away then back at me, I see the sympathy in his eyes "I have to I'm sorry, I'll make it quick you don't deserve to get thrown off the building, your just a little girl, you shouldn't be in this position, see this as a favour, if a few tributes see you they won't be kind" he says

I shut my eyes, when I feel him put his hands around my neck, I should of been smart instead I'm here dying by the hands of a careers and eventually I hear a snap and I see black

 **Cyrus Animkin 18, District 1 Male**

This is bullshit

I sprint as fast as I can, stupid arena messed with my plans, all of our 6 primary targets escaped, well for now anyways, I should of left the second Cailyn left no I should of gone for her the second the timer went but Jace did have a point about waiting before I run to the courntopia, I got rid of that pest from 9 and I saw his little friend from 11 get chucked of the building as well, 3 cannons have sounded, hopefully more will at the second bloodbath, it still does not mean I am happy, That kill was nothing, I am not proud because really the kid was dead from the beginning, I need a kill to get me noticed, to make me feared, and because I want to have fun, and killing is fun to me

I see a lot of tributes running for the courntopia, I know Cailyn, Alex, Kasey and Sarah did, I see 3 of the anti careers a Infront of me, Ramsey is wearily lurking around the graveyard, creep but, I'm not going to bother with him, his an asset from now, Conner ran into the snow, I look behind me and see the careers and I see Caleb and Tamara run into one of the close by buildings, thankfully a lot of the tributes we want to kill are near the courntopia

I think this arena is stupid, I mean the ruins and Town are the majority of the space, the graveyard and snow is only small, I also see people, wait what the hell are these things doing here, what is this, is this some joke before I did not sign up for arena with people mutts

"Cyrus come on" Byron says tugging on my arm

"Do you see the people, in the town" I say, we aren't technically in the town, just on the edge between the snow, I think the town will be useful though,there are houses, motels, shops and even a school

"yeah, but they could be captiol made, let's not worry about that" he says, as much as Byron is my egoistical puppy, he has brains, that's why I chose him, the others are to weary of me, especially Jace, that's why I want Cailyn now to show him who truley is in power, Serena is obvious loyal to us and she is smart and thankfully Paisley is too gutless to go against me, but her time is running out soon

I finally make it to the courntopia trying to Catch my breath, I notice it's sunset, it will be dark soon, I need to get a weapon, get my kill then take over this courntopia

I walk inside "Fuck this" I scream, kicking a backpack, no weapons, no freaking weapons, apart from wooden sticks, boxing gloves and metal chains, I rip open one of the backpacks, and first aid supplies fall out, I rip another and a bunch of cards and a water bottle

I look at the wall and see the sign the two power packs have been taken as well, I hate this!

"Byron go through the courntopia and look for anything better then gloves, Chains and sticks, tell Paisley to help you, and tell the others to chase any escapist" I say

"got it" he muttered

I see the girl from 9 sprint away, I laugh she won't last a second, thankfully for her she is useless and does not have a power pack, I need to find out who has one and kill them viciously, I want that pack

I then see Alex past, I see him and he stops at the edge of the courntopia "Cailyn run" he says, I see her climb down a shelf, a gold bag in her hand, she has a power pack I don't know if I should be happy or furious, she scowls when she sees me a few steps away and she quickly climbs back on top

"take this and run" she said throwing it to alex, who easily catches it

"I'm not leaving you" he says

"there's a freaking career near you and if you don't run you will be dead and I'm not living with you dying because of me" she said, he turns to serena and I smile, she listened I told her to keep Alex occupied and not kill him, I think it's better to torture Alex by making him live without his allie, they have a relationship that allies normally shouldn't have and it sickens me

"how sweet" I mock, walking up to the ledge, I don't know how she got up there since it's like triple her size to get up there but I can't get up and it's pissing me off even more

"just go away" she snarls

"why would I do that, now get down before I force you" I growl looking up, I can't explain how much I just want to kill her, Mabey I am a easily provoked person, or a little Jelous, or Mabey it's because she is my biggest threat or I just hate district 2 the list goes on and on

"Come up, oh wait I got rid of the ladder such a shame, I really I wanted to fight you but I guess I can't, that's unless you can find a way up here" she says sarcastically

I laugh, she really likes provoking me doesn't she "fine, I'll kill Jace then, it seems you two are more buddy, buddy then I thought " I say walking away, I hear nothing then I look back and she is gone

"shit" I mutter, I look around and I don't see her, I didn't expect her to run, I expected her to stand her ground and fight, because that's what her district partner would of done or Mabey she knew I was lying I'm not killing Jace, not until Cailyn is dead but I guess her determination goes only so far before fear takes over, it makes me smile to realise she is Insecure if she was confident in her self she wouldn't want to run away

"alright Cailyn, I guess I can spare a few seconds to play a game, I really love hide and seek certainly when thier are gruelling consequences for the loser" I say laughing and clenching my fist, I would feel better if I was equipped with a weapon, but it's not like I'm going to torture her or anything, the only reason I need cailyn is to make sure Alex stays then let Byron kill him and to punish Jace, then I can take out the anger I have for her disobeying me or actually I may keep her around she knows a lot of things I don't and if I get it out of her then I'm golden , I look back and Alex and serena are just throwing punches at eachother, good all I need to do serena is to get him tired Mabey knock him out but I'm surprised on how she is keeping up with him

I see two more tributes run past me Kasey and Sarah, they stop when they seem me but Kasey is equipped with boxing gloves and he looks very tempted to start a fight or that's his usual look I'm not sure his been hiding since his run in with Cailyn on day one of training the only thing I know about him is he is a threat and I need to remeber his a underground fighter, thankfully Ramsey isn't around because as much as it pains me to say I can't beat a boxer without getting severely Injured

"run along" I say shooing them, I don't have time to get rid of Kasey since my first primary target is to scared to face me head on and I want to kill her first if I don't, I know I will regret it, district 2 always makes it far they came 6th and 5th last year I'm not letting that happen again

"fine if you don't want the bag then" Kasey says showing me the gold bag, I kick another bag how unlucky am I, I shrug and I let them run off, that's when I see him trick over and I let out a laugh then I laugh harder when I hear a angry shout, what luck!

"you idiot" I then see Cailyn jump out, angrily kicking his stomach, I don't think she even knew who it was but if someone ruined my hiding spot I would be happy but I'm happy that he did, it makes my job easier

"what the fuck did you call me, you really are a coward" he said standing up, I can't help but watch amused, these two are like cat and dog, true rivals, but I'm not letting them kill eachother

"don't call me that" she screamed, Kasey looks even angrier and charges himself at her, she looks shocked by his sudden move and attempts to dodge but is to late and both of them tumble to the ground, I step closer and Kasey easily over powers her to get himself on top, I'm shocked on how quick he was able to overtake her but he did take her by surpise and well his my height and build and I have to say it's a blessing in the games

"Sarah get your district partner off her, she's mine" I say, Sarah rolls her eyes, and grabs her district partner, Cailyn pushes him off and tries to crawl away thankfully she doesn't notice I'm in her path

"let me go" he screeched trying to bat her hand away

"now you have 5 seconds to run or I am calling all of the careers and you will both be dead" I say, Kasey angrily runs off shouting something immature that I ignore

I place a knee on Cailyns stomach when she tries and get up, and she seems even more shocked to see me, I stand up and pulling her up with me, pushing my hands on her arms effectively pinning her to the metal shelf, strength wise she can't over power me, years of brutal training just to build muscle wasn't for nothing

"you said you won't target me in the blodbath" she said boredly, I let out a laugh, yes I said that but I found a loophole, plus there is no one else here, except for Alex, after those two are gone we will go for the anti-careers

"yes I said that but the bloodbath is over, this is the second bloodbath but it isn't really a bloodbath due to no weapons or blood" I say smiling

She looks for Alex and sees him still fighting wiht serena, he tries and moves but Paisley gets in his path "run please just leave" she screams at him

"No, I made you a promise and I'm not breaking it" he screamed back, punching Paisley in the head

"oh you two are so adorable" I mock

"whatever just let your little minions do your work, is it because your scared or you know your not good enough on your own" she mutters

"First off I am not scared and If you joint the careers then we wouldn't be in this situation now would we" I say

"no we are in this situation, because you are a deranged, broken sociopath, that doesn't like being shown up, isn't that right, your more vulnerable then you make out" she says

I feel something snap inside me and I push my hand against her neck leaning in closer, she is lucky I don't have her anger issues "is there anything else you would like to tell me" I growl

She tries to push me off but I pull her towards me, grabbing her by her jacket and hair, and smashing her head in the corner of the self, she lets out a cry and I do it again, until she is semi conscious, I pull her into me when she is about to drop to the ground when I feel a sharp pain in my hip, I fall on my knees

When I see someone but in the darkness I can't see thier face and they are wearing a hood, they garb Cailyn up and runs her to Alex and they both flee who ever that person was is going to die, the person also dissapears

I clutch onto my wounds when the other careers come, but I only see three of them "what happend" Byron said

"I don't know, I had her in my grasp then this Happend, I don't know who" I say annoyed, how could this happen, I thoought it would be so easy and we had her allie occupied but she was still saved

"well Mackenzie and Jace aren't here, I don't know where they went" Serena said

"if they aren't with us they are against us" I say, Byron hands me the first aid kit and I patch my wound up and sit in a crate

"what do we do now" Paisley asks

"We spilt unto pairs, if we see any tributes will kill them, unless you see Cailyn then bring her to me unharmed, the same with Jace it seems district two are traitors This year and I want to make sure both die and I have a feeling he was the one that stabbed my with the staff" I say

"alright then what are the groups" Byron says

"you with 10 and Serena with me" I say, Byron nods, I think his happy to be with someone he can boss around, it's to early to get rid of Paisley I didn't expect to loose two members this early and with only 3 deaths we need as much people as possible

"so we will go to the snow and ruins and you two check the town and graveyard get back here at dawn, if you aren't back I will take it that you left" I say

"what about weapons, we can't kill with this crap" Byron says

"just be charming to get sponsored it would of helped if you got a kill" I say

"um, you told me not to" he says, oh yeah I did tell him that

"fine, lets go" I say patting Serena's arm, we split up and we make our slowly through to the snow both me and serena are both slightly injured me with a stabbed side and serena with a badly bruised knee, but I'm not going to let anyone get away, this may be a crappy arena, wiht no weapons and not many kills but it doesn't mean I'm giving up

"Do you know anything about Jace and mackenzie" I ask her

I guess I trust her the most in this alliance even more then Byron it's obvious his patronising me but I'm playing him at his own game, serena isn't I know it

"No, I just saw Mackenzie run to Jace I didn't know where, because Alex came before I can look, it's obvious they left though" She says

We duck under the metal fence and into the ruins "and it's betrayal in my eyes, but in a way both arent worthy to be worried about yet" I say

"I know Mackenze isn't but what about Jace his the top pick" she said

"yeah, but Jace wouldn't be stupid, he wouldn't attack us, The anti-careers will they are still 6 strong, they may be split but still, Cailyn and Alex are to Reckless they are both a deadly pair they could find a way to beat us, Ramsey is the most dangerous here and Kasey his also a idiot surely if he sees us he won't flee" I say

"good point" she says

"I'm always right"

Even though I don't think I am

 **Alyssa (Aly) Caunridge 15, District 5 Female**

3 Cannons, 3 are dead that's very low and it makes me very scared, the careers didn't even try and get us, we ran past Cyrus and he didn't bother, does that mean they have a bigger plan or that they don't think we are strong enough, what ever it is I'm glad, but the bad thing is our allaince got split up, Me, Ty and Brantley went to the town while the others went to the courntopia we plan to meet at the hotel but it is still nerve racking, who knows what will happen and what if they can't find us, once you loose your allies it's near impossible to find them without running into danger

"what if they got caught" Ty says, his been acting weird, no more loudmouth, flirty Ty, His been smart and uptight, I'm not sure what happend to him, I mean I knew he was acting and all but I didn't think he will ch age in the games, Mabey it was his score or he just got sick of him self I'm not sure

"They wouldn't, the careers had other plans don't worry" Brantley said, I just stay quiet these games are changing me to, I'm scared

We walk along the footpath, the only light is from the stars, the streets lights and in houses, this arena is slightly scary, there are people in the town thankfully they are in the houses because it's night, but there are wierd people in the ruins section, I don't even want to go In there, skeletons in the grave yard and animals in the snow, all I hope is that they are just here for show and not to attack any tribute in sight, well I hope

"your both quiet, it's wierd, I hate the silence" Brantley says, atleast he hasn't changed, still the same talkative positive boy he came in as, I'm just happy someone knows his true identity

"I'm just scared that's all" I admit, he stops and puts a hand on my shoulder

"that's alright, it really is, you two don't have to pretend to be strong we won't leave you" he says truthfully

"thank you" I say, he flashes a smile and we make our way to the hotel, hopefully the tributes will find somewhere else, then I see the prices, you have to pay, really, it's like they are charging us to be in a death match and I know about from the volunteers no one will pay to be here

"we don't have money" I say

"check the bags, they wouldn't just make all these shops and no money, and if we have nothing we will just wait for the other 3 outside" Brantley says

I open my bag, and all I have is equipment for the snow, but on the bottom I have a small credit card with $100, I guess that is slightly helpful and atleast I can get into the snow now

"I have snow equipment and $100" I say handing Brantley the card

"I only have paint" Ty says annoyed

"I have 2 water bottles, a camera, hiking boots and $1000" he says

"that should be enough, right" I say, that's a lot of money and it would be for all of us, my family was wealthy but not rich and Brantley was from 12 and he told us about his struggling

"hopefully, how much would a small hotel be anyways, we aren't going to the luxury one" he said, and his right there was a backpackers, this hotel and a large mansion looking hotel, the backpackers was to close to the courntopia and that could be the careers first location for hunting and the large mansion looked to good to be true

I put my hands in my pockets it's slightly cold, our outfits are causal though I thought it would be a farm because of the shirts but other wise it's comfortable, Brantley opens the door and leads us in, the lobby is nice, isn't to fancy thankfully, it's like homes in 5 and I like it but I still need to remeber I am in the games, but I'm letting the games get to me, Brantley is right, I am different I should be smiling, laughing, doing stupid things, but the games are sort of a reality check to me, I need to grow up and the games are the place to do that

I look and see a few people around and a lady at the counter, what are they?

"are they mutts" Brantley whispers

"probably, I remember hearing about a games 60 years ago, they had things that look like people, when they were secretly ghost but anyways when they are provoked they attack" Ty says

Both me and Brantley look at him shocked "Ty are you ok" I say, I know he acts like a air head and his intelligent, but I didn't think he will show it to all of panem

Me and Brantley sit next to him, ignoring the counter ladies stares "no I'm not, I'm sick of this act I'm playing, I thought I wanted to be cool but last night I realise I'm just a try hard loser, I'm a about to die and I'm acting like a imbecile, I'm not like that, I'm not the person you both think I am, I use intelligence and I'm a little reserved, I don't like Ty" he said

"then who are you" Brantley says dumbfounded

"Tylan" he says

"so we call you that" I say even though having a mid life crisis right now isn't the best time, I feel relived that he wants to show the real him because Ty was annoying

He nods his head "good welcome to the group Tylan" Brantley says smiling and stands up to go to the counter I follow him

"can we please have a room for 6 people" Brantley says

"hmm, how old are you, we need an adult" the lady says

"I'm 18" Brantley lies, even though his only 16, but Brantley can easily pull off 18, quitre a few of the tributes look 19 and 20, so that would play in thier favour

"oh ok, sorry, we only have a delux with 3 double beds, but will have room service" she says

"how much" he says

"how many nights" she asked

Brantley looks at us "3" he muttered, I think that's a good idea we should be safe, well hopefully and 3 days will give us enough time to plan

"$700" she said, Brantley reluctantly handed her the card and we got our key

"would they know where we are" I ask

"let's just wait outside, they should be here soon, thier hasn't been any cannons, thankfully" Brantley says

"Im going for a walk" Ty, I mean Tylan says walking down the alley, totally oblivious to where he is

"alone?" Brantley says

"yes" he said turning around

"wow, his broken" Brantley mumbled, I look away, what if I'm broken to

"we can't leave him alone, it's to unsafe" I say, he nods his head and we run down the alley way when we see the little girl from 9, shaking and walking backwards, Tylan just stares at her unsure in what to do, he won't attack her will he?

"don't take another step, she is armed" he muttered, I step behind Brantley and I see her shaking hands holding a sharp bit of broken glass, she is scared, her allies are dead and now she is all alone, and fear can do things to people

"let's just talk" Brantley says stepping foward

"no dont take one more step" she screamed

"I can't deal with this" Tylan says walking up to her, he tries to grab her weapon but she scream and ducks, it look like he wants to attack her and I know he does

"I don't want to hurt you" he screamed, grabbing onto her other hand, she tries to pull away but he keeps a firm grip, when Ty leans in a bit closer, the glass accidentally enters his neck

"No!" Brantley screams, Tarlia raises her head tears flowing down her face, she was afraid and it ended up with her killing my partner, if I was vengeful I would attack her but the one thing I didn't want to loose is innocence and it wasn't her fault, she is to young to be in this situation

"ok, I guess beingcalm about this won't work" Brantley says taking steps towards her

"Brantley don't she is just a little girl" I say

He looks at me and frowns "I have to Aly, she is to frightend you may be next and I'm not letting that happen to you or me" he said, I look away but I understand his decision as selfish as this sounds I'm happy his taking the kill and not me I'm not sure how I will handle having blood on my hands

Tarlia backs into a wall "please, I'm sorry" she screech, I can't help but look, she looks distressed but she killed Ty and even if that boy had two personalitys he was my friend and I miss him but she doesn't derserve to die either, I'm just confuse on what to think of this

"fear does things to people, I'm scared you'll attack me or my allie" he said, stopping when she can't back away and wrapping his hands around her neck, her screams of panic fills the air but she falls silence after an minute, Brantley stares at her crumbled body, his body quivering

"Brantley" I say softly, he looks at me and I wrap my arms around him, he puts his head on my shoulder and I can hear his cries, the once positive and jovial boy is now broken like me

"we should find the others" I say, he nods his head and I grab his hand, thankfully our allies are waiting for us all equipped with backpacks

Brandon steps foward, he nods his head not saying anything "we are here if you both want to talk" Kennedy said, We both nodd but just like Brantley I don't want to talk yet, I saw my district partner get murder by a innocent girl then her get killed by my allie, it's hard but it's the reality of the games and I have to get use to it

 **Cailyn Bration 16, District 2 Female**

Normally in stressful situations I would try to run and these are one of these times, I'm angry, in pain and hurt, because the reality has set in and there is no escape not this time

"I can walk for myself" I snap angrily at Alex, his been worried about me since Jace saved me from Cryus and led me to Alex, but I can't get the guilt away, Alex loyalty almost got him killed

"You got a minor concussion" he said

"you got a concussion" I scream back, his right, my head is throbbing, my vision is blurry and I'm not thinking properly me snapping at Alex for helping me is a prime example but I'm scared, last night I felt something with him, we are friends that's for sure, he said that but after Noah told me my bestfirend was killed and I saw Joshua as a avox, I'm scared of seeing the people I care for get hurt and I care for Alex

I need to push him away, his plan may be smart but what if it backfires, what if he dies, I almost attacked Noah because of my anger twice now, what will happen if Alex gets killed, at the moment I don't give a crap about my wellbeing

He moves his arm pushing me in the ground, my head hits the snow and I feel like blacking out right now, Cryus almost killed me but Jace saved me and now he could be in danger, I hurt people without knowing and I can't do it no more, I'm not strong enough for this, not anymore, not when my emotions are getting the best of me

"what the hell is wrong with you" he hisses crouching next to me, I feel like screaming at him for wanting to know my feelings when we are still out in the open but I can't hurt him anymore, can't he just leave or kill me, Alex is a friend I thought I will never had and I'm doing this for him

"nothing, can you just Get over yourself" I mutter, I feel tears swell in my eyes when I say that, he has been nothing but nice to me and here I am showing no appreciation, I just wish he understood, I can't loose him, but I know him leaving is better then him dying

I feel pain in my jaw and i see Alex holding his fist up, I let out a cry and I punch his nose, I feel the blood on my hands but I see the anger in his eyes, he goes on top me me and pulls me up by my collar

"listen here, I don't know what the fuck is wrong with you but this isn't how friend act, I'm putting everything in the line and if you treat me like this I swear I will kill you right now and I don't care how much it will break me" he said and unlike training I know this is a threat

Looking at him, I can't do this to him I can't push him away, I want his friendship, his care and his companionship, I may die, he may die but what's the point of being alone, when I will let my anger and recklessness get the best of me, these past days in training, I realised I'm not the gang member my brothers raised me to be, I'm on the brink of death once more and I'm realising this, I should of stood up front myself, let me be my own person, I may have been nicer but I may have been a push over and Mabey I wouldn't even be in the games

As much as I regret my last actions, I can't change it, Mabey I need to try, Mabey I need to kill, I can't let any thing get in my way but my emotions will, I just hurt my allie because I was to scared to loose him, I'm being selfish but I'm not either, it's obvious Alex is attached to me and what I did it hurt him I see the tears in his eyes, I was stupid again making my allie wanting to kill me what was I thinking

"I'm scared, OK" I admit, his cold face turns soft and he lets me sit up, climbing off me and turning to face me

"I am too, but what of, I know you said you were scared of attachment, of me dying but I feel the same, when I saw Cyrus nearly kill you today I almost broke, it's wierd I never felt care towards soemone especially this much but if you push me away things will be worse and if we argue it's likely one or both of us will be dead" he says

"I know I wasn't really ready, I guess my mentor told me a lot last night which just made me think of this idea to make you kill me but when I saw how hurt you were" I say, flicking some snow away

He puts his head around my shoulder and I lean my head against his chest, this is the comfort I wanted, in the bloodbath I was confused, hurt, I didn't know what to d

"what happen" he said quietly

"I found it my bestfirend got kill by you know who and my brother is an avox" I say

"assholes" Alex mutters

"why am I feeling this way" I say

"towards me, I'm not sure but your not the only one" he says

"I'm sorry about trying to push you away" I say

"I'm sorry I threatened you" he said

I stand up and wipe the tears off my face, I guess I'm not as strong as everyone thinks, gang remembers are suppose to be heartless, trouble makers, the games are bringing a side of me out and it's not even the end of day 1

We both stand up, we went into the snow area mostly because I know the careers wouldn't camp here the cold and wind, thankfully I'm used to it, I lived near the snowy mountains in 2, my allie is struggling but his keeping strong, even if his carrying 3 packs because apperantly his worried about my concussion it's nothing though I won't die Cyrus didn't mean to kill me he just wanted me to become semi conscious and I nearly way

"snow lodge hotel?" Alex questions

"what if there's the mutt people things" I say

He smiles "then we act like different people" he said I roll my eyes, if I have to be nice then I will, it's safer to be indoors anyway, Cyrus doesn't show mercy, he wants me to die by his hands and so does Kasey that's two people, two strong tributes with the same score as me

"how's your head" Alex asks

"fine" I mumbled, he puts his hand to side of head and I flinch in pain

"when we get in I'll look through the bags" he says, we enter the snow lodge and there is a family with snow boards and snow skis and a young man at the counter, it's made of wood and it seems like it's something Alex is use to

"wait we need to pay" I say

Alex takes out the power pack and pulls out a card "unlimited, we are loaded" he said

He orders a room while I Stare at one of the boys in the family, his about my age, he waves at me but with a creepy smile on his face and not the one Cyrus or Ramsey use this is more of a sedusive one I can't explain how much I want to scream at him and snarl and turn around "hey what did I say" Alex whispers in my ear

I jump and he chuckles I hit his chest "come one before you try to punch one" he teased

"oh wait" The guy at the desk said

We both stop, these things annoy me, if Alex wasn't here I would of punched the little creep "you two must be freezing, we have a store next to the cafe, for you to get something warmer, for free of course" he said smiling

Mabey mutt things aren't that bad "thank you" Alex says, we make our way to the store, thankfully they have snow jackets in our colours it's better to blend in with the other tributes and snow boots, we make our way to the room when I almost trip on step, my vision is getting blurry once more and the throbbing hasn't gone, I can handle it but if it comes off and on it will start to annoy me, I hate freaking Cyrus, if Jace didn't come to my aid, I don't know what would of happend to me

"hey are you ok" he said

"it's just a headache" I muttered annoyed, I won't snap at him again but his annoying me, he has to care for him self, I guess I'm not used to someone worrying about me this much, at home it was everyone for themselves

He puts his hand to my head "no it isn't" he said helping me in, thankfully I don't have the jacket on but I'm still hot, maybe it's a little worse then I thought, but I won't die

Alex fiddles through the bags on second bed next to me and smiles and brings out a pack of pain relief "first aid bag, aren't we lucky" he said giving me a glass of water, I reluctantly drank it

"I'll be fine now ok, what are in the other bags" I say, I hope there is some sort of weapon, I can't defend my self to much with just boxing gloves, I can use a staff so that's one good thing but my allie can't

"Be happy about this one" he said chucking me the backpack, I look inside and I see scrap metal, wood, string and a small carving knife

"and the power pack, has a map of the arena, a compass, torches, a enemy detector what ever that is and a telescope" he says

"impressive, I would still rather actual weapons" I say

"just worry about not wanting attack the people" he says smiling

"well hopefully the little creep is gone" I say, he shakes his head when there's a knock on the door, I let a scream when the same creepy boy is out the door

"I know we started off at the wrong foot, but I work here and this is a parcel for you I think" he said holding a parachute out, Alex snatches it off him and closes the door

He hands me the parachute and I rip it open and see a pen, a pen?

' _Do not use this on tributes- N'_

"Oh ofcourse, I will use a pen, thanks" I say sacarastically, I look at it again then I see a small button and a spark of electricity comes out, even though I still don't get what Noah ment by not using it on tributes his suppose to give me something to help but he won the games so I guess he should know

"a taser pen, cool" Alex says

"yeah, I guess, now what do we do" I say

Alex already locks the door and closed the blinds so it's pretty dark in here but it still isnt safe, who knows if the gamemakers will lead Kasey or Cyrus to me, I just have to wait and I would be fearful, I wanyt these games to be over but I want to know what happens to me but I'm scared for the reality

 **Kasey Jenkinings 18, District 8 Male**

"Stop running" I shout

I'm so angry at the moment it isn't funny, I'm angry at Sarah for not letting me finish my rival, I'm angry at Cailyn for not dying by my hands and Injuring my ribs and I am angry at Cyrus for Wanting to finishes the job I started, I know I wanted to wait but every time me and Cailyn see eachother we want to kill eachother, actually it's only me but we still can't help but be at eachothers throats

"we need to get as far away as possible" Sarah said anxiously

"do you really think Cyrus would of killed us no, he just wanted Cailyn, I didn't want him to have his way" I say, I dont care if I'm talking loudly we are in the ruins anyways, thier are sirens going off no one can hear us

"come on his a obsessive, merciless career leader, his pack will listen to him, he got serena to attack Alex just because he didn't want him to help cailyn, The careers would of killed us, not you, us" she says

I scoff, how selfish is she being right now, but then I feel guilt, I did admit to myself that she needs to die, I guessyou need be selfish in these games, that's the only way for me to get back to Nella

"I'm not scared of that bastard" I snap, my hate for Cyrus is large but not enough to spark a need to kill him, his kind never wins, his arrogance and thirst for blood will cloud his judgement add insanity and he will fall to that, In a way Cryus is strong but I know I could beat him, I do have anger yes, and I am quite aggressive, but I watched Cryus, he doesn't go for the kill in the fight, he injures first and that would be easy to use as a weakness

My rival doesn't have that, our scores are equally matched we have similar weaknesss that contrast Together, I have always been wanting a fight I know would be a challenge, plus the things she said was like a stab to the heart, I know Like me she was tricked but that does nothing and if in some miracle and she escaped Cyrus's grasp, I'm not going to be like Cyrus and make her pay by killing her painfully, I'm not even sure if I can kill her without assistance from someone else because I can't control my emotions but if have some part in her death I'll be happy, I just don't won't Cyrus to have part in it too

"let's forget about it, we don't need to fight to" she muttered

"just stop putting me first" I say

"I'm not but we are friends you know I cant help myself" she says

I care for Sarah like a sister but the thing I envy her is her selfless nature, I myself use to be like that, I knew I was, when I was a little boy I always help someone crying or shared things, but once I grew my hatred and anger, that all demolished, I found it when I truley care for someone but anyone else I don't give a crap for and as much as it hurts, if Sarah wasn't my friend from home, I wouldn't care what happend, the 5 cannons I don't care who they are as long as it isn't me

"Sarah, wake up this is the games, you won't win, you can't, your useless" I say without thinking over my words

I bite my lip when I relised what I just said, I care for this girl yet even my curse to say things in the heat of the moment was directed at her

Tears drop of her eyes, I knew how much our friendship meant to her, I was her sisters boyfriend and I knew her sister would want us to stick Togther and now I insulted her on live tv, what is happening to me, I know I was mean before but not to my friends, Mabey I was slightly angry at Sarah but it can't give me the right to be like this to her

"fine if I am so useless then go, go to see if your enemy is still alive and then kill her, I don't care what happens to you" she shouted

I feel slightly tempted, No, I am not merciless, I am not going to hunt Cailyn for revenge especially since she may be dead or Cryus still has her and I'm not taking that risk, why would I, yes I want to kill her but the game makers will lead me to her when the time is right if she survived, I more just want a fight, even in the bloodbath I wanted to fight someone and I don't know why

"Sarah wait, I'm sorry, you know I just say things when I'm angry" I say, really this isn't the time to argue, but I have to make things right, I can't loose my only friends because if that happens I'm sure I will become insane, and i don't want that to happen to me

"well I'm getting sick of your outburst ok" she says, I think I lost her but I can't

Thats when the photos of the fallen appeared, and it skipped to the girl from 3, so that means cailyn even escaped the bloodbath or is a toy for Cyrus's sick pleasure and as much as I hate the girl I wouldn't wish the latter, the boy is demented and I'm sure he thrives from torture but I have a feeling Cailyn escaped she is an escapist after all

The next is the boy from 5, Ty, an anti career does that mean they attacked and loss or his stupidity got the best of him, next is the pair from 9 which doesn't surprise me, Flecther had it coming who is that brainless to belive this is a game show and Tarlia she signed her death certificate when she allied with her partner and the last is captiol girl again I'm not surprised

Sarah looks at me wide eyed, I think she is fearful all the weak links gone "the threats are still out there, do you really want to be alone" I say causioulsy, Sarah is looking at me like I'm the enemy and I did act like it but I know in a thousand years she will never be willing to kill anyone or hurt anyone, but me I'm not like that sometimes hurting someone relieves me

"how can I be safe with you, Kasey" she mutters

"I have no weapons" I say putting my hands up, well that could be a lie I have no clue what's in the gold bag of mine, but I can make do without weapons, I can use my hands aswell and as much as Volten hated me he said using clothing can kill as well what ever that means, not that I'm going to try that, I can use my hands as a weapon just fine

I look back at Sarah relising I got off topic, the moon is bright so it's a light source for hunters, Sarah needs to get over this or she will put her self in danger, without a weapon she can't defend herself, she has a staff but only the pair from 2 know how to use that unfortunately, hopefully I will find a hammer just in case I do run into to Cailyn, but even if we run into a career they can kill Sarah with a few punches or a snap of the neck, that's why we need to stick Togther and find a weapon

"please Sarah I need you" I admit, I have always been stubborn about help but I need it right now, I'm willing to beg on my knees for her not to leave me hopefully it doesn't get to that

"fine but please don't take your anger out on me, I did what I had to do today" she said and I get it as much as I hate to admit it, the only reason why I would of tried to kill Cailyn is because I tripped over her but Cyrus is a control freak, he wants his way or he will be moody, and a moody sociopath isn't a good person to have in a killing game

"where do we go" I say squinting trying to see somewhere for shelter, then I remember I have the gold bag, I told Sarah not to bother to get a pack because this is the power pack, I put my hand in and I feel someone thing small I pull it out and it's a torch

"light source" Sarah asked I nodded, good, that's one less worry, I tip everything out and I see a map I put everything back in as there is no weapons, unless a rope counts

I look at the ruins section, this is the middle of safe and dangerous, we knew a lot of tributes will reside in the town mostly because the snow is too cold and the grave yard is to creepy, so we picked the ruins because it is the further from the courntopia and it's easy to blend in but there is no water source or proper shelter but the map shows something

"look there's a shelter equipped with food, water and high security, from radioaction appearantly Mabey they will accept us" I say

"they?" Sarah asks confused

"I saw a guy walking on the streets who wasn't a tributes in the map they say captiol made what ever that means" I say

"well I guess it's our only hope" Sarah muttered, even though I knew thier were other places, the compass in my hand keeps spinning to a direction near the snow I don't know why but it could be a trap, I don't want to tell Sarah though, we can't take any risk not yet, I look up at the sky hoping just hoping I will be in luck, I did fight in the bloodbath and Mabey that's something but it's only been a hour within the games

We make a way between trash and broken buildings and we stop Infront of the shelter, it's this or nothing, I could follow the strange location my compass is pointing to, it's pointing the snow area but I have a feeling it could be a trap, I already took a risk in the bloodbath I'm not ready to take one yet

 **Jayson (Jace) Biranin 18, District 2 Male**

"You sure it's safe in this section"

I turn towards Mackenzie and I almost loose balance my legs feel that weak, I knew to expect that, leaving the careers was a risk but it was worth it, I'm starting to feel bad for letting Mackenzie tag along she looks like she wants to faint and if Cyrus finds us she will take the blame as well, but even if Cyrus wouldn't kill her Byron would of, his not loyal to Cyrus and it's the same the other way round, it's like a bomb ready to explode there is no loyalty in that allaince apart from serena and Paisley but that will only go so far before Cyrus rips them apart

"I don't know, but when I was on my pedestal I saw a lake and wooden hut, it's at the end of the graveyard I don't think any tribute will venture that far" I say

The only other person here is Ramsey, but when he saw us he fled back to the town, the boy confuses me he got a score of 9 and his a boxer with his gloves, he should be able to handle a fight but I guess I'm one of the 'threats', I already have a kill or Mabey his playing it smart waiting it out till the number drop

I freeze when I think about Imogen, I didn't mean to go for her I wanted to go for Conner since it's a little wierd his score wasn't accessed and the part hat he tried to burn the gamemakers well that's what my partner said but when I saw Imogenstanding their I just had this urge, not for blood but because if she got caught by one of the other careers they wouldn't have been so guilty, I'm not saying I won't kill again I will, but not defenceless little girls that's where I draw the line, I'm surprised Mackenzie hadn't said anything, I saw the shudder when she watched me snap Imogen's neck but nothing else

"well I guess it's safer, I just don't like graveyards" she says

"no one doesn't, it's alrigt to be scared" I say, when we keep hiking up the hill thankfully we passed the graveyard

"are you scared"

I pause, am I scared yes, but am I really scared from my self, me attacking Cyrus just because he had Cailyn near her death showed that I want her to live more then me, I knew I did but I didn't know I would just attack without hesitance

"yes, I didn't volunteer for this I was never fully prepared for the emotions and fear, did they teached you at the academy" I ask leaning against a tree, I think it's time for a break, we are hidden behind the graveyard and it's dark, I know Cyrus would be hunting, I know not for tributes but for Cailyn and Mabey even myself

"Academy, we only had a training centre, it's not as formal we just train, and trainers choose, the victors help but they don't do one on one coach unless your Cyrus, but we don't have different levels or anything, it's like the training centre when we were in the captiol do you know anything about the one in 2 from your district partner or mentor"

"Yeah we have an academy, I never went thier because I was in peackeeper camp but Cailyn told me what it was like, it's pretty intense, you have to enroll when your 6 and then you do a test, and they put you in either 3 categories, Training to be a trainer, to be in the games or just an hobbie, then when your 12 you do another test and the top 8 get a victor to privately mentor them , the others just train but I watched what some of the victors do to thier tributes to train them and it's pretty cruel the only mentors in a district that are kind are Noah and Xavier" I say, in a way peacekeeper camp was better then the academy, training to be a trainer is ok you just train in classe but if you get chosen to train for the games and you don't get a victor it's like being a failure, 2 is more intense then people imagine games wise

"did that happen with Cailyn" Mackenzie asks

I shake my head "her brothers trained her when she was young they were doing it as a family ofourse before thier parents left, then she had to train for the gang, she just went to the academy for a hobbie but 6 years ago after Noah won he chose to train her but it was more of a buddie situation, that's why she is lucky Xavier didn't know me that's why our relationship was strained, not that xaviers trainee would of been in the games this year since she is only 14 "I say

I'm surprised by how curious Mackenzie is district 1 seems simple compared to 2 "what would happen if you or Cailyn win since you two were reaped" she says

"we won't get punished because we didn't have a choice in it, it's obvious no one would volunteer for us they won't us gone, I know Cailyn would of got saved but her gang only has one other female and she just got out of reaping age but no one else would who would save the residential trouble maker and vicious peackeeper, so what happen your life in one because mines pretty bland" I say

She smiles "normal I guess, but I had to act for my family" she said

I nodd and stand up "we should keep moving" I say, I'm still nervous I'm Just waiting to hear a cannon, I'm not sure how far Cailyn got away but I'm also nervous, her and Alex may blow she was pretty aggravated this morning more then normal and when that happen she does not think and she become reckless we could of joined up with the two but it would give Cyrus ammunition, it would be harder for him to hunt 2 pairs then a group of 4

We keep moving when we heard a series of bangs "it's ghost town" Mackenzie whispered nervously, I raise an eyebrow then I saw the sign

"Run" I say grabbing her hand we run into a small gloomy and grey town, we stop when we hear no more noises, I'm starting to think running away was the wrong idea, we should of stayed close, I can take on Cyrus that, doesn't fear me, so what was I running away from?

"Should we go back into the town" I say, I know I'm changing my mind, but I'm more scared of the captiol then one sadistic, bloodlust career

"no, see it's safe here. It may be dark and gloomy but I believe its safe" Makenzie says cheerfully, I don't know how she can be this positive I'm looking around at any little noise, I wonder what my district partner is doing, Cailyn is strong but she isn't fearless and when she feels fear she runs am I doing that too,

"let's see this house, hopefully no one is here" I say kicking the old door open, we enter the run down house, it's pitch black in here, I put my hand in my bag but all I feel is sand

"what the fuck" I mumble

"what is it" I jump when hear mackeznies voice

"this bag is filled with sand I think that's why it's been so heavy" I say walking outside to see ash, I chuck it away

"I have a matches in mine" Mackenzie says, she hands it to me and I light this match, this house is creepy but it's empty I let out a scream when I see a Skelton, a peackeeper scared of a dead body, wow this games are messing with my head

"it's empty in here Mabey we should sleep then find a safer room" she says

"That's a good idea" I say fanning myself, it's boiling in here, but I'm not risking taking my jacket off

"we have to play the better game" I say and I'm going to be a player

* * *

 **Deaths:**

 **Fletcher Realds, District 9 Male- Killed By: Cyrus Animinkin, District 1 Male**

 **Violet Armlin, District 11 Female- Killed By: Serena Urolin, District 4 Female**

 **Imogen Allisier, District 3 Female- Killed By: Jace Biranin, District 2 Male**

 **Tylan (Ty) Menithor, District 5 Male- Killed By: Tarlia Caim, District 9 Female**

 **Tarlia Caim, District 9 Female- Killed By: Brantley Wearan, District 12 Male**

* * *

 **24th: Fletcher- To be nice he was a pain to write, he was annoying, obnoxious and a utter air head, but I needed a few unlikable and annoying characters as much as I hated writing him, though characters like him are entertaining to read, I did like the way he was so delusional he thought he was on television and idolised Cyrus which ended up with him getting kick off the building but he was never going to win or survive the bloodbath**

 **23rd: Violet- She was like fletcher purely for comedy, with the drama that happend in the centre and with 4 tributes being unstable it was nice to have a tribute that didn't even think of the games, I know she didn't have any Povs but you could guess her personality, her development was to grow more selfless and realise not everything is about money but she needed to pass the bloodbath a bad she just fell before that**

 **22nd: Imogen- She is one I didn't want to kill, I really liked her she was the typical shy and nerdy tribute from 3 but she just had something about her that i like writing, she was so scared of social interactions then the second she made an allie she opened up and I feel so guilty for making Conner abandon her but it was formats development, and it just showed the reason why she was so closed off, at first she survived the bloodbath then I changed it around and she placed here, I felt bad for killing or the young ones but it needed to happen but she had the best person I'll her and that was Jace since he did it quick and won't forget what he did and she derserve do that**

 **21st: Ty- Out of all the bloodbaths Ty had the best development in training he came in as Ty the idiotic boy that couldn't tell left from rights but died has Tylan sweet considerate and a true genius, even if he didn't get a Pov in training I loved friendship with Aly and his final moments with her and Brantley he originally going to place 15th and Brandon die here but I swapped those two last minute, at first I hated him and he was purely another comedy but then in the games it pained me to kill him and I was tempted to kill someone else but he was the only one I knew to be Agressive to Tarlia and that's what made him die**

 **20th: Tarlia- I know she came out as a but if a background character but I still enjoyed her personality she was a true healer, Sefless and devoted and the games were no place for a girl like her, she didn't derserved any of it, I felt bad for pairing her up with fletcher and Violet but there was no one else for her to allie with, I had her survive the bloodbath but I needed to show what fear does and Tarlia was the only one I knew would do that, but in a wha it's good Brantley killed her she would of been to broken when she relised what she did, and I know that has happened to her killer but atleast he has firends but she won't be forgotten**

* * *

 **Current Alliances**

 **Careers: Split up to hunt**

Cyrus Animikin (District 1 Male)

Byron Caption (District 4 Male)

Serena Urolan (District 4 Female)

Paisley Anders (District 10 Female)

 **Anti-Careers: Hotel in town**

Brandon Milens (District 3 Male)

Aly Caunridge (District 5 Female)

Sasha Fernwod (District 6 Female)

Brantley Wearan (District 12 Male)

Kennedy Cadelean (District 12 Female)

 **District 8: Shelter in ruins**

Kasey Jeningkings (District 8 Male)

Sarah Newdale (District 8 Female)

 **Alliance 1: Snowlodge hotel**

Cailyn Bration (District 2 Female)

Alex Lockon (District 7 Male)

 **Alliance 2: Shelter in Town**

Tamara Jarobs (District 7 Female)

Caleb Tryals (District 10 Male)

 **Alliance 3: Ghost town**

Mackenzie Relzim (District 1 Female)

Jace Biranin (District 2 Male)

 **Alone:**

Ramsey Derlton (District 6 Male) (In the middle between snow and town)

Conner Harleoms (District 11 Male) ( Abandond house in snow)

 **Author note: Here is the bloodbath now I know it could of been predictable wiht the weakest dying but don't worry because from now on anyone can die and I hope the victor I have in mind is one I the last ones you can guess, also the arena is a large town with the back being ruins, a large graveyard on the side and snow on the other, I also listendthe tributes locations so you know who could be running into who but ofcourse that could change, also I know the compass that Kasey has could be a subject for curiousity now I'm not giving anything away but if you read carefully and find out who has the compass and thier location you could guess what it means, but don't worry because that will happen later in the games**


	14. Expect The Unxpected

**Day 2**

* * *

 **Alexander (Alex) Lockon 18, District 7 Male**

"Shut up" I scream

The grinding knocking on the door has been going for a minute and it's annoying, when I first woke up I thought I was back in the captiol but then I relised I'm living in the games, there is no way I'm opening the door who knows if it's Cryus or Byron they could be tricking us by knocking on the door then boom, we are dead, plus it's not safe to open the door yet, it's safe in here and I'm not ready to put our life in danger

I look to the bed next to me and Cailyn is still asleep, took her long enough, with her concussion it was hard for her to sleep, she got worse during the nignt and without he mediocre she would of been a goner and I didn't want to sleep just in case there is an emergency, thankfully she fell asleep and I knew I had to aswell, we may have to move and we may be outdoors which means one of us has to guard

"room service"

Oh it's just a hotel worker, my bad, I guess after living with the rebels it's hard to trust people, but the wierd things is I trusted Cailyn straight away and her type shouldn't be trusted but I didn't question her, I guess there is just an connection

I walk over to the door and open it "well hello sunshine" the lady said, I put a scowl in my face, even though we can't attack these things, it doesn't mean we have to be nice

"Complimentary hot chocolate, also the cafe is open" she said

"I have one question has any other people around my age wearing similar clothes as me but in different colours walk by here" I ask

"No, and they can't we don't have any vacancies left it is family season" she said walking off, I slam the door and walk over to Cailyn, she isn't moving at all and I feel quite worried, but a cannon hasn't gone and I know Cailyn wouldn't die this way

"Hey Cailyn" I say quietly shaking her, her eyes shoot open and she tries and hits me away then she relises it's me but she still looks annoyed at me, not surpisening

"how are you" I ask

"Fine" She mumbles quietly

"we should leave this place its too good to be true" I say showing her the mug

She pushes me the map "where do we go then"

"uh, see the mountain they have a bunch of houses, they are empty with no people, it may not be as safe but who knows who these people are they might attack us" I say

She looks at me like I'm an idiot "they won't do that, Cyrus and Kasey want to kill me and your not that popular with the other tributes either" she says

"I got a warning before the games ok, I think they know" I say, they don't know about my plan but they did warn me they will find my past out, and I don't belive one second that they won't intervene, as much as I like Brodie his games were rigged last year he won without effort who knows if they will make my death believable but make sure I die

She looks at me then at the window "fine, I didn't want to stay here anyways, but is ifreally better being in isolation" she says sitting up, thankfully her concussion is gone, sadly she has her stubbornness back but I learnt to ignore it, I care for her to much to let some petty habit annoy me, I'm doing the one thing I didn't want and that's letting myself get to attached and quick to, I know I don't like her just as I friend but I'm sacred of what that means, there's a chance my plan will fail and one of us needs to die and I thought I didn't want that person to be me but now I'm not sure

"yes" I say, she nods her head and stands up, no more arguments, I guess she knows I'm winning this one, I want to move and there's nothing changing my mind

We walked outside the door and the hotel is empty "what the hell" I say, didn't the lady say this place is fully booked now it looks like a war zone

Cailyn runs down the stairs and to the computer desk "Cailyn what are you doing, this isn't the time to cause trouble" I say even though I like the idea, the games has been stressing me out, I need to do something fun but this isn't the right time

She ignored me and started typing in the computer, I roll my eyes and step down "we should leave before people come apperantly there is a party but there is also an email making sure to not let any tribute go, isn't that suspicious" Cailyn says

"I told you" I say nudging her

We start to walk towards the door when we hear footsteps "leaving so soon"

Cailyn turns around "not you" she said, I meet the eyes of the creepy stalker boy well that's what Cailyn said, I step forward an urge to protect her because I have a little more self control then my allie, plus I don't like the look of this boy he isn't as innocent as he acts, he looks like a normal teenage boy tall, pale skin, short brown hair, brown eyes but its obvious he must be some sort of mutt

"what the hell are you" Cailyn said, I look at her, really, sometimes I think I need to gag her, does she really expect this boy to tell the truth if he isn't human

"I'm human of course" the boy said laughing but do here the creepiness in it

"what my friend was trying to say, is where Did you come from" I say gripping her wrist worried that she will run into a battle she will loose, when did I Come the mature one, I'm here with the plan to start an rebellion and Cailyn will probably get killed before I do but in her defence she is 2 years younger and hasn't mutured much

"here, America" he said

"what the hell this, is arena you dimwit" she said, I'm a little shocked aswell what the hell is America, is that where panem is located because I always thought we were the only located plus in the world

"I don't like your tone, little girl" he said, I know straight away Cailyn will insult back

"I'm the same age as you" she shouted back, I keep my mouth shut as long as she doesn't attack this thing we are good

"yes but atleast I act like it" he said

"fine I'm sorry" Cailyn said sticking her hand out, the boy walked up to us and grabbed her hand smiling

"don't" I whispered know I what she intents to do but of cause she doesn't listen and she punches the boy in thd face

"Shit, what the hell are you" she screams, I see her hand and it's red and bloody, what is he because no one is that strong

The boys eyes turned red "threat detected"

I grabbed cailyns arm but she doesnt budged, no she is going to get herself killed, the boy goes for her neck but she dodges just in time but it seems like he has super speed and he goes behind her and put his arm around her neck "don't mess with me" he said holding tighter, I get ready to launch at him then I remeber the gift Noah sent her, and I put the pieces togther it wasn't a prank it was a life line because he knows her more then anyone

"Cailyn the pen" I scream, she let out a cry and I panic when I see her lips with a tint of blue but then the boy drops on the ground twitching, Cailyn holds her pen and kicks him In the side

"his a robot" she said

"how do we turn him off then" I say crouching beside him

"turn him on his stomach and roll up his shirt" she says

"if this is a prank" I say

"Alex I don't prank people, I mess with them and your someone I like so I won't do that" she says

I don't question her, because I do trust her, I always had, I do what she says and I see a sort of lever I pull it up and I see a bunch of wires, so she was right I pull them out, ignoring the black liquid that gets stained on my hands and I then see something interesting, two keys one navy blue and one brown

"what the hell is on your hand" she asked

I look at my hand "ink I think but look" I say purposely holding her hand and giving her the key

"you jerk" she said, I let out a laugh

"don't want to get down and dirty, ha" I tease

"yeah, yeah blame me, but what is this ways anyways" she says

I look at the brown key they are meant for me and Cailyn it's our district colours, I remeber seeing dots on the map, Mabey the captiol knew Cailyn wouldn't be able to control her anger, I'm surprised she has actually kept this calm, I look behind me and see two safes with key holes, near the door, I grab her hand laughing at cailyns complaint, it's pretty weird how we completely forgot about our fight yesterday, It still shocks me that I actually was willing to kill her, I never will be able to, I said I could but now it's hard, I'm just happy she relised pushing me a away is worse then loosing me because I would of killed her to ease the pain

"see if the key fits it may be a reward for killing that robot boy" I say

"or a punishment" she says, I pause Mabey that may be right

"but I'm willing to take the risk" she finishes, I grab her hand

"We will do it Togther" I say pushing my key in, I open it up and see a axe, Cailyn almost breaks her one down but finally opens to to pull out 2 spears

"and you told me not to attack" she said, when we started making our way out the hotel

"your lucky Noah knows you or you would be dead, just be careful ok, I'm scared to loose you to" I say

"because I will ruin your plan" she muttered, I stop Infront of her and she almost runs into my back

"no because what I feel for you, I have never felt about someone else ok" I say to serious for my liking she nods and keeps walking, I feel myself blushing, I can't believe I said that but thankfully she doesn't ask anymore questions, this can't be happening Mabey I should of asked someone who I didn't like to ally, not someone I have a majour connection with then if I lost them int wouldn't be so painful

We make our way up the hill in absolute silence, I don't know if I shocked her about about what I said or she is confused, but I just hope I haven't lost her, it took me a while to convince her that it's ok to get attached but I don't think she thought this will happen, we enter the small court yard of small houses, it's silent, no light, so this should be a good sign, Cailyn turns her torch on and we enter the first house, there are two beds with sleeping backs and a bunch of emergency items, but the best thing is the Windows they can't be seen from outside but the enemies aren't what I'm worried about, I'm worried that I lost my allie

 **Tamara Jarobs 15, District 7 Female**

"Do you hear that" I say

We have been stupidly wandering around the town from some good shelter but there is no where, now we are looking at shops until I heard a banging

"I only hear ringing" Caleb says

My eyes widen the cycle is starting, but I'm not leaving Caleb not this soon in the games, we snuck past the bloodbath since Cyrus was to busy on his power trip and we found somewhere to sleep last night but it wasn't good for long term, Caleb has been good, but the tablets are starting to loose effect, I hate to admit it but Alex may have been right

I look at the buildings around me and I see a chemist, it might sell medicine at the moment that is my only hope, the mentors won't sell Caleb medicine since the captiol may hijack it and that's the last thing we want, I grab his wrist and we start walking it's starting to get light out so we don't need to worry a bout bashing into walls, because I have been guilty of that a few times

"leave me" he says

"no your still you" I say, honestly I don't why I am so loyal and I can't turn my back on Caleb, I guess back home I only stood by two friends I guess even now, but atleast I can try and control him make sure he doesn't flip and if he does I don't know what I would do if I would run in fear or even kill him

I carefully push the door open and I see shelves with tablets and first aid items, I guess we found a proper shop, I also notice there are no non-tributes, me and Caleb saw a few passing by and I guess they were captiol made they wouldn't actually throw us into a town that is already Inhabited but you can never underestimated the gamemakers

"which ones did you take" I ask

His eyes widen and he holds his head "uh, they have a red cap and blue bottle" he says, I walk past random shelves till I find the one Caleb explained, I can't even read the name because it was so long

"these" I ask, Caleb snatches it from me and pretty much swallows the whole bottle

"let's go" He says, I follow him a bit confused, that was a wierd action, I don't think he was supposed, to take that much but I'm not going to question him, it really isnt worth it

We walk back out to the street and Caleb stops, his been acting wierd today "I'm sorry about before, it's just I just want to make sure I don't switch" he says

"you sure thier safe though we should of seen the label" I say, these games have pretty much sucked my peronsaliy when did I become so uptight

"they wouldn't let me die, I have angles looking after me" he states, I nod wierd comment Mabey my allie is crazier then I thought

"I think we should hide in a shop since a few tributes would settle in a hotel, plus atleast then it's easier for you to run just in case" he says

"are you sure your stable at the moment" I say

Caleb frowns, I hate to admit his behaviour is worrying me, he is just acting like he doesn't care anymore, he isn't becoming afraid and he smiled at last nights cannon, I guess we did run into tarlias dead body and that did shake him up especially when he saw Ty's blood but since then he just changed, but I know he isn't Andre

"I'm just facing reality, I'm afraid actually I'm like a little kid wanting to hide behind safety but where would that get me, it's better to act then face the truth I won't hurt you alright, I promised your district partner plus your a good friend" he says

I loosen up a bit, I tend to judge people a little to quick, I thought Brodie would be more a Friend then mentor when he has actually given me advice I wouldn't come up with myself and I thought Alex would be a cold hearted killer when he has shown vulnerability but there are some things I was right about I guessed all the bloodbath, does that mean these games will be predictable and the favourite will win surely that wouldn't happen right

I follow Caleb into a random store which has different colour lights and is filled with books, captiol magazine and Cd's, the thing that makes this shop good is the windows are made of Siliver so no one can see us but we can see them

"Do the captiol really read this junk" Caleb says handing me a magazine

' _Two bachelors fight to the death for the mistress'_

I really wish they would fight to the death, the captiol derserve to know what we ads feeling, I just relised my district partner is rubbing off on me, no one derserved death even people like Cyrus and Ramsey who have no humanity or human feelings at all

"look at this, it's about us, the tributes this year" I say

Caleb walks behind me but I can hear him mutely muttering to himself but I choose to Ignore it "it doesn't look fake and the captiol must want Us to know who we need to target and who to hide from it doesn't take a genius to know, but this could have helpful Information" he says

We flip to the first page with the scores, not that they matter mine was average but Caleb did get a 9 which is in career territory "that wasn't me that was Andre I didn't derserve that" he says

"yes you do, your strong and can use that wierd rope spinny thing" I say, our supplies were pretty good we have classic survival kit, money and first aid but Caleb also had a rope which he tied into a weapon

"you mean lasso" he says smiling

"don't judge me I use to cut down trees" I sai

"do you miss home" he asks suddenly, I feel slightly uncomfortable since it's a personal question but I do, I really do, I miss my brother and friends I even miss my sisters whining to dress up and I know I will never Exprience that again

"yeah heaps, I never realised how much I had before it was taken away, I guess I can just remeber them by the happy times what about you" I ask

"nothing really, it was a tortuous life, I was always the freak, the pshycopath and being in these games I relised how much the district wouldn't care if I died even my family couldn't stand me, my cousins did but I felt like a baby" he says

This makes me realise Caleb may not want to win, I never asks him that, I guess a lot of tributes this year may not want to win purely for family, as I know fo the living tributes only half actually want to get back to thier family the other half are either afraid to die or just have no feelings and couldn't care less if they won or died

"my main goal is to die being me" Caleb says after a few seconds of silence

"do you want to win"

I couldn't stand not knowing the answer I'm just curious about it, does he want to win or does he want to die?

"not if I have to kill what about you are you willing to change"

I never thought about what winning would be like, I just wanted to get home but I have to remeber you have to kill, I mean it's possible to win without a kill but really difficult and with Brodie winning last year and the captiol being mad about it they won't let me or Alex get away with just cruising to the finals, not that Alex needs to worry, he will kill and I just hope he wouldn't kill me, I know he sort of cares for me and I do to, but will he break the district bond

I never want to kill though and I don't think I have the guts to if I see a tributes on thier own, I can't kill someone harmless Mabey if I was attacked I might do it but that's the last thing I want to think about doing

"This is bull crap where the hell is everyone"

My whole body freezes and even Caleb doesn't move, that isn't a town person, it's a tribute and not any tribute, it's Cryus

I peek through the window and see him with Byron directly Infront of the door, I crouch behind a shelf and Caleb does the same even though he hasn't stopped trembling

"Mabey everyone is hiding they know better to move around in the day" Byron says

"don't argue with me or I will shove your head in a window, let's just check this place as the door was slightly open then we will go from there, I just want a kill" he says

I know he got one but um guessing he what's a more satisfying one like, Alex, Cailyn or Kasey, I'm hoping any of them don't get killed by him, Alex because his my partner, a Cailyn because she has actually been nice to meand Kasey because well his a father and it's cruel to wish soemone In his situation dead

The door opens and I shuffle closer to Caleb they won't see us unless we move its pretty dark in here "your sure we aren't being played and somehow the tributes got relocated to a different arena and this is a nightmare" Cyrus screams, I don't know how close he is but I don't like it, if he sees us I am dead, Caleb can defend himself I can't without an weapon

"have you lost your mind" Bryons mutters, he hasn't been the boy he was in training his kind and genuine it's creepy

"I did a long time ago, there is no one in here now what, I said we should hunt at night but no, all you guys said you want sleep now look" Cyrus shouts

Thats when Caleb looses his balance and I accidently hit the wood, Byrons eyes meet mine straight away and I know it's the end, but instead of running over or telling Cyrus he doesnt say anything

"Did you hear that" Cryus says

"are you sure your ok, your hearing things too" Byrons says

what the hell, did Bryon literally save us, I expected him to be excited about having a kill but he said nothing

"what ever, let's go back to the snow, there are 3 footprint trails, 2 individual and 1 pair" he says

"let's go then" Bryon says and after that they leave

"that was close" I say

"to close we should find a better hiding spot" he mutters, but I see him holding his head once again, after today's event of almost getting killed I still don't feel safe, Caleb is slowly loosing it and I will be the first victim but I'm afraid of leaving him

 **Sasha Fernwod 17, District 6 Female**

These games are nothing like I imagined, the arena was not even closed to I guess, there a no weapons, we have money to buy supplies and there are people here, but also what played out, yesterday was the smallest bloodbath since the 24th hunger games and hate to admit it all the weaklings died and now I don't know what to think

Our alliance isn't doing well either, We lost Ty yesterday, he may have been useless but he was my friend he was the light to our darkness and now he got killed and we dont know what truley happend, all we knows is Ty, Brantely and Aly ran into Tarlia, Ty attacked her then she killed him then Brantley killed her, I can't imagined a little girl killing especially Tarlia, she was to innocent to naive but if Ty did attack her she must if retaliated but it still shcoked me

Brantley killing shocked me more and his acting strange yesterday he was a emtional mess today it's like he switched every thing off and acts like Ty hasn't died and he didn't kill Tarlia and he doesn't seem to have a care in the world, his acting like Ramsey, my heartless district partner that will harm people for his benifits, they are acting like some supernatural creature that can switch thier humanity off, that's what I read once

Aly atleast knows yesterday happend, her and Ty were really close and I think she misses him, and I think she feels a little left out to, me and Brandon are close and Kennedy and Brantley used to be close but now Brantley is being a jerk to our whole alliance apart from Aly

"we need to do something" Brandon said sitting next to me, the hotel room has been safe but the captiol would expect us to do something, yes Brantley killed Tarlia but they know we are the anti careers and with our alliance growing unstable we need to get rid of the careers before its to late but in the other side it's to early we can't loose anyone else and with Aly shaken up by yesterday and Brantley acting like a robot we aren't strong enough

"I think it's too early, Aly doesn't even want to talk about the games and Brantley is loosing it, and it will be 5 agaisnt 6" I say, we are sitting in the lobby, but I can't help but being paranoid by these people walking around, they could be aliens or something

"I saw yesterday when we were getting supplies that Jace and Mackenzie ran the other way and since he sneakily attacked Cyrus to stop him from hurting his district partner they left for good and it's not like we are going to attack them, we have a lot of money we can buy and make traps and set them around the courntopia" Brandon says

"or we could slaughter all of them"

"hey Brantley" I say

He smirks at me and I can't help but be bewildered, his the opposites of who he used to be, he used to be outgoing, Sefless peristent now, he is turnimg into a more talkative version of Ramsey and we already have enough phsycopaths

"that would be a death wish, we have to outsmart them and since all of them aren't that intelligent it would be easy" Brandon days

Brantley let's out a laugh and a part of me wants to push him off the balcony but he was a friend and I'm not giving up on him "outsmart them this isn't school Brandon, brains die, killing is what gets you victory, see since I killed what's her face I got a sponsor gift"

I glare even more, this isn't him "what happen to you" I say

I expect him to laugh again but instead he frowns "I couldn't handle it, knowing that I murdered a 14 year old girl, that her death was painful, I did it always at home, I was able to switch every off, not to care and it worked but at home I had responsibilities here I don't, if I pertend that being a murderer is good it lessens the pain so I'm sorry if I'm acting emotionless, rude but it's the only way for me get through this" he says

"I understand but you knew this will happen" Brandon says

"and I'm willing to kill again, so what is your genius plan that's going to blow up in your face" he says

Brandon looks behind him then back at us "we split up, 2 stay here to make sure we keep this area, the other 3 go into town, we stay close but once agin separate, one roams the area, one gets the supplies and I will build the traps then we meet back up but we need a few of your knives, you have your bat so you won't need to worry"

"I'm not going, why not you, Sasha and Kennedy go on your death plan I'm not and since you think Aly is to weak to help she will stay with me" Brantley says

I'm a little worried about leaving Aly with Brantley since she is emtional at the moment but still has her wild child streak while Brantley may be turning into a phsycopath and I don't think she will be safe with him, he may want to kill her or they may leave which won't be good

"why do you want to stay" I questioned

"because I don't feel like being a idiot and also I don't like this plan but I don't want to leave you guys since I know if I go alone I will fall off the rail and becaus of Kennedy so don't question me, and here have all the knives but remeber if you want live you will have to get blood on them" he says rudely chucking us the pack of knives

"thanks can you get Kennedy we better get going" Brandon says, I think we are both shocked by how Brantley is acting I guess he has a good reason but it's like his a whole different person, a polar opposite of me, I know my Sefless nature could get me in trouble but I'm not changing

"I would say good luck but I don't really care" he says then walks out

Kennedy walks out shortly afterwards "we need to do something about him, he threatened to attack me with his bat if I didnt get out" she says

Brandon stands up and locks their door "is that really a good idea, Aly is in there to" I question

"he wouldn't attack her, his actually treating her like a human, and if we leave it open who knows what he will do, his acting as reckless as Cailyn and as emtionless as Ramsey and that isn't a good combination" he says

"I guess your right so what do we do" Kennedy asks

"ok, Sasha can you scour the area, you buy supplies and I will make the traps, keep in screaming distance" Brandon says, we both Nodd and start walking, to a warehouse, Kennedy and Brandon go in and I start walking in the streets, I see the snow close by but I don't want to risk going to far, I know it's a risk to be seperated from my allies and I don't know what brandon is thinking but atleast if I do run into trouble my allies won't get harmed

i keep walking making sure I look around carefully, I still feel scared though, but Maxin promised he will send me something if I'm doing the wrong thing so he must trust me, making me think of him makes me feel sick, not because I hate him, I love him but there is a chance I would never see him again

"Sasha"

I jump at my name and I see my district partner crawling from hiding behind a ice skulture, I don't know if I should be happy that he hasn't attack me or scared that I am close to him

"what are you doing alone, did the scary anti careers split" he said, I notice he has no weapons other then gloves, but even that combination scares me, I saw him at the training centre one punch and he can knock out an opponent

"No we just split to work quicker, what are you doing" I ask, I walk over to him but still keeping resonable distance"

"well I was walking around then I saw Jace and Mackenzie so I fled, to the snow then I saw Cailyn and Alex and I fled again since I promised I won't kill them so I thought I will hide here since I have insurance" he says, I notice he is not looking at me but left

"insurance?" I question

"yeah this" he say before I can react he throws a punch to my head and I trip to the ground

"what are you doing, we are district partners" I say, I try and back away but he just steps towards me

"that means absolutely nothing to me and I'm not killing you they are" he says, I look to my side and see Cyrus and Bryon running towards us

I try and stand up but Byron swings his harpoon to my leg and I stay down "thanks Ramsey, we owe you one, any other imformation" Cyrus says, I try and stand up again to run but Bryon just grips to my arm, and I know if I try and scream I will be in more pain but I can't believe my luck, not only has my district partner betrayed me but I'm in the hands of Cyrus and his puppet

"yeah, I saw Jace and Mackenize in ghost town yesterday and Cailyn and Alex are near the snowy mountains do you need me to do anything else" he says

"yeah, make sure Cailyn and Alex are in you sight, don't attack them, see I'm going to play the waiting game, wait till a few more tributes are gone then attack just don't let them go" Cyrus says handing him a backpack

Ramsey nods and runs off "your forced my district partner to work for you" I say angrily, I know there is no way to escape Byron and Cyrus, Byron is strong enough but Cyrus, don't get me started on him, I know if I run he will become more sadictic and I don't want to die painfully I know I would die though

"Not exactly, see us careers have brawn but no brain, since Ramsey is the most evil mastermind we gave him a deal and he took it, but you don't need to worry about him since your end is coming, luckily I'm not killing you" Cyrus says

"so your letting me go" I say

"no, Bryon is" he says, I look up at Bryon then I kick his shin and he loosens his grip just enough to let me run but Cyrus pushes his sword into the same knee Byron Injured

"don't make me kill you, actually I kind of am since I'm telling him everything he needs to do" Cyrus says

"this isn't what you told me" Bryon says

"I don't care now get to work"

There is no escape and I know that if I run, I may be in more pain, if I scream my allies will be in danger if I fight I will loose, I never expected the games to end this early from me, I know I have no fight left, so there is no use trying

 **Byron Captian 17, District 4 Male**

I'm just a puppet

I knew Cyrus was playing me but I didn't know he thought I was some object, some mindless monster like him, now I have to kill a innocent girl, first we hunted all night, and I hated it, then he made me strike a deal with Ramsey, then he made me Incharge of getting imformation out of Sasha, she hasn't though, when I pulled her into a shop she made no noice or effort she knows her fight is over but I know Cyrus, he wouldn't want me to kill her quickly but I don't know if I can do it

I weasled out before, in the bloodbath I was running around like I was blind I didn't want to kill anyone, and I pretended Like I was pissed of I didn't, killing isn't fun to me, I'm getting all my emotions back, I'm not as good as Ramsey at blanking emtions out, the last night I asked him how he did it, he told me it was because he enjoyed hurting people, I try but I can't

Then when I saw Tanara and Caleb hiding in the book store I just couldn't tell Cyrus, Tamara is only 15 I can't kill her and Caleb I pity him, I'm not a career, I never was and I volunteered for this, threw my whole life away, acted like I loved the games when I hate them and now I have to do my worse nightmare

"got to love a toy shop, get it" Cyrus says hitting my shoulder

"it's shame it's dark, though I want be able to idolise your work" he said

"you can just ask me, you don't need to force me" Sasha says, I'm surprised by how calm she is but is she playing us, I twist her arm back and she struggles in my grip, so she doesn't like pain, I want her to fight but even I would give up if o was in this situation

"I know you, your too selfless, too friendly you won't tell me, plus I want to test Bryon out, my careers seem to turn their backs on me, first cailyn, then Jace, my own district partner and not to mention Paisley is going to die soon, I have no one, I want to test loyalty, relax he won't kill you yet, I just love to talk" he says Sitting on a chair

I Shove Sasha on the floor and I kneel beside her making sure she can't run or fight "good boy Bryon, she can't run, she can't fight, didn't even needed to get bounded, it seems like you giving up Sasha" Cyrus says

I hide a scowl his becoming a demon, and it's only day 2, but I think his becoming insecure like me, I know some of his past shaped him, he wanted attention, he wanted to be loved and since he didn't get any of that he wanted to become this monster, he wants his way or no way and I know if I disobey him, he will torture me, there is a phsycopath, A pyromaniac, and a mentally ill tribute and a sociopath who is my biggest allie, out of all the 4 Cryus is the most dangerous, Ramsey isn't saditsic, he wants to torture minds not bodies, Caleb can't control him self and Conner is sucidal but out of all unstable tributes Cyrus is the worse

"so your the girl who dates that Victor, right, the one that almost went crazy but blabbers on that he won for this girl" Cyrus says, I feel Sasha tense and I hate what Cyrus is doing can't he just let me kill her quickly then we move on, she isn't even one of his primary targets

"His name is Maxin and we were best friends, not that you know what that means" she says

"who needs friends, isn't that right Bryon" Cyrus says

I just Nodd my head, Cyrus starts twisting his sword and that's when Sasha is able to get away, I don't even react but with a flick of my harpoon on her ankle she falls straight on me, I roll over so I'm on top of her and I just leave her in that position, atleast now she can't leave and pinning someone is the way to kill, and hopefully Cyrus won't be able to see everything I have to do to her

"how did you two get weapons anyways" Sasha ask

"well, I would tell you but I don't want to" Cyrus says

"we bought it from one if those shops" I say, crawling off her and pushing her agaisnt a wall and getting back on top

"well, I would of gotten Sponsors if I got a proper kill, but that can wait, see your lucky you aren't on my primary target list or I will be killing you" Cyrus says

"just hurry and kill me then, I know your both not going to let me fight and keeping me here will do now good because soon my allies will find me" she says

"that's what I want, see your allies are idiots, but in a way you were good of keeping your secretacy we wouldn't of known if Cailyn didn't tell Jace but I guess she put the blame on me" he says, I just stare at him, his just sitting there playing with his sword, he really wants me to kill this girl but I can't, but I can't drop my act, then I will be the third person he wants dead by his hands, and he told me he knows about 20 ways to kill somebody with just his hands and about 60 with a sword

"ok question times Bryon if she doesn't answer hurt her and keep doing it until I say kill, now if you scream, I will tell him to make you not talk and that will be painful, if you try and fight I will tell him to cut your limbs off" he says, both me and sasha a shudder, there is no way I'm doing that, that's when I draw the line

"I'm going to quickly get a torch next door don't start till I come back and Byron if you or her are gone, I will turn you into a bloody portrait"

I look back at my soon to be kill, and I can see the fear, she tries to get me off her and she almost succeeds but I push down harder, I'm not heavy, no one is this year but I'm stronger, we may be the same age but I was trained in strength

"please let me go, you can join us we will keep you safe, I know you aren't like him, please Bryon" she says

A part of me wants to take the deal and to join the anti careers but to them I'm a career, and when Cyrus finds out and if he finds me, I will be dead and I can't break my wall the captiol will expect me to torture Imformtaion out of Sasha, I can't risk defying them

"I'm sorry I can't just please know I'm sorry for what he makes me do to you, I need to be close to him so I can kill him" I say

Cyrus walks in and sits back down "now where are your allies" he says

Sasha doesn't say anything, I look at her hoping she will say something but she keeps her mouth shut she doesn't wang them to be in trouble but I know Cyrus doesn't wont to attack them yet, not with Cailyn, Jace, Alex and Kasey still alive

He nods to me, I shuffle a little back purposely kneeing her stomach, and I bring the tip of my harpoon down her leg, I learnt that the smallest cuts bring the most pain I want her death to be quick but if I kill her who knows what Cyrus will do to me, so I have to give him a show, as much as it pains me, my life is more important after all

"if you don't talk, you will just be in more pain so I'm going to ask again, where are your allies" he says

She still doesn't talk, I push my harpoon into her side and I twist it a round carefully, she winces followed with a cry "we split up, to work faster, they are in the town" she says

I keep my spear still there since I know Cyrus would want exact details "we exactly, and Bryon move to her other side" he says

She meets my eyes again but I can't even look at her, knowing that me acting has cursed me to do this, I push the harpoon into her other side and this time she lets out a scream "Brantley and Aly are in the hotel in the middle, not the backpackers or the expensive, one the other one and Kennedy and Brandon are in a warehouse getting supplies" she says, I pull my weapon out

I see the blood on my hands and I can't take it "I think we heard enough" I snap

Cyrus walks over to me and brings the tip of his sword to my neck and I know straight away I should of kept my mouth shut "Bryon don't talk back to me, or I will be doing things to you, now start on the shoulders" he says, I nod and push my harpoon into her right shoulder

"what's your plan and how is your alliance working well Togther" he says

"We want to build traps and place them around the town, but it won't kill you it will just trap you and then we were going to check who it was before we kill" she says I push my spear In harder

"we only wanted to kill any of careers excluding Cailyn but no one else, our alliance isn't stable, after Ty got killed by Tarlia and Brantley killed her, he had this talent for switching everything off and know he is acting like a physcopath, and we are worried he will betray us, and Brandon is the ring leader of all this" she said

Then her face drops when she sees Cyrus smiling "why did I say that, you made me say that, You Both derserve to die" she shouts

Well That hurts

"thank you, Bryon don't kill her yet, make it slow" he says, at that moment I don't listen, taking a risk I stand up and bring the my elbow hardly into his temple, he holds his head and if looks can kill I will die, I grab Sasha and I close the door, he doesn't seem to follow and that scares me

"why" she said

"because you don't derserve a slow death" I say while pushing her to a wall

"Well, played Bryon but your my third target, your lucky your not my first" I look back and see Cyrus but instead of running towards me he walks the other way, a part of me wants to kill him but I know he will kill me first his smarter then we think and I know that

"thank you" she says

"I didn't this this for you" I say grabbing onto her shoulder and smashing her head in the wall once, twice until a cannon goes, I could of let her go but I need the sponsors and she looked in enough pain, I just had enough of Cyrus sick games but now I'm alone

I have three options I Can stay alone, I can find Cailyn and Alex or Jace and Mackenzie and since I know Cyrus would want to attack Jace and Mackenzie first since he says they won't be as challenging, I will try and talk to them Mabey we can kill him together plus I really just want to apologies me acting got me into this mess and I don't know how to fix it

 **Brantley Wearan 16, District 12 Male**

Never would I thought I would be at the point where I just switch everything off, at home I used to when things went tough, when I was sick of the stress but I couldn't, I had responsiblities but here I don't, it was always easy for me, not to feel, not to care, after i murdered Tarlia I knew I had to, I was too much of a mess

I sort of like the new me, I'm not bundle in emtions, I'm not weak, I may have turned if my allies but I know I can't care about what people think, my allies won't win, they are to revolved wiht this stupid kill the career plan that they don't get the picture, they have to attack head on, not with brains, I thought it will work but now I don't

I didn't go with them because they were annoying me, if I need to be as cold as ice I can't talk and have fun with them, Aly is the only one who is leaving me alone, she is still shaken up about what happen to Ty, I don't miss him though he was a pain but I need someone by my side

"are you going to kill again"

I turn towards Aly, she can't her eyes off the bat in my hand, I sort of do want to kill again, if I want to win I need to kill and Mabey it will make me grow stronger so I won't need to act like a un Agressive pshycopath like Ramsey

"not you, do you agree with thier plan" I ask

She shakes her head "me and Ty only joined because we were afraid to be alone, now his gone I don't want to play a part in the careers demise, I don't really want to play this game, I wish we were in a amusement park or something atleast I can live my last days" she says

"let's leave then, I won't hurt you and I dont like being trapped in here like some animal and they won't find us, there plan Will take a while that's if you trust me" I say

"I don't trust you like this" she says quietly

I walk over to her throwing my bat away "you can, I'm still me, but not on the outside" I say

"why do it, kill them pertend you like it, emtions are a part of being human" she says

"well Mabey acting like a human isn't something I want, you don't get it, my entire life I suffered, watching my sister in pain and loosing family, that was the only way to ease the pain and this is how I will do it, I will kill, gain and I may enjoy it so you can come with me or you can stay with the brain geeks" I say started to walk to the door

"Brantley wait, I want to come with you" she says

"good" I mutter, I don't know why but I do feel a soft spot for Aly, emtional or emtionless, I used to like Kennedy but now I just don't, she isnt playing it smart and she doesn't get me and that hurts

We all to the door but I notice straight away it's locked "bastard locked us in, he thinks I'm a danger or Mabey it was my partner, yeah it was Kennedy" I growl

"what do we do there is no where out" Aly says

I don't expect crazy mentor to send me something and the only thing acacia would send Aly is a knife to defend herself and it doesn't take a genius to know who

"we just wait till our allies come back" I say and then I will make them pay but I'm not mentioning that part, my allies mean nothing to me now, I heard that past members of my family have this mental issue does that mean I'm going through the same thing

"but it's really boring in here, and I don't like the captiol news" Aly says, I roll my eyes, atleast she isn't letting the games and Ty's death effect her anymore, I open up a chest and throw her a pack of cards

"play with these" I say, she nods her head and I bring the note Kassidy gave, don't ask me how she sent me the bat and knives, but then I look closer _'kill'_ I didn't see the back of the note back this isnt by Kassidy

I think through the mentors who start with K, there is Kieran, Kale from 2, Keisha from 4, Kain from 6 and Kylesha From 9, but why would any of these victors send me weapons to help me, but the front of the note said ' _Survuval is for the fittest'_

I should of known Kassidy wouldn't send that then, who, Kieran is mentoring Cyrus he wouldn't bother with me, It could of been Kale he was all kill, kill, kill in his games and everyone has forgotten about him since he tried to stop the career system since it ruined his life

It could also be Kain he did move to 6 from 12 but I shouldn't worry who ever sent me this I'm thankful, and I'm not letting them down

That's when a cannon went "Finally someone died" I say

Aly looks up and stares at me blankly then goes back to playing with cards "what if it was one of our allies" she whispers and I'm still able to hear her

"then less work, Aly they are holding us back, Sasha is to Sefless, Brandon is to superior and Kennedy betrayed me" I say

"how" she asks

"I thought we were best friends but she doesn't understand me, she told me to grow a spine and it hurt not that I care anymore but you know" I say

She just nods her head but I see how nervous she is "I'm not a physcopath" I say

"even though your acting like one, not caring, over confident, smart, non violent, is this truley who you were Brantley before you took responsibility for your family, but you just couldn't let your self admit it so you have a secret that you didn't know, I know your not as unstable as Ramsey but are you becoming him" she said

"to be honest I don't remeber what I was like when I was younger, I was told I was this horrible child but I never remembered but Mabey your right" I say

"im still on your side" she says, I put on a forced smile

Thats when the door slides open and I straight away notice one person is missing, where is the blonde

"now before I ask what happend all I want to say is I told you so" I say

"how can you even stand yourself Brantley" Kennedy says

"how can you Kennedy your nothing like your were at home, you wanted to be unque now you follwoung Brandon like some lost puppy, so what happend to Sasha" I snap

I see the annoyance on both of thier faces "Sasha got killed, we stumbled across her body our guess was Cyrus or Byron, so you were right but we need another plan" Bradon says

"you have got to be kidding me right, Sasha got kill do you atleast have a hint of humanity to feel guilty" I say

"Says the guy who is shutting his off" Kennedy says

"Don't try me" I snarl

"He does have a point Brandon, Sasha got killed within a hour of being alone, that means the careers must be on to us, they will know if we start to attack again and I don't want to loose anyone else plus we have to play it smart here isn't that what you wanted, I vote to leave them or just kill them head on" Aly says

"I vote with Aly to just to kill them all, all the district 1, 2 and 4 tributes" I say

"I say we finish laying the traps I'm almost done" Brandon says

"so partner what side do you choice" I say

"you Both have to be kidding right, Ty got killed Aly and your siding with Brantley who couldn't save him, who doesn't care that he murdered a 14 year old" Kennedy shouts

"I-I just want to live my last days, not fighting" Aly says, I see she is starting to get emtional

"You know what Mabey your right, we should fix things, so Kennedy let's go outside, I want to fix us" I say Smirking, she shares a glance with Brandon then follows me out, it's funny she doesn't even know I'm holding my bat behind my back, but I see her hand in a pocket and I know a knife is in there, it's funny my brother was teasing me about liking her and Mabey I did but she never got me

"all these years I thought we were bonded but you just left me today, I heard what you said, that I was a problem, a danger and You don't know how much that annoyed me, I thought we had something, your one of the reason why I switched off because yesterday you were more Interetsed in the kill careers plan then helping me, so you have to have a god dam good reason why I should forgive you" I say

"because I was afraid I thought I knew you, I thought I liked you but then you turned into this different person, but Brantley you can change, please for me" she says stepping close and grabbing onto my wrist

"you care about me don't you" I mumble quietly

"I always have" she says

I step closer and move her hand into mine, she smiles but that won't last long, I'm not comforting her I'm doing worse, I step back pushing her to the ground, she tries to get up but I kick her down

"what are you doing" she screams

"getting rid of the only person that can pull me back" I kneeling on the ground bringing my bat out

"you said I betrayed you but look what you are doing your turning into a monster" she shouts

"then I will be a monster" I say crashing my bat to her head until a cannon booms, and I feel nothing, it's working, I don't feel guilt for killing my district my old friend, my old crush

"what hell did you do" Brandon screams

Even Aly can't keep the shock away from her face "stay if you want" I say, Brandon takes off running, but Aly stays but then she to starts to run, I run after her slamming into her causing us both to fall to the ground

"I wouldn't run if I was you" I say

"I'm not your hostage" she says

"no your my allie what happend to having my back" I say

"you just killed your district partner your loosing it" she says

"That's why your staying with me or you can run you will just be an easy target so make your choice". I say

"fine" she says

I then realise I am turning into a monster but should I turn back on or keep my self this way, I guess time will tell

 **Ramey Derlton 17, District 6 Male**

2 Cannon how interesting, mostly because I know I played a part in one and the feeling is great, I love being a double agent, a munipulator and a mastermind, the best thing is I haven't had any proper blood on my hands, yet. I know eventually I will have to, but at the moment I'm putting it off to many alliances, to many people that will kill me for revenge

Thanfkully the anti careers don't know, I was partially responsible for Sasha death, when Byron came to me with this offer to work with the careers without allying with them I had to take it, but I wanted to, Cyrus didn't kill me and he gave me supplies, no one else would of don't that, so I'm doing what he said, I pushed my district partner under the bus like I promised I wouldn't but I am a born deceiver she should of never trusted me, it's not liked I killed her I just didn't warn her about the careers lurking around, then made sure she couldn't run, actually I heard their entire plan with me being a shadow and all then I led her into a false trap and boom she dead

I know it was her, Cyrus would never let a prey go, but I'm still weary but my next job isn't that hard I just need to stay close to Cailyn and Alex, idiots don't know Conner is two houses away and Conner doesn't know either, that's why I locked him in, I will open it when he starts to grow insane, then I will lead those two to him, Alex may died, Conner will die and as long as Cailyn is alive I'm fine, because Cyrus with throttle me if she dies before he can kill her but I'm holding Kasey will find her first then Cyrus will throttle him and I will enjoy the entire scene

This arena is the best because I can easily peek through a window and I see other tributes, I still wish the captiol will let me be the true puppet master, I have already done a few things, get Sasha killed which I know will split the anti careers since Brantley is turning out like me which I like but the guy still needs some lessons, I'm a double agent, I have a deal with two of the biggest threats but at the moment I don't know where my loyaltys lie with Cailyn or Cyrus, if I really want to I can kill Cailyn then let Cyrus die of Insanity, but I can't forget Kasey is still alive and who knows what his state of mind is, he did go onto attack mode yesterday

I keep walking around the snow when I come across a red button, that wasn't there, I look at the mountain, Cailyn, Alex and Conner had the right idea to hide there, I looked through one and there are supplies and it's dark and there are a lot of doors, I guess I sort of led Conner there with the arrows but he did follow, and I was watching how Cailyn killed that robot and if I didn't have gloves I would kill a robot to but my gloves and hands are my biggest weapons

Sometimes I wish I was a robot as wierd as it sounds, they are fascinating, their like the inside of a hovercraft, no emotion, no filter, being human is so complex atleast I don't let those things bring me down

I press onto the red better without even thinking, I let my curiosity get the best of me because who can resist a big red button, I press into it and a small silver dome appears that was wierd, should I go in, I just stare at in when a parachute hits me, thank you Malia even though I would never tell her that

I open it up and I see a pair of gloves, they are not like my boxing gloves just stupid black gloves they had a silver line at the bottom but I don't bother I shove them in my pocket dissapointed and I look at the note

 _'Use it to your advantage, it will get you far-M'_

Does she mean the gloves or dome I'm guessing the latter Mostly because what can black gloves do my boxing gloves are my weapon, I walk in and I'm in awe, nothing that I expected, there's a map wiht tributes location and the best thing, replays of the fallen and live footage of the other tributes wow

I walk closer and I see a note marked with 6 so this was for me

 _'Dear Ramsey_

 _Congrulations you have won the special tribute draw and as your reward you get this prize for 2 days so use it_

 _Love president Lucien'_

I scoff at the love part while scowling at the sky but the other parts interest, me what's a special draw, I also see a pair of headphones, I first go to the Map and see each section, Me, Conner, Cailyn and Alex are the only ones in the snow, Kasey and Sarah are the only ones in the ruins, Brandon seems to split from the anti careers and have run into the ghost town and his getting close to Mackenzie and Jace, I also notice Byron isn't with the careers and is in a movie theatre, Caleb and Tamara are in a Art shop, Brantley and Aly a in a hotel and The careers are still in the courntopia I'm shocked by the alliance splits

Im shocked that Bryon ran from the cares he must of angered Cyrus, also the anti careers, I thought Brantley will be alone but I'm also shcoked to see Kennedy dead, then I look at the fallen videos and I start laughing my head off

Lovers turned against eachother, I really want to go to Brantley and high five him, those two did have a crush in eachother but were more secretive about it unlike my snow buddies, but I didn't expect Brantley to just kill her and Bryon killing Sasha before Cyrus wanting to then ran wasn't that impressive but still

I then go through the footage, Conner seems to just be staring at the fire place, I'm sort of freaked out by his look, a look of a raging mad men, I can't wait to let him out of his cage, but I also go to Cailyn and Alex and I sense tension and knowing me I have to know, plus I want to test cailyns loyalty, because at the moment I have chosen Cyrus, because he will rip me to shreds so if Cailyn shows strong loyally I will choice her but it depends at the moment

I sneak through the mountains but I can't hel ,but look at the sky the northren lights I think, I didn't even notice it was getting dark

I grab a fist full of snow and I chuck it to thier window, I open the door next to the house I just hope it's Cailyn coming out and not Alex, I throw another one and I see the door open, and I smirk I'm a predictor, Cailyn starts to walk my way, when she is in good length I jump from the door putting my hand over her mouth and pulling her into the room, she thrashes in my grip thankfully she doesn't know it's me, that's when I let her go she turns to face me and swings a pen out me, I grab onto her wrist and she puts it in her pocket I quickly open turn the lights on

"What the fuck Ramsey I thought your were a robot" she shouted kneeing my stomach

I push her, slightly laughing "so to that why you attacked me with a pen since your a little scared after your little robot attack" I say

"were you stalking me again" she says

"Mabey, but I'm looking out for you, see Cyrus wanted to know where you were so I told him you were in the ruins, so a thank you would be nice" I say

"you idiotic, phsycopath, why work for him" she said surprisingly punching my throat, I let out a grunt, and I grab her arm twisting It behind her back and ramming her into a wall, I keep her pinned, she tries to attack me but I'm too close, it's funny that she think I'm going to kill, her but I like how she is fighting back, she isn't running but I know she wants to

"I'm not going to kill you but if you attack me I may accidentally cause internal bleeding you know I can do that, but I'm not going to so let's start over, stay here in the snow, Cyrus won't suspect you, Kasey is in the ruins so I'm technically leading Cyrus to him, trust me Cailyn I showed you loyalty" I say quietly

She looks at me like I'm a idiot "well I'm sorry but when someone grabs you, certainly in a killing game you get scared but how can I trust you, those two cannons were they you and how do you know all this stuff" she says

"look out the window" I say

"what the hell is that thing" she says

"a dome, are you shape blind, it has all the game Imformation, so I just wanted to let you know I have your best interest" I say

"didn't you just threaten to cause me internal bleeding and well you look like you want to kill me at the moment, your close enough to be able to push a knife in my stomach without me seeing" she says

"I could and I might later, but I need you to keep Cyrus occupied after your district partner dies and for Kasey to go all guilt crazy, plus what's up with you and alex" I say

"that is none of your business we just have complex relastionship at the moment, can I go now, I won't kill you and you never speak to me again, so are we good" she says

"fine, but don't come running to me in a couple of days" I mumble

"wait what" she says, I stop back and push her out

"now leave before I actually do cause yours lungs to bleed" I say, she runs off and I laugh again

I'm actually feared, even Cryus fears me and that's better then victory, but victory will come to me I know it

* * *

 **Deaths:**

 **Sasha Fernwod, District 6 Female- Killed By Byron Captian, District 4 Male**

 **Kennedy Cadelean, District 12 Female- Killed By Brantley Wearen, District 12 Male**

* * *

 **19th: Sasha- I actually really struggled with her, at first I really liked her character, she was a games fanatic wiht a cute relastionship with Maxin but without him she just faded away, she was too selfless and her allies always came first, at first she came 10th then she died in the bloodbath and now she is here, I killed her here because I just couldn't find any story line with and she was the perfect one to give careers imformation and be thrown under the bus by her physco district partner, but I still enjoyed writing her and I just wished she went further but with so many tributes who steal the spotlight she just go overshadowed**

 **18th: Kennedy- She was another one and I truley did struggle with her she was so complex so unique that in training and the games she turned out normal and with that I couldn't write her out her turning out boring, I did actually have her make it far but when I realised it would be too challenging to write her, I killed her here and when Brantleys development wad to turn into a sort of defensive robot, I knew I would do something shocking and have him kill her, those two would of had a romance but I already have one budding if you can guess and those two once again would of stolen the spotlight**

 **Current Alliances**

 **Careers: Courntopia**

Cyrus Animikin (District 1 Male)

Serena Urolan (District 4 Female)

Paisley Anders (District 10 Female)

 **District 8: Shelter in ruins**

Kasey Jeningkings (District 8 Male)

Sarah Newdale (District 8 Female)

 **Alliance 1: Safe house in snow mountains**

Cailyn Bration (District 2 Female)

Alex Lockon (District 7 Male)

 **Alliance 2: Art Shop in town**

Tamara Jarobs (District 7 Female)

Caleb Tryals (District 10 Male)

 **Alliance 3: Ghost town**

Mackenzie Relzim (District 1 Female)

Jace Biranin (District 2 Male)

 **Alliance 4: Hotel in town**

Aly Caunridge (District 5 Female)

Brantley Wearan (District 12 Male)

 **Alone:**

Ramsey Derlton (District 6 Male) (Control dome in snow)

Conner Harleoms (District 11 Male) (Abandoned house in snow mountains)

Byron Caption (District 4 Male) (Movie Theatre in town)

Brandon Milens (District 3 Male)(Border of ghost town and grave yard)

 **Author note: Here's day 2, I know it's quite eventful for the second day but just like with my last story I like drama and at the end of the chapter I'm going to have a small recap, so day 2 had, the robot fight wiht Cailyn and Alex, Caleb slowly spiralling out of control, the end of the anti careers and Ramsue finding and adavatnge and also about the locations I know a lot of tributes are in a close area it does not mean next chapter they will find eachother, next chapter will feature the tributes who haven't had a Pov**


	15. Falling Into Darkness

**Day 3**

* * *

 **Paisley Anders 17, District 10 Female**

I made a terrible, terrible mistake and I'm afraid of the consequences for that, I should of gone with my head and gut but instead I was stupid, and every minute I keeping thinking and thinking, I should of never joined the careers

When Cyrus and Byron asked me I was in a tough situations I was first shocked that I was even asked and I didn't think it through, at that moment I was afraid of what cyrus would do is I say no, but I regret it, after I joined he treated me differently, at training he treated me sweetly, to sweet and I fell for the charm, now that the games have started he is looking at me like I'm prey, he screams at me over nothing, never asks for my opinion and doesn't even know my name

I thought I could out play him but his too good, he has me on a invisible leash, I nearly ran at the bloodbath until Byron saw me and I couldn't risk it, with 3 original careers gond, thier are only 3 left and I'm still an outer, I thought Cailyn was dumb to denie a spot but she made a smart choice, she doesn't have Cyrus treating her like nothing and watching her every move, she may be his target but she isn't some pawn to him

Jace, Mackenzie and Byron were also smart but I wish they didn't run it has made Cyrus more hot headed, more unstable, his about to blow, I just have to stay calm thankgully the two times we hunted I was with Byron and serena, Byron was dead silent the whole time and I knew for sure he was making us walk in circles, we actually saw the little girl from 9 after the bloodbath but Byron just shrugged his shoulders, he isn't a killer, he isn't who he acts like but then when he left after Sasha got killed I knew that was right, now I feel even more nervous since his gone because Cyrus is even more furious

Then serena that was fun, she is so much like a bestfirend and she even warned me, but she told me not to run and she is right, Cyrus may have bigger targets but the boy isn't stupid he would go for the weaker targets first then demolish the strong, I may have some skills but the other tributes can easily beat me

I'm also a little worried about Caleb and how he is handling with out his medicine, I have seen him as Andre and it's frightening, more frightening then Cyrus and that's bad, I just pray he can handle himself, because even though Caleb may have a very dark side, his still a friend, I care for him like a brother and I don't want him to break but I just hope he wins being Caleb the guy I know everyone loves

I regret not taking Tamara's offer of joining her and Caleb, I should of said yes, but I was afraid of what Cyrus would do but now I should of, he would of been to focus on Cailyn and Jace to worry about me but because I'm near him I'm an easy and Caleb may be a wild card but he would never hurt me as Andre and Caleb, I remeber when I was younger I spied on him saw him playing with a little girls bones and covered in her blood I was mortified and screamed until I couldn't scream anymore, but caleb didn't do anything, he just ran, I knew it wasn't him and that's why I stick by him

I jump up when I feel a kick in my side and I just roll my eyes when I see Cyrus, he smirks at me swinging his sword around like a lunatic, I forgot to mention that someone actually sent physco head weapons, like who is that stupid "oops my bad, I guess I'm just to strong" he says laughing

I get ready to lie back down when he kicks me again smiling sweetly "wakey, wakey we have a big day ahead of us" he says like a little boy who is going to a candy shop, I look around and Serena is still fast asleep, who knows what time it is but its early to Early, but Cyrus is probablg nocturnal since I haven't seen him sleep since we go in the areana

"we are going hunting" he says bouncing On his feet

"all of us" I question, I hope so I do not want to be alone with Him

"Nope just you and me, it will be a good way to get to know eachother" he says

Or a way for you to kill me

I almost mumble those words out but I bite my lip to stop me, it will just make him angry and creepier, I sneak my cleaver with me just in case, Cyrus wasn't the only one to get a sponsor gift, I knew Miranda sent me it for protection but I know there is no way I can kill him, he hardly feels pain Mabey he isn't human

"so we are just going to leave serena on her own" I say

"I told her last night she can handle herself" he says when we begin walking

"I just love when it's dark out, people aren't so aware" he says looking at me

"I hate the darkness" I mumble he just has to quit the creepy act

He stops and I almost run into his back, I force my self to stop just in time "what a shame, afraid of the dark, you know the prey is always it's iweakest when thrown into the wilderness, they squeal for mercy until nothing comes out of thier mouth then boom" he says, I just notice how close he has gotten, normally I don't care Cyrus is actually really good looking but his a sociapath that doesn't like to be talked back to and I just step back

He laughs again then starts walking, what is this guy playing at "so the others don't know but I'm looking for district 2 you see them tell me actually don't worry because you won't be able to" he says

"why" I choke out in fear

"oh because um, never mind so which are do you want to look at" he say causioulsy, yep this boy is hiding something

"you choose, I really don't mind but what's the point of hunting in the morning" I say

"because some tributes may be asleep an easy kill and a quiet tribute means more time to go for the slow kill" he says

"does the way you kill really matter and why does it matter if you kill district 2 or not" I say, I just want to see how annoyed he can get

He lets out a annoyed grunt "ofcourse it does, one you have to kill to win or if you win with no kills you will be forgotten and an outcast, A pathetic little floater that doesn't derserve to win, and why kill quick why not do it slow, I may die but I want to be remebered one kill is pathetic for me, and that kid he doesn't even Derserved to be remebered and why do you think I want to target Cailyn and Jace, they are the threats, the favourites, district 2 have stolen the title from my district many times, they have killed tributes from my district slowly, quickly doesn't matter but these two have disobeyed me, made me angry and I'm not letting them get away with it, I want to get a message to district two that they can't run here and think that it's thier game to loose, so mind you own business 10" he growls

He then starts laughing when he sees the fear on my face "why be afraid, do you think I'm going to hurt you" he says stepping closer to me, I see the sparkle in his eye, bloodlust, this wasnt a hunt he want to get me away, he wants to kill me, I shouldn't of been so dumb, but I'm meek and unsuspecting

"yes" I screech

He lets out a chuckle, stepping closer it's like I'm stuck to the ground, and I'm afraid to move, this boy is son of satan, I may be listening to caleb's blabber about the demons when he goes through a state but Cyrus is acting like it his sin is bloodlust and insanity, he wanst blood pain, bloodcurdling screams and I'm his next victim, he is a career for sure, why do district one males have to be so unstable, you would think district 2 but no

I look at my surrounding and it's a park alot of space to run from this maniac or I can fight "you can't kill me they will attack you" I say

"oh Paisley do you really think Im that stupid, kill you , serena will kill me she likes you, no offenc but your nothing special but she cares for you and she will kill me but it doesn't mean I won't kill you, I don't need you, your useless, a waste of space, a pathetic little outer that believed she can fit in with the careers make the finale and go back home isn't that right but Unfortantly that won't happen" he days

I feel Soemthing snap in me and I scream out the word escaping my mouth "and what about you, your not perfect actually your far from it, yeah your strong actually your a maniac but that will break you, the captiol don't won't a torturous sociapath running around free they want you dead, the second they are bored you will be dead because they don't want you to kill district 2, so get over you stupid bloodlust and just die, die" I scream

I'm utterly shocked by my outburst but Cyrus doesn't give me the reaction I wanted instead he laughs again "have you been speaking to Cailyn because that's Soemthing she will say but you saying it is cute, really cute" he says

"How is this funny" I shout

"because your going to dei" he says smiling, I get ready to swing my cleaver at him when I relise its gone

"Looking for this" he says pointing it out me, slowly tracining it on my shoulder blade "oh is somewhere scared how cute, you can't run to your animals now, or you partner, I wonder how his doing" Cyrus says

I just take off not caring about anything, but I don't hear him pursuing me, I just look back and his kneeling in the floor, what the hell is this boy doing, please don't tell me his a witch or Something, no why am I thinking stupidly, I just keep running thinking of my brother, of Caleb and my life leading up to this I won't die

Thats when I loose my footing and I trip over some sort of play thing in the park I get up when I feel someone grab my leg, I look back and see Cyrus crawling closer to me "blind to, aren't you perfect" he says, snapping my wrist back, and pushing a knife down my hand, wrist and stopping at my arm, I let out a cry and with the sun coming up I let out a scream when I see the colour of my blood

"why are you doing to me" I scream, trying to get up he grabs my neck, pushing me back down and climbing back ontop of me

"poison plus knifes makes a deadly combination, see your my practise dummie, then I will finally put all my knowledge in my two prizes" he says

I feel anger "They are human and Tehy aren't yours" I scream, I may not be a fan of district 2 but they don't derserve a maniac like Cyrus going after them

"Just be quit" he sneers, twisting the knife and bringing it down my knee, I feel it go down my been like I saw and I let down another cry, I just shut my eyes, feeling the tingle of pain all over my body I don't know how long he has been going, but I feel blood every week, my arms, legs, stomach, face

That's when I feel no more cold blade on me and i sigh I. Relief, he pulls me up by my hair pushing my head against a wooden block "pawns die, Kings rule" he whispers wrapping his hands around my neck and k second into darkness event going ice cold

'boom'

 **Mackenzie Relzim 18, District 1 Female**

Here I was thinking we would have a quiet morning wiht ni cannon but wasnt wrong, I sit up trying to adjust to the morning light, I don't know how k can sleep in this arena but I'm afraid to be awake, Mabey it's the comfort knowing Jace is watching or Mabey I'm not as sacred as I should

"First one in hours" Jace says, he has been high alert since he I don't think he has rested, I don't know if he is worried for Cyrus coming and find us or his keeping a lookout in case his district oartner comes by, I always wished I had a partner like that one to look out for me, to be loyal, Cyrus may know my act and I broke that act I have been acting like myself and honestly I like it, who cares what everyone thinks that's the motto many tributes this year live by

Unfortnatly I got one of the worse partners, a insane bloodthirsty sociapath who only cares about himself, about shooing people up, being right and killing, how could he be loyal to me, I knew k was disposal to him, he would keep me close then throw me away when he didn't need me that's why I chose Jace, his loyal honourable, even though Cailyn is his main priory he wouldn't stab me in the back kver and over again

I guess it never matters since there is only one winner, when I volunteer my only thought was saving my bestfirend I was never concerned about me winning but now I'm afraid how can I win this, I'm not a killer, I'm not a fighter, so what am I suppose to do, sooner or later Jace will leave me then I will be alone in the wilderness and I wouldn't know what to do

"what do we do know" k question, I'm afraid to move, because this is the edge of the arena and I don't think Cyrus will look here, I know him, he will look in the most least obvious places but he will have common sense to think a tribute will be hiding in a abandond house in ghost town

"do you want to stay here, I just think it's to early to relocate but who do you think Cyrus will target first me or Cailyn" he asks

I think for a second, who will Cyrus look for, he wanted Cailyn since the beginning but I think he will go for the one he thinks will be the easiest to kill Jace is strong really strong but I know Cyrus is more fearful of Cailyn

"you, unless he uses Cailyn to get you" I say honestly

I see him make a face "he would probably go that low, I'm not scared of him it's just to early to fight him, as I know thier are still 4 careers" he says

well actually his wrong thier are 6 of us, Paisley isn't a career and me, Cailyn and Jace are, but when thinking about it Jace and Cailyn never trained to be a a career so that makes me a career and I don't like the title, I'm not a good at weaponary or practically strong, I'm pretty useless to be honest

"hey you sure your fine" Jace says

"do you think I'm weak" I ask

"no, volunteering for your bestfirend was brave and strong, you may not be the strongest here or best at weapons but look at the past victors, your mentor is a prime example she wasn't the stronger and she still won I honestly would rather be mediocre then a threat" he says

I instantly feel better his 100% right, but I'm still not confident in my self I never was that's why I acting the way I was "what's killing like" I blurt out, I was thinking about that, Jace would know he has killed many people

He shrugs his shoulders "it's different for everyone, I killed many times and it doesn't effect me, yeah I feel guilty for Killy a oblivious little girl but I would kill again, sometimes I enjoy it, sometimes I feel guilt but k wouldn't change it but if your asking about the first kill, it really defends my first kill was when I was 6" he says

I'm shocked but it still doesn't make me scared of Jace he would never hurt me and I have to trust that

After a few seconds of silence Jace stands up and looks around alerterdly "we have to go" he states

"what's wrong" I say nervously

"Do you feel the shaking" he says that's when I do, the Windows begin the break and everything inside begins to move, Jace pushing me out and we begin to run to the border of ghost town and the graveyard, in this area it's dark and I turn my left keep running, that's when I stop looking around, where is Jace?

Shit, we got split I look around and thier are 3 corners and I have no clue which way I went, I'm lost and alone my worse nightmare

I need to think, I try and see if I can hear any thing but nothing it's dead silent I look around at my surroundings which are plain creepy, grave yards are every where it reminds me of the deserted desert arena from ,sat years games Except this one is dark gloomy and has gravyards

I want to scream for Jace but it's pretty much a scream to be killed, I carefully step over another grave I don't know what to do and i feel like give up now, until I trip over and I feel Soemthing tie around my leg

I look and see a piece of wire around my leg, I try and pull away but I'm stuck, I start tugging on it trying to free myself but nothing and the more I move the more it cuts into my ankle making the pain even worse, is this a gamemakers trap or an anti career trap

Now I'm starting to panic only 3 anti careers are left but that is still playing in thier favour, that's when I hear someone walk up at first I hope it's Jace but it's isn't

"oh" Brandon muttered, I know this was him his trapping skills but he seems to be alone

"what" I sneer, I gave to act tough, Mabey he may think it's a bad idea to kill me

"well k actually wasn't targeting you and you don't have to act for me" he says

"sorry but please, if you don't want me then let me go I won't harm you or hurt you" I say and that's the truth, Brandon may be form 3 but he is probably the smartest tribute this yeah,his trap I can't move my leg without a risk of it getting cut off and he is better built then me my only hope is Jace some how finds me

He stops and thinks looking around then back at me, he doesn't look like a killer and I k law that in training he was one of the once a that messed around killing will mess wiht his head "I know you harmless and the reason you volunteered was great but your still from a career district, your district partner is a maniac and your allied with the strongest tribute if I let you go you will win this I can tell" he says

I'm shcoked but he may have a point but I won't win this "please, you planned to trap careers why not Cailyn or Cyrus, those two would be hard to kill by a normal fight trapping them then killing them will make you popular wiht sponsors and yiu get rid of an in beatable threat" I say

I feel bad for throwing cailyns name at him but I can't betray Jace, plus thier is no way Brandon would be able to kill her I'm just hoping he Amy think he can same wiht Cyrus but he has a better chance with Cyrus "your tricking me and Cailyn isn't a career Brantley told me that and even if he has now gone of the rail I trust his word" he says

I try and move when another wire ties around my arm, Brandon steps closer holding a knife "please why not serena or Byron then" I say

"thier next" he mutters

I try and move but I cry out when the blood starts sweeping off me "make the pain stop" I scream

He cuts the wire off on my leg then the one off my arm, I begin to fun but he just roughly pushes me down, his strength shocks me, he pulls me back up and I retaliate by trying to push him back but then I feel Soemthing in my neck and I notice he has slashed it, I fall back down choking on my cries and blood

He gets his knife ready for the kill when a knife flies by my face and lands in his neck, he drops down and a cannon shortly follows I'm to afraid to move and I feel my self dropping on my hands or knees trying to get the blood stop from my neck

"Mackenize" Jace says, so that was him

"don't leave me I'm afraid" I cry, I know this would happen but I never knew death would be so painful it feels like a hold in the sky trying to suck me in and to stop me from even escaping the pain and the coldness is to much to handle

"I will see you Soon" Jace says

I don't have any energy to question because I close my eyes sand dream of home

 **Author Note: I know this is a really quick chapter but I was going to do a mega one but my iPad didn't allow it and since the other two I were going to write, are having thier time to shine in a few next chapters, so I thought I would do these two and next chapter**

 **Deaths:**

 **Paisley Anders, District 10 Female- Killed By: Cyrus Animikin, District 1 Male**

 **Brandon Milens, District 3 Male- Killed By: Jace Biranin, District 2 Male**

 **Mackenzie Relzim, District 1 Female- Killed By: Brandon Milens, District 3 Male**

* * *

 **17th: Paisley- I really enjoyed her character she wa another normal girl who had the unfortunate of being reaped, I really liked writing her reapings and I wanted her to go far but after the games started she started to be in the background and I didn't want to do anything to change her personality. Her biggest weakness was her trusting nature and she was the only one I knew would go into the careers and be backstabed, but I will miss writing her and her care fro her district partner**

 **16th: Brandon- His another one I really enjoyed he was quite district of the typical district 3, he was both intelligent, fun loving and childish and even if his plan could of worked, the career alliance itself was to unstable for his plan to work but atleast he did take a career down with him, he originally was going to be a bloodbath then I thought this would be a perfect place for him**

 **15th: Mackenzie- Unlike my last games which had a majority of soft careers this yea was the opposite and that made Mackenzie the weakest but also the nicest, I liked that I got to show her true personality in the games and I actually found it hard to kill her in the end but I still enjoyed her bright personaloty** **and the reason for her volunteering, and I just hope I showed her true self well**


	16. War zone

**Day 4**

* * *

 **Cailyn Bration 16, District 2 Female**

I have no clue what is happening to me, I knew I was a coward but now I'm growing soft and its makes me, angry, I guess anger is the only emotion I feel but I'm growing weak and it's only day 4, my fighter instinct is vanishing and it's the fear of killing, the fear of loosing everything part of my self I knew, but if I win will I just turn into a lap dog if I die will I die fighting or as a coward there are all these question I want to ask and I need the answer for

Not to mention I have been in 4 near death situations, it's just like home, every week I almost died, if it was in a fight, a peackeeper attack or even by my own stupidity, Cyrus almost killed, Kasey would of killed me because I knew he didn't just want a fight, The robot almost killed me and Ramsey I knew he would of killed me if I didn't run but I'm nervous of his intentions his one genius, an evil one, his my biggest threat but the thing that angers me is that I didn't kill him, instead In fear I ran, I could of used my pen since it causes electrocution but I let him go and why, he will stab me in the back sooner or later

Then Alex, we haven't spoken since day two, I'm guilty of that, when he said he feels something for me and more then a friendly feeling it frightened me, because I know everytime I get close to someone they get ripped away I got ripped away from my brothers, Jaired is dead there is a chance I will never see Noah again and there is a chance me and Alex won't win together but I learnt that I can't live is fear, but I can't live in happiness either, anger is the only thing pushing me along, because my anger towards my district, my old gang members I want to know I'm not a naive kid, that I don't need them to be strong that I am my own person

I sit up, after resting but I don't see Alex, and I get filled with worried, I light my torch and I don't see him, if he didn't leave his supplies or weapons It would look like he abandond me maybe he did, and he didn't want me to worry, but he wouldn't would he, I throw my spear at a window in anger when two doors open and I almost fall down, my allie didn't leave me but thier are two fo him, what the fuck, if this is Ramsey using is stupid dome I swear I won't hold back

"cailyn we have to go" one Alex said

"Now don't go with him, that's a robot and I know how you get along them" The one on the left door days, that sounds like Alex but the scowl in the other ones face says alot

"So this is either a captiol trick to kill me, a captiol trick to get you killed or you have a twin and didn't tell me" I say

"really?" The right one says, I carefully walk towards them and shine the torch, they both look human, exactly lik my allie, the clothes, eyes even the hair shade is the same, I remeber with the boy his skin was more pale, his isnt the case and I if I puch one it will go into attack mode, if I try and electrocute it could be Alex and I would be responsible for his death and I wouldn't be able to live with that

Or I can run

"don't leave me" The left one says, I tilt my head

"how did you know I would do that" I say

"because it would be the smarter option" the right one said

"stop acting like me" left one hisses

I hold my head, why does this have to happen to me, it had to be Ramsey he said something about toady, that little weasel, his working with Cyrus but I can't worry about that now I need to find a way to find which boy is actually a boy

"you know what I should just kill you, thats what the captiol want they dont want to kill you Cailyn, they want md death then for you to go all, murderous" the right one says

"she won't go insane, if I die she will break run into a fight she will loose" the left one say

"you both have vaild points, but only the true Alex will know this answer" I say

"go head" the right one says

I can actually ask why he volunteered but that will get him in trouble but there is another question, A question I was afraid to ask "you remember two days ago, you said what you felt for me you never felt for anyone else but what did you truley mean" I say, I just opened my self up for heartbreak but this is the only way

"you go first" the right one says

"idiot" Left one says, he walks over to me and before I can react he cups my face and brings his lips to mine, shock feel me, this feeling that I finally have someone that cares, that they will put thier life on line for me, I want to cry, he pulls away "that's what I ment, I never felt care, compassion towards someone because everyone was so different to me but you were the same, you block people out but you didn't for me, so please if this was a lie I would of been dead" he says, he brings his axe out and I step back but instead of swiping it towards me he brings the edge downs his hand, blood appears and he bites his lip

"If I was a robot I wouldnt bleed or feel human emtions, I know this must be hard for you but pushing me away isn't the answer" I say

I throw my arms around him and he just holds me tighter "I didnt want this to happen" I barely whisper, I never wanted to feel strong feelings towards anyone, I used to distance myself from my family so I wouldn't get attached but now Alex has reeled me in

"I know just like me you wanted someone to care about you and know you have that, if we both die atleast we do it Together" he says

I look up at him then to my side "Alex behind you"

He elbows the robot version of him but just like what happen to me it just makes the situation worse "Threat detected" it says

"fucking robots". I mutter, chucking Alex my pen

The robot doesn't charge at him though, it charges at the wall and then just dies, what the hell "it didn't want to kill us then what did it want" Alex says handing my Pen back

"you know yesterday, I told you Ramsey is in charge with this dome well yesterday he asked about us, so he must of set this up knowing I would ask that question knowing you would reveal, he almost got you killed" I say

"Cailyn I know your angry at him but your not attacking him" Alex says

"Alex this is not the time to be reasonable" I say

"What I was trying to say is that your not attacking him alone, I'm not letting you fight on your own anymore, stuff my mission, we just need to get rid of our enimies" he says grabbing his axe

I cant help but smile, a romance was the last thing I imagined but me and Alex have something, I have only known him for two weeks but it has felt like a life time

I grab my spear and start walking to the dome "why does he get it" Alex says

"because panem loves a phsycopath appearantly they are more entertaining espcaily a non sadistic one" I say

I open the door and walk in but when Alex does there is like there some sort of force field "nice to see you again" Ramsey says standing up and taking his headphones off, which just makes me even more angrier

"you watched that whole thing didn't you" I snarl

"yes how touching I totally ship you two by the way, it's just a shame I had to split you two up see I knew you would get angry come to attack me so I made sure only you can come in and you can't run either so if you want to fight only one of use will escape atleast you are armed" he says I notice I'm pretty much trapped I backed myself in a wall and I can't run out

"you can't kill me, Cyrus will kill you for stealing his kill, so ha, now just let me go, I'm sorry when thinking it over I'm really happy, even though you out his life in danger how can you do that" I say, I don't know what to feel

Ramsey laughs and I can't even look back at Alex it's pitch black outside "are you sure you know how you feel, one time your apologising then your angry, and I don't care about Cyrus or Alex because I won't die I'm indestructible" he says and I notice that he has gotten close enough that I can't use my spear in him, I can try and stab his back but he will just grab my arm

"Can't we just forget about this" I say

"well you can even fight me or a raging pyromaniac, I locked him in a room and knows his loosing it" Ramsey says

"Fine I choose Conner then so let me out" I say, I look outside and I know Alex is there, but out of Conner and Ramsey, I might be able to get through to Conner he may be as unstable as Ramsey but atleast he has a heart

He lets out a snicker and I just realise that he may be as unstable as Cyrus but without the love for torture, Ramsey is worse he messes with heads, I want him dead but I don't belive I can kill him on my own "I'm not giving you a choice, see I break the deal, it was a lie anyway I knew you would become angry, so I knew that is your biggest weakness to kill you, once your dead, I will begin plan 16, so do you want to fight or run away like a little girl" he says

"fine let's fight then" I mumble

"my pleasure you remeber I did say I wanted to fight you" he says, standing back I move to the side so I'm not by a wall, I just have to get away from him then a spear to a heart and a demon is dead, I need to eliminate my enemy's I didn't realise till now but Ramsey was always my enemy, he caused Kasey to almost kill me and he has gotten to me, I'm guess district 2 aren't as popular with the other districts as we are with the captiol

I step back and swing my spear at him but he easily ducks under and charges towards me, I move to the side bringing my spear out and he trips over it smashing into a wall, blood drips from his head and I can't help but feel satisfaction

"and here I was thinking you were a robot to but they dont bleed" I say brining my spear down, he lets out a pained laugh and twists his arm around it, using his strength to make me loose my balance I grip into my spear while falling onto the ground, I clearly underestimate his strength he isn't a career but his a mechanic and boxer, I just ran into a fight I'm going to loose again

I stand back up but I'm forced straight back to the ground, he stands over me smiling "and I thought you were a gang fighter but your fighting like a career and they don't know how to fight a enemy wthout a weapon isn't that right" he says

I push my spear upwards and he slightly grazes his arm I stand back up, I can't die yet not when Alex wants to get rid of his rebellion plan for me

I swing my spear once but he just jumps foward and grabs onto my holding arm, I get ready to drop it to my other arm but he grabs both he pulls me closer, start to twist my arm in unnatural ways

"now drop your spear before I break your arms" he says

The look on his face says his serious, I have done fist fights better with opponents the same age and build as Ramsey, I drop my spear and he lets go of my arms

"good now" he says, he swings his glove towards my temple but I dodge out of the way but his still able to use his other hand to being great impact on my jaw, I grab his collar smashing his head into the wall, I stand back to retrieve my spear when he throws himself into of me and I crash to the ground under him and with his strong build and taller height I'm pretty much trapped under him

I bring my fist to his jaw and he laughs in pain but nothing, I throw my hand back and I feel my spear I ignore the pain in my jaw once again his trying to beat me to death, asshole

I bring the back into his nose and I roll us over, I'm ready to pierce it into his throat when he garbs onto it and rolls over once again so on the bottom, he tries to push it into my throat while I'm trying to I'm trying to push it away "it would be halirous I kill you by using by your own weapon" he says

Before I can speak "this dome will self destruct in 10 seconds"

Ramsey doesn't speak and just launches himself off me and sprints I do the same bashing into Alex and pushing him further, the message was right and the dome blows but we thankfully don't get effected

"I'll be back to finish this off you just got yourself a third enemy" he said sprinting down the hill

"your alright" Alex says embracing me

I start to relax I'm safe now but for how long, this is the third fight wiht a tributes and he could of killed me, I'm not safe but is it better to be a fighter or a coward

 **Conner Harleoms 17, District 11 Male**

I'm loosing it, I'm actually loosing all sanity, I have been locked in this house for 2 days and I don't know what to anymore, there has been the times, I wanted to take my life but I'm afraid of doing it alone, I just want to get out of here but atleast I have fire, but I just want to leave, I'm getting claustrophic, I'm getting annoyed and I'm getting bored, so I don't know what to do

"please let me out, I will give you a show" I scream even though I don't know what show to give them and at the moment I don't care that people are seeing me talk, if they want blood and entertainment I will give them that if they let me escape

Then I look through the window and I then remember seeing a shadow by the door yesterday and when I see someone sprint down the hill I know they did it, I look closer knowing I have really good eyesight, all I know is they are a boy, brown hair and my guess is Ramsey, I don't know if I should be angry or thankful that being locked in here has keepen me safe, I wish my mentor would send me something but she was clueless

A lot as happened since I have been stuck in this room, first Violet is dead I feel nothing about that, 2 careers are dead Paisley and Mackenzie and there are only 2 anti careers dead but all the strong tributes, Cyrus, Jace, Cailyn, Serena, Ramsey, Kasey, Alex and Caleb they are still alive Mabey I should stay in here but who knows I heard a explosion so they are capable of blowing this house up, Mabey I should burn it Down, yeah that's a good idea, but then I relise I have no matches and I got rid of the fire in the fire the fire place when I nearly burnt my hand off

Thats when my door opens and I shy away from the light, is this an act of attack or saviour, I don't think who would save me anyway so I sprint to the door and launch my self at the closest person and I bash them to the ground, I feel a weapon sink into my leg, I buckle down and Alex stands up annoyed

"did you really have to stab him" Cailyn says walking next to him

"well you know better then anyone when someone Attacks you, you retaliate" he says, Cailyn shrugs then looks back at me, I stand up and step foward but she brings her spear Pointing it to my chest

"don't take one more step Conner, or this spears lodges into your heart" she says, I stand back holding my hands up while flicking a bit of my blonde hair from my forehead

I start to just stare at them and they stare back at me, I grip my chain behind my back but I need answers why would they let me out, they only seem to want to use thier weapons if I attack Mabey they want to kill me or it's just one of cailyns wierd acts of niceness

"so why help me out" I say

"because I didn't want the phsycopath that locked you in to win, you know he planned for you to loose your mind then attack Alex, we just found you first and now you owe us" Cailyn says

"or you can try and kill us but we will just take you down" Alex finishes are these two merged or something because now they seem to think alike and are finishing eachothers sentences

"will you kill me" I question

"no because I really don't need another fight" Cailyn mutters, I guess her and Ramsey would of had a fight, because why else would she free me and Alex he would fight if I threatened Cailyn then a thought comes to mind I want to die and I have a way to do it

"will you kill me" I say once again

"no, so stop being creepy and go" Alex snaps

"no, you two go how do I know your spear or axe want find my back" I say

"how do we know you won't use that chain behind you back" Cailyn says

I bite my lip and snarl "why didn't you just let Ramsey kill me I want to die you know"

"because Ramsey didnt want to kill you, you were a part of his game, news flash Cryus isn't one to be worried about, he is, if we didn't let you, out you would of killed your self and then he will probably look for me since I just unraveled his whole trying to control the games and his angry, so we did you a favour why can't you be grateful" she says

"because I don't trust you two to stab me in the back, I'm just sick of you antagonising me, admit it Cailyn you want to kill me, or Mabey it's because your to afraid of the guilt, your not fit for theses games and you know it so admit it" I say

"what about you, pretending to be mute, you think she is insecure what about you" alex says

Im starting to loose it and then I know what I need to do, I can't live anymore and if I get Alex to kill me I will be free, from this world that is causing me so much suffering

Quick in a flash I run towards then, Alex tries to pull Cailyn out of the way but I easily wrap the chain around her neck and I pull her into me stepping back so Alex can't attack, he grabs his axe quickly

"your throw that and she is dead, and you know what it will be you who killed her" I say, Cailyn tries to move but I just pull tighter

"stop" she cries

I ignore her pleas, loosing the chains but strengthting my grip of her, who could of thought a dumb blonde from a Crappy district could have a career near thier death

"Conner we were no threat to you, we weren't going to kill you but if you want one of us to die, kill me instead, then she will kill you and you have your wish I know that's what your doing you want to bring someone down with you so you have a reason for dying" he says, I see him shaking in his grip, he truley cares about her, Cailyn just shakes her head trying to pull the chain off her neck, I grab her hands

"Alex shut up your aren't dying for me, he won't do it, his just wantsyou or me to kill him" she says

"that isn't true do you really want to test me" I say

Alex holds his axe up and I slightly duck behind Cailyn, I'm much taller and Alex can get a clear headshot I can't let that Happen I haven't sent my message yet, and it just doesn't feel right to die just at this moment

"put that down or throw it I don't care but I will use her as a shield and she will die by your hands and I know it's the last thing you want" I say rasining my voice he drops his spear and glares at me

"Good, but I still don't feel the moment I don't want to die yet, I guess the only thing that could lead me to that is guilt, it throws into a sea of misery which I have drowned in ever since the day of the accident" I say

Alex scoffs, but I hear Cailyn mumble something "physco"

I pull the chain very tight and a cry escapes her lips, that's when I hear the first signs of choking it's both a slow and painful death, I have seen it happen before

"stop your going to kill her" Alex screams

I loosen the chain once again turning Cailyn over so she is facing me, I pull her closer and tighten my grip making sure I'm in a position if I twist the chain her neck snaps "why aren't you pleaing or screaming if you guilt trip me, I might let you go, I want the guilt so I will end myself" I say

"or you can die fighting that's what you derserve you may think what you did was horrible but it was an accident, you may have killed your family but atleast thier death effects you, if you die now, then what does that do" she says

I pull her even closer, I see Alex gripping his axe I dont want him to hear "that puts me out of my misery, you and Alex may have killed at home, but atleast it wasn't your own family, I lived my whole life alone, a urchin, a outcast, nothing helped, but my muniplation but it less painful but now, I'm losing it, Mabey me killing you will make me pull my own trigger" I say

"Please Conner, now I'm pleading, I have 3 boys out there that want to kill me, because ones a physcopath, ones a sociopath and I hurt the other one, you don't need to kill me, do you really want to kill me, ask your self that" she says

I don't want to kill her but I know me killing her will be the thing to make me end my life, I don't want to die from someone else's hands I want to die from my own, I get ready to twist the chain but I can't, I hear Alex screaming at me, Cailyn muttering me to not, Mabey this isn't the right way easier, if I want to die I have to do it myself, it's unfair to take Cailyn down wiht me

"your right" I say, I let tears drop from my eye and I stand back undoing the chain from Cailyns neck she steps back still fearful, I wrap the chain around my neck "Conner don't, Let Me do it, atleast I will do it quick and you can find peace" she says

Peace is all I ever wanted but I can't let her go through the guilt "I'm not letting you go trough the misery of killing, I know you don't what to, I will find what I truley wanted and that was a life without suffering, I know I'm taking the easy way out but now I'm free" I say, I close my eyes and twist the chain, I drown into darkness but all I find is peace

 **Byron Captian 17, District 4 Male**

'Boom'

The cannon brings me back to reality, the numbers are getting lower and lower everyday, we started off with 24, 5 died in day 1, 2 died on day 2, 3 died yesterday and one today but there could be more we are almost half way, ever since I killed Sasha and left the careers my confidence left, now I'm waiting till my end comes, I know it sounds like I'm giving up but i mess up big time and I don't know how to fix it

I should of never acted, I should of never joint the careers, if I acted like myself and didn't join the careers I think I would be in a better situation, I could of made better allies that I trust but seeing the cannons a lot of the allainces are breaking, it's obvious the careers are done, Paisley died yesterday doesn't take a genius to know by who, so it's only serena and Cyrus, then I saw Mackenzie die yesterday so Jace is alone

The anti careers are done, since Brandon was on his own yesterday, the only alliances are the 3 pairs, but if I didn't join the careers I could of joined with a pair, I still may of had Cyrus target me for denying the careers but Cailyn was his number one target and unless that cannon was hers she survived four days, so that must me something

Now I'm alone and I'm to scared to talk to Jace, my temporary alliance with Brandon lasted a minute then Jace came and I ran, would Jace agree to a alliance wiht me I'm not sure but his the best bet, Serena may still be with Cyrus, there is no way the anti careers will join up with me, Ramsey I'm not going to even consider since his a majour wild card, same with Kasey and caleb's allaince and I have no clue where Cailyn and Alex are and I'm too afraid to stay alone

Jace does have a weapon though, a whip and his a peackeeper but he has some heart if he was cruel and a true peackeeper Cailyn would of been dead, he may have gotten two kills but one was to avenge Mackenzie and I can't blame him for killing Imogen since I tortured Sasha

He isn't moving, that's all I Know the town would be the most populated so I'm not going to even bother there and the ruins I'm afraid of being alone, I don't know why because at home I secretly liked the company and now I'm alone and pretty vulnerable I have a harpoon but what good does that give me and the thing that scares me is the only people I'm certain I can beat are Aly, Tamara, Sarah, Brantley that's only 4 out of 10

I look at the sky but no help, I may have gotten a kill by Zachary lost it at me when he found out my act, he wasn't angry because I wasn't a sadictic killer he was angry because I was faking, I derserve it, all the fakers have died, Ty, Mackeznie I must me next, I must not be popular and who can blame the viewers with tributes like Aly and Tamara getting or the sympathy and sponsors because of thier fun personality, people like Cailyn, Ramsey, Cyrus and Caleb getting sponsors because they are entertaining and Alex, Jace and Kasey because of thier looks I'm just overshadowed

I make my mind up, and I step out, purposely making a noice, Jace's stands up alearted and holds his whip, I step out and hold my hands up "calm down its just me" I say

He just frowns at this but doesn't put his weapon down like I wanted "where's your master" he said sarcastically

"um, in day 2 I left, he forced me to torture a girl so I attacked him then killed her" I say

He doesn't look happy at my response "I don't believe that, why would you have to be forced to torture someone I thought you loved the rush killing gives you" he says

I guess he didn't figure out my act, that's good but now it's harder to get his trust "I just acted ok, I didnt want to seem weak, so I tried to act like Cyrus but I just couldn't handle what he made me do, everyone got fooled except for your district partner, surprised she didn't tell you" I say

He shrugs his shoulders "I told her not to tell me anything, because I knew if she did you might of wanted to kill her and I got fooled because I'm not a Muniplative genius" he said

"I don't like killing, I hated killing Sasha and I was merciless, I should of let her go but I didn't I do it for sponsors but I got nothing, no supplies, no money, no allies" I say

"and why do you think I will care, I lost my allie, I was to late to save her but you know what when she was dying I could fo save her but I didn't I let be fatally injured then killed Brandon because you know what some little part of me enjoyed the killing, but the other half of me is dying inside because I'm showing My district that I am a murderer and I hate it, so you know how I feel but your stupid for coming to me, I'm helping no one except if it benefits me and you don't" he says

I hit him where I know it will hurt "what about Cailyn, Cyrus got Ramsey to watch her, knowing there relastionship I won't be surprised if he broke that and she is dead, will you care then" I say

I let out a scream when his whip lashes my leg "what the hell" I say

"what do you mean Cyrus got Ramsey to watch for him tell me the whole story or you won't like what the other thing I will do" he says, in a way Jace scares me more, he isnt sadistic but I know he will be if his or cailyns life is in danger

"well we made a deal with Ramsey, do what we ask then we keep him safe, on the first night we got him to spy, to find your and Cailyn's directions, then since Cyrus wanted to get rid of an anti career and the loose string known as Paisley, he wanted to get rid of you since he thinks you will be less effort but he got Ramsey to watch Cailyn, make sure he follows her and to injure her if she is going strong, he promised not to kill her but I did see the look on his face, he is planning something" I say

"Ramsey won't do that he and Cailyn made a deal" Jace says

"he broke that, do you know where your district partner is" I ask, in honesty we exactly didn't know where Cailyn is and if Ramsey was telling the truth, he was right about Jace caring about her and that also means he may stab her in the back anytime

"why" Jace says flicking his whip on the ground

"just because if you know then I can tell you if Ramsey told the truth" I say

"fine, they should be in the snow" he says

"that's what Ramsey told us, you can't blame him, if I was him loyalty wise I would choose Cailyn but if they both found out I was double agent Cyrus would be more punishing" I say

"Still so want do you want Byron" he says I know his starting to grow suspicious and bored

"to allie" I say

He lets out a laugh then when he notices I'm serious he awkwardly looks away "I don't know, why do you want to allie with me" he says

"because I can't be alone and I liked you the most" I say

"I don't know, I sort of wanted to look for my district partner" he says

"I can help you please I just can't handle being alone, you can trust me, I'm not a back stabber I never was" I say

He strains his eyes then nods his head and sits back down, I do the same still a little weary of him "so what was Cyrus's plan why kill me before Cailyn, he does know she is quite popular with a few tributes that they want to kill her" he says

"I don't know he thinks you will be easier but his underestimating you both but I'm not sure, he changes his mind you then Cailyn then you again, I never take his word" I say

"True, but why did you act I just want to know" he says

I shrug my shoulders "I was stupid didn't want to be weak didn't relise acting was weak, I sort of wanted attention to, I didn't want to be liked or to grow soft I grew up with a caring family and that shaped me that way what were your parents like" I say

I heard that Jace was a peackeeper but it was never mentioned if he was an orphan or not "they died when I was born" he stated

"I'm sorry" I saw embrassed

"it's fine, thanks for not attacking by the way" he said

"I wouldn't do that" I say

He nods his head then starts fiddling with something in his hand, I don't bother asking since it may be his token, I would what anyone to see mine mostly because it's a friendship bracelet I got when I was 5, her name was Mia and we were is glued to the hip that's until we were 13 I started blocking her out, then I ignored her, wasn't until we were 15 she was reaped no one volunteered to save her and she was killed by her district partner in final 8, I have never told anyone how much I miss her but atleast this bracelet connects me with her

Thats when a parachute hits me, Jace doesn't seem to notice I carefully open it and see a red vial, what the hell?

Thats when I see the note ' _kill him-Z'_

I look away he expects me to poison Jace whole of panem expects me to kill him I know I need to do it and honestly it may be a good thing Jace is one of the biggest threats and they need to be eliminated if I have any chance to win, but how then I see a small pond, I have water bottle and so does Jace and it's dark he wont be able to see it and since its an instant kill poison I know I won't have to defend my self

"hey Jace do you need me to fill you bottle" I say standing up

"thanks" he says handing it to me and goes back to his token for a peackeeper he isnt very suspicious

I walk to the pond and look behind good his still occupied so it will be easy, I pour the the poison in his bottle and filling it with water and I feel my wiht water, I walk over to him and hand it to him and smiles and takes it

He opens it up and takes a drink, I expect him to fall to the groundlifeless or atleast trying to gasp for air but nothing, what happend

 **Jayson (Jace) Biranin 18, District 2 Male**

I knew the idiot would pull something like this but I just act like I have no clue what happened, I may not be Muniplative but I have learnt some things, I was willing to allie with Byron but it seems that his fake act, is real or whatever he calls it, so I playin him at his own game

I was always watching him but I pretended I was fixated on my token but in the corner of my eye I was watching,this was a lesson I learnt as a peackeeper, there were many times I would be around and no one will notice and thankfully Cailyn after Some practise for me, after the first time I let her go I started to watch her make sure she kept out of trouble but she never knew, hopefully she will never find out since I may accidentally end in the wrong side of her spear, she already thinks I'm a stalker i don't need that to be true

So when I saw Byron open a parachute then ask to fill my bottle I knew it was poison, we were lectured about that in peacekeeping school, thankfully I had two bottles and when Byron looked away for a second I swapped, so now I see the way his staring at me, shocked, he doesn't know, I don't like hurting innocent people but his guilty, so I may leave him alive a little longer, I have a weapon atleast it wasn't from Xavier though, it was from tank, I laughed since I had no clue how he sent me that but I'm thankful, Xavier hates me and he will I have 3 kills, I was a a little insensitive to him, I know he killed, over 8 tributes but I saw him at the victory tour, he broke down started crying ever since everyone has loved him

I wish I could apologie but it's to late unless I win ofcourse but that means my district partner dying and I'm not fine with that I don't know why, I have always tried to think why I'm so protective over Cailyn, I guess we met when I was 9 and she was 7, I remeber that, I bumped into her and as I was so obsessed with acting like a peackeeper I had a go at her, she screamed at me, insulted me then I tried to punch her she threw a rock at me, then he brother came and I took off, it's actually funny we started of as enemies, that's why I hunted her when she was 12, I really wanted to kill her then bam now I want to protect her

I guess I will see how things play out at the moment I need to deal with Byron, and I won't be deceiving him since we never made a deal I will still keep my pride

I catch his eyes and I see the fear he looks back "what's wrong Byron, confused on why I'm not dead yet" I say

"what do you mean" he stuttered, his Guilty, I know it, any one that is lying stutter or don't show eye contact, even Cailyn fiddles when she is lying but Byron is being obvious and it makes me mad that he can't admit it

i take out the bottle and pour the red Posionous on the ground "if you wanted to kill me I would of done it in my sleep or tried to be honourable and fight but you try this, Mabey Cyrus has rubbed of on you, he would certainly poison a victim" I say I just stay in my spot and it seems Byron is to tense to move

"I um" he pauses biting his lip "it wasn't posion" he said in barely a whisper

I take the note out of my pocket and I chuck it to him "so your mentor sent a not saying to killing me, and just so happens you tried to feed me poison, now I may not be a genius but I'm not an idiot, why Byron I actually trusted you, I wouldn't of harmed you and you thank me by this" I say, I was telling the truth I wasn't going on kill him, I also didn't want to be alone, I told him a lie I wasnt going to look for Cailyn, she told me not to find her unless Alex is dead and is still alive if that cannon wants his

"I had to, I need sponsors, you the strongest here Jace don't you get it, Cyrus is to unstable, Cailyn is to reckless, Alex is to Conflcited and Kasey is revolved woth anger, that leaves either you or my district partner as one of the strongest who don't have mental or emtional weakness, serena won't survive with Cyrus or on her own so that leaves you, I'm sorry I will leave, just let me go" he pleads I think his on the brink of tears which is strange for a career but his like Mackenzie, I shudder at her name, I almost gotten attached in a away it was good she died before I cared to much but Byron he isn't acting but I can't forget that he almost killed me

I Nodd my head but when he starts to walk away, I flick my whip around his ankle pushing him to the ground, I stand up pushing my boot on his wrist, he looks up with even more fear it doesn't look like he wants to fight but I don't want to kill soemone not ready, Imogen was to sacred to fight back, I attack Brandon when he wasn't prepared but Byron his not screaming, trying to attack, it's like he is ok with dying why are so many tributes ok with dying this year but I sound hypocritical

"Jace don't do this, it doesn't have to be this way I'm not your enemy" he says

I can't help but laugh, an enemy would betray you, a enemy will lie to you, a enemy will almost kill you, he is my enemy "yes you are, if you didn't wang to be my enemy you shouldn't of attacked" I say

I flick my whip next to him and I get a reaction, his being pathetic, I expected this from Imogen she was only young, but even she didn't cry like this, this makes me feel guilty, then Brandon he killed instantly with no reaction but Byron his a career, his from 4, he may not be strong but he shouldn't React like this

"just kill me then"

I almost laugh at the tears but I'm not that heartless, I just don't understand, he caused this, he has to deal with the consequences instead of trying to guilt trip his way out, I won't be surprised if Cyrus kicked him out if the careers, his weak and spineless

I step away pulling him up by his collar and pushing him against a rundown house "your pathetic you know that why did you volunteer, I just don't understand, all of the volunteers I understand why, Cyrus because he did derserve to compete because he earned it, Mackenzie for her best friend see she wasn't strong but she sacrificed herself, again serena derserved it, Cailyn told md partially of Alex's reasons and Caleb he was threatened but you, why did you volunteer, you were never strong fake personality or not" I say pushing him harder

He let's out another cry so I just knee his stomach "I was sick of what people thought of me they thought I was perfect while some hated me, so I volunteered to one up them and to get them to like me" he says quietly

I knee him even harder "that's the most crap reason, you care what people think grow a fucking spine, you know why me and my district partner are here, because everyone hated us so much they didn't want to save us, they'd wanted to watch us die and you know what we didn't have a choice in what we become, you did" I say

It does anger me because secretly it did effect me, I was always avoided by kids, because I was the nasty peacekeeperI just grew up that way, but in a way Cailyn had it worse, I saw the many times she got into fights with the boys from the training centre, how she would explode If someone treated her differently atleast I had some self control but it still effected me but Byrons reason makes me want to pull his heart out but I restrain

"Well I guess but atleast you got to compete" he said

That makes me red with anger, I push my hands around his neck going inches closer to him, I'm loosing it, Cailyn said I have rubbed off on her even though I don't know what she means by that but she is rubbing off on me, the anger, the last night she started screaming at me when I tried to ask what Noah wanted to talk about and instead of apologising I screamed back and it did almost get physical

"do you think I want to compete, to show whole of freaking panem I'm the born murderer that I awas raised to be, that I want to risk my life even though I hated it, do you think I want to bring pride to my district that tortured me for 18 years and do you think I want to be paired up with my best frenemie" I say

He yells in pain and I push against him harder I haven't even drew blood and his reacting like a baby girl "I'm sorry, please just make it end, it hurts" he says

"What hurts" I scream

He just doesn't speak, I step back grabbing onto his hair trying to keep a grip even though it's short, and I smash his face against the wood, I do it again until his face is cover with blood I throw him to the ground, I hear his sobbing now I can understand but still, I kick him down, I grab my whip, grabbing him by his hair again and pulling him to his knees

I loosely put my whip around his neck, I don't care how I look, I just want him dead "any last words" I say quietly

"I'm sorry" his cries out, I react by pulling the whips,I hear the chokes, I feel the blood from his mouth on my hands but I just pull until he drops down and a cannon booms

I feel a little calmer but I just showed majour weakness Mabey I'm not as in control as I wished

 **Alyssa (Aly) Caunridge 15, District 5 Female**

The stress and fear are clouding my judgement, my common sense, I'm not thinking properly and it's putting myself in danger, I was always a danger seeker but not this much but it isn't what I'm doing that is putting myself in danger, instead it is my stragerty, every day I regret my decisions in the games and every day my chance for victory is getting smaller and smalled

I should of never joint the anti careers but me and Ty felt like we didn't have a choice, there was only two of us and we thought that would make us a bigger target but seeing the fallen, all 3 pairs that have entered the games they are all still alive, I know Ty died but if it was just us two we would of gone to the town we would of ran till we fell that could of been the difference

The anti careers were like my firends, and I thought we could make it to final 6, but after Ty died and Brantley killed he destroyed our alliance, he let Kennedy, Brandon and Sasha Do thier stupid idea instead of all of us going, that could of been the difference to Sasha dying and he killed Kennedy his own district partner, his friend, it's obvious the guilt has changed him but never would I of thought he would be that low

Then Brandon ran and he died yesterday, I have a feeling he took Mackenzie with him but now I'm with a heartless monster, and I feel trapped, I'm like a prisoner, everytime I run, he catches me he locks the door and takes the key, he says I'm his allie but if I was he would let me have a choice to run, instead I'm afraid, he has a weapon I don't, he is acting vicious while I don't harm anyone on purpose

I'm also getting more bored, and that's a habit I can't destroy, and I'm scared that if I do something I will make Brantley angry and I'm sick of feeling trapped, at the moment his who knows where but I'm scared that cannon was by his hands as nasty as it sounds I wish it was his but with night coming who know. Thankfully when the anthem comes I look at the sky curious

First is Byron, that shocks me, mostly because he was a career and he seemed to be Cyrus's second in command which could of given him some safety, but I'm happy his dead, because he could of killed Sasha but threat wise he wasn't as strong as a few others, it fears me that Cyrus and district 2 are still alive, they are one of the biggest threats this year

Next is Conner, I'm not as surprised since he did have signs of committing suicide, but I wished someone like serena, Ramsey, Alex or Kasey died in thier place since once again threats unfortantly Brantley is still alive, the door opens and he walks in again locking the door

"so what's up" he asked

I just glare at him, I guess I have been quiet or rude to him but I cant respect someone who literally is a phsycopath now, having a sociopath and phsycopath and Caleb is worse enough but now Brantely is acting like Ramsey, all my allies are dead and I'm afraid I'm next

"really Brantley, are you seriously asking me that, first you switched, second you ripped our allaince apart, third you killed your district partner and lastly your not letting me leave" I say

I expect him to throw the knife he is tightly holding or to atleast laugh but instead he looks defeated "I don't know, alright, I don't what is happening to me, I try so hard not to feel pain but I still feel it and I don't know how to handle it, I have dark secrets that I hide, I'm not all gentle and happy and I have been through stages I flipped, when I killed Kennedy I wasn't thinking, when I leave its so I can cry, and Im keeping you here because I don't know what I will do if I am alone" he says

By the sound of his voice and look on his face, he isn't lying and I suddenly feel guilty for judging him, he shows that he doesn't hande pressure but how do I know if he will change

I carefully walk up to him and grip his shoulders "then change this is you, I didn't allie with this, I allied with the real you and I will help you" I say

He nods his head and I step back "I will try" he says quietly

"thanks" I say, that's when I feel a surge of pain in my knee, I look down and see his knife

I back away, he lied again, my trust and loyalty got the best of me again, I Yelp when I pull the knife out holding it Infront of me "it really is easy to fool someone so young and naive, I can't be the person I am, I need to be this horrible person to win" he shouts

I keep backing to the door "no you don't, what do you think your parents will say, they don't want you like this" I say

I barely dodge the next knife, I pull it at when the door opens, I see the shock in his face but I don't take much notice and I run as fast as I can, I need to get away from him, the pain in my leg is slowing me down but I won't stop

I keep running but I look back and his gone, it's like he didn't even chase me but why, why would he try and kill me then let me go, I have a feeling he wants to change but doesn't want me to see him

i keep running, I have a feeling I'm going the same way Brandon dic but with the darkness, it's hard to know where I am and I need to be careful I may now I have two knifes but Mabey Cyrus is around here and his the last person I want to see alone

I know I should stop but who knows if Brantley is chasing me and I just feel paranoid, unless he did that to make me leave, because he was scared to hurt me, I just hope that was his true intention because for him to actually want to hurt me will upset me, Except Ty, I was closest to Brantley, it's like getting stabbed in the back by a friend

I loose my balance and I trip to the ground, trying to Catch my breath, I grip onto to something ready to get up when I catch a closer look, it's a bone, not any bone, I can't help but scream, they have sekeletons here well that isn't disturbing at all, then I realise I ran into a death land, ghost thing great

"that's the same reaction I had"

I feel like screaming again, am I going crazy and hearing voices, but when I see a shadow I know it's another tribute, I jump up keeping the knife in my pocket, the person steps forward and I feel even more nervous, I just ran into the biggest threat, Jace may not be merciless but it's impossible to run from him, Cyrus people have run from but now one has escaped Jace

"Aly right, district 5" he asks

I nod my head but Im shaking so hard I feel like dropping in the floor, I know I should run but I'm frozen just like his first kill was that makes me even more afraid, then I see his whip and the blood coating his hands, he doesn't only have one kill, 2 Mabey 3 and I could be next

"what were you running from" he says stepping closer, he doesn't look like he wants to kill me but I'm afraid as to why he is making conversation

"my allie, I thought he was going to kill me, are you" I ask

"yes" he says that's when he throws himself towards me, well that wasn't saditsic at all, I'm afraid he lost it to, I throw myself out of the way while throwing a knife in his direction, and it wasn't even close, I throw the other one and it only does a slight wound on his elbow

"I'm doing you a favour, just let me kill you" he says going for me again I begin to run but he easily grabs my arm, throwing me to the ground, I have no fight against him, wait Brandon went this way

"did you kill Brandon" I say trying to crawl away, he easily stops me, pushing me agains a grave which makes me even more creeped out since I'm pretty much having a funeral right now

He goes on top of me gripping his whip "yes and I didnt enjoy it, I'm not merciless but with the small amount of killers this year, I'm the only one who can kill who will do it quick" he says

I shake my head, regretting chucking my knifes at him, I should of stayed with Brantley

I feel his whip around my neck, and I try and push him off, but his too strong that's when his eyes meet mine, I'm not crying I'm to afraid I dong want my life to end like this when I could hardly fight, I honestly have no clue how I wanted to die but this wasnt the way

"please, I know you think your doing the right thing but your not, show them" I say

I see shock on his face "you know what I went through" he said

"a hated peackeeper whose district wanted to get rid of him, yeah, Sasha told me her district parter said all your last and that the main people to kill in these games is someone like him, or Cyrus or even Kasey because just like me you care about your district partner, I watched my district partner die and I couldn't do anything about it and it broke me but you, you can stop it, those 3 plan to kill her, so don't waste your guilt on me, because I know you dontt like killing someone who won't fight" I say

He pulls his whip and I realise I made things worse then he takes it off, getting off me and reaching his hand out, I carefully take it "run, next time I see you I won't be so generous" he says

I don't need told twice and I run back into the town making sure I go into the closest building, Mabey I have more right and luck then I thought but how long will it last

* * *

 **Deaths:**

 **Conner Harleoms, District 11 Male- Suicide**

 **Bryon Captian, District 4 Male- Killed By: Jace Biranin, District 2 Male**

* * *

 **14th: Conner- I never thought he would make it this far, his pre-reaping Pov was such a struggle to right, he wa a bloodbath then I did his private training session and I began to make him a little insane and a little bit obsessed with fire, then he had this weird thing wiht Cailyn and I suddenly had this scene in my head and Since that u knew I couldn't have him die in the bloodbath and his last Pov I actually wanted him to live, but I needed him dead before he sets the whole arena in fire and atleast this any he found what he truley wanted and that was peace and I was happy to have him make it here since, my last story both district 11 tributes died in the bloodbath and at lets here he chose when to die, he wants a Coward he just wanted to follow his dreams**

 **13th: Byron- I wanted him to be a bit of a anti-hero but with both of district 2 filling that role, I didn't really know what he was, and I just started to get confused on what to do with him, then I had him kill Sasha and leave Cyrus and this idea came when he just got clouded in judgement and just left all on his personality and became this nice but clueless boy, I didn't mean for him to have such a merciless death and I don't mean for Jace to end up this mean but I just got in the moment when I was writing his death and I enjoy him but I couldn't have him last any longer**

 **Current Alliances**

 **Careers: Indoor Swimming Pool in town**

Cyrus Animikin (District 1 Male)

Serena Urolan (District 4 Female)

 **District 8: Shelter in ruins**

Kasey Jeningkings (District 8 Male)

Sarah Newdale (District 8 Female)

 **Alliance 1: Video Game store in Town**

Cailyn Bration (District 2 Female)

Alex Lockon (District 7 Male)

 **Alliance 2: Art Shop in town**

Tamara Jarobs (District 7 Female)

Caleb Tryals (District 10 Male)

 **Alone:**

Ramsey Derlton (District 6 Male) (Art Gallery in Town)

Jace Biranin (District 2 Male) (Border of Ghost town and Ruins)

Aly Caunridge (District 5 Female)(Boarding House in Town)

Brantley Wearan (District 12 Male)(Border of snow and town)

 **Author Note: This was one of the best chapters to write because of all the fights and drama, first with the start of Cailex just to let everyone know I know wiht my last story I ripped romance apart after they begun but this is a different year, so the captiol like romances, so don't worry for these two just yet, Then when had round 1 of Ramsey and Cailyn, then Conner's suicide, Jace pretty much loosing it then letting Aly escape but I know next chapter is going to be more more eventful**


	17. Playing Dirty

**Day 5**

* * *

 **Cailyn Bration 16, District 2 Female**

Everything I ever thought of the games and everything I knew has just blown up, I know nothing and the reality is way to hard to handle, I always used find myself in trouble at home, made enemies and I enjoyed it but here, the consequences are to much the Handle, the things I have seen are just nothing I imagined and I don't know how long I can handle it

I knew I had no people skills and I did rub people who weren't like me the wrong way, but I never expected 3 people with similar qualities as me to target me, As much as I hate it me and Cyrus have the hate of our families in common, me and Ramsey have the intelligence and muniplation and me and Kasey both have anger that is too strong to handle, but all 3 boys who are both older, stronger and more vicious want to cause my cannon and as much as I love antagonising them getting a reaction, I'm starting to understand how stupid my habits and actions are, I could of controlled myself and I would of been in a better situation

I guess the good thing is I made an allie, I have this connection towards, romance has been the last thing in my mind but with Alex, I just can't explain how it feels, but I know only one of us can win and I don't want to break his heart by telling him that his plan has a 80% chance to backfire, because he laid all his emotions on the table and I can't that that away from him

I'm also still shaken by yesterday, I almost got killed twice again the same as the bloodbath, it's a record, 3 out of 4 days someone or something had me in a positions where they could kill me and I was saved, I almost got killed by Kasey but Sarah took him away, Jace saved me from Cryus, I almost got killed by robo boy, and if Alex didn't remind me of Noah's crazy but lifesaving gift I would of been a goner, day 3 was the only day I didn't run into danger, then yesterday, Ramsey almost drove my spear into my throat if the dome didn't self destruct and Conner, I can't get over what he did, I sort of wished he killed me, so Alex could of killed him, I can't handle his suicide because I feel responsible but I have to be strong, I have seen and done worse at home and I need to keep the strength

I just need to be positive even though it's pretty hard to, if I win that means the boy I like may have to die, my district partner may have to die, I lived 6 years hating Jace so much then after the week we had to Together I started to respect him, he did say we are frenemies and he is right but I'm not sure if I can kill him, I know he can't kill me, I guess opposites attract but I was in a situation where I had to pick him or Alex I would pick Alex, because at the end of the day, I don't care about 2, if they hate me nothing is new

I know a majority of people want me dead, the only ones who want me to win, are gang members but now I hate them, so I'm pretty much going back to the lonliness at home, I have a good relastionship with Noah and Xavier but what if I do something in the games that will ruin that what if I become a mudered and they won't be able to look at me, then I will have no one, my brothers my be released but how do I know they changed, some part of me is anxious to read Joshua's note but my other half just wants to rip it in tiny pieces and to insult him on live Tv sometimes things don't change

We have been in this video game store most of the day, I just wanted to get out of the snow and Alex felt the same, I was just nervous that Ramsey may come back, his fighting skills did surprise me, more then I expected and I'm not ready to run into him, I was so close to dying last time and I know next time he will know how to use her my weakness against me

"did you have theses things in two" Alex asks

"video games, no, I actually never heard of them, we only had tv and board games, what about you" I ask

His district does interest me, apart from him being in the rebel group he said his life in 7 was pretty laid back, no pressure to be a warrior or to be rich, my parents were one of the wealthiest and that put pressure on me and my brothers and with fact that we had to train it just didn't work, if i was born in 7 I think life would of been better, I guess I shouldn't think of the past but the past shaped me to be this way

"same never heard of them, it depended on how wealthy you were to have TVs but the only things we had to beat boredom were books, the captiol are lucky in a way, they actually have the hunger games as a video games, how sick is that" he says

"doesn't surprise me, some of the games they have are just wierd, shooting games, hunting games, chainsaw games the list goes on, don't they have something better to do" I say

"unless it is getting a 10 hour makeover session or fighting over whose nail polish is better I'm not sure" he says, putting his arm around me

"I wish I had that, the care free life" I say quietly

"me to, do you ever wish that Mabey the thing your thought was a good idea now seems like the worse decisions you ever made" he said

"every day, what about you, I thought you wanted this" I say, I guess ever since the games started Alex hasn't mentioned once about his rebellion idea, it's like all he cares about is Survival and not just his, I hope I want the reason for him to put starting a rebellion second

"I thought I did, but revenge isn't the way, justice Mabey, but that's not important to me" he says looking at me

"if that is a way of flirting you totally failed" I say

"A guy has to try" he says smiling, I shake my head, when I hear banging from outside, I move away from Alex and climb a step so I can see a window

"what is it" he ask

"just weird colour things in the sky, can they shut up" I say

"looks like your better now" he says sarcastically

"so I don't make one insult and you think something is wrong" I joke

He rolls his eyes and stands next to me, pulling me down "I need to keep you hidden" he says

"Alex I told you I can handle myself" I say, I'm slightly annoyed that he is trying to protect me, it's nice and all but I can handle myself, I had to for four years, it really isn't different here but I guess death is at stake but I don't won't Alex to die for me

"fine, I'm sorry for being worried, I just can't loose you yet" he said

I walk up to him "why did you have to be such an easy person to get along with and I connected to you, idiot" I say hitting his shoulder

"hey don't blame me, your the one that played hard to get, guys dig it" he says

I hit him again and he g my hand smiling "you know it's funny everytime I became friends with someone, the first time I met them I hated them" I say

"that's nice to know was it my myserious act or you just hated me" He says

I admit I do judge people. I hated Jace because he was a peacekeepers, I was annoyed by my parents because they were all wealthy snobs, I was angry at my brothers because they pressured me, I hated Jaired because he was the nice friendly boy until he approached me and I even hated Noah because he volunteered and kill, hopefully he never finds out that the time I accidently nearly killed him with a sword in training, was sort of on purpose, but again he beat me easily and I think he alsmot killed me but he restrained himself just in time

"both" I say

"but now" he says

"you know" I say quietly

"so what do we do now, either stay here, or move" he says, I have no clue, because I know Cyrus will be in the town, Ramsey he will probably be close aswell since his a crazed stalker, and the others i sill don't want to run into, like Tamara I don't know what Alex will do, in some way I don't want to kill her and I know Alex won't either, also Aly again someone even if I tried I won't be able to kill, again I don't know why, even Brantley, I guess was never a true murderer I only did in self defence or to put someone out of thier misery but in the games unless the person is Cyrus or Ramsey, I don't know if I will be to handle to well

"Mabey stay here, there hasn't be a cannon for a while and that could be both a good and bad sign " I say

"good point, I like this place anyways, it's a little dark though, like whats up with all these shops being dark" Alex says

"Mabey they couldn't play an electricity bill" I mutter

He lets out a snicker while throwing his axe tp the ground, even though we are both armed I'm still nervous. I guess fear always controlled me, I was fearful of my brothers, then the gang, I was enough afraid of my mentor one time, but instead of handling it like a normal person, I handled it with anger

Atleast I haven't really felt anger apart from yesterday, it's the longest time though but it still isn't good enough, I ran into a fight I almost lost because I was angry, it made me have all enemies that made me even more afraid

Thats when there is loud banging from outside, it's sounds like someone banging steel on the wall, like banging a weapon or a metal hand, stupid robots

"we need to split its coming from the front and back" I say

"no we can't do that" Alex days

"it' just a robot, I got my pin I can zap it, if it's a tribute I will zap them, your axe can bring them down you did it before my spear can't" I say

I know he isn't happy but I know he knows it's the right idea, he puts his hand om my shoulder "fine, only for a minute then come back, if anyone is there you know what to do" he says

"will you be alright" I ask

"don't worry about me" he says, grabbing his axe and walking out the back, Im pretty much doing this to beat my fear, to show I don't need Alex to win this

I carefully push the front door open, it's just beginning to sunrise and it isn't pitch black, I keep walking it's dead quiet no movement, no nothing then where Did the noise come from, Alex heard it to so I wasn't going crazy

That's when I feel someone grab me from the side and put a blade against my neck and going behind me and grabbing me so I can't run, in the academy we have studied this situation I have to stay still and quiet, for now anyways when I see who this is, I'm not going to listen to them or be kind, I have a feeling they are a tribute and I know it's a male, I have a feeling it could be Ramsey but for my sake I hope it's Kasey and not Cyrus

"don't move, don't scream and I won't kill you well yet"

Cyrus turns me around, and I dont listen and I kick the sword out of his hand "what did I say, you never listen" he growls, I'm able to get myself out of his grip but he leaves his sword and chucks a knife in my direction I'm shocked by his accuracy but I'm able to move just in time but unfortantly I fell straight into him, he grabs my arms, while putting his hand around my mouth pushing me into the next building, he locks the door and takes his hand away

"seriously, didn't think you were really the subtle attacker" I say

"well, I had to play fire with fire didn't I, I knew you retaliate so I made sure you couldn't when I know Alex is lurking around" he said

"so your going to kill me go ahead" I scream, he does scare me and Alex was right, I should of never gone alone, I sit think Cyrus was this sneaky and now he has me trapped in a a local swimming pool and sort centre, great, but there is only him does that mean he split from serena

"not yet but if I was you, I would listen to me and Mabey just Mabey you may spark an emotion in me to let me go I'm not all heartless so will you listen" he says holding a knife pointed towards me, I know he won't throw it, he sureley isn't the quick and painless type but I'm not questioning him

"fine whatever" I say

He walks up to me, grabbing my wrist and wrapping a chain around it and started to walk to a locker room

"really?" I question

"I don't need you getting all angry and attacking so I have to restrain you" he said, pushing me on a bench and tying the chain to metal he stands up and walks to the door

"I'll be back and that's when I will explain everything" he says smiling and closing the door on his way out

I know I should give up and this situation I am now in does afraid me, but I know I'm a fighter and I'm not losing this battle, I have lost enough

 **Cyrus Animinkin 18, District 1 Male**

Am I going crazy at the moment because literally everything is going perfectly, I didn't expect its first I got weapons, sword and poisonous knives no one knows Kieran sent me those at the middle of the night, then two traitors died, unfortantly they couldn't harm a fly but still and now, the plan to hit 3 birds with one stone is progressing

Thankfully Serena is literally listening to everything I say, I guess seeing paisley so body shook her up, shame, and then Byron died, I really hate the person who killed him because I wanted that but atleast his gone, now I plant To get rid of Cailyn, Jace and Alex, I know I could of killed Cailyn then Handle the other two but my way is better, I'm actually shocked that she obeyed me, but I can't overlook her, but now I hope Alex finds the little note I sent him

I walk over to the storage room where serena is, I sort of like her, not as a friend but I respect her, but she is becoming a pawn now, not that she knows it, people are to afraid to disobey me, because they are worried I will go insane and because they know how truley sadictic I am, it's not Soemthing I like but I'm not trying to get rid of it

"did you really have to take her" she says

"what's the problem, Cailyns here, Alex will come, kill Alex, then lead Jace then I deal with Cailyn" I say, I'm not telling her my true intentions because I know she will think I want to torture her, well I don't, I'm not going to give her a merciful death exactly but she doesnt derserve a humiliating death and that's torture, that is for weak people I guess I sort of did that to Paisley but who cares about her, even though Jace isn't weak I will still give him a even more painful death but Serena doesnt need to know that I need to keep this up, I just want to see red blood splattered and doesn't matter who and how I get it out of someone

"so what do I have to do with this" she ask

"first follow me" I say, she nods her head and I lead her to a row of chairs

"hide thier, when Alex comes I want you to fight him and don't die please" I say again

I see the fear on her face but I think she knows being closer to me is better because if she does kill Alex I will owe her one "fine" she mumbles

"nice for you to join us Alex" I say, I knew when the door opened he will be here, I just didn't expect him to come this quickly

"enough with your games Cyrus where is she, because I don't think this note is a joke" he says

I give him a smirk, I knew he would take that note seriously "what did it say"

He scowls at me "you have 10 minutes befor your allie dissapears and knowing you that probably means death, so if you want, kill me and let her go"

I'm a Little shocked his just willing to hand him self over but that will ruin my plan "oh how precious, no, but I will get her for you" I say, I walk back into the locker room and she just glares at me the same as Alex did a second ago

"your super hero is here" I say

"if you hurt him" she says

I untie the chain grabbing her arm and pulling her with me "if I had a heart I would say what you two have is sweet, but I don't" I say laughing

She doesn't respondand I open the door, when she sees Alex she tries to get out of my grip and I see him lining is axe, I go behind her outing one arm around her neck and one around her waist

"drop it Alex, all I will kill her like this it's actually pretty easy, you block someone's airways then put pressure on thier lungs, it's a slow death to" I say

He drops its straight away "good boy, now your probably thinking why I haven't killed the both of you, well Alex I have a challenge for you and Cailyn I want to play a game with you but Alex if you beat me allie you get yours back, and if you do it slow and painfully, I won't bother you to until final 6" I say smiling

"I did not say yes to that" Serena said moving from her hiding Spot

"Deal" Alex says

"no deal, I'm not doing this" serena says

"it's either be with or against me and you can't escape so would your rather him or me do it, you saw Paisley didn't you" I say

She mumbles something but nods her head "also Alex you must find the key" I say

"your fucking kidding me right" he says

"no" I say pulling Cailyn back to the locker room I lock the door and turn off the tv to the pool room

"your quiet" I say when I restrain her again

"let's see being trapped with a homicidal maniac makes me not want to make you angry" she says

I agree with her I would be careful to but I always wanted to be alone with her, to have the chance to kill her, and I'm the first one to get to her "so did you run into my little spy" I ask, I have no clue where Ramsey went, I told him to meet us at the courntopia but he ran I hope he didn't betray me

"yes actually, see I ran into him at the ruins, he told me he was working for you, but told me he lied about my location so he can kill me, almost did to if the gamemakers didn't intervene see no one likes your Cyrus Mabey that's why people betray you" she says

I push my hands on her shoulders "don't talk to me like that lets just start over now, with a board game" I say, taking my dice out, even though I'm a little pissed off Ramsey would try and steal my kill, I make a mental note to deal with him later

"what a fun board game, maths really, I would rather you kill me" she says

"just ask" I say

She scowls back at me I know she doesn't want to die by my hands, but she will, well I hope, I promised district one that both of district 2 will die by my hands "now you guess what number will roll, if you guess correctly you get a reward and if guess wrong you get nothing, there are 5 rounds" I say

"Your making me play no matter what aren't you" she says

"you know me so well, now pick a number between 1 and 6" I say

I hold the knife in my pocket, see I am being honest to Alex if he does win I will let Cailyn go but it doesn't mean she will go back unharmed "4" she mutters

I roll the dice and it lands on one "for my district" I say, I take my knife out and plunge into her leg

"what the fuck" she screams trying to move but the chain keeps her in place

"my turn. I guess 3" I roll the dice and look it's a 3, I just love games

I take the knife out and I stab her side and I throw the knife away that's a lot of posion already in her system, only two tabs and that will cause damage "stop" she shouts

"does the little girl feel pain" I pout

"It's posion I know it, two stabs and I will die tomrrow was this your plan" she says

"Mabey but I also have an medicine for it, just have earn it, your guess" I say

"2"

I roll the dice and swear quietly "your reward is no punishment I guess a 5"

I swear again another 2 "final guess" I say

"6"

I let out a laugh a 5 "I win and now I get my prize" I say, she raises eyebrow but then I move my hands to the chain on her wrist and pull it tightly

"you know another interesting fact is that when you cut circulation in the wrist it makes the hand numb, unmovable, and this is your holding hand such a pity" I say smirking

"why are you like this" she shouts

Her question catches me off guard and I find my self taking my hand away, no one has actually asked about my feelings before, I know she asked in the heat of the moment but atleast soemone asked

"because I had a shit family, treated me like some outcast, I wasn't the son they wanted because I was the middle child it was pretty much a curse, so I started to train and I guess being alone all the time made me be likes this but it's not you like you will understand you had everything you wanted" I say

She scoffs while shaking her head, unlike some I don't know about the personal lives of tributes only that Caily trouble maker that's all I need to know to be weary of her "my parents left us when we were 9 to the captiol" she says

"I guess we both have parent issues, why" I say, I Should just kill her now but she knows she is going to die tomrrow, Alex winning or not, so why not cure the boredom

"because like yours my parents wanted the perfect family, they were wealthy into business, they wanted a family of warriors but also someone to follow in thier footsteps, even when I was young I had authority issues and my brothers were no difference, all of them ditched the academy and I didn't try hard either, it wasn't like they were good parents they were hardly Home, then one day they left with a note never to come, then my oldest brother became guardian and everything went downhill" she says

I actually feel a bit of guilt, Mabey we aren't so different thankfully there are no cameras in here " so now I don't want to talk to you anymore"

And she ruined it doesn't surprise me "your lucky, Mabey later I will start game 2" I say

I turn around going through my stash of weapons, got to love my mentor even though I wanted to kill him when he was sleeping after scores, but now it makes me more fearful

That's when a cannon booms, that was half an hour, I just walk back to Cailyn and sit down fiddling with the key "let me out" she says

"no, Alex hasnt rescue you yet his probably dead such a shame and don't Order me" I say

"still have issues with being disobeyed no wonder your hated and insecure" she said

I shoot a glare at her, Mabey I am insecure but she doesn't need to tell that, I pull something from my pocket "next time you at antagozing me I'm forcing this down your throat, a very slow and painful poison" I say

"there won't be a next time" she mumbles

I'm about to ask, when she stands up and I notice she some how undo the chains, throws a punch to my head which makes me trip down and she quickly sprints or the door and because of course she stole my key she runs of and locks me in, now I'm calling mutiny and no one will escape

 **Serena Urolan 18, District 4 Female**

I knew what I was doing was risky and now I'm forced to fight to the death and for what?

I knew I should of left the minute I found out what Cyrus did to Paisley, I knew I was expandable to him but I stayed out of fear of what he would to me, and I guess I was right, Byron died thankfully for him it wasn't by Cyrus's hands, but he now has Cailyn, I don't know what he wants to do to her, but there is no cannon or screaming so he must be up to something and that isn't a good thing

Alex glares at me holding his axe, I'm not afraid of my abilities I'm trained his not, but strength wise, mentally wise and that his weapon is better then mine, it's a even playing field atleast I can swim but there is no escape, I have to play by Cyrus, I just need a way to kill him afterwards and that means trying to get to alex and Mabey we may not have to fight

"I didn't play a part in this I promise" I say that was true if I had my way and I wasn't scared of Cyrus, I would of killed him and let Cailyn escape but I couldn't anger Cyrus because I was afraid of what he would do to me

"really looks like you did and if you didn't, why didn't you stop him, ylu letting him get his way makes him more powerful and you know what the funny thing is your his only allie left, he doesn't need you but he is using you and you played straight into his trap and he knows I can beat you, so your pretty much dead" he says

"I'm trained your not, we are on a even playing field" I say even though I'm not too sure at the moment, if Cyrus does think Alex will win he may be right but no one can predict the games, but in a way a lot of one on one fights against a career district and districts like 6,7 and 10 those districts have won, I need to talk Alex out of this or I won't be alive for much longer

"it may seem that way but I'm from 7, I worked with axes nearly everyday, oh and I got one score higher so I wouldn't show off" he says

I feel a little annoyed, I wasn't meaning to sound cocky or show off, I always lived with being degraded or being told I'm not good enough I guess I was a little overconfident

"fine I'm sorry, but we can find a way I will help you get Cailyn out just please we don't need to fight" I say, If I do allie with Alex and get Cailyn out that means we can take out Cyrus and Mabey I can even join

"there is no we, you may be nicer then Cyrus or Jace, but your still a career, you got a kill, you may just use us to kill Cyrus then what, I'm saving not joining you, so I guess that means I need to give Cyrus what he wants I'm sorry but there is no other way" he says

I step foward "please Alex do you really think he will let her go unharmed, he is planning Something he needs to die" I say

He doesn't look convinced and the way his clutching into his weapon is ready for a fight I guess I will need to aswell "actually fine, I guess you made a mistake" I say cutting him off, I can't let him think I'm afraid

"keep thinking that" he says

I get ready for him to make a move but he just stands there looking at me smugly, he wants me to make the first move, to charge or to throw my trident then for him to have a open shot I'm not letting that happen though "didn't think you knew about stragerty" I say

"my allie is a career and a intelligent one" he says, I'm about to think of my next move when I barely dodge his swing he has gotten closer and he almost took my head off

"smart" I mumble I push my trident out but he just smacks his axe on it, and it falls out of my hand

"that wasn't smart" he says smirking

I step back, Alex steps foward kicking my trident future away "where is the key"

Im a little surprised that he didn't just swing that axe at me but instead ask Something I don't know, Cyrus didn't tell me where the key is but Alex thinks I do "I don't know" I say

"that's convenient" he says sarcastically

"do you really want blood on your hands" I say

"no, but your a career, I told my self I won't feel guilt when killing a career you guys are lapdogs I hate that kind, you seem like a typically career to but it looks like your in sticky situation" he says

"if you hate careers so much why are you allied with Cailyn" I say

I see him step closer his trying to get in a distance where with one swing and I'm dead, I'm not rolling over to die but I'm not letting him know that

"Cailyn is different, she showed that by disobeying Cyrus, you don't know our relastionship and you never will so drop it, just like when you dropped your trident" he said

I need another plan, it isn't smart fighting an armed opponent especially with his axe but I'm not giving up I just need him to drop. His weapon, he swings once again and I duck slamming hardly into him, he looses his footing he trips just at the edge of the pool, I grab the wooden part of his axe trying to pry them out of his hands

He doesn't even seem to be struggling but I see his eyes landing on the door Cyrus and Cailyn are in, I didnt know thier relationship but for him to come and risk his life to save her it must be closer then I thought

That's when he pulls his axe back and I get thrown into the pool, and unfortantly it's the deep end, but I swim almost everyday its pretty much a safe haven

I begin to tru and swim away but Alex grabs onto my arm and pulls me to the edge, I try and kick away but his stronger then I knew, he gets ready for the kill but when then he axe just dissapears

"what the hell" he mutters, I can't help but smile, the captiol helped me and I'm not letting that be in the vain, I push back and Alex falls in

He looks angry but not afraid "push me in thinking I can't swim so you can drown me, again you don't know 7" he says

"I swim alsmot everyday, what could you do" I say he still has his grip on me, and I just can't pull away, I'm starting to regret everything, Jace was right, Cailyn was right leaving the careers was the best for them but I could of been like them or Byron and Mackenzie they are died

"we had a lake in 7, doesn't take long, you know I would of helped you but you seemed to be with Cyrus if you didn't this wouldn't of had to happen" he says

I kick him in the, and he slightly looses his grip it gives me a chance to push away I need to get to the shallow and then it will be easier to fight

I begging swimming away and Alex gets the idea and goes after me but I notice I donr hear anyone behind me, as rude as it sounds hopefully he drowned, that's when I feel soemone push me when I make the shallow end, he was quicker then me but how

"how?" I asked

"I'm just faster" he says kneeing my stomach, I thankfully keep my footing I can't let him have the chance to drown me, I push him back but it's like hitting a wall, I'm useless at physical fights and I know that and he knows that, the captiol didn't get rid of his weapon to help me justto even up the playing field, they want a bloody fight

He throws a punch at me and I'm to late to react andI feel blood fill my mouth, I push my elbow to his nose and he steps back using the edge to get his Balance, he once again knees my stomach and I feel my self having to gasp for air I dint know what his doing but I know it isn't good

I try and move away but he grabs my arm once again hardly twisting it and bring me to the side of the pool smashing my head against the tiles, now my visions is becoming blurry but I'm not giving up, I throw a punch but he easily doges it without much effort, his giving Cyrus want he wanted he isn't doing it quickly, he wants me to break, to plea for death, I don't want to but I don't know about how much fight I have left

I step back and he doesn't even look tired, that's when he does what I did to him and he slams into me, I feel my self loosing balance and he grabs onto me pushing me down into the water, I try and push up but his pushing me down hard, all the gasping and struggling is no use and I know I have failed, I should of never volunteered, I should of never followe Cyrus I the away a happy life and now I'm dying in my safe haven

'Boom'

 **Alexander (Alex) Lockon 18, District 7 Male**

I just murdered someone

I let Serena's body drop from my hands and I jump out of the pool now filling with blood, I don't know how to feel, I have killed before but not soemone my age, should I feel guilt, satification, nothing but none of that matters, all that matters is finding the key and getting Cailyn out, my feelings for her are clouding my judgement but none of that matters, because the feelings are there and I dont care if I die I just want her to win or die with me, I know she feels the same

I begin throwing every chair, every object around looking for the key but nothing, I have to get Cailyn out, Cyrus isn't one to just let thier prey be, I hear no screaming, no cannon, and I don't know if that's a good or bad thing, I have looked every where but nothing where would a sociopath leave a key unless there is no key but then my eyes land in the pool

He wouldn't would he, hide the key by putting it with serena, she didn't know, I trust her on that, she didn't want to fight me and if Cailyn wasn't in danger I would of done it quickly, she is a career after all, I have to admit her death was painful, Cyrus told me to do that and I had to obey to that

I don't want to go back into the pool, I'm soaked and covered in blood thankfully me and Cailyn found a wardrobe with spare tribute clothes I have to get that keys I have to save her

Thats when I hear the door open, I hold my axe up but I drop it straight and I almost tackle her down by how relived, happy, excited I can't explain, she is alive, yes she has a few wounds but nothing hard to fix, I fought for her and she fought for me, she didn't take the easy way out like Conner

"your alive" I whisper when I just hold her, I don't even care that whole of panem are watching our romance it isn't like we act like we are a couple we act like best friends

She doesn't say anything and I pull apart worried that's when I get a better look, she looks in pain and she looks boiling, I put my hand in her head, Cailyn told me that if that happens nothing is good

"what did he do to you" I say, I dont care where Cyrus is but by the bashing in the door she locked him in, I wished she killed him but with no weapons and that its impossible to kill someone like Cyrus wiht her hands it isn't her fault, Serena had no fight without her trident

"poison, I will be dead tomorrow, it's over Alex" she says

I shake my head annoyed at her cowardice, again it isn't her fault, but there must be a way"No there has to be a way" I say a little to loudly

"like what" she says

"well, we have medicine, there is a chemist" I say

"they won't have what I need, a antidote is the only way to heal me and I only can make poisons" she says, she is good at hiding the pain

I need to think I am not letting her die, stuff my rebellion plan or anything else, I have grown in love and I don't know what to do, but I know what will happen to me if she does die and I'm not ready for that

"I got an idea, we go to the chemist and I find a way to take the posion out of you and I give you some of my blood" I say, I know it sounds crazy but it is the only thing I could think of

She looks up at me like I am a idiot "yes like a blood transfusion can be done without expert medical care oh and not to forget we are in the freaking hunger games, get it through you head Alex I am dying" she says, I notice she has to lean on me, the poison takes a day to kill but effects come quickly and ouch the words, it really is not a time for her to have a anger outburst

"Cailyn I'm not letting you die, let's get out of here and work it out" I say helping her walk out and we go back to our old place in the video games shop I help her sit down and I know the poison will work but I'm not giving up I never had

"Alex you know what you have to do" she says in barely a whisper

I shake my head, "I'm not freaking killing you, I would rather kill my self, so the only way to save you is a sponsor gift or I can kill a robot" I say

"it's night time, those things will be in the lab recharging, Alex do it, the pain is to much to bare and thinking I still have a day, left and I don't want to die by Cyrus's hands please" she says

I wipe the tears from my face and I kneel down next to her, that's when Soemthing falls down from the sky, I don't wait a second and I pick it up and a 2 is written, only mentors can send gifts and no captiol hijacking

I open it up and find a needle and also a vial of clear liquid "he truley is your saviour" I say handing her the note

She looks at it and she looks grateful, I don't know what Noah wrote on there but I have never seen a mentor care this much, he saved her without this gift she would of been dead

"only use the needle the vial is if it happens again, he says that the use of poison is big in these games" she says painfully, I take a look at the wound at her side and I see the colour of blood

"that's the poisons right blood shouldn't be that bright" I say, she nods her head and I grab her arm pushing the needle in it

"it will take 12 hours to set in, so just try and rest, because I don't know if these will get rid of the pain" I say

"you can't use painkillers and medicine for posion it will just kill me" she says

I Nodd my head, the only good things is night is beginning so hopefully no one will be hunting, with Cyrus locked away that's one beast tamed, but for Cailyn there is still Ramsey and Kasey, we haven't seen or heard from Kasey since bloodbath, he did however go in the ruins direction so hopefully his trapped there but Ramsey his a worry, his smart, twisted he will find Cailyn, and he doesn't want to fight me, only her, in a way she is his biggest threat, she knew his plan, and every little trick he played and if someone other tributes find out he will be dead

I look next to me and she is to restless it's like the first night I was worried then I have to worry more now, I trust Noah but not the captiol, they say they don't hijack sponsor gifts but you can never trust them

I gently tap her shoulder "stay up look in even more pain" I say

"why does everyone act like my babysitter" she says

"because they care, I care" I say

"what about your purpose, you haven't even mentioned it since yesterday what changed" she asks

A lot changed and I know that, I went into this Game with a plan to make an allie or can re wire my tracker and someone who I wont be effected if they died but it all changed with Cailyn, I grew strong feelings for her and know all I care about it both of us winning so we can live a normal life and see if our relastionship works

"you know what changed, I just want both of us out" I say quiet enough so the captiol can't here but she can

"I dont know what I am going to do if I'm the reason you die, it's always happen" she says

"your going to fight, know that I'm still with you, that I want you to win, you will fight I know it" I say and it's true, Kasey may call her a coward but she hasn't shown that, she has fought until her near death then she runs to stop her self from killing, I call that mean human

"What about you" she questions

"I don't know" I admit

"don't leave" she says shuffling closer

"I never will" I say putting my arm aournd her

"what about the other tributes, there are still 9 others" she says

"let's think, the biggest threats are Cyrus, Kasey, Ramsey and Caleb, then there is Sarah, Aly and Brantley and not to forget about our district partners, so it can go anyway" I say

"Jace won't die yet, his stronger then anyone here, he could win this with a flick of his whip, it's his game to loose" she says, I admit she has a point, Jace is the strongest here both physically and mentally and unlike tributes like Ramsey and Cryus who can easily win because they play dirty Jace is stable that will play in his favour

"You care about him don't you" I say

She looks at me and makes a face, I watched those two they bicker like siblings but Jace told me how much he cares, when he approached me at training it wasn't a threat, he just wanted me to look out for her, he told me the guilt he feels and that he just wants her to be safe

"I'm not answering that but I don't hate him, it's just complex his a born killer and I can't get over that but he has kept me safe all these years, I want the same for him what about your partner" she aks

I shrug my shoulders "I tried to help her warn her that Caleb is trouble and she didn't listen so why should I care" I say

"you know I thought the same thing about Jace but when it comes down to it will you be able to end her" she says

I thought I could Mabey I can, because after killing Serena I know how to handle kills but Tamara would be different she is from home after all, but I don't want to kill anyone apart from Cyrus and Ramsey, I just want to rip them apart and make them suffer, Cyrus almost killed Cailyn and she is still in pain and Ramsey was the cause of Kasey wanted to kill her and he derserves death fro that

"Mabey, I killed before I can again" I say

"I don't think I would be able to, the people that are left, only two I'm willing to kill, I never wanted to kill Kasey and I still don't but his intent on finishing me I just hope I don't have the chance to accidentally kill him" she says

"And you won't have to, we have played it reckless we have to play smart or tomrrow it would be our cannons" I say

There is no way I'm letting that happen

 **Brantley Wearan 16, District 12 Male**

I'm turning into a monster and I don't know how to stop it from happening, I killed two people, I a,most killed Aly and I just don't know how to handle it shutting my emtions off seemed to work but not if it ends up wiht me turning into something else

I don't know what to do know I blew my whol stragerty up, I have no allies and that's make me worse, I'm breaking down and the only way to handle it is to switch off again but then I would kill again and act like a physcopath but if that pulls me through the mental torture if these games then I guess that is what it had to come to

It always happens at home when my sister got sick my parents left, I started not to feel I guess it was easy to me, my brother told me I acted like a phsycopath that I almost became violent, but my brother and sister were the reason I stayed the person everyone knows but now, I don't know

I know my chances are low, most of the weaker ones are dead and all the 10 scorers are still alive, I need to change to have a chance, if I be gentle and selfless the next cannon will be mine, I have two peoples blood in my hands and to win I have to get more blood on my hands and I will

No one will expect it the other tributes aside from Aly think I'm innocent and weak, I just have to act like that, but Aly could be a problem, hopefully she is far from here and hasn't spoken to the other tributes but if I run into her again I will kill her because even if she looks like she wouldn't hurt a fly, I know she would kill in self defence and I hurt her, I killed Kennedy and she is right I am the reason of the dismantle of the anti careers, if I didn't kill Tarlia this wouldn't happen but I can't care anymore, killing gets easier

I think 12 are disgusted With my behaviour and the lack of sponsors after killing Kennedy says that, I don't think a district 12 tribute has even killed thier district partner before, it does make me feel guilty bit if that's what k need to do to get home I will, if I win all my troubles will go

I start carefully walking out the hotel, they kicked me out before I didn't want to pay but then I saw all the people run to the building so I don't know what that is about hopefully they die, because having them makes me feel uneasy, the tribute numbers are dropping and that means they will be hider to fin, I'm not hunting anyone but if I run into one I will attack

I don't know where I'm going but all I know is I have to find someone, I have no money left and even if my survival skills are really good, I don't know how long I can survive in a town, I had all my water and that's all I need I can survive without food and all the shops got rid of water

I walk down the foot path carefully looking through the windows if thier is any tribute, I need an allaince, I can't survive alone then when I feel better I will run or kill, depends who the tribute is but this new me I would probably kill, I stop by a video game shop when I hear voices

"Stop acting like my parent"

I know that is Cailyn, I just ran into Cailyn and Alex "I still think I did something wrong" he says

I open the door and both of them look at me, I get what Alex was saying Cailyn looks fatally injured, and I am the person that can fix it an idea comes into my hand, me and Cailyn did talk in training and Mabey she does have some trust in me, as long she doesn't know that I have killed two tributes

"well this is awkward" Cailyn mumbles, Alex stands up holding his axe

"what happens" I ask walking close, I know she was effected by poison, she doesn't look like she is about to die so she must of had a sponsor gift but she would in a few days

"Cyrus, your like me, why hasn't this medicine worked, I still have the pain I did when he gave me the poison it's just less, but it's still fatal" she says

"what happens to not trusting others" Alex says

"you have to have all of it, then it will work instantly, I can help, I know how to treat someone who was poisoned if I can stay wiht you two, my allies got killed and I'm afraid" I say

Alex strains his eyes, then nods his head, that was easy it seems those two let thier guard down or they dint think I am capable of killing, he hands me the medicine when I sit down next to Them, they found a good hide out here "if you try any funny business I will rip you apart" Alex says quiet enough that Cailyn can't here

"do you know what he use" I ask

"have no clue maniac painted it of his weapon" she mumbles, I'm honestly surprised she is still alive, Cyrus is , I can't find the word but I don't think anyone could escalate his graps

"well the wounds have healed up" I say, she nods her head and I give her the rest of the medicine

"it will take an hour to go into effect but If yiu do get posion again you will die instantly" I say

"alright, how did you learn this stuff anyways" Alex questions, his weary of me and I can see it in his eyes, cailyns probably to angry and in pain to judge me

"My sister got a bad illness so I began healer and learnt alot, I guess living in 12 teached me the expert survival" I say

"and what happens to your allies" he asks

I bite my tounge, I have always been a good lyre I have to try now "Flecther got killed by Tarlia, but before he died he put a knife in her stomach, Sasha was killed by Byron and Kennedy was killed by-"

I pause and both Cailyn and Alex stare blankly at me "sorry, ist just hard talking about my oartner, Brandon messed up a trap and in the process it killed Kennedy, then he ran off and died shortly after and me and Aly got seperate by a trap" I say

Alex nods his head but Cailyn doesn't look convinced "I trust you know you seem like a good guy" he mutters

I know Cailyn is smart and by the look she is giving me she doesn't belive a thing but thankfully the pain is making her not talk "you should get the rest" Alex say putting his hand on her face, are these two a romance?

"fine then will you stop babying me" she mumble

"yes" Alex says, Cailyn crawls to her sleeping bag and Alex looks back at me

"thank you for helping I don't know what I would do if she died" he says, that's what will get him killed, I was like that wiht Kennedy but know I'm happy I killed her, then I wouldn't get attached like this Alex won't know but I will do him a favour

"it's fine, u know how it feels, I'm broken after she died but I have to keep fighting" I lie

"yeah, she may be annoying and Childish but we are so alike that, I just wish we weren't in the games" he says

"hopefully it ends well" I say quietly

"I don't know how I can tell you this, I guess your trusting" he says

"I wouldn't never betray anyone" I say, he nods his head, it's so easy to deceive and I'm actually enjoying it I Amy seem like a horrible person but this is how I will win

We sit in silence and I see Alex glancing at Cailyn it will be a challenge to get him away from her, I can try and kill him now but out of the two Cailyn is a bigger threat, it's just thankful Cyrus poisoned her becaus at the moment I can easily harm her "so when do you want me to leave" I ask

"you can join our alliance, Cailyn may not like the idea since she seems to have a problem with you all of the sudden but it's up to you" he says

"thank you" I say

He begins to stand up "I'm going to the back for the moment, will you be able to watch" he says

"ofcourse I will call you if anything is wrong" I say

I smile when he begins to walk away that was easier then I thought, I crawl over to Cailyn she seems to be asleep, I crawl ontop of her and hold my knife, when her eyes shoot open

"I knew you lied" she said

"your right, I killed Tarlia and my partner I have to do This to win sorry" I say, she opens her mouth to scream and I push my hand on it just in time, I get ready to push the knife in her chest when I get thrown off her, I crawl back up and I see Alex glaring furiously out me

"just like her I knew you were lying feel for the naive trap I see" Alex says twisting his axe, I chuck a knife at his direction and he easily drops down

"give it up Brantley you were caught give up before it was to late" Cailyn says

"like you" I say

"don't fucking talk to her like" Alex snarls, he runs over to me bringing his axe down I dodge just in time but i didn't notice Cailyn throwing a knife in my leg, I buckle down and Alex forcefully pushes me to the ground

"you shouldn't of Changed" he says

"I never did" I scream

I feel the axe rip through my stomach, Alex garbs me and pushing me out the door, I bash into a wall and I know my fight is over Mabey his right, I shouldn't of changed, I fall on the ground and I just let me self rest

'Boom'

* * *

 **Deaths:**

 **Serena Urolan, District 4 Female- Killed By: Alex Lockon, District 7 Male**

 **Brantley Wearan, District 12 Male- Killed By: Alex Lockon, District 7 Male**

* * *

 **12th: Serena- She was the most normal career this year and I really enjoyed writing her, she may of trained but she wasn't bloodthirsty, she just wanted to fix her mistake of volunteering and get back to her mentor and brother, I really liked her determination and that she tried to live Way from her past, I changed her placings quite a lot but thisI was her best placing, I just struggled wit her since the games began and with the amount of unque tribute she just didn't stand out but I really enjoyed her and. Atleast she got to die in her haven**

 **11th: Brantley- He did a complete 180, he came into the games as a Likable, outgoing, talkative and Sefless boy but after his first kill he turned into a murderous physcopath and I really liked the switched into his personality, I really didn't want to turn him from the nice boy he was but I really enjoyed writing him this way, he did bad things but he did it to get home and that was his only determination, I originally had home come 5th but then I related it was stupid to kill the person I wanted since they had a good story line and I had plans for Brantley but I just didn't want to turn him into a even bigger monster**

 **Current Alliances**

 **District 8: Shelter in ruins**

Kasey Jeningkings (District 8 Male)

Sarah Newdale (District 8 Female)

 **Alliance 1: Arcade in Town**

Cailyn Bration (District 2 Female)

Alex Lockon (District 7 Male)

 **Alliance 2: Art Shop in town**

Tamara Jarobs (District 7 Female)

Caleb Tryals (District 10 Male)

 **Alone:**

Ramsey Derlton (District 6 Male) (Art Gallery in Town)

Jace Biranin (District 2 Male) (Border of Ghost town and Ruins)

Aly Caunridge (District 5 Female)(Boarding House in Town)

Cyrus Animinkin (District 1 Male)(Indoor Swimming pool in town)


	18. Nothing is True

**Day 6**

* * *

 **Ramsey Delrton 17, District 6 Male**

I don't know what the captiol is planning but they ruined my kill, they ruined my game play, now I have to play like a typical tribute fight dirty, I know I can win but I just need to do it with style, becashe appearantly my style is too creepy or physcopathic

I ran into a art gallery after my dome blew up, I have to find Cailyn though, she knew I broke our deal, she knows my whole game play and she can tell Cyrus that I'm playing both side or Kasey that I am the reason he almost killed her in training and I can't have that because I will be dead, killing her is my only option

I know who is left there is me, Cyrus unfortantly, Jace and Cailyn, Aly, Alex and Tamara, Kasey and Sarah, and Caleb, It's a little daunting that there are 3 district pairings left, 2,7 and 8, district 2 doesn't surprise me since they are by far the strongest career district and Jace and Cailyn are two of the strongest here

Im just hoping these tribute will start dropping like flies normally the games are finished in 5 days, we are at day 6 with 10 left and unless there is a nuclear bomb then it will last quite Longer, there are a few tributes I need to watch out for, Cailyn is my biggest threat she has brains and brawns, also Kasey, his anger is like a poisonous knife and he has better Self control, but also I think Aly and Tamara can become threats they made it this far, Aly has been luvky and she was an anti career and she is still alive and Tamara may be with a strong male but his unstable

I relise that I seem more physcophatic then I thought, I just enjoy pain and suffering, plus I'm being a shadow, I only been seen when I want, thankfully I have avoided Cyrus, I have chose him but I'm worried Cailyn has already told him, and if she did then I would have to do a merciless kill, not that killing will effect me, but it may be a little different then hurting someone mentally

I guess I was always callous person, living without company or love has made me enjoy other things, nasty and heartless things, I start walking around the art gallery, just pictures of the captiol and victors, the pictures look so real it's like a photo I also notice there is a spacing for this and next games, I'm quite curious to see what the quarter quell twist is next year though, because if I win I will probably have to mentor, my stragerty would be to tell them to get blood on their hands if it's either physically so mentally

I then walk to a room which says death pictures, I'm guessing that isn't good, but I have to get use to the blood and gore if I kill Cailyn or another tribute if I I'm in the final two, again I'm not going to be a slow killer but with your hands there is only a number of ways you can kill soemone

I walk in and see the pictures of these games and last games, I stop by Sasha corpse, that was my fault and she was practically tortured not as bad as Paisley though, Cryus is a Monstrous tormentor that's has to be put down or we will all be a tortured corpse, torturing the mind is mild, it just causes mental pain and emotion but torturing the body goes to far, running a knife along someone's body isn't the way, beating someone to death is more efficient it may be slow but it doesn't draw blood

I have gotten many bruises and bumps but drawing blood is more painful, the fight with Cailyn I only gave her bruises and a bloody jaw and nose but I didn't use a weapon she did and it hurt like hell but I got medicine the captiol wouldn't want me dead, I'm a villain in there eyes and so is Cyrus. Jace and Cailyn are mixed Between hero and villains, Kasey, Alex and Caleb are also in that catergory and Tamara, Aly and Sarah are innocent but there is only two killers in this game, Jace and Cyrus, the others are just reviloved with anger, hate or mental disorders and the innocent may have to turn evil

That's the story of life yoy never die innocent or guilty, you never win being innocent unless your game is a fluke and you get no kills but you will still see death and apparently that effects people. Like drugs, my parents were involved with that, the people of the district were too that's why, I shadoweded around, lurking, causing trouble I needed to keep sane, but my the isolation have cause my slight mentally stability

I walk out relising I shouldnt keep seeing these pictures they are beginning to disturb me, I just hope I don't End up like that, my sins may be big and I may not derserve a quick death but I still don't want one

I keep walking when I hear voices and I duck under a phone box, I see Alex then Cailyn Infront of some sort of machine, I stay quiet I need to wait till thier Vulnerbale then I can sneak and snap cailyns neck

"complete 4 puzzles for a code then get a prize" alex reads

"It's a trap" Cailyn mumbles

"not everything is a trap, please we need to try this, it could be a advantage" he says

"fine the first is easy, the 35th hunger games" she says

I don't Know what the question was but Alex stares at her blankly "I was trained by a Victor who was forced to study every games don't judge me" she says

"you just amaze me, the first number is 7" he says

They clicked onto the next puzzle "choke" Cailyn says

I see that it's correct "6" Alex says

They go Onto the next one "order of district wealth?" Alex says, it's quite funny how they are totally oblivious to me being here

"2,4,7,6,3,8,1,5,10,9,11,12" Cailyn says

"I didn't know 1 was middle class" Alex says

"Lack of victors, the academy isn't doing great either, the only wealth they make is from the luxurious items, but the peacekeepers are worry about 1 they lost a lot money about 20 years ago because of the what the a majority of the trainers and traineds were doing planning a slaughter to my district they almost succeeded but got ratted out by one of the victors if it wasn't for Kieran's win they would of lost everything, career tiles, wealth, they wouldn't even have a job would of become worse then 12, none of the districts knew that though" she says

I knew that obviously, but I'm surprised by how wealthy 6 and 7 are I guess apart from our drug problems we are a pretty nice district

"Well that was correct super genius, the next number is 2, you better remeber these" Alex says

That's when the last one is a jigsaw, I know Alex wouldn't be able to do that, so I 'accidentally' trip over, making a bang to get both of thier attention

"someone's here" Cailyn says

"Mabey it's just a robot" Alex says

"no, it's a tribute and I know who, stay here" she says

"wait, who?" Alex ask, I hold in a laugh

"I really like you but tighten your screws" she says

"got to love your insults" Alex says rolling his eyes, he starts on the puzzle while Cailyn walks to my direction thankfully they can't see me since the phone box is blocking me

"wait do you know want your making" She says turning around

"captiol symbol" he says, Cailyn nods her head and carefully starts walking again

"Wait" Alex says

Seriously just come over here so I can kill you "where's your spear" he asks

"where's your axe" she mocks

"If it is a tribute run back ok" Alex says, he really cares for her they are a romance after all but who would suffer the heartbreak, that's the million dollars question if I have a part on in it, poor Alex will loose the last person he cares for then he will start to spiral down a dark path of death and insanity, oh the joy I will have watching that

"I know just focus on the puzzle I want the prize" she says

Just a few steps closer I hear Alex mumbling to himself and when Cailyn almost walks past me, I jump out, covering her mouth with my hand and pulling her in down wiht me

She struggles and tries to scream, thankfully Alex seems to be in his own world "be quiet" I hiss quietly, she still struggles and I quietly bash her head on the glass which thankfully shuts her up

"Cailyn I finished" Alex shouts

I hear her mumble Something and I know it isn't nice t "Cailyn" he shouts, he starts looking around frantically, Cailyn tries to move but I almost chock her to make her stop

I keep an eye on Alex when I feel myself getting thrown backwards and somehow she was able to do that

"Alex, help" she screams

I jump up pushing her against the glass, she cries in pain and I do it again throwing her Agressively to the ground, Alex runs straight to her ignoring me, I grab her before he can "fuck off will you" she screams

"I have to kill you before you tell Cyrus or Kasey" I shout

"I won't, so go away" she says pushing me back

"no, I told you I will kill you" I say, I take a pushing by alex pushing him into Cailyn and both fall to the ground I then see the puzzle, Alex crawls a over to it and starts fiddling with the code

"Cailyn what's the first 3 numbers" he shouts

I slam into her back before she can anything she tries to get up so I kick her in her back and cover mouth once again, pulling her back to her feet, Alex chucks Something in my direction and I just duck, but my hands slightly moved "7,6-"

I cover her mouth just before she can say anything else "7,6 blank 8, there has to be a pattern just tell me" he screams at me

I smirk at him, cailyn tries to push me off thankfully I'm stronger and the more I move the more I tighten my grip of her "what do those districts have in common, wait 7 and 8 have both thier tributes but yours doesn't, so Mabey it's 7,6,5,8, 2 districts with both, 2 with one"

The machine goes red and it's says only 3 were right, he presses 10 then 1 and nothing, Cailyn starts screaming but it's muffled

She then uses her hand to point to her "2 how can I be so stupid" he types it in and his prize is a in-wired bomb, He needs Cailyn, I start wrapping my arm around her neck

She starts chocking but I forgot about Alex and he tackles me away from her, throwing me agaisnt a door, he then grabs me by my arm throwing me into the closes building and locking the door

I didn't expect that, how could I be so stupid and now they can ise that bomb on me, I smash in the door and when I notice it isn't budging, I try and pick the lock with my fingers but nothing, and there is nothing in my pockets the girls are lucky since they get hair pins, but as boys don't need them as all the males this year had short hair, I look around the shop and all I see is boxes and boxes

I throw them around the room, I'm not angry, I just need to find a way out of here like a secret key or a emergency exit, I just have to get out of here

That's when the door opens again "step foward and I'm throwing this" Cailyn says holding the well made bomb out

"how did you do that in a minute" I ask

"how do sneak around like some stalker" she says, I roll my eyes, fine I do stalk but I had good reason, I needed to kill her and I still do, I will

"oh come on don't blow me up why not Cyrus or Kasey" I say

"the thing is there is only one minute" she says, it suddenly hit me I may die and I get nervous, there is no way I want to die before final 8

"you do this and-"

She quickly cuts me off "and what you'll kill me, you will be dead so go ahead" she snarls

"fine do it but when I get out of here, watch your back because I'm coming for you, hard" I shout

"sorry" she says running out throwing the bomb and locking the door

19 seconds left and I have no clue how to unwired it then I see a metal chest, Mabey just Mabey this will work

I shut my eyes and I feel myself drifting to darkness but I keep breathing what will my fate be?

 **Alyssa (Aly) Caunridge 15, District 5 Female**

I don't like this at all, I'm alone, afraid, scared, in pain, I'm changing I used to want to have fun, I couldn't sit still but now I'm frozen with fear, every little noise makes me shake, Brantley almost betrayed me and Jace almost killed me but speared me the last seconf, I know the next tribute I meet won't be that merciful

I think of the tributes in my head, Cyrus is the worse he kills slowly and his insane I see it in his eyes, I may not have associated with those people but I remeber watching his mentors Kieran's games, he is tied with the highest kills of 8 with Xavier but thier is a different with those two, Xavier was quick and I saw the guilt in his eyes he just wanted to get home to his brother, Kieran though every kill was slow, drawn out, he laughed at the screams even played with the blood of his victims and the look in his eyes I see it in Cyrus's and that is not a good sign at all

Jace I'm unsure of he let me go only because I mentioned his partner and I understood him but I know if I run into him he won't let me go, Cailyn I dont think she will kill me to be honest she may have a hard exterior but she isn't a killer same with her allie Alex but out of the pair I think Alex will take the kill and get more blood on his hands

I know Sarah and Tamara will be to soft to kill They are like me, I think me and Tamara would of been good allies but she allied with another insane tribute Caleb has a beast trying escape inside of him and whoever had to face it will be in pain

Then that's leaves Kasey and Ramsey, I don't know what to think, I think they will only kill someone who got on the wrong side of them, Cailynd is probably the only person, I respect Jace for caring about her and I hope he kills her, not because I want her to die or for him to suffer but I don't believe, The other 3 would do it quickly and they are probably the only ones that would kill her because I know myself, Sarah and Tamara won't even try, it's the same wiht Jace the only person I seem killing him is Cyrus

That makes me think of Brantley he died two days ago after he almost killed me, he betrayed me but he betrayed himself, he wasn't the boy I became good friends with, the boy that was the jabber box after he killed Tarlia he changed into a phsycopath and I think that's what got him killed, and he deserve it as mad as I sound saying that, he changed but I changed to

I slump back, I'm in a boarding house and normal Bored is what I will feel but it's like someone stuck a knife in me and took way my fun loving nature, these games are to much to handle, seeing people die, getting betrayed, almost getting killed, thankfully I yet to have a kill but if so then I dont now what to do, but I have to think of my family and friends they alway loved my big as life nature and that I loved everyday like it was my last but instead I'm just mopey and I don't even find that word funny anymore what is wrong with me

Mabey I have to focus, how else will I come out alive, If acacia did it so can I, she told me we were alike and I saw the resemblance, like how allies our dead and we almost got killed by the district 2 male, I wonder what she is thinking of me, Mabey she isn't even watching and knew I would be dead, district 5 haven't been lucky this year but I'm surviving, I have to

Thats when a parachute falls down and for the first time a small forms in my face and I open it up see a Bracelet, a bracelet then I remeber, actually how I can I forget about it, it was my token and I stupidly lost it after trying to climb over the balcony only to be stopped by the young district 7 mentor Brodie when I almost fell, somehow he was on our level but he saved me but after that I lost it and I almost cried it was all of me the charm bracelet of my self but now it's found and I feel Soemthing bundling up inside me

' _Found it this morning, don't let the grief and fear chmage you, have fun, be yourself, you only live once-A'_

She is right and I feel all the bad emtions leave me, this bracelet represents me, the joking and fun loving part of me and I'm not letting those qualities go, I jump up and look around me, I don't really like this boarding house it's creepy I feel the picture moving its eyes, no, no I'm not staying here

I push open the door and sneak out, it's deadly silent outside, and hopefully that means all the tributes are fighting I keep walking, when I get thrown back by a explosion I put my hands over my head to stop myself from getting brain damage or something, the building collapses but I hear no cannon

I then see Cailyn and Alex run by "I did not hear a cannon" she says

"he might of died during the explosion don't worry, Ramsey should be dead, if he isn't he would be dying sooner or later" Alex says, so they caused it and they tried to kill Ramsey, can't blame them, his a Sinister physcopath

I hear them stop my hiding spot and Unfortantly Alex sees me "hey" he says

I step out shaking "I don't want any trouble please" I say

"alright, but I don't think it's a good idea to be here" Cailyn says

"but you can follow us, we are going back to the video game shop but there is a indoor playground next to us" Alex says

"can I trust you two, just because I almost got killed by my allie" I admit

"Brantley?" Cailyn questions, I Nodd my head

"how did you know" I ask

"after Cyrus almost killed Cailyn, Brantley came as a emtional wreck saying what he lost all his allies and he was afraid to be along and wanted to help us we trusted him and he almost stabbed her in the chest, I had to kill him" Alex says

"that's understandable" I say following them I have no weapons and neither do they, so I think they Left it in the last room, I don't bother asking for a allainces since, they seems nervous to trust and they seem tight and being a third wheel is never good

"oh and if you do move, avoid the swimming pool" Cailyn says

"don't ask" Alex says, I Nodd my head, Mabey there is a mutt in there oy Something

Alex looks at Cailyn "sort of locked Cyrus there, so he may be bloodthirsty" she says

"I'm guessing you two haven't had an easy time then" I say

"not really, I'm just sick of almost getting killed almost everyday, what about you" she ask

"apart from loosing Ty and my allies, I guess I'm ok" I say

"here it is and thanks for not stabbing one of us in the back" Alex says

I'm honestly shocked they didn't do that, they aren't as bad as people say "Cailyn I saw Jace" I say

"how is he" she asks

"muderous but then he let me go" I say

"Weird, his wierd, good he let you go, when Jace gets all muderous his pretty merciless, I should know" she says

I start walking away when I bash into another tribute, I look up to see Caleb and I back away, I'm not sure if it's his eyes or that his muttering like a lunatic

I back away when Tamara comes "oh my goodness" she says

"demon worshiper" he whispered looking at me

"demon, what?" I say

That's when Cailyn and Alex come to "oh great, now we have another phsycopath" Cailyn shouts, Caleb growls at her

"see Tamara I told you so" Alex screamed

"it's not Caleb, it's Andre" she screams, I just back away, Caleb is creeping me out

"so who is going to kill him, me or Cailyn don't have weapons" Alex says sternly

"I don't either" I say meekly I'm afraid, but I know running will set him off, his a monster off his leash

"I don't either ok, I don't know what happen to him I went to get a sponsor gift them Andre came out but he doesn't want to kill me, if you two shut your mouths for once then he won't" she says

"shut it, those two are the ones that have aided in the sins of death and caused the world of chaos and conflict I will end Cailyn as Caleb and Alex as Andre" he says

"what the hell" Cailyn questions

"Aly" Alex says moving his head to the side, he wants me to run

"and you your fate will be destroyed" he says to me

"stay out of my freaking head, I will kill them I will slit my neck and let you take over" Caleb says

"no offence genius but if you slit your neck both of you will die" Cailyn says, Caleb lets out a small growl

"just enough, it was my fault I allied with him so I will deal with him" Tamara says

"or we can all run in different directions" Cailyn say

"that's smart" I say, Caleb glares at Cailyn then pouts at Tamara, that's when we all take off running, I run near the snow and I don't know where the other three went, I just hope that he doesn't chase any of us, Cailyn and Alex spared me again and Tamara is to good for theses games like me

I stop when I'm at the snow putting my hands one my legs trying to catch my back, I look around and there is no one, thank god, Caleb had lost it, it's like he has bipolar or Something

I listen for Cannons but nothing it's deadly silent to silent and it's making me anxious, I hear a shuffle in the snow and I freeze but still nothing am I loosing my mind too, no I can't, Mabey I should do a snow man or Soemthing, I begin digging up the snow when a someone forces me to fall face first into the snow

I spit the snow out of my mouth, when they force my head up by my hair, I shut my eyes, hoping this isn't real, I can't die this way and I don't want to face the person who wants to murder me, the people left already so it is a tribute

"stop it"

I open them and see Caleb Infront of me, his holding my neck with one hand then hitting his head wiht the other, this boy is isnane and know he has me in his grasp but why did he chase me I was sure he would chase Cailyn since she is like target number now with a a majority of the male tributes

He look so end in te eye and I have never been this close to a murdered this time, we practically face to face and I can see the insanity in his eyes "why me?" I cried out

He holds my chin hard and I swear I heard a crack, I feel like my jaw got disconnected, I'm afraid he will torture me to death

"because innocence is never pure" he mumbles, who is he Andre or Caleb

"Andre is my master and I have to listen to him or he will torture my insides people like you a blocks in the road, my kill" he says, I see tears pooling in his eyes, what is wrong with him

Now I'm regretting being positive, my biggest fear in the games is becoming true I'm going to be killed by a pshycopath

 **Caleb** **Tryals 17, District 10 Male**

All I feel is rage and madness, the ringing in my head is driving me absolutely insane, the sound of Andre taunting me is making me into monster

Im getting rid of the rage by killing, I have killed before but this is the first time as Caleb ' _play, play'_ he mutters

"Shut the fuck up I know what I'm doing" I growl

Aly tries and scrambles away from my but I hold her face tighter and I bring her closer, I hear her pleading but I haven't even started, Andre has giving me pain all week and I have to listen to him, I would of targeted Cailyn instead of Aly but Andre wanted me to practise killing, he told me to do it with out a weapon and to do it career style what ever that means

"I have to" I say choking on my cries

 _'Grow a spine Caleb you know what act like your me pertend to be me and the pain won't be there all those time since I took over you, you never feel pain, try it again this time'_

I let out another growl he is right, I need to be Andre and I have to make Aly think it's Andre killing her and not me

"shut up you pathetic little girl" I hiss in her ear, grabbing her by her hair smashin her head agaisnt a igloo "Caleb stop" she screams and I almost do

"I'm Andre" I shout, smashing her face once more against the ice then pulling her onto her back, blood starts sweeping down her face and I hear her mumbled cries, I'm not sure if she is being weak or strong but I can't let that bother me

I stand over her, thinking of what to do next, everytime I killed It was Andre who was doing it not me and I don't know what to do

 _'She got away, coward you have to be prepared think of the times you woke up with blood all over you what did you do'_

I look foward and I see Aly trying to run away, I go after her once more, the blood pouring into her eyes is making her slower, I take a launch and I bash into her back, she somersaults back while painfully crying, I slam my fist into her stomach, then I pull her up by her collar "run away from me again and I will rip you apart bone from bone, limb from limb then drain you off blood" I say darkly

Im shocked because that came out naturally, Mabey I'm not as sweet and innocent then I thought, Mabey Caleb was Andre and I just put on this act I didn't know about, Mabey I am a sadictic monster and all those people I killed, I forgot Mabey Cailyn is right and I have an actual medical disorder, that makes me mad and I'm going to kill her for that insult

I throw Aly to the floor putting my foot on her leg, she is screaming but I don't care who hears actually the screaming is calming, who truley am I, a murderer, a demon, a monster Mabey all of them

I need to think of what I am going to do to her, Andre will kill me if I don't bypass his expectations, but I have to do this with me, if Aly doesn't die she can surely win this, and I'm winning, I let out another growl when I see the blood, why does it look so good

 _'Because you are blood thirty'_

"shut up, I know what I'm fucking doing" I snarl, I'm loosing it

I bring my fist down in rage, on her stomach, once twice, I don't know how many time, she starts choking on blood but she isn't dead yet, I crawl on top of her, kneeing her stomach which brings more pain "Are you happy now, you adominal monster" I scream

"your the monster" Aly whispers

I bring her up by her chin again bring my fist down on her nose "What did you say" I scream

She trembles in fear and I hear myself laughing what is happening to me, I bring my fist on her throat, then her stomach, head, face until I hear no screaming and I have blood coating my hands

'Boom'

I get off her and there is no movement so I killed her, no biggie, I actually liked it, Mabey I am a sadistic murderer, I start walking away

 _'That's how you do it, now I'm not helping you with the next kill you know who to go for'_

I smile, Mabey Andre isn't bad, he has brought the best in me, I like this new Caleb not the Cty baby one, the nice one, the one that everyone pushed around, now I can take control and win this, I may be a phsycopath or what ever the tributes think but I don't care I need to bring out my inner monster

Aly was right I am the monster, I run back to my old starting point and I see Tamara anxiously pacing around, she sees me and puts her axe down, but I'm not going to kill her, Aly was a kill to bring my true self out, now I'm going for the ones that degraded me, that made me think I'm insane

"I don't want to kill you Tamara, just tell me where Cailyn is and I will let you go" I say

"why do you want to kill her why not Alex or Cyrus" she says, why is she sticking up for Cailyn but asking me to kill her partner, girls are wierd

"Because Andre told me to kill Cailyn first as my self then he will take over and kill Alex" I say

"and who killed Aly" she ask

Who did kill Aly, Andre did tell me what to do so I guess "both of us, where is she Tamara, please" I ask, I can't get rid of the bloodlust, I know how Cyrus feels now but my bloodlust is making my head ringing, the pain surge through my body

"they went towards the town, I think they accidentally got split up because Alex made Cailyn run then he started to scream at me, but please think before you do this don't kill the innocent like you did wiht Aly" she says

"Cailyn isn't innocent" I mutter

"yes she is because she hasn't killed, the innocent have yet to kill" she says

That effects me I thought I was innocent but I have been guilty since I was 5 "thank you" I say taking off in the direction she told me Cailyn went

I stop when I see Alex his looking around like a maniac but that means he got split from Cailyn, I keep running when I see her, she stops probably looking for Alex has well, I run towards her and get out my lasso

"fucking hell" she mumbles when she says me, she grabs the rope with her hands and tries to pry it out of me

 _'Bloodlust Caleb, remeber the insults, the way she put you down, bring out the rage'_

"Let me fucking kill you already" I shout, she stops shcoked by the way I screamed and drops the rope, I quickly put it back in my belt

"great your Andre" she says

"no I'm Caleb" I screamed, throwing myself at her, she lets out a surprised scream and we both fall to the ground, I put my arm around her neck trying to choke the life out of her but she somehow gets out of it, and I feel Something Pierce throwing my shoulder blade, she steps up holding her spear Infront of her, I see the fear and confusion in eyes

"You are caleb, the look in your eyes why change" she shouts, she is getting angry and so am I

"I haven't changed, I think the tablets messed with my head, making me this nice person, the captiol are messed up that way but after I killed I found out that it was all a lie everything I thought of my Self was a lie, how funny right" I say laughing

She steps back, and looks around "scream out and I will rip you throat out with my bare hands" I scream

"why am I scared of you, wait your remind me of soemone" she says queitly

My eyes widen and I am intrigued "who" I ask

"one of my brothers, he had what you had, got him killed, I guess I was young and he never hurt me but I'm trying to help you alright you don't want to kill me, if you do you will grow even more isnane, you thirst for killing and blood will make you do horrible things, that will scare everyone, you have family don't you-"

"if you mention my family, I will do those horrible things to you" I say darkly

"friends then just listen to me, Andre isn't real is just a part of your imagination, he is you, you just gave him a name because inside you were afraid to admit our messed up you are" she says

I just throw myself at her again, I push my hands on her shoulders making sure I'm trapping her down "he brought out the real me don't you get it those people I killed were me but I didn't know, heck Mabey I even killed my siblings and what I thought actually happend was my imagination, so your saying I make things up to hide the truth" I say quietly

"Mabey you admitted it your self, don't do this please" she says

I smirk at her "your right I can't hide the bloodlust, but your making me feel like I'm a freak if I kill you then I will stand up for my self" I say

"its the truth and you know it" she says

"I know it's the truth but the truth doesn't have to be admitted it, just like the way I enjoy killing or that I want to get every single person in this arenas blood on my hands, Alex is next by the way" I say

"don't hurt him, kill me I don't care but not him" she says, I look at her slightly confused when I feel her pushing me off with great force I knew that was a distraction, she gets ready to run but I swing the lasso over my head and it lands on her neck, I start to pull and I see her try and break it off

"stop" she cries

"this is my chance" I say

Thats when I fall on my knees, blood starts coming from my mouth, Cailyn pulls the lasso from her neck and looks at me with shock, I look at my back and see a axe but the person who threw it was an even bigger shock, I can't get the words out of my mouth because this time I truley do fall into darkness

'boom'

 **Tamara Jarobs 15, District 7 Female**

I just killed him, I don't know why but the second I saw him trying to kill her the axe flew from my hands and Into his back, I never thought I would have to do this but Caleb he grew insane, Something that I couldn't control that he couldn't control, I put him out of his misery

I feel intense guilt though, I thought that killing him to save Cailyn would make it subside but I still feel guilt is that what killing does, I ended someone's life, I'm now guilty I'm not the innocent girl I went into these games as but that isn't going to change me I'm not going to go isnane and kill I'm going to fight for my life trying to get minimal blood on my hands

"why did you let him kill me, isn't that what you wanted" Cailyn ask, she looks shocked, is it because she almost it died, because I saved her or because I killed Caleb

"I dont know, I just couldn't let him kill you, I don't want you or Alex to loose eachother" I say

"speak of the devil" she says, Alex comes running and stops when he sees caleb's body and his eyes meet mine

"you did this" he says

I nod my head I don't know what to say "Nutjob almost killed me, she saved me" Cailyn says

He runs over to her and throws his arms around her, I think they are both shocked, I'm actually shocked seeing thier relastionship, those two were the last that I thought would have romantic feelings for soemone I feel a little lost Mabey I should of got out of my shell at home, with Brodie he liked me I knew it the way he treated me but I didn't let him get to close I wish I did

"Thank you" Cailyn says

"it's my fault if I listened to the both of you this wouldn't happen but I saw the good part of him it just got overshadowed by his dark side" I say

"like the majority of the tribute this year, you and Sarah are pretty much the normal ones here" Cailyn says, Alex hits her shoulder

"Hey you have your defensive attitude and past, just like I can't keep my mouth shut" she says

"that's true, did he hurt you" he asks me

"no he didn't want to kill me, he just wanted to kill the guilty ones" I say

"guilty do you know what he means by that" Alex says

"who knows what the hell he meant he blabbed nonsens to me he probably didn't even know where he was" Cailyn says

"she is right, he probably didn't know what he was saying just something about admitting to sins or something" I say

"I'm still shocked though, I mean I wasn't willing to kill him" she says

I shrug my shoulders "I guess I couldn't stand there and watch someone get murdered, plus you guys didn't hurt me so what now" I say

"I really have no clue but atleast one pshcyo is dead" Alex says smiling

Cailyn doesn't look as happy as he does and he whispers something to her and she just makes a face at him "I'm going to go back to the shop, you two have your district partner time" Cailyn says

"do you really think it's a good idea for me to leave you alone" he says

"well Cyrus is locked in a room, Ramsey is hopefully trapped or dying and Kasey wouldn't be walking around at night so I'm safe" she says walking off

"Are you two a thing" I ask

Alex awkwardly smiles "yeah, it's just nice to be close to someone for once not the way you think, though" he says

"what happend to one winner" I say Mabey it's a good thing Caleb was so messed up that I couldn't get attached to him

"that doesn't bother me, but why didn't you listen to me, I mean it was sort of your fault Aly died and he attacked Cailyn, if he was alone he would of died days ago" he says

His words are spiteful but his right it was my fault, that's why I killed Caleb "I just thought I could change him I guess I was wrong I am truley sorry that he did put cailyns life in danger" I say

"it's fine, honestly I'm surprised she isn't dead, the amount of tributes that have tried to kill her" he says

"what will you do if she does get killed" I say

He pauses "I don't know I think I would go insane" he says, I didn't expect that answer but in all honesty if one has to dei I hopes ITs Alex first, because Cailyn is more stable then Hom and I know that, she may have a surge of anger inside her but that wouldn't effect me, Alex will be she if he looses it it will be like Caleb all over again, I do care for my oartner but I know not to get attached

I need to get home and that is the only thing that matters, I mean I won't kill Alex because of dei tricl loyalty and all but I accosted the fact that he will die, there is now way the captiol will let a rebel win and even if he does win he will probably get killed of because of his bad plan

"what happen to the you know what" I say

"I found more Importnat things then revenge, what's the point of it, I should forgive and forget my parents aren't coming back and the amount of the damage I want to cause won't change that" he says

"you changed" I mumble

"for the better I should be going, good luck" he says

I walk the other way entering a disco shop what ever that is Mabey I should change as well for the better, but I still will keep my true self

* * *

 **Deaths:**

 **Alyssa (Aly) Caunridge, District 5 Female- Killed By: Caleb Tryals, District 10 Male**

 **Caleb Tryals, District 10 Male- Killed By: Tamara Jarobs, District 7 Female**

* * *

 **10th- Aly: She was such a blast to write, she was fun-loving, adventurous, selfless and a little childish and with the tributes this year she was quite unique, she was the perfect tribute to be in the anti careers and I really loved writing the short friendship of her and Ty, I actually thought of her being Victor since, she was kne of the three underdogs this year but I already had a set plan and I didn't really know what else to do with her, but she was always going to go far and be the last standing in her alliance, I feel guilty because her death wasn't practically pleasant but Caleb needed to take someone down wiht him and Caleb was the only one of could think to kill her with the other tributes being so scattered**

 **9th- Caleb: One of this games unstable tributes, he was also a blast to write because he was so messed up in the head even I got confused writing him, I loved his last and that he used to kill many people and not even relise till he was in the games and especially the part when he found out Andre was just a vivid imagination and every kill was by him only, I really enjoyed writing both the nice side and dark side, but he and to die or he would of completely lost or sense of sanity and in the final 8 there are still 2 unstable ones left and it would of been to hard to have 3, but I will miss him, he was probably in my top 3 favourite makes this year and I just hope his last Pov made sense**

 **Current Alliances-**

 **District 8: Border of town and Ruins**

Kasey Jeningkings (District 8 Male)

Sarah Newdale (District 8 Female)

 **Alliance 1: Arcade in Town**

Cailyn Bration (District 2 Female)

Alex Lockon (District 7 Male)

 **Alone:**

Ramsey Derlton (District 6 Male) (Box Factory in town)

Jace Biranin (District 2 Male) (Border of Ghost town and Ruins)

Cyrus Animikin (District 1 Male)(Indoor swimming pool in town)

Tamara Jarobs (District 7 Female)(Disco shop in town)

 **Author note: So finally the final 8, I am so excited for the finishes, next chapter will be in the victors point of view talking about the final 8 and also just to clarify Ramsey is not dead, he is just unconscious his fate will be revealed in upcoming chapters**


	19. Thoughts of a Sufferer

**Kieran Orten 38, District 1, Victor of the 79th Hunger games (Cyrus's Mentor)**

This is utterly pathetic, once again district two are flying through theses games and it makes me angry and even worse Cyrus is freaking locked in a room unable to stop them

I laugh at the screen he is loosing it and he derserves it, two kills are utterly pathetic, certainly when 16 are dead he should have 6 kills by now but no, only two one a pathetic little twerp and a twit form 10 and even worse they were dead way before final 12, ofcourse peackeeper has the most kills with 3 but Cyrus isn't second, Alex and even Brantely which makes me even more pissed had two kills

I believe that the kills are what matters and the damage you do, exactly what Cyrus said to Paisley, I mean her death was impressive but she was useless, he has to get rid of district 2, I guess I have always had a hatred for them, in my games it was me and tha pair from 2 they Turned against me but thankfully I was able to get rid of the boy and slowly kill the girl and I won, ever since I hated them because they always get in the final 8 our district havent had a Victor for 20 years, 2 have Noah 5 years ago and Xavier 9 years ago and they double are Victor amount

I have analysed the final 8, the tributes were fighters this year and the final 8 is no different even Brodie's little tribute, I see something in her and that isn't good she can become like him she can end up winning, I guess I don't hate 7, I actually like thier district, I guess I also won't mind if Alex wins but his In love and that's a cry for death

Don't even get me started on Sarah like who the hell is she, can she just die I think everyone apart fromthe bloodbath tributes should take her place, Kasey and Ramsey are forces in the games, as much as I hate it, Kasey has reason to win and his playing it smart, almost killing Cailyn in training was the best decision for him since the captiol won't kill him yet because they want those two to fight and Ramsey I like that kid, his callous, merciless, his not a torturer but his a puppet master the way his intelligent and devious why couldn't I mentor him, thankfully he isn't dead yet which Unfortantly for district 2 that means another tribute going for the one they want to win

Finally district 2, Cailyn and Jace those two are the favourites to win with the captiol, but not the other districts and not to forget that two won't Jace dead, that's funny, I hope he does die, I guess I just hate peacekeepers and that his from two, but he is impressive, his starting to go a little insane too and I love it but I can't wait to watch his death it would be like watching my favourite movie

Then Cailyn I can't hate that girl because she is a fire cracker, she literally has nine life's that still doesn't mean I want her to win, she probably won't anyways even if the captiol love her romance with Alex and her entertaining nature, she has Cyrus, Ramsey and Kasey gutting for her, all I hope is Cyrus won't kill her for some reason her district doesn't hate her anymore, Mabey because she is showing soft side and not some childish troublemaker she was known to be, I still wish she was vicious though surprises me that Noah mentored her since he was vicious in his games but now his soft what is up with that district

All the other victors are probably in the watching room but I came back to the appartments, apparently the other victors find me isnane and creepy, I mean acacia sprinted out the second Aly left when I started to laugh but then I got sick of the looks plus I think I would of almost got my heart ripped out from Xavier when I started screaming at Noah when Cailyn locked Cyrus in a room, hate to admit it but both Noah and Xavier are stronger then me

Watching These games makes me wish I could play the game again, this year is one of the most entertaining, yes thier aren't many killers but the fights have been the best in years, not to mention the tributes, 4 isnane tributes one turning into a physcopath, 3 that can't keep their mouth shut, and the underdogs, got to love it, I really wish I could of competed I would of won easily, Cyrus wont win he made the mistake if not killing Jace in the bloodbath and letting his guard down wiht Cailyn

If the games weren't so entertaining I would of left to go back home and find the next new Victor, I made a mistake with Cyrus, I may not be all that stable, but he is too unhinged, too sadictic and too stubborn, that's what is letting him down, I know there is no way he will be able to kill all of the other 7 apart from Sarah and mabey Tamara but the others would be a challenge for him, Alex and Cailyn work well togther, Jace is probably at Cyrus's level, Kasey can use his anger as a weapon and Ramsey has the brains Cyrus doesn't

I hear the door open and Ella walks in and I smirk at her, I have to admit I am a little harsh to her but I do actually like her as a friend of course I never tell her that but she keep me at bay, I guess she does help me but really she needs to improve in her mentoring skills, Mackenzie was pathetic didn't even make half way which is utterly terrible for a career and she was killed by a district 3 tribute like how the hell is that possible

"I'm surprised your still here since Mackenzie was a mistake for district one" I say

She rolls her eyes "unlike you who is laughing at your tribute, I still want one to win are you going to send something so he can get out, he will loose it and run into his death, just like Conner did, just like Bryon and just like Caleb" she says

She has a point all 3 caused thier death, well Conner actually killed him self but Bryon was stupid to think Jace will trust him and Caleb went all manic and hilarious but he died because of it "when two more die I will send the sociapath Something, I'm just worried his going to torture district 2" I say

"I thought you hated two" she says

"I do but the captiol both love Jace and Cailyn, plus district two seems to forgive Cailyn and now want her to win and they hate us enough, and if cyrus tortures them both, then no more career alliance, four are closer to two, if they leave so do they, and then our tributes stand no chance, we need a Victor Ella with the rate we are going all of us will be dead when we get a new one" I say

She looks at me "I guess including you and me we only have one other Victor alive, but why does that matter, we have had 9 victors altogether yes two may have more then 20 and 4 have 15 but so what, Mabey not being a career district will be better" she says that makes me angry

"don't you hear yourself if it wasn't for me we would have nothing, no money, no industry, no training centre ,we would be the poorest and crappiest district the captiol are already taking away more of our wealth but you heard what they said if we don't get a Victor in the next 3 years we are done" I say

"fine you have a point, Cyrus and Mackeznie weren't our chosen volunteers, Mackenize had a reason but Cyrus wanted the blood, do you honestly believe he will win" she says

I shake my head straight away "No he may be insane and that makes him deadly but all the others are stable apart from Ramsey but they all have more to fight for, their is a freaking father in the arena like who could beat that type of determination that makes Kasey a front runner, followed by Cailyns 9 lives and Jace's skills, then a maniacal super genius, a loveable underdog and a mysterious pretty boy that makes Cyrus second last" I say

"you really did look into this" she says

"ofcourse I did my tribute last year came second and he got beaten by a 15 year old, the other years they didn't make the final 8 apart from the year Maxin one my tribute she made final three and you guess who killed her the boy from 10 a outlier, I wantt to make my name again and not to mention in Kali's year my tribute died first killed by your creepy physcopath of a boy who made it to the finals" I mumble angrily

"Then let him out" she says

"I can't you see this Kasey just took a look at his compass it's leading him somewhere or to soemone which means a fight is brewing I can't let Cyrus ruin that because hopefully two more will die" I say

"what about next year the quell, what are we going to do about that" she says

"make sure the tribute we woant gets voted in that's part one of the twist the other parts haven't been announced but if both of us train this tribute then they could have a chance and if I tell them to get rid of district two before final 8 then we are cruising" I say

"what about 4 they may not be as deadly or united as 2 but they have still trained" she says

I scoff "four are swimming with the fishes they don't care, their too carefree they got everything they need and winning wasn't one of them, Byron was a little cry baby and Serena died in water, like Seriosuly four aren't threats I think we should worry about 7, they will become a career district, instead of his stupid mind games Cyrus should of killed Alex when he hadhis guard down but no" I say

That's when another knocks is on the door I keep my eyes on the screen and Ella opens the doorand I see Zac the district four mentor "your still here too, Seriosuly shouldn't you be trying to fix the hole Bryon digged, that boy was a loser no offence" I say

"it's not about that but thanks for your opinion its about the career situation" he says

"keep talking" I say crossing my arms, unfortantly it looks like we have to get close to four, two are drifting away and even if thy are close to four they have bonded with 7, for 10 years apart from 1 year, Atleast done tribute in two have allied or had a in game alliance with a district 7 tribute and with Alex and Cailyn thier bond will strengthen hopefully Soemthing will break that bomdbI don't see Alex killing Cailyn or Jace, and Tamara would die if she tries

"I went to district 2 a few days ago to get some supplies and I heard the trainers, they are taking away the career system which means no district two tribute will Join one and two instead the captiol have bought them a even bigger academy like a boarding school with the weapons they have here, but in other good news if 7 win this year the captiol have promised to gift them with a career district we may like district two better but the tributes want to fly solo which means there still has to be a one and four alliance" he says

"and the victors they know about this" Ella says

"Noah, Xavier and the others are totally on board" he says

"and what about 7 will they join us or 2" I say

"it's split half of 2 trust 7 the other depise them, we have to hope either Alex or Tamara do Soemthing to blow it then one of us could get a Victor" he says

"deal" I say

We may not have a winner This year but next year the districts should watch out because we are bringing out the big guns

 **Noah Carniyn 22, District 2, Victor of the 93rd Hunger games (Cailyn's Mentor)**

I keep my eyes glued on the screen, I never mentored a tribute I cared about so much when my brother was competing I was young and I was a normal boy but I wasn't in charge of his life but now I am, it helps that I have this determination, I have found it hard in years to get probably attached to my tribute unlike my brother I'm a little more closed off now I'm putting my emotions on the line

I knew Cailyn was the best trainee, I didn't actually help her to become Victor I wanted her to have a friend that truley cares for her, guides her in the rig way and just soemone to talk to, I know the feeling between us is mutual she is like a sister and I would do anything to get her out, I knew her even before I won and that's a strong

It's just worrying, we never had a tribute who was targeted by more then one tribute and Cailyn has 3, all three are threats and have scored 9 or more, Cyrus is just a maniac he wants to kill both our tributes for petty reasons, I think Cailyn was a little reckless to lock him in the room because he will want her blood even more but I can see the reason, Kasey and her have had a long lasting feud and I heard the rumours the captiol will lead them to eachother and Ramsey, I may of thought Cailyn was intelligent but his malicious, he has got to her and he will use her weakness against her and that will be the end I can't have that, I just hope he dies by his injuries no one can escape an explosion anyways, unless Cailyn is right and he actually is some sort of machine

"she is a lot like you"

I turn around to Xavier, I haven't really spoken much because I have been to focus on Cailyn thankfully she is one of the two captiols favourites with Ramsey so her sponsor money never runs out plus coincidentally a couple in the captiol have given half the money, I tried to get answers but they ran, doesn't take a genius to guess who they are

"because we were both 16 or we left the careers early" I say, I did leave the careers day two and allied with my Partner, we made it both to the final 6 and when she got her head bashed by the boy from 4

"that and you both have 9 life's, you used 9 then you won, Cailyn has used 7" he says, he is right, The first time I almost died was in the bloodbath, the boy from 1 was able to use his token to blow up the boy from 3 and because I was so close I slipped of my pedestal if it wasn't for my partner grabbing my arm and pulling me into hers I would of died and the one death I never wanted was to be burnt alive

The second time was at the bloodbath as well the careers knew we were turning on then and and a arrow got shot on the right side of my chest I fixed it up with medicine but it was so close to my heart, The third time was in day 2 our arena was a ice land, blizzards, miles of breakable ice and coldness, Me and my district partner split to look for fire wood and on my way I ran into the pair from 7, the girl saw me so I efficiently snapped her neck, but I didn't relise Her oartner was awake and he pushed me away onto broken ice, if it wasn't for his guilty and compassionate nature he would of let me freeze to death that was 3 life's already gone

Day 3 We ran into the girl from 6 she was my second kill because unlike me my partner didn't want any blood on her hands but it seems this year all the tributes were close to thier partners and the boy from 6 shot me with a Posionous dart, again if my brother didn't send me medicine I would of died

Day 4 was final 12 and this time it wasn't a tribute it was the cold, with the snow and rain the fird wouldn't work an my legs been to freeze and it felt like I couldn't walk, my partner left once again to look for Soemthing to get me warm, since she lived in the snow mountains while I didn't, that's when I saw the girl from 5 she saw me on the ground and began to help me I was so light headed that I couldn't think, that's when he knife entered my rib area, I was lucky to move in time and because I almosyt grew insane I jammed the back of my spear in her mouth

After day 4 there were 8 left and 3 lives left, I'm guessing the blizzard got the best of us, That's when we unfortantly bashed into the last careers the boys from 1 and 4, the girl from 4, The two boys attacked my partner thinking she was the weaker one but I didn't expect them to set another trap, of broken ice I fell in again but thankfully the water wasn't freezing, in the choas the boy from 4 went to shoot a arrow at me but in time I jump out and pushed his partner in the way and the arrow lodged into her heart, he shot me again and again, when I couldn't get up, my partner killed the boy from 1 and the other boy fled

I had only one life left in the finale I didn't relise onto the final 3 that my partner got killed in the morning slowly by the boy from 4, in rage I killed him and I almost died by the hands of the girl from 8 but I was able to kill her and that's how I won

"if she had 9 life's she would of been dead by the age of 12, remember the time you almost killed her twice, then the trainee boys would of probably killed her if they weren't stopped and not to mention she was on Jace's and his young squad of peacekeepers radar I think she has 90 life's" I say

"I didn't almost kill her" he mutters, even though I hit it off with Cailyn, her and Xavier weren't in good terms after he won, ofcourse she insulted him, and as my brother was getting over his guilt he attacked her in rage, I pushed him away from her before he can do anymore damage that's when we started our friendship, if Xavier didn't meet his trainee and become her guardian then he would of gone insane and Cailyn would probably be dead but he got to like her over the years

"Fine but if she does have 9 life's she has two left but 3 are gutting for her I can't loose her Xavier, it would be like loosing you if these games become like last year I won't know what I will do, you know how it feels to take a trainee under your wing, you get attached to them you care and nurture them, if she dies" I say, I'm getting emtional that was my curse getting attached, I have to admit I was messed up I got my attached, too soft but that's who I am

"hey I know alright that girl is a fighter not like my sorry excuse of a tribute" he says

"why do you hate Jace so much" I say, I admit I'm not a big fan of the boy but Xavier is a mentor his responsibility is to guide the tribute this may be my 5th time mentoring and his 8th but we have had a fair chance of difficulties, 3 psychopathic boys, a untrained girl and a girl who was in fairy land, but the rest have been dedicated, strong we still did everything we can to help but this year is harder for me, ever since the 30th hunger games we always had two volunteers and for this year to have none it was surprising

We know district 2 rigged the votes, the captiol have no clue and if they find out we will break thier relationship with them, 2 wanted the sneakiness trouble maker and murderous peackeeper dead, Cailyn was too intelligent, too Muniplative to get caught, whilst Jace was to much of a machine to get killed

"because his a peackeeper, he seems to enjoy killing, Noah I know we were both like that we were trained to be cold blooded murderous, I know we were like that before we volunteered, but in my games I saw and did things that give me nightmares every night, I killed a 12 year old, I betrayed my training partner, I killed 8 tributes and I tortured the girl from 1 because I lost my mind, if it wasn't for you I would still be insane but I learnt control and yes I can't get over you killing but you shows symalthy, I saw the small smirk on Jace's face he enjoyed it" he says

I nod my head his right, truley right, me and my brother were all eachother had, Xavier tried hard for me and his trainee, his a symbol to the district he is like the boy he was before when we were young kids and didn't need to worry about the games, I guess I'm sort of like him we both are childish we live everyday like its our last, but I'm more murture I guess having to look after a gang member I became more displined but I haven't changed to much

We stop a minutiae argument when I relise we are in the watching from with the other victors, it's been tense, Kieran walked out laughing like a maniac a few days a ago which is good because I think Xavier was about to blow, but all the victors without tributes left, Flyn nearly beaten the life out of Brodie if we didn't intervene thankfully he haz gone home, Acacia started bailing her eyes out when Aly died and she had to be taken home to, because of mental distress I feel bad for her she got attached to Aly and I'm scared for Brodie too and I know I will be the same if Cailyn dies

Not to mention Maxin almost killed himself, both district four mentors left to talk to district one, district 11 didn't even show up great mentors and district 9 did the same, there are only the districts of the tributes left, Volten hates me because of Cailyn and I hate him because of Kasey, he did almost killer her and I couldn't forget that, Im also secretly annoyed at Malia because of Ramsey but the good thing is that we have gotten closer with the district 7 mentors and that's surpsing because of cedar, I guess the romance is helping I'm happy Cailyn found someone it will just break her heart if he dies, if I didn't care for her like a sister then I would wanted her to die first first but I hope she doesn't I can't loose her

"I know you hate me but the captiol are creating a battle"

I turn to Volten "Kasey and Cailyn I guess, because of the compasses, he will kill her you know that right and if he does I'm going to tell tributes to target yours" I say

"don't make this my fault, she did the same thing too, I told that idiot to not target her but he didn't listen, I want her to kill him" he says, that makes me slightly angry, I may be angry at Kasey but his a father, I wished I had a dad and I was the one that told Cailyn not to kill him, I can't have my tribute taking a father away from thier daughter

"I don't hate you Volten it's just how our victors work, I will probably get cailyns rage if she dies and I would be vengeful to the district that killed her, I just hope you understand that, Xavier would of don't the same thing if I died" I say

He walks away I just keep my focus on the screen, she has two lives left, I just need to be faithful in her and I am but I'm worried Jace will take the victory

 **Malia Natlin 30, District 6, Victor of the 87th Hunger games (Ramsey's Mentor)**

I have never had a tribute make it this far but the question is, is he alive, after the bomb there was no cannon but no movement, I will send him a sponsor as soon as he is alive, I may hate his callous and heartless nature but his my tribute and its my duty to get him out alive

Im not surprised that he didn't die though, the metal chest was made of steel as good as Cailyn wired it, he would survive but the fire might effect him, even if he lives for him to be in perfect state wil be a miracle, 6 have never had a tribute like Ramsey, there either young kids, good hearted ones like Maxin and Sasha, or morphling users that are like rapid beasts but Ramsey, he is Something, intelligent, devious, unstable, a pure evil genius, he had done Some damage and only Cailyn has found out his the one pulling the strings

He had a very good chance to win, I saw his boxing skills, his punch is as lethal as a knife and he had the stragerty to, these games have shown brains can make it far, Cailyn and Ramsey are both intelligent but not practically educationally, but strategically and mentally they can read the other, use others weakness and that's gotten them far but they are also wild cards

Then Alex and Jace, both strong, both determined, both lethal but Alex has fallen in love and Jace is to Conflcited for his partner I went through the same thing in my games, I care for my partner like my brother and we thought it was better to split but I fell for the boy from 4 like he fell for me, it wasn't a fake romance at all we weren't as close as Alex and Cailyn but I woke up early morning knowing my feelings would get in my way, so I stabbed the career boy in the back and finished of my partner, it broke me but I live by the saying is that if you love someone you set them free, the only way I see Alex winning this to set his allie free and Jace had to do the same they need to kill her I just don't see it happening

Kasey is a tribute I would of wanted Ramsey to allie with but I knew he couldn't with Sarah, I see a similarity in both boys, but Kasey hides it with anger and Ramsey hides it with physcopathy but I see the vulnerability inside both of them it's hard with Ramsey because he didn't want my advice and hardly spoke but I saw his behaviour and me and Kali are pretty Close those two are similar but they have yet to know it

Cyrus is the one that would cause the most physical pain, Cailyn got even more popular when she locked him in, but when he is out the first person he sees will be in pain, true pain, I'm used to the one male phsycopath there was one in my game to, my games he made final 2, I was afraid because even if he only had 6 kill he was covered head to toe in blood but instead of fighting he broke down in tears, pushed a knife in my hands and told me to make it quick, I don't see that in Cyrus and I think his sadistic nature will end him, he had a chance to kill Cailyn instead he wanted to leave her for later, that's his mistake, he didn't target Jace in the bloodbath, he had a whole list of mistakes that will go back to bite him and I hope they do

Then Tamara she actually reminds me of my self, strong willed and loyal but she also knows what reality is, killing Caleb was the smartest move he was too dangerous to uncontrollable she may have betrayed an allie but she gets loyalty to from her partner, I do see her making it far especially with Brodie as her mentor, then Sarah I heard all the mentors of the final 8 apart from Kali and Volten degrade her saying she should be dead, that there are more derserving tributes and I hate to admit I agree, unlike, Tamara Sarah showed no strength just arguing with Kasey, he has carried her here

Alot of us aren't thinking of the others that died but I have, Maxin had his heart broken, I had to get ten peacekeepers to watch him, he was to broken, I'm sort of worried of what Noah will do, he is as close to Cailyn and he had argued with a majority of the mentors who tributes attacked his, I'm just hoping Ramsey won't kill her, we don't get along with the two mentors but I don't want to make it worse

I keep looking at the screen of the room with Ramsey still no movement and I'm starting to worry "he won't die, a player that big won't die that lamely"

I turn too cedar, he doesn't really care for Alex so his making conversation with other mentors "I know, I'm still worried though, his the strongest tribute I have ever mentored" I say

I meet Noah's eyes when I turn around, he frowns then turns back "thier threatening to tell their tributes to kill the district who killed Cailyn" he says quietly

"I see Ramsey killing her I just think it's unfair for our tribute to get targeted for that reason but I get thier meaning two is vengeful apart from this year every year the two has targeted the district and gender which killed thier tributes the year before" I say

"it shows unity, that's why thier district is so strong and with 2 leaving the career system and building more like a military training they will be even more trouble" he says

That doesn't surprise me but that means less threats for us, and with one starting to grow weaker Mabey 6 have a chance, we have mechanics like Ramsey heaps of them Mabey that will help us in the future "What about your district heard rumours about if you get a Victor a new career system will be established" I say

Hs scoffs "yeah like one of those kids will win, Alex is too loves struck and stupid and Tamara is weak, I think Sarah has a better chance my bet is Ramsey, I hope he does win that kid would get heaps of victors, intelligence is more Sharp then a sword" he says walking off

His right, Ramsey has the skills to win this, I just hope him not being all there will be the reason for is downfall, he derserves to win this, the way he played he may be hated, the heartless shadow of the district and I have no clue about his home life but that doesn't matter, I just hope if he wins he will change, grow a heart then he will be the ultimate victor

I keep tabs on what 6 are thinking after the brutal death Sasha had, they began to hate Ramsey, I can't blame them he did hand her over to the careers but then they started to enjoy him, his entertaining, his strength, the way he brought Togther the best romance and rivals in years, I got a bundle of sponsor money from the citizens of 6, which surprises me since he was hated

I get bored of watching the screen nothing is happening, no deaths, no fights, no nothing, but I can see that the tributes are close, certainly with Kasey going in the direction of Cailyn, I look over and Noah is just tapping buttons like a little kid that does t know what he is doing, Xavier grabs his hand to stop

"don't do anything stupid" he screams

Dont do anything stupid

Maxin, I need to check on him, I run out with a few weird looks and I quickly get to level, I feel for him I really do, not only was Sasha is bestfriend but her death, it wasn't quick and it actually looked like her killer enjoyed it, like why didn't he let her go why kill her but I knew Sasha wouldn't be able to make it any further, with her luck she would of died by the less merciless hands of Cyrus or her allie that turned pshycopathic

I open the door and I get a shock, all the peacekeepers are dead on the floor blood rolling to my feet, my eyes widen, then I see him, he looks rapid, the way he is looking at the knife, the smile on his face and the sparkle in his eye

"max" I say carefully, I knew Sasha death effected him but not this much, this is, I can't explain to be honest he doesn't surprise me since he did loose it in the games but this

"I-I needed revenge" he screams tears pouring down his face, I know he wanted revenge but killing peacekeepers wasn't that, if he wanted revenge he could do what Noah is going to do to Cailyns killer, Maxin can just tell his tribute to kill, the four Male

"this isnt you, what will Sasha say if she saw you like this" I say

"she is dead can't you see it, I lost the one I loved the most, I did everything for her her and Shd did for me and now she is gone, you don't get it you never loved anyone" he says

"that's not true, I used to have a bestfriend two, we were like you and Sasha and you know what happen to him" I say, I feel my self choking I never mention him either since it's bad memories but I had to keep fighting for him

"no" he says

"he got reaped and died aswell, he came second actually" I say, I know I need Maxin to know everyone can get through loss, some don't handle it well but I will be here for him and I hope he knows that

"I'm sorry Malia, please help me I don't know how to handle this rage inside me Sasha was the only thing keeping me happy and now, I don't know what to do, I have to be honest I enjoyed the blood and killing gave me this adrenaline please help" he cries

I Nodd my head, even though I am now way a physiologist but I have to do this for my district

 **Brodie Stelen 16, District 7, Victor of the 98th Hunger games (Tamara's Mentor)**

I don't know how I'm going to deal, if she is going to die

Tamara is my first tribute and this is the first year I am mentoring and I don't know what I will do if she ends up dying, I don't do well for loosing soemone when I get attached and I got too attached and now she is in the final 8, with tributes that scored high and are true fighters

I have hopes though, she is a girl version of me and I hope that she can win, atleast she has earned it, she fought hard and she didn't need the games to be rigged to make it far, and she killed, I was stupid to tell her to stay with Caleb I thought he was sane and that he could control him self I guess I was wrong, really wrong

The competition this year is tough really tough, but thier are still two pairs but the bad thing is the most dangerous and merciless tributes are alone, I need Tamara to avoid them and she has so far but if she runs into someone like Cyrus or even Jace they won't show mercy, I can't watch my tribute get brutally killed because I can't handle it and to see someone I care for, I will turn out like max

I almost vomitted when I see the deaths from this years games, in my games I only saw two but I saw every thing in these games, the blood, the betrayal, the fights and the love story, these games have been the best to the captiol and I guess if I was sick I would agree, the games started of with a sociapath, a phsycopath, a pryomaniac and a evil ego, the others were tough too, then the multiple fight majority including Cailyn where you have no clue what will happen, then Ramsey handing his partner to the careers and Brantley actually killing his, not to mention Cailyn and Alex

I actually really like Alex, he wasnt as bad as cedar said, me was nice and considerate towards me and has some protection towards Tamara, if she dies I'm rooting for him to take it, I really like the way he and Cailyn care for eachother you can see thier feelings for eachother aren't fake, but I know those two will have to split, Tamara told me his plan and it's good but the president is really weary, but I don't think Alex cares about that anymore I just think he wants to be with her

"you were wrong once again" I say when cedar sat down, I just wanted to say that the first day I met him, he thought Alex would die before final 10 and that Tamara wouldn't even past the bloodbath, he was wrong

"yeah whatever ever, I'm the bad guy here, who was the idiot who told his tribute to allie with a maniac" he says

I can't help but feel annoyed I didn't mean for her to be in danger but I will learn, it's my first year the guy has to cut me some slack, my games were nothing like this and it's a struggle to mentor someone in a games like this

"I'm learning atleast I have faith in my tribute what about you writing him off as a bloodbath, not helping him, his earned his spot, his got two kills his done everything a victor should do" I say

"falling in love wasn't one, he won't win this as long as she is alive, I hope they let Cyrus out and Ramsey survives once she is dead, he will win this" he says

I get even more annoyed, yeah you have to be heartless to win whatever but the way Alex was brought up he needs soemone like Cailyn, if she dies he wont handle it he will sacrifice himself for her and that's Something "so you want her to die, but what will that do to Alex" I say

"feul him make him, vengeful, then that will get him to win his holding back because he doesnt want to loose his girlfriend" cedar says roughly

I still don't think that's a good idea "he is fighting, his faith, believed that if he fights both of them call pull this out of the bag, he has killed, he has blood on his hands, he isn't holding back" I say

"yes he is, the only times he fought was to protect Cailyn, he killed Serena so he could get to Cryus and he killed Brantely because he was so close to killing her, he was willing to sacrifice him self multiple times, he lost his passion for revenge for a girl, its pathetic" he snarls

"it's called love cedar but I guess you don't know what that means"

I look behind me and see Noah, and his right, cedar doesn't know what that means "aren't you slightly a bit worried, I mean your tribute doesn't handle a lot of things well" he says

I just glare at cedar, Noah may be kinder and more childish but his strong he can kill soemone with any object "ofcourse I am, she handles it with anger but if she learns how to control it, it will be her bigger weapon, she still has her brothers letter that's what will get her to the final, Alex the same as much as it pains me to think, if she dies he will win simple as that" Noah says

"like you two would know your still young, naive and innocent I have been mentoring for over 20 years" cedar says

"you didn't grow up in a career district where you were force to watch the first to 98th games ever year, I have seen scenes that make me wake up afraid that I am in the games, so drop the attitude no wonder Alex hated you so much, so if you want him to win get over your self and actuslly show so care towards him, or Mabey not, Brodie Won without you Mabey 7 don't even need you" he says

I open my mouth shcoked, cedar just barges out swearing at every mentor on his way, how do I actually put up with him "sorry just the stress, I actually wanted to see how you were handling since the others are avoiding you like the plague" he says

It feels nice that he cares and it's shocking that he is from two and he actually cares for me, cedar is ok but he doesn't care and the other mentors think I'm anti captiol and want nothing to do with me, I wish Noah was my mentor partner, hopefully I can get Tamara out then thier will be soemone I can relate to, even Alex will be better then mr know it all

"afraid how do you handle loosing a tribute" I ask

He gives me a awkward and puzzled look, Noah is the newest district 2 mentor but this is his 5th time "to be honest I don't know, all my tributes I distant myself, made sure I wouldn't get attached, I joked around and acted like I cared for them, but secretly I was putting a wall between us because I was afraid of loosing someone but with Cailyn it's a whole different boat I'm with you on not knowing how to handle it but you should be proud she made it far, Tamara isn't a weak little girl just know that and with all your strength fight for her, get her out of this arena" he says

"but what if I turn out like Acacia or Maxin you saw how they handled thier tributes losses, I'm not strong Noah, I shouldn't of won and now I have someone's life in my hands, if she dies it is all my fault" I say

"no it isn't, your saw Sasha's, Byron's and Aly's death they weren't nice, hopefully Tamara would have a quick one and you are strong, you don't try and fit in with the victors, I dont either the only reason they stand me is because my brother, this is a learning experience Brodie, you make mistakes and you learn from them, I made several mistakes with my tribute she almost killed me once but I never gave up, Tamara has a fire inside her, you need to light it" he says

"why are you helping me, I thought Cailyn is your priority" I say

"she is but I know 7 won't cause her death" he says

"they might next year, Kieran wants us to join the careers, apperantly you guys are going rouge" I say, I hear him scoff

"Your right he does, but your district will only get the centre if you win but its your choice, your tributes are getting stronger do you take the risk and let them become a career district or just a district who trains don't listen to cedar because he will say careers are the best, but thier not, the alliance makes you miserable, Kieran had no true powe, he can't control his tribute, but you can if Tamara wins you need nurture your district the right way, if Alex wins you guys will become a fighting district" he says

"and if we don't" I say

"then you keep fighting, the captiol want more drama. But they also want my district to win they don't like one, so they want to make it harder for them, if you guys become a career district they will forget about you winning, they don't like underdogs, stupid but they don't, but you need to show them that you didn't win in a fluke, take Tamara home, build a career district and they will begin to respect you, it's all a popularity for the victors, the president likes you they will talk to you, you don't then your an outsider, when I insulted the captiol in my victory tour he captiol made it out that I was going insane, they wanted to protect me, make them want to do the same for you" he says

"they took enough away from me I don't think they could do anymore" I say quietly

"your brother, sorry about that but you still have a sister don't give up, you may not have been the strongest but unlike the other 23 in your games you are alive that shows Soemthing, not all victors can win with strength, brains, stragerty and for someone like Kieran insanity and pure bloodlust, that makes you unique and different to the rest, that's something to be proud of" he says

His words make me feel happy, like someone truley cares about me Mabey me and Noah can become friends, 2 and 7 have been close in the games and with Cailyn and Alex this year Mabey a new 2 and 7 alliance can merge that would make us stronger but I don't want to seem pushy and ask

"Thank you, who do you think can win but without be biased" I ask, I heard Noah has a gift of predicted the Victor, he thought me, Maxin and acacia would win

He bites his lip "its really is hard, unfortantly I see Alex dying next, Cyrus and Sarah dying shortly afterwards I think its a tight race between Tamara and Ramsey to be honest but I may be wrong all I know is there is no way Cryus or Sarah will win, but I still want Cailyn to win she just has almost half the tributes left wanting her blood on their hands, I just don't see her being able to kill all 3, Cyrus yeah Mabey she can outsmart him, Kasey she can use his anger but Ramsey, he has the highest chance to kill her, I jut dont want that to happen but hopefully for you Tamara will win, if Cailyn doesn't" he says

Even though I know he wants his tribute out, I do to, I can't deal with the failure of not bringing a girl back to her family and I'm going to do anything humanly possible to do that

 **Kali Srementy 19, District 8, Victor of the 95th Hunger Games (Sarah's Mentor)**

I never had a tribute make it this far and I'm getting nervous, the longer she is alive the more attached I get, I don't want to fail, I never take my tributes dying well but they always died in the bloodbath now Sarah is in the final 8

I have faith in her, everyone else is saying she doesn't derserve it and Kasey is carrying her to the finals, but with him becoming more hostile she is lucky to be alive that is saying Soemthing, she is fighting hard and I hope she can shock everyone I did and I think she can too

Even though I think she would of struggled with out Kasey, she did play the hide stragerty well, unlike me and that's something, but now her loyalty is her next big test, she will follow Kasey to a fight and fight with him if they are leading them to Cailyn and Alex, Sarah won't survive, she won't be able to beat Alex and if she does, Cailyn will retaliate, I just need Kasey to kill Cailyn first but I also need him to die, he will flip and that means Sarah could be on the bad end of his hammer

I guess I can understand her loyalty, I had that to and it almost got me killed, I never forget my games or the tributes, I wrote every single tributes name, age and bits I knew about them in a small book, because they helped me win, a majority didn't have a influence in my games personally but I still Remeber them because they died so I could win and I could never forget something like that

I did the typical thing and allie with my district partner the same age as me, my games were pretty hardcore like this one but the captiol just didn't like me winning, me and my partner were the youngest as all the others were over 16, As much as I'm disappointed in how Volten left Kasey, he was a great mentor to me, I guess he is used to having innocent children but instead he has a strong hostile tribute that tried to kill a a career multiple times

Our games were like this ones tribute wise, All 3 career boys were unstable, the boy from one literally like the taste of blood and his kills were so slow, so torturous and so distrubing to say the least, the boy from 2 was half of Cyrus and Ramsey, he loved inflicting pain but he was smart about it and the boy from 4 had about 10 different personalitys and half of them weren't good

Thankfully the career girls were normal like this year, the girl from 1 was reaped actually and didn't join the careers, the girl from 2 volunteer but like Kasey she had a daughter but she was volunteering to get her back and the girl from 4 didn't want to harm a soul

In training me and my partner stayed together trying to avoid the other tributes, we got the lowest scores and were worry we would come off as weak, but we didn't care because we didn't want the attention on us and the 'physco squad' the nickname the 3 boys had were more focused on getting rid of the strong ones

The arena was fairly simple just a bunch of mountain ranges, I guess the captiol thought with the amount of strong tributes and not just the careers a few of the outers were good they don't need a good arena, the only bad thing is that we would have to climb one of the four mountings to escape the courntopia

Everyone started to run the second the gong went off, me and my partner began to climb when we heard screaming and we looked back to watch what the boy from one was doing to his district partner, he literally was causing her blood loss with his teeth, and it wasn't like he was just biting her neck, he did it almost everywhere and with that 2 tributes fell of the mountains to thier death, not to mention the boy from two hacking the girl from 10 multiple times while laughing like it was the thrill of his life, and the boy from 4 began to torture the boy from 5 and if it wasn't for the girl from 2 throwing a knife at the boy from 5's neck and sprinting it would of gone for ever, that same girl began to climb the same area as me and my partner and instead of pushing us off she helped as and even allied wiht us, she was a great allie and didn't once betray us

The final 10 she went out to get supplies and the pair from 7 ambushed us, the boysnuck up behind me and out a hatchet on my neck and was about to slit it, apparently he wanted the girl from 2 since thier the 2 girl killed his best friend the year before and the girl from 7 had a bow locked on my partners chest if we didn't talk because they saw us with her, we lied and told her the careers got her and I didn't relise but the girl shot my partner in the chest and he placed 10th out of shock I shook out of the boys grip and I flung a knife at the girls head, the boy who seems to hate loosing people started to chase me and he chased me straight into the physco squad

They seemed happy to have 2 new kills and we didn't realise that we were in the final 6, all 3 boys were covered in blood and it just creeped the life out of me, the boy from 7 started to fling is axe around and started to fight the boys from 1 and 4, I didn't care for the boy so I ran and bashed into my allie, I told her to hide since I knew the other boy was chasing me but instead she pushed me behind a rock and began to fight him

I heard two cannons and I peeked through and the 2 pair were still fighting eachother so I knew, it was final 4, I began to run when I saw the boy from 1 sneak behind the girl from 2 who was already loosing, I screamed out to her but it was to late and he was able to slit her neck and her partner stabbed her stomach which was surpisenly fast for both of them

The two started to laugh to eachother and I began to run, but the boy from 2 threw a arrow into my leg, I thought they would attack me but they began to fight eachother, the boy from 2 was able to beat his allie then he came to me, laughing how my death was going to be the most slow and torturous death he has done, he started the torture and I Remeber the pain, I still feel it everyday but I know it is in my head if I look at my stomach, back and legs I can imagine what he was doing, I struggled to stay conscious but a miracle happen and a earthquake happened, the boy fell off me and I reached out to grab a knife and it hit him when he instantly died

I still haven't gotten over the images of the tortued corpse done by the career boys, to be honest I had never wanted a career to win after that, this year though apart from Cyrus all the careers were different, Mackenzie volunteered for her pregnant best friend and I am close with Ella so I believed her, Cailyn and Jace got reaped, even if Jace is slightly stereotypic he didn't train for the games, Cailyn is a career hater and just entertaining to watch, Bryon was a faker and Serena doesn't have a killers heart

Volten comes in and just stares at the screen he doesn't seem concerned that his tribute is walking into a fight unlike Noah who hasn't moved his eyes from Cailyn and Alex and actually switched the lights off to the control rooms one time when Cailyn and Ramsey were fighting, I think he did slot of Inge and was actually the one that shuttled down the robots but he doesn't even know he did it

"I know you want him dead but shouldn't you help" I say meekly, I am afraid that he will snap at me

"I know I should, it's just he digged himself this hole and I shouldn't be the one to help him out, in a way it was mostly his fault even if Cailyn did technically start is she apologised and was willing to stop thier rivalry but he kept fighting, if he survives this I may reconsider, I'm not use to tributes like him, he disobeyed me, and his bullying his bestfirend how can you stand him" he says

"because his a father, he may be treating Sarah wrongly but that's just the stress, he has horrible anger issues like Cailyn, she almost made her allie kill her, you may not have children but can't you feel bad for his situation you may be the reason he dies and can you really live wiht that" I say

"yes because I mentored many years more then you and I know how to deal with the loss" he says

I frowned at that he has never spoken to me like that and it's hurts "I'm sorry Kali that was really insensitive, I'm just worried for our tributes and next year, if Kasey played a part in her death, Noah will go on a warpath and make sure our tributes dei first next games" he says, I understand, Noah normally doesn't care much for his tributes he helps them but he doesn't show an emtional attachment

With Cailyn though he shows how much he is truley concerned and I knew he won't handle her death well, Xavier was the exact same when Noah was in the games well apparently, I wasn't a Victor yet "you can try and talk to him" I say

"I did he acted like my fabulous tribute hostile, hopefully sarah can take it she derserves it" he says

I hope she does but I know Sarah wouldn't want Kasey to die and her to live, she has been a rock to him and it would be hard to see him die, I just hope she puts her self first for once because it would work wonders


	20. Painful Losses

**Day 7**

* * *

 **Alexander (Alex) Lockon 18, District 7 Male**

Final 8 we made the final 8, I never thought this would be easy and it hasn't everyday apart from one day, one of use have nearly died, and yesterday I almost killed my district partner, how twisted am I becoming

I wanted to do it to protect her from Caleb because if I killed him that moment he would of twisted the rope and Cailyn would be dead, I'm just happy Tamara was able to,put him down before he killed her, Im happy it was her that killed him that she grew a spine, it doesn't take a genius that he killed the girl from 5, her body looked like it was attacked by a rapid beast and Caleb was that beast

Now it's getting harder though, Sarah and Tamara are the weakest left the others aren't, Cailyn hasn't spoken, she thought her bomb would kill Ramsey but he somehow survived and if he is unharmed he won't stop till he finds her and I'm not letting that happen because he loves inflicting pain mentally and I know physically song be any different

"Talk to me, you can admit your afraid" I say, after yesterday we went back to the Arcade every time we ran into trouble it was when we were somewhere else yesterday we did the right thing and went out Togther when the puzzle was put out but even when Cailyn walked a few feet away Ramsey was able to almost kill her and I'm not taking that risk again

"I don't know what to feel, fear, anger, hurt, I messed up, that bomb was risky, I should of destroyed the robots I could of killed Ramsey myself and he some how survived, you heard what he said and his someone that doesn't give up" she says

"He may of survived the explosions but it doesn't mean his back to how he is, he may be bleeding to death, can't walk, no one can survived a bomb unharmed" I say

"if you just let me use it on Caleb this wouldn't happen" she mumbles angrily

I grab her shoulder and wrap my arms around her, Cailyn gets angry when she is afraid and I can help that by comfort "you can fight this" I say

"I will and so will you" she says pulling apart, I nod my head

"I will, it's obvious the captiol won't let us sit here though, they brought the puzzle out for a reason now what do we do" I say, as much as it's fun hanging out with her playing these games it won't help us the captiol won't entertainment, and Cailyn is the most endangered tribute, with Cyrus locked in when he gets out he will be even more raging and torturous, Ramsey will want revenge, but it seems like Mabey Kasey won't be a problem we haven't seen him or his partner hopefully they run into Jace or Cyrus

"well they will be entertained if I let Cyrus out" she says

I raise an eyebrow but I see a small smirk on her face and I roll my eyes, I'm actually happy she isn't stuck up or boring Mabey that's why I liked so much she is childish

"wait, did you reveal your feeling for me for entertainment" Cailyn says, I get shocked by the question

"do You really think that" I growl, I'm not angry I'm just hurt but I guess you can be paranoid to be honest I thought the same

Hs shrugs her shoulder I crawl close and bring my lips to hers then I just move back we have only done that twice we usually comfort eachother because we don't want the captiol to think we are playing our romance

"no, I just wanted to get your angry" she said smiling I feel relieved and I hit her shoulder while laughing

"atleast I don't get angry at a little noise" I say

I see her face drop and I relise I may have pushed it then she laughs as well, Cailyn stops and stands up "we should move, in the map it has location for mines it may quicken the games up but I can also find out how Ramsey isn't dead" she says

"that's a smart idea but what if it kills Jace or Tamara" I say

She bites her lip "I didn't think of that, your mentor will warn Tamara though right, hopefully Xavier could do the same" she says.

"Alright I trust you so where is it" I say walking next to her and looking at the map, it's a good idea to move with Cyrus hopefully 2 blocks away and Ramsey in the next street we should get as far away as possible

"It's on the corner border of the snow, ruins and town, we get in then out it will take me a little of time to activate them then they can go anywhere" Cailyn days

I Nodd my head but Something does bother me, I thought she was quiet because of fear but Mabey it's because of who I became I killed two people in one day and it didn't effect me but Mabey it could of effected my allie watching me get blood smeared on my hands

"are you ok about me getting the kills" I say

She turns around "Serena derserved it she was stupid enough to to stick with Cyrus but Brantley it makes me feel guilty because if it wasn't for me you wouldn't need to kill him"

I don't know why she thinks it's her fault, he betrayed us we let him in our allaince and he helped Cailyn then he tried to shove a knife in her chest, if she didn't scream then she would be dead, he almost killed her and as much as a nice guy he used to be death is the right thing for him

"he tried to kill you we fight for eachother, you fought for me" I say

"I know I just hope your ok" she says quietly

I fake a smile I'm not ok, the games thier worrying me, I'm worrying myself but I can't let her stress with the target on her back, I can't let her worry about me it isn't fair for me to let her worry about me

We begin to walk out, we have been in this arena around the week but it feels like we are In a normal town, we have food, clothes everything that we get daily but you can't underestimate these situations only 8 are left the games will be over in a few days and I'm afraid of the results

"I hear soemone" Cailyn says, I stop, it just has gotten light and we weren't ready for a fight but I guess if we need to be we can just wing it

Then a person runs straight pasr and down the alley way, I don't think they saw us and Cailyn is ready to throw her spear but I grab her arm I can't believe she didn't see them

"what the hell Alex that wasn't Tamara the person is a male, and 3 of them want to kill me so the quick and stealthy option is fine" she says

"are any of your enemies blonde and wearing the same colour has you" I say

That's when the person runs out and I was right it's Jace, I drop my axe On the floor , he won't attack me or Cailyn he promised that

"I almost threw a spear at you idiot" Cailyn said walking over to him and full out punching his shoulder

I can't help but snicker "I'm happy your alive aswell" Jace said sarcastically

She shrugs her shoulders and I carefully walk up to her "looks like you have been busy" Cailyn says, I look at his hands and whip, blood, doesn't surprise me Cailyn did say he kills about two people every week, and it has been a week

"I had to Cailyn, you know that" he says

"I'm not judging you just shocked because what you told your mentor so who did you kill" she asks him

I can see his a little nervous to tell her, he meets my eyes and I tilt my head "Imogen-"

She cuts him off "so you killed a 14 year old that's a new low even for you" she says

"I was going for Conner, what would you rather me kill her or for Cyrus to kill her " he says

"fine sorry" she mumbles sarcastically, even if she didn't mean it I hardly hear her say that word

"Brandon and Byron" he finishes

"good for you" she says but not in a mean way, surprised me though

"what about you" he asks

She scoffs and Jace looks at me "Serena and Brantley" I say

"Brantley?" Jace asks, I guess he wa shocked I was willing to kill him but it was obvious Brantley was to revolved with what ever his act was that it clouded his judgment

"He tried to kill her" I say

He looks back at his district partner who looks like she wants to gut him for her spear even though I know that will never happen "how many tributes have tried to kill you" he ask

"Let's see, Conner, Caleb, Brantley, Kasey, Ramsey and Cyrus twice actually, I hold a record" she says

"A record for recklessness" he says, she hits him with the back of her spear

"I'm joking, calm down, what's your plan now" he ask

"to activate mines, I can't fight those three, so I have to find another way to kill them, so what are you doing and be careful" she says

"I don't know just finding shelter, find me if you need to" he says and he runs off

"good I didn't want him to stay anyways" she says quietly

"because you hate him or because your afraid he will get hurt" I say

"the last one and I will be the same with you but your to stubborn to leave" she says

"blame me as always" I say

She ignores my comment, when I hear a ringing "it's coming from my pocket what the hell" she says, we relised we shouldn't be carrying bags and since we can get food and other stuff from shops we only brought weapons, medicine, map and a compass

"the compass?" I ask

She pulls it out and the ringing stops "stupid thing we don't even need it" she says tryig to throw it but it seems stuto on her hand, she tries to throw it off but it seems glued to her hand, what the hell

"it did not have glue on it, the first day why now" she says

I grab her hand and I see the compass pointing behind us toward the ruins "it wants us to go that way" I say

She shakes her head and starts to walk the opposite direction

"seriously" she screams

"It zapped you?" I ask

"no it just got really hot, I guess this thing wants me to follow it" she mumbles

"but where it could be a trap" I say

"I have no choice but where would it be leading me to" she says

"or who" I say that could be the possibility I try to think of who got the other power pack

"I don't care who because I'm not listening to this thing" she says, I see her her her spear I snatch it off her before she can do anything stupid

"what the hell are your thinking that will just cause injury" I say annoyed

"Fine, you won" she shouts and begins angrily walking the way the compass is leading

I'm getting nervous now they want a fight, a battle and I know the tribute or might I say tributes we are getting led to, the person I will be fighting is easy but Cailyn I just hope she has enough fight to be this one because if she dies then I won't have any fight left either

"wait if things don't go the way we wanted, have this" I say grabbing her hand and putting my token in it, I know it's stupid but if I die I wang her to still know I'm with her

She shakes her head and puts the small charm from her token into mine "to remeber me" she says, I embrace her knowing that this could be the last time but I'm not giving up because our fight isn't over yet

 **Sarah Newdale 17, District 8 Female**

I don't think this is a good idea

We are pretty much running into a battle, and I know Kasey could hold his fight but me I'm as good as dead, if our theory is right, then there is a 90% chance the compass is leading us to Cailyn and Alex, and surely thier compass will be leading them to us, I'm nervous because both Cailyn and Alex are threats, I dont have to worry about Cailyn since Kasey made it pretty clear I can't get in his way and the fight will only be between Him and Her

That leaves me with Alex and even though I'm a long distance weapon user and that gives me a bit of advantages but if it gets close I'm dead but also because I worry about people, I will be to worried about Kasey that Alex could use that as an advantage and if I throw a knife at Cailyn I will loose my district partner for ever because he wants to kill her and he won't be happy if steal his kill because her words effect him more then I can imagine

The thing that hurts me is that he hasn't given me a choice to leave we haven't been on good terms, the games are showing how rocky our friendship is and if he truley cared about me he wouldn't make me fight someone I have a slim chance against

"thier coming our way" he mumbles

"you sure about this, their is a chance you won't win you two are evenly match" I say

He stops and glares at me, I'm getting afraid of his anger outburst "I don't have a choice, this compass will kill me if I don't, the gamemakers want a fight between me and Cailyn and they won't stop until they get one, I'm not confident ok, but if I die then Cyrus can have her I just don't want her to win, I just have to get revenge" he says

"for what" I say

I here him slightly growl and I know I'm pushing it "the person she made me become" he says and he keeps walking I'm afraid he has lost it and I'm afraid on how he will kill her if he gets the chance, I know there's another reason, I think what she said effected him but it isn't all Cailyns fault I know Kasey somehow brings a emotion out of her I'm not sure if it's because of his anger or because his a father and that somehow makes her angry

He it trying so hard to get back to his daughter and I don't know how I could get in the way of him doing that, he needs to win more then me but he doesn't derserve it be honest he has changed he is mean to everyone now even me and that is what hurts the most

We keep walking to a clearing between the snow and ruins and that's when I see Kasey smile and hold is hammer, I see the compass has dissapeared from his hand "we wait, they want the fight here" he says

"are you sure it's Cailyn and Alex, it could be a trap of mutts or Cyrus" I say

"no, they dont have mutts attacking tributes, I wasn't in Cyrus target list and Cailyn got the other power pack and I almost killed her twice they would want a result this time, if your to weak then leave" he says

"I'm staying I want to help" I say

"then keep Alex busy and if you even try and get in my way, I won't kill you but I swear I will pertend I never knew you" he mumbles

I hear rustling of snow and see Cailyn and Alex walk by "fuck this" Cailyn says turning around, it's it a bad thing that she amuses me, when Kasey is angry is dangerous when she is, she is pretty funny

"Fine run" Kasey shouts

She turns around and is about to throw a spear but Alex grabs her arm instead she throws her compass angrily at a rock, I see Kasey smirking, his already at a and advantage is keeping calm, Cailyn probably doesn't know what that word means

"So you had a compass to I guess" Alex says, I see him looking me up and down he probably knows that Cailyn doesn't want him to fight but seeing how those two are really close and I have seen it she probably wants him to be safe, Kasey just wants me out the way, it's sad, those two only meet two weeks ago, me and Kasey have no eachother for ages, deep down after my sister died all empathy and emtions he had towards people died with her

"Yeah, and it's your fault" Kasey says to Cailyn

"oh really, because I told you I didn't want to kill you, I apologised but no, you intending to fight, Finish me off but you were just the brainless idiot, you do know if we figh, more people will be affected do you really believe your friend will survive this, how did she anyways, I'm not being rude but stronger and more derserving has died before her" Cailyn says

I know she is right, if I wasn't with Kasey I would be dead he carried me through these games "dont you dare talk to her that way" he snarls and he sounds interested, so he can treat me like crap but no one else

"oh became your afraid she will die because you care for her or that you can't push anyone around and can't take your hate out on her or are you using her you seem to have habit at doing that" she says

Alex slightly smirks, he isn't as inconsiderate but his smart not to get in the middle, Kasey goes to charge at her but with all my strength I hold him back, it was a way for Cailyn to get him Vulnerbale so she can kill him "I'm going to rip you apart with my bare hands, so let me fucking go Sarah" he says, I meet his eyes and they frighten me the look on his face, I'm doing Cailyn a favour becashe the second he gets his hands on her she will be in a world of pain

"you don't scare me" she says

He calms down and I let go "I know what does scares you, being abandond, loosing the people you care about, you lost and you know it, so you take it out on others, I just think you don't know your place in this world, sad really if you had a decent family you could of been a nice girl" Kasey said

"you know nothing" she shouts Alex has to out his arms around her to stop her

"don't let him get to you, please" I hear him say

"are you two a thing" Kasey asks

"mind your business" Alex snaps

"well it was nice to meet but now it is when it ends" Kasey says fiddling with his hammer

"fine" Cailyn says

I finger a knife, Kasey walks towards Cailyn and she backs away aiming her spear at him and I look away and that's when I here the war between them clanging of weapons and screaming at eachother but I can't focus on Kasey I have to for my self I have to kill Alex

I get ready to throw a knife and alex just stands there, he won't charge at me I hope but it wil be a dumb move on his part, I throw one knife swiftly at him and he just bats it away with his axe and it reflex and goes towards Kasey and Cailyn

Both are able to dodge but with the amount of blood on thier weapons and on the floor I don't think they are playing smart they are antagozing eachother while fighting and it's causes them to not think "what the hell Alex don't do that" Cailyn says holding her spear out to keep my partner from attacking

"no do it again it would be halirous if you kill her" Kasey says

"shut up" Cailyn mumbles

He turns around and starts swinging his hammer like he doesn't even know what he is doing and Cailyn with her spear isn't doing much better those two bring the worse out if eachother and its showing

"how do you deal with him" Alex asks, I'm confused on why he hasn't made a move Mabey his to worried about Cailyn or he is just waiting for me to run out of knives

"how do you deal with her" I say, he scowls at me and steps closer, I'm guessing that hit a nerve

"because she treats me fairly, he obviously doesn't, you know she didn't want me to fight but I gave her no choice, he obviously wants you to keep me occupied so he can kill her, so why" he says

"because he reminds me of my sister, and I need him, I would die for him" I say

I see a flash of sympathy on his face and he aims his axe but not at me "Kasey move" I shout, his eyes cross to Alex and he chucks his hammer away and tackles Cailyn down, if he didn't do that, that would of killed her since Kasey was Infront of her, I guess he really does want to kill her

I throw another knife at Alex and it lodges into his knee, he keeps his balance and brings out another axe "that won't do you any good" I say chucking anther knife he ducks putting his axe back and brings out a much smaller version and throws it at me it goes into my shoulder and I pull it out with a cry

"Give me my weapon back" Kasey shouts first I thought it was because Cailyn stole it but hers is gone to

"they make the weapons disspear genius" she says

"good, because if we don't stop we would die Togther I'm not letting that happen" he says, slightly leaning on her to keep his balance I see how much they are both bleeding but thankfully it isn't making them die, I guess just the pain

Thier fights turns to physical and I feel another axe lodge it my knee, I can't watch thier fight, I throw another knife at him and he catches with his hand while swearing it pain, his hands is bleeding pretty bad but it won't stop him

Alex starts to run towards me and I dive done and he stumbles to the ground, I swing a knife to his face and he ducks just in time, I jump back up and he does the same we have gotten much closer then I would want, his axe goes into my bad knee and I wince in pain but I can't give up not right now

"we should worry about them not eachother" I say

"how do I know you won't throw a knife at her, because I want to badly throw axe at Kasey but it might hit Cailyn instead and I'm not the one for risks" he says

"then take a risk for her" I say, I know what I need to do I need him to let his guard down so I can kill him, then I will let Kasey finish Cailyn of at the moment I only hear those two muttering Something but I don't know what else and they are to close to one another for me to hear

"I know what you are doing, and me doing this is for her, because your partner has lost it, his become bloodthirsty if I try and help then she will be in more pain and I will rather die in torture then let Cailyn go through that" he says

"stop, you won please just make it quick"

Me and both stop and around, and I'm shocked by the scene Cailyn is pleading with Kasey because his punching her throat over and over again, trying to suffocate her but his making it slow I see it in his face

"Kasey stop" I shout

He looks over to me and I see the anger in his face, even though most of his face is covered with blood and I know there aren't any cuts in his blood he just must of accidentally smeared some of his or cailyns on "this isn't you, you don't torture, you don't kill what will Nella think" I Say, he is truley scaring me I have never imagined him to be like this

His face softens and then both Cailyns spear and Kaseys hammer appears next to them, he nods his head and grabs his hammer but then Alex's Axe flies towards him and I don't think and I chuck my knife at him, I shut my eyes and I here a cannon

 **Kasey Jeninkings 18, District 8 Male**

I expect my self to be in the floor but when I open the eyes I relised the axe missed by an inch, I'm relived but also shocked, I was sure I would be the one dead

Cailyn with all the strength she has left pushes me off and gives a scream I made when my girlfriend died, I suddenly feel guilt but I'm more shcoked of who died, I scramble up and Alex is dead on the ground with a knife in his chest I'm just as shocked that it was Sarah who took the kill

I turn towards Cailyn who is just backing away mumbling something, I actually see emtions and tears which Is Something I didn't think she could do, she really cared for Alex

"why he didn't do anything" she says

I step towards her and I glare at Sarah that was not part of my plan Alex wasn't suppose to die only Cailyn but now seeing how broken she is I'm not sure if that was right, I just saw a side of her and I relise how similar we truly are

"you killed him for no reason" She shouts standing up

"calm down" I say, even though I don't think she can, I have to almost break my hand to stop me screaming profanities at Sarah because I know if I do it will just rile Cailyn up

"shut the hell up for once, this was not suppose to happen everyone I care for always dies and now, his dead, and it's your partners fault" she say

I charge towards but cailyns spear escapes her hands and lodges into Sarah's stomach the moment I get my hands on her shoulders, all the sympathy I just felt for Cailyn is replaced with hate

"you have fucking done it now" I scream Ignoring the pain from my wounds and forcing her to the ground

"Now why do you care she killed Alex, he died because of me" she shouts, I punch her as hard as I can and I just want to keep doing it

"and Sarah died because you killed her, you know I didn't want to do it slow, I just wanting to finish what I started but not anymore" I say, I guess I'm not a forgiving person but I deep down cared for Sarah

"Kasey, please don't Leave me to die alone"

I look and Sarah is still alive but I know not for long, I look at Cailyn I can kill her or I can comfort Sarah, I want to kill her so bad and I will she killed my bestfirend yes, sarah did kill her boyfriend and I know her and Alex had that relastionship it was obvious but that didn't matter, she still killed Sarah

I stand up "run, try and get away but this isn't over, now I'm playing dirty" I say she gets up, all I see is hurt she is choking on blood and her cries, she starts to run not before briefly stopping at Alex's body and mumbles Soemthing, and then she runs, I feel like chasing after her but I can wait a few seconds

I run over to Sarah ripping the spear from her body, I treated her so badly these past few days and now she has been ripped from me there is no way she will live through this

"I'm sorry for everything, I didn't treat you like I should of I was just afraid" I say, I always was, blocking people out stopped the pain after I let Sarah's sister in I thought my life was golden then she got ripped away and I turned into this person and I don't know who I am, I'm angry, mean and revengeful, how did Sarah ever put up with me

"it wasn't you fault but you have to control yourself, if you didn't get angry then you could of easily killed her" she says trying to sit up

She is right, I was too angry and I wasn't fighting properly, I just made Cailyn angrier and it just caused both of us all these wounds, they aren't deep so I will live but it will slow me down then when our weapons dissapeared I was even angrier and I easily overPowered her since she was to worried about Alex to focus properly but if I was in control I would of won but I still will, I know her weaknesses now I can use them

"I know I will try I promise I will avenge you and I will win" I say

"hope you do, because your daughter needs you but even if you win don't become merciless if you want to kill Cailyn go ahead but do it quickly no one derserves to suffer" she says

"but you are" I say

"that's because you were here, I know Cailyn would of made it quicker but she was afraid if she stayed any longer and I don't think she was able to look Alex body"

I nod my head, that's when I hear a cannon, I wipe my eyes, crying is the only way, I have one more person that needs me and I'm getting back to her, I will stop next to nothing to achieve it

I stand up and start following the blood trail, a part of me is a little nervous it could be a trap since Cailyn is pretty intelligent but I think she wanted to get away from me I don't care if anyone can follow me there are only 6 left

I just forgot, and apart from Tamara all are big threats, but who am I afraid of the most, Cyrus is just a sociopath and his kill would be much more painful and slow then I could even think of, Ramsey is a evil mastermind and his strong too, I think Jace could be the next to fall after Tamara he may have the best mental state, but I think when the pressure gets to him it will me to much and then Cailyn she honestly is my biggest obstacle I need to kill her or atleast have someone to help me, so her death won't be as painful but who will be willing to help, There is no way Jace will becaus fo district loyalty, Tamara wouldn't because Cailyn was her district partners allie, there is no way I will ask Cyrus because he will just control me and Ramsey doesn't seem to have a problem with Cailyn and I will probably end up with a knife in my back, so it looks like I'm alone

It is starting to get hard to walk, I'm just happy I'm not bleeding but with all these wounds anyone apart from Cailyn could easily beat me, thankfully she is more beaten up then me but she is friends with her mentor I'm not, I remeber at home when I was to tired to walk I would give up I can't now, I keep walking I dont know where I'm going but I'm keep following the trail of blood

Thats when I hear the ringing of a parachute land Infront of me, I'm a little shocked since Volten hated me Mabey it's a trap but I have to take risks, I open to up and see a packet of tablets and a small bottle of clear liquid, I read over the pack of instructions, the tablets are for the pain the medicine is to make the wounds heal and knowing how rich the captiol it is should work, I swallow the vial and tablets and quick as nothing the pain is gone and my muscles are more loose, I can walk quicker as well, hopefully Noah wasn't able to find money for Cailyn and I can get her quickly

I pull out the note ' _Do what you need to do, I won't leave you astray-K'_

It makes me a little happy that Kali is still willing to help me since Volten Ditched me after the first day of training, I guess him being friends with Noah, Xavier and all the other district 2 mentors are more important then helping his tribute but I don't really care What anyone thinks, I keep following the trail until I see dark clouds enter the sky, no this can't happen, now when I'm so close

Then rain starts spilling the sky "Why" I scream throwing the item closest to me, I look at the ground and the blood is going everywhere but I can still see it but then I come across a lake and I run around and all I see is mud, dammit, unless she jumped into a lake I have no clue where she is, I guess I will have to look but I can't in this rain, I don't want to get sick

I run into the closest building and it's a abandoned factory, when thinking about it I haven't seen any of those robots, I guess they would of been good for company but I need to focus

I need to think of a plan, I can wait till the rain stops or I can just forget about getting revenge but I can't really, I made Sarah's brother a promise and I'm not one to break them but in a way hopefully the capitol will help me since they did lead me to her once surely they can do it again

I walk over to the light switch trying to turn it on and even banging itbut nothing being in the darkness makes me even more nervous and it was always a petty childhood fear of mine, I really don't like this factory since it reminds me of the factory I use to work at home but the rain is way to heavy and tributes always get sick quickly in the games, I walk until I find another closet and when I look closer it only has 6 colours

I close the door and quickly change I don't like being covered in blood, I may want to kill but I'm not in for the blood, it makes me a little squeamish, once the rain settles I'm leaving because I really don't want to think of home since it will cloud my judgement and that's the last thing I need

I still can't get over loosing Sarah I took advantage of our friendship and I never really knew how much I needed her, she did so much for me and I put her life in danger, Cailyn was more worried about a boy she met two weeks ago and all I cared about was killing her instead of a friend I have known for years that says a lot about my character

In a way Cailyn was right I was sort of using Sarah because she reminded me so much of my sister and now that she is gone I'm shattered and the only way I can get rid of that is to take my anger out on someone, there is 6 left I am so close to victory and Im not giving up I'm here to win and nothing will stop me

 **Jayson (Jace) Biranin 18, District 2 Male**

Everytime I hear a cannon I get more anxious, only 6 left, who would of thought I would of made it this far well everyone apart from myself and now that I'm so close to victory I still don't want to win, but there were two cannons in a 2 minute time frame I'm a little nervous

I'm hoping one is Cyrus I can't explain how much I want to see him screaming in pain and to see his blood in the floor, people like him are ones that derserve justice and if that means death so be it, he hasn't only wanted to target my partner but also me, one and two in the past years have been bitter rivals and this year is no different me and Mackenzie allied but Cyrus made it clear that me and Cailyn will die by his hands, I'm hoping that won't happen

The captiol anthem shows and I'm a little surprised it's quite early but I'm guess they are making the days shorter or Something, the first death shocks me, Alex, how?

I can't imagine what Cailyn is going through I'm surprised she isn't dead, I have to find her before she runs into her own death, the next is Sarah that can't be a coincidence surely the two groups ran into eachother and both Kasey and Cailyn got away sort of shocks me but that means another one wanting my partners blood, a part of me thinks about ending her myself so her death won't be painful but I know I won't be able to go through wiht it

I get up, I need to find her, I know it's the final 6 but if we do team up then Mabey we can make final 2, we are the final district pairing after all, just like Last year, last year 2 came 6th and 5th, I'm hoping for 2nd and Victor, If I played it smart I would keep away from Cailyn then I could win but just can't, I saved her enough times I can't let that be a waste

I wish I just followed them then this wouldn't happen, I actually liked Alex, he gave me the exact same feeling Cailyn did, they seem like trouble makers but I see the good in them and that's why I saved Cailyn, atleast now I found the reason and if it means I have to kill to save her so be it

I already have 3 kills and I almost killed Aly the other day but I just couldn't and I don't know why it doesn't matter now since she died yesterday, I'm hopping it was quick but with the tributes left I don't think it was, I begin walking down the street, when I hear a crash, probably was my district partner. I run to the corner and I see Cailyn throwing a parachute away, idiot, looking at her state if she doesn't use it she won't be able to fight

"really, I think you need that" I say

She scowls and throws a spear in my direction I'm able to catch it with me hand and I walk up to her "I don't because seeing my place in the games, I don't want to fight, because it will just cause more pain" she says, she doesn't take loss or emtion well but it seems Alex's death hit her the hardest

"by loosing people or because your worried about the people who are targeting you" I say carefully

She makes a face but then opens her mouth "both, do you really think I have a chance, no, Kasey almost killed me, he actually beaten me because I was to focus on Alex, and if it wasn't for Sarah I would be dead, but then when Alex tried to kill him, she killed Alex, I should be dead not him, and Ramsey again we are equal but he can easily beat me and I'm not as strong as Cyrus" she says, leaning against a park bench

"you need to use that gift, alright, you may not think you have anyone to win for but you do, you still have someone at home" I say

"I know have Noah but what if he sees me as weak and spineless and that I murdered soemone who wasnt Cyrus he might not want to know me" she says

She isnt weak, she was able to keep fighting, even though I can't see her wounds I see the blood, the way she can't walk properly, she was still able to run "He doesn't think that and I know it, he was exactly like you in his games but with more kills and you tried to take his head off in training and he still stood by you, and he will, he won't abandond you he cares for you the same he cares for his brother, so do you want to be a coward and let me kill you or fight take the medicine and if you die, die fighting" I say, I guess if she asked, I would kill her but it doesn't look like Cailyn will choose that

She starts to walk away and I stand confused but I see her picking up her parachute "how can this treat the hurt and heartbreak" she said, almost crying

"I don't know" I say, I put a hand on her shoulder and for once she doesn't push me away

"don't leave me" she says wiping the tears away

"I wouldn't even if you asked" I say

She nods her head ripping the parachute open, all I see is medicine and cream "I don't know how he could of afforded this, it's pretty much the value of district 11 and 12" she said

"how" I ask

"the Cream heals the wounds with no mark left and the medicine gets rid of any pain" she said

"but not mentally" I ask

She shakes head, I'm not sure if it's the hurt but normally Cailyn never confines in me "I came into these games not wanting an allie, knowing if I get attached it will break me if they die but I let Alex in because I hated him at first but he understood me, more then anyone, more then you even Noah, then he confessed feelings and for once in my life I felt like I had a purpose in other people's life and now he is gone, trying to save me from dying and he got rewarded with a knife in his heart, I just felt so angry I threw my spear at his killer, but I ran because I was afraid of Kasey he looked, just furious and now, I just want to show him, Ramsey and Cyrus up, they think I'm weak, someone they can kill but what if I loose you to, I will have no one in these games" she says

The last bit shcoked me, she actually does care about me even though she has a funny way to show it I don't know what to say though, because thier is a chance I will die before her "if you loose me keep fighting, kill my killer then fight to win, I will do the same for you if roles were reversed, but that's your weakness be focused in yourself" I say

"I will, I want to win because that's what Alex would of wanted" she says

I give her a reassuring smile "who do you think wants to kill you more out of the three" I ask, I expected Kasey and Cyrus but not Ramsey those two seemed on good terms in training

"it is hard to say, I killed Sarah and Kasey will want to kill me a hundred times more now and he made that clear, I tried to blow Ramsey up and if he is some sort of super human and survived he will want to kill me and Cyrus he wanted to kill me form day one and I did lock him in the room, so it really will be a fight between those 3, are you afraid of anyone in these games" she says

I am tempted to say, I'm afraid seeing you die but that will just confuse her more, but who am I truley afraid of?

I do have the best position in these games, Cyrus would be wanting to kill Cailyn more then me, if they fight and she dies, he will be surely wounded, Kasey and Ramsey would fight me at last restore and Tamara she is the underdog, she can't beat me not to sound cocky but we still shouldn't cross her out, she made it this far she can hold on a little longer

"I'm not sure, it really is hard to predict a winner but what will you do if you win" I say, I'm starting to think I should just see how things play out there is a chance Cailyn will die before me then I need to win

"To rebuild the bridges I have burnt, I first will stand up for myself quit the gang become my own person and try to change the way people think of me I don't want to be hated or feared, what about you will you become head peackeeper" she says

I roll my eyes "no, I will quit as well, then pretty much do the same thing you will do, atleast people fear you I'm just hated" I say

"it's better being hated then feared, all the kids and adults, thought I was this person to avoid, the girls at the training centre were to scared they had to patronise me" she says

I get how she felt, not many people feared me at all they all just tried to make my job 100 times harder the only people Cailyn had were the trainee boys starting up a fight

"I just want to leave the old me here, I just don't know how much more I can take before I loose it" she says

"I'm surprised you haven't lost it, I don't think I can get anymore blood on my hands" I say

She nods her hand but Something seems off, I guess that could sound hypocritical, I have 3, she has 1, two of mine weren't with good reason, Cailyn did, she avenged Alex but that has gotten her to be a target my kills gave me no consequences, it's funny how things work in theses games

I never wanted to compete and now I'm sort of enjoying the thrill, but I'm worried because I may have the highest kill count

"do you know how many kills Cyrus has" I ask

"2" she mumbles, she is starting to get aggravated again, so I should stay quiet, atleast it's better then screaming or getting angry at someone and starting a fight, because with the luck she has I don't think she can survive another but I may be wrong

Even Cyrus has less kills then me and that isn't Something to be proud of, I showed that I am a killer and that isn't a title I wanted and I don't know how to change that, thier is a great chance I have to kill again and I'm not sure how to do that

Mabey letting Cailyn win is the best choice, I truely have no one at home, the only thing I have to prove is that I'm not a killer or peackeeper and I broke that, and she deserves it more then me, so Mabey carefully if we do make final 2 I will accidentally loose the fight but Mabey that isn't a good idea either so now what should I do, should I fight and win, and then see how may life end up or just die and hopefully some one more earning wins out of the 6, 3 derserve the title hopefully one will

 **Cyrus Animikin 18, District 1 Male**

Now I'm Angry

"If you fucktards don't let me out this second, I will break my self out fo this hell hole, start war on your precious captiol and rip you all to flesh and bones" I scream

I can't take this now more, this room it feels like I'm running out of air, that the walls are closing in, I hear whispers of my name taunting into my skull and making the room spin, I have absolutely lost all sense of purpose

"do you want a show or what, you can't kill me, that will start a mutiny, so let me out so I can freaking finish this thing" I say kicking the door and swearing at the pain that shoots through my leg

Why does nothing go my way, I'm may be a horrible person but no one derserves this, wait actually I probably do but who gives a crap all I want to do is get out of here, and spill blood of my greatest enemies

I don't know how people can do this, being locked up, I'm lucky at home people thought I was too insane to be locked up because I probably would be a canibal or something even more insane then a bloodlusting sociopath even if I'm happy with my self

"I need to freaking kill someone please" I shout, I am having major withdraw symptoms I dont do drugs or anything but I need blood and the feeling of killing watching someone's life drain out of thier eyes, hearing the pleas for mercy, seeing thier chest stop moving and the colour of them getting lighter

When I get out of here, the tributes better watch out, especially Cailyn if she thought I wanted to kill her before she doesn't know how much now, when I was planning to target 2, I was going to give Jace the really slow death because I hate his kind but now instead of getting a quick and painful one, she is getting the opposite because being locked in here as made me want to, I know I didn't want to but I have to take the rage out on her but I still hate Jace more

His a idiot, he wouldn't have the guts Cailyn has, what she did was smart because it kept me tamed she just did it to the wrong person, I just want so badly to spill her blood forget Jace, all I want is to kill her then I will kill the stupid peacekeeper, then district two would be dead and it will be all by me, that's all I want, I want them to know we aren't useless, we are just as worthy as them and we will be the reason the district falls

I know my chances may be low, since insane tributes never win and Kieran wasn't as insane as me well apparently but no one understands the pressure, the anger I feel, I just want to rip people apart and laugh in thier blood, bloodlust has always been my biggest demon and I don't know how to kill it, Mabey it isn't a bad thing though, it leads me to big things and helps me be determined, it's better being feared because I know a few people wanted to avoid me and only a few disobeyed me but those are dead and will be dead a very nasty way

I know Kieran is possibly angry at my kill total, I'm angry at my kill total but apart from Alex which actually surprised me when I saw the anthem an hour ago mostly because he had a really good chance to win, I wonder who killed him though but with Sarah dying I know those deaths are linked some how, thankfully Cailyn is still alive but I may need to get rid of Kasey and Ramsey before they steal my kills, but that can wait, with me still being locked in this crap of a room, I guessing Kieran hates me, because I showed vulnerability and I only have two kills but none are worthy, the tributes that are left are worth to be proud of because they have showed strength and any have a great chance to win

"seriously, have you forgotten about me" I shout, then it hits me only half this room has a camera, the area near the door does but in the section I am in now and where I had Cailyn doesn't, the idiots may think I'm dead or something, I run to the door and smash my sword on the lenses

"If you do not open the freaking door your precious technology will be in ruins" I shout

That's when I hear a parachute, about time, I was about to rip this place down with my bare hands, maybe I should be more stable because then I could of tried to find a way out instead of screaming threats to myself like a maniac, thankfully the captiol didn't see that, I need to make a name for my self and a manic sociopath isn't one, a killing sociapath is better, I rip it open and a few things fall out, interesting things may I add

First a key, thank god for that, then 2 vials of black posion, interesting, this posion slowly shuts the organs down, makes your insides bleed, gives you gruelling pain, I love it, I finger the posion two vials, two targets, how fabulous

Then a wierd siren, what the hell

Then I relise its a trap, to bring my targets to me, again easy, I see the note ' _Hahahaha, I won't hate you anymore if you kill district 2 if you don't then go to hell- K'_

"Thanks Kieran" I scoff sarcastically, once a jerk always a jerk, I open the door and I feel the cold air, well this wasnt the welcome I wanted, but oh well

I walk into the pool room and the pool is a bright red colour, blood is splattered on the floor and a smile appears in my face, Alex did good, I wish I could of watched her death, Serena was my biggest allie but sadly for her I am more of a solo guy, so I don't need her, I walk out and I see Something that gets me confused, blood mixed with mud, I keep walking and the ground is covered in it, 3 different directions, 3 different tributes it's obvious some blood flew from the demolished building, I can't take that risk though

I'm setting my trap, bringing all I have because this plan won't fail, I will demolish district 2 if it is the last thing I will do

* * *

 **Deaths:**

 **Alexander (Alex) Lockon, District 7 Male- Killed By: Sarah Newdale, District 8 Female**

 **Sarah Newdale, District 8 Female- Killed By: Cailyn Bration, District 2 Female**

* * *

 **8th: Alex- This death scene was so hard to right, I literally wanted to get rid of the whole chapter and change my whole plan, I loved writing Alex, he was the devious rebel who wanted to change all off panem and volunteered for that purpose but his whole plan broke because he met a girl, I loved writing his story and his relastionship with Cailyn, I normally don't like romances but those two just stuck Togther like a perfect picture, I hated it to end this way but I had to kill either him or Cailyn this chapter and i planned to have Kasey slowly kill Cailyn, then Alex accidentally kill Sarah and Alex go all insane and somehow win but then I relise he wouldn't last long if he won, without Cailyn he would of wanted the captiol destroyed and I just don't want to ruin the new him but he was one of my favourites this year with great development and I really will miss him**

 **7th: Sarah- I honestly shouldn't of keot her this long, she just faded once more and I really didn't want to write her since this year I just had huge characters that took the spotlight but I still enjoyed her and she would of had a great Victor story it just wouldn't of happened, she doesn't have the heart of a killer and she only killed Alex in stress and to safe her partner, her whol story was involved with Kasey and I knew she was holding him back, and he needs to spark for vengeance to keep him rolling, she did have a pretty quick death and certainly when she kill one half of a romance but I will miss her Seflessness and kindness**

 **Current Tributes:**

 **District 2: Lake house in town**

Cailyn Bration (District 2 Female)

Jace Biranin (District 2 Male)

 **Alone:**

Ramsey Derlton (District 6 Male) (Box Factory in town)

Kasey Jeningkings (District 8 Male)(Abandond Factory in town)

Cyrus Animikin (District 1 Male)(Medical Centre in town)

Tamara Jarobs (District 7 Female)(Disco shop in town)


	21. Allegiance

**Day 8**

* * *

 **Ramsey Derlton 17, District 6 Male**

My eyes finally open and I squint by the light, I thought I was dead, Mabey I'm in heaven but why would I got to heaven, I bring my hands up and clear my eyes and all I see is rubble and ash, I try to move but I get a sharp pain all over me

I didn't die, hiding in the steel chest was a smart choice, I'm alive, I don't know how long I was out, what if I'm really going to die, I move a little more, I see blood and ash covering most of my clothes, but other then that it was like nothing Happened, my skin isn't burnt and I bring my hands to my face and hair and it's normal, how?

I move a bit of steel from me and I get ready to stand up, I ignore the pain and I limb to the door, I may be alive but I have no fight with this state but I'm not giving up, I walk out and I surely have been asleep for a while it's midnight and when I almost died it was night, I surely was out for longer then a few hours

I remeber everything perfectly, Cailyn tried to kill me a cowardly way by trying to blow me up but it didn't work for her and im not the sort of person to leave a fight without a result, I'm going to kill her like this or not, I keep walking down the street when a small stand

' _Final 6 prediction riddle- Ramsey'_

I just looked shocked final 6 I was out that long, 4 people have died since, surely it wasn't in one day, but who and who are my final competitors and what if Cailyn is dead, won't surprised me with both Cyrus and Kasey going for her, she was dumb not to let me kill her but Mabey she is smarter then I thought, she one upped me, played me at my Own game, to win this I can't be a shadow or hide behind my brain, I have to use my strength and my heartless nature to get me through this

I look at the letter I saw this last year it was just a sentence it could have advice or a statement. Last year half was correct, and one the two careers to team up and it played in thier favour until final 3

I look at the small piece of paper ' _As much as you try everyone has humanity and a heart, you will get a rude awakening after you do the worse thing you have ever done'_

"Technically it isn't a riddle" I mumble annoyed, I have never felt a bit of emtion and why will I now, and what do they mean by rude awakening, will I die or what and by doing the worse thing I have ever done, I have done a lot of bad things but I have never murdered someone, this tells me I will, I pray they are talking about Cailyn and she is still alive

I stop for a moment when I feel light headed, I need to find medicine and a change of clothes the last one won't be that hard but unless I'm popular I don't think I can get the medicine to stop whatever is happening to me

I then see a parachute stop a few feet away and I feel relieved but then quick in a flash I see someone else pick it up, I move closer to see Kasey, he sees me looks at the parachute then paper in his hands, I stay in my spot, I lost my boxing gloves in the explosion I have is the black ones that Malia sent me but they are useless he though has a war hammer

"I'm guessing you didn't jump into a chimney as this is for you, so what happend" he asked

I have nothing to loose by telling him the truth Mabey he may give my gift back "Cailyn tried to kill me by throwing a bomb into the shop I was in and some how I survived" I say

"Do you want to kill her" he says, I hear the anger in his voice and as I see no Sarah it doesn't take a genius to know what happend

"I want to get revenge and that means killing he, so yes and I'm sorry that I want to steal your kill" I say

"No I'm happy, because my prediction says the enemy of your enemy willl be your greatest allie, at first I thought they were talking about Cryus but they mean you" he says

I step a little closer, something says I can trust him, I guess I trusted him more then Cailyn, she was too intelligent, too devious that's why I tried to kill her the first time, Kasey how ever is totally oblivious of my motives in training "I'm also guessing she killed Sarah" I say

I hear him swear but then nods his head "Sarah, killed Alex so Cailyn killed her, and I'm just, I can't explain how much I want to kill her and I'm not violent" he says

"so what are you implying" I say

"we team up, I give you your gift and help you get better if you help me, see we both want to kill Her and if we fight her Together we have a better chance to kill her without getting terribly injured and she won't be in too much pain see I have never killed anyone but if I have someone assisting me it may not be as painful when she dies" he says

I like the sound of that, Cailyn is both equal to us and it's a fair fight but if we team up against her then she won't stand a chance, plus that makes it easier to stab Kasey in the back even though I actually like him as a person, there is something about him but that doesn't mean I will spear him, I need him to hell me kill Cailyn plus if she has two of us kill her, it will be two times as painful and that is fine by me

"deal but how do we both kill her" I ask, even though I know the answer there is a lot of ways for two people to kill one person but I want to here his idea

"one of us fatally wound her which would slowly kill her then the other fishes her off, it's a win, win, you want revenge I want to avenge" he says

"I'm surprised that your just trusting me, you heard the rumours right" I say smirking

"the pshycopathic lurker yeah I have heard of you but your against my rival and the riddle does say we are stronger I'm putting my trust in you I just hope you don't break it" he says

"well I will tell you a little secret, I did make a deal with Cailyn to keep her safe, but then Cyrus came to me with another offer, so I chose him mostly because he is more frightening then Cailyn, so I told him where she was then I ran into her and she found out my whole plan, so I broke our deal but I don't have anything against you and I like the idea, being alone is quite boring" I say

He just stares blankly at me, doesn't shock me he has the looks and strength, I wouldnt expect brains "calm down I don't break my word because I trust you the other two, nope" I say

"thank you, I know we may have to fight but we will take it one step at a time" he says

"agree, just know I will fight you honourably, it will be easy to trap Cailyn but we need to wait till Jace died, I have a feeling those to will allie, mostly because he has to protect Cailyn from doing something stupid, like you were going to do" I say

He scowls at me but then nods his head "I may of just attacked without any plan yes, but hopefully you know how to deal with soemone with anger issues"

"I can control anyone" I say

"true, so I believe you want to outsmart Cailyn, she knows 3 of us are after her" he says

"I don't think so actually, it's obvious she doesn't deal with loss well she probably hasn't gotten over Alex and hopefully when Jace died she won't be thinking straight" I say

"you call the shots then" he says

I shake my head "we need to work as I team that means no leader and no weakling" I say

"I'm shocked to hear you say that your not that bad" he says

I finally sit down, after feeling light headed, Kasey tips out the parachute "you know what to do" I ask

"yeah just wipe the blood and ash off I will do everything else then you get replace your clothing" he says, I start doing what he does while taking what he gives me, after a while I feel much better the pain Is gone and I feel less restricted and how I felt the first day I came here

"thank you" I say

"no problem your helping me I should do the same" he says

"well I would of died without your help, but don't expect me to thank you again" I say

He slightly smirks and gets up and we walk in empty shop near a construction sight "I guess neither of us have weapons either" he says

"my hands are my weapon and watching you, so are yours we can do just as much damage with our hands" I say

"so what exactly is your plan" he questions

I raise an eyebrow I don't really have a plan but an idea "we just need to use her weakness against her, hopefully she will be injuried so we won't get harmed" I say

"your a quick thinker aren't you, what trouble did you cause" he ask, his getting paranoid I guess it's better then him being angry but paranoia isn't good either he can't know I set him up to fight Cailyn because I will have an actual knife in my back

"Just putting a wedge into the careers, making alex and Cailyn confess feelings for eachother, that's all really" I say carefuuly

He doesn't ask anymore question which makes me think his oblivious or just doesn't want to ask anymore questions "one question though, will you handle the blood on your hands" I ask

He shrugs his shoulders "I mean I don't want to kill but I have to avenge Sarah and I just need to finish the job is started I'm peristent I guess I never give up one Something i have started"

Thats why he would win, I just need to keep any eye and make sure he doesnt betray me but also to pinpoint his weaknesses

 **Jayson (Jace) Biranin 18, District 2 Male**

"have you lost your mind"

Well that hurts, it only took a night for me and Cailyn to get into an argument but I haven't gone crazy, I think my idea was crazy but it's a good idea

"No, we find him before he finds us then we could beat him" I say

"that's the stupidest idea ever how did you get into peacekeeping" she says

I glare back, she doesn't get it Cyrus would Escape and when he does his coming for the both of us but of course Cailyn being her stubborn self doesn't get it

"with a higher Iq then you" I say

I see her start to angry but she looks away "what ever, if we find him he will be insane even more then he is, he won't hold back, he will have a nasty trick, if we wait let him come to us then we can outsmart him, if you want to find him go ahead he wanst to kill you first then deal with me but if you do that don't brother coming back because that means you will abandond me, so Jace what do you choose revenge or your partner" she says

"You" I say quickly Mabey to quickly

"you better not have a crush on me because my heart is still with Alex" she says, do I have crush on her, I'm not sure

"I just care for you but we are going off topic, you have Ramsey and Kasey to worry about, you don't need a sadistic sociapath to stress about to" I say

"Cyrus is the most dangerous, atleast I know Kasey would do it quickly even thought his raging and Ramey I don't know what goes through that boys head but it isn't blood and gore that goes through Cyrus's, and it is my fault his targeting you, why Did you leave the careers" she asked

"Because I didnt feel safe around Cyrus, he would of betrayed me after he got you, so I left it was easier that way, he wanted district 2 out, all the career districts do they are worried our district will go rouge on the careers" I say, that's the only thing Xavier told me after Noah's win, both or atleast one didn't join the careers, even Noah left early and it's been like that every year

"thier right, the victors are planning to get our district to allie and hopefully for district 7 to replace the career spot, that's why Xavier hated you he knew you would be a career" she says

"if you win would you agree" I say

"absolutely I will call my tribute a idiot if they join the careers it's a death trap, if we keep saying no district 1 and 4 will forget about us, if we show minimal skills then they will think we dropped the system all together and the career wins are becoming extinct" she says

"agree" I say that's when I podium wiht two envelopes rise from the ground

"if it's another puzzle go to hell" Cailyn says, I pull her up by the arm dragging her to it

"I have seen theses they are riddle with advicd or predictions for each tribute we should read them, I say handing hers and beginning to open mine"

' _Your honour hasn't gone unnotice, but your secret bloodlust has show everyone that your willing to sacrifice and fight like your true self will, fakers don't win let the one that is true to themselves take the title, but if that fails win and change everyone's opinion of yourself'_

I'm shocked but I also know they are 100% correct, I do have a liking for killing that I'm trying to get rid of and I am thinking of sacrificing my self for Cailyn and that means the captiol want Cailyn to win and Mabey she derserves to

"Fuck you" Cailyn says ripping hers is to tiny pieces, but it straight away becomes a whole piece of paper again

"I don't belive it" she says, I pick it up and start to read ' _your reign of terror may end as your life is in the hands of your biggest rival_ s'

"They are pretty much saying two of those idiots will be the reason I die so what does your says" she says

I have to lie I can't let her know what my says "your need to win will be a important factor" I say

"so you win I die" she says

"They don't mean that it just says those 3 are your obstacles if you beat them you win, don't give up yet" I say, I don't get her sometimes, she doesn't really seemed determined but in a life or death situation she never gives up, my district partner is probably a bigger puzzle then myself

"I guess because no offence but 2 wouldn't want you to win or me, it's just a question on who they hate the most" she says

It is a good question who do they hate more, I killed hundreds of kids my age or younger, some I did slowly and some I did Infront of friends, I wasn't feared though and if anyone did insult me I killed them, I have to admit I did going power Hungary, Cailyn was a little like me, she stole, vandilaised, but her anger outburst made her feared, 2 Both hate us so much that they wouldn't volunteer for us, I hope on of us win but then I remeber someone did try and volunteer for Cailyn but a peackeeper younger then me stopped her, Mabey our reapings were rigged by the mayor and the captiol didn't know about it

"do you know how they put the names in the reapings bowl" I ask

She looks at me strangely "The captiol give them equipment but otherwise it's the important people of district 2 to get the peacekeepers and put the names in the bowl, they have the escort to make sure they have done everything correctly" she says

"I think district 2 rigged our votes without the captiol knowing, just think about it Tank hates us, we'll you but he didn't even look at me, the head peackeeper knew about you and the mayor hated me after I killed his son, and when someone tried to volunteer for you they were stopped, they didn't think we would win they wanted us to die, and remeber district 2 reapings are at night we are the last reaping, they must of watched the reapings, and see the threats and threw us in" I say

I see her getting annoyed "they wouldn't disobey the captiol like that would They, not even I would do Something that stupid" she says

"Think about it" I say

" Those-" I punch her face before she can say anything else, she brings her spear out and I just grip her arm, bringing a knife to her neck, I'm not going to kill her but she told me Alex did this and it worked

"trying to control my anger with a kill threat, nice" she days dropping her spear, I drop her arm and move the knife, we may not act like we like eachother sometimes but we do make a good team

"just control your anger remeber" I say

"what did you have to control" she asks, I bite my lip, should I tell her, I guess it doesn't matter one or both of us will be dead in a matter of hours

"bloodlust" I said quietly

Her reaction isn't what I expected she laughed "bloodlust, shocker, I knew that, I'm surprised you haven't tortured me in my sleep, so out of your 3 kills which one was merciful" she says, if she wasn't right I would be offended, I do like the thrill of killing and killing slowly is Something I secretly enjoy but I would never do it to anyone I cared about Cailyn even Mackenzie I would never harm

"I made Imogen's quick as i can with my hands and Brandon's was pretty quick, I did sort of play with Byron though" I say

"understandable" She says

Thats when a loud siren goes off "go to the medical centre" a announcement says, I grab my weapon straight away

"I'm not going it's a trap" she says, I don't listen and I pull her along once again and when we get in the medical centre the siren switches off

"what was that about" she asks

"I have no clue, Mabey it's better to leave" I say

"Not on my watch"

I don't turn around but Cailyn does "shouldn't you be locked in a room" she asks

I turn around and Cyrus is just smirking twisting his sword "well I was but then I lost it completely lost it, so the captiol let me out and I got a gift with a siren and to make an announcement, isn't that fun" he said, his right he has lost it

"I told you it was a trap imbecile" she shouts at me

I pull her closer hoping Cyrus won't hear "it isn't the time to be against eachother he will use it against us" I say

She stubbornly nods her head and steps back "I'm surpsied you two are Togther, I thought you hated eachother" he says taking a few steps closer, I don know what he has planned, but it wouldn't be good

"we do, I just needed protection" she says

"and I just needed company I would kill her in a heartbeat" I say

Cyrus smirks once again "that's nice, here's the thing Jace I'm giving you a green card, you can leave and I won't chase you" he says

"wait I thought you hated him more, what the hell did I did to you" Cailyn says, well that was a stupid question even for her

"let's see, you disobeyed me and locked me in a room, he just left the careers, I wanted you from the start anyways I'm just seeing how loyal he truley is" he says

"No" I say

Cyrus steps closer to Cailyn and I step Infront of her "really now, fine" he says, dropping a knife between us

"if you won't leave then I will have to try another way, one knife, I'm giving you a chance to show if you hate eachother or not, who ever kills the other, I will let them go, if you don't kill eachother then you won't like what happens and you both should know I'm a really inpatient person" he says

I look at Cailyn and I don't even see her eyes on the knife, she then looks at me and I look up her and she shakes her head, she thinks she knows what I am planning but she doesn't know Im acting

"go on, end you frenemie-ship, I say it's a win, win" he says, fingering his sword, I just don't want to be in the other side of that

"your not making me so aything" Cailyn says stubbornly

"ofcourse you disobey me, Jace what are you going to do and think carefully, it may be the answer to a quick or painful death" he says

I step towards the knife and I pick it up "Jace what are you doing" she says stepping back

I nod my head to Cyrus who just smiles back and I step towards my partner, She steps back, but I just grab onto her pushing her against a wall

"isn't this a turn of events people and here I thought Cailyn would be the one, to betray her partner" Cyrus days

"please" she says

"I always wanted to do this" I say, when I'm about to stab done, I turn my direction and I chuck the knife in Cyrus's direction and I take off running, Cailyn begins to follow, I keep running until I'm outside but I realise she isn't behind me I run back in to see Cyrus got her first

"let her go" I say

"no, I said there will be consequences, if you won't kill her I will be happy to" he says, Cailyn struggles under his grip but he has just grown stronger

"You should of just killed me" she says

"no, kill me instead" I say

"no your not sacrificing yourself for me" she says

"this sounds like you and Alex" Cyrus says

"don't you fucking mention him" she says, he holds her tighter bringing something from his pocket

"so here's the thing, I was actually going to give her a quick death and you a slow because I just hate your kind but after your last actions I thought why not let you watch your partner die slow and painfully, this poisons is the way" he says

"go ahead, it's better then being betrayed" Cailyn says angrily

"I didn't betray you" I say, I could of killed her but I didn't but now seeing her situation I wish I did

"no, but your stupid idea has gotten me Im trouble" she says, I see Cyrus put the needle closer to her neck

"no it hasn't" I say, running towards cyrus pushing him off Cailyn and we both go tumbling to the ground, I crawl up when I feel a sharp pain in my neck and by the look on Cyrus face I just sealed my face

 **Cailyn Bration 16, District 2 Female**

I feel like time has just stopped, I shut my eyes thinking I was going To go through the pain of posion but then I felt a force, I open up and relise Jace bashed intp Cyrus prying him away from me, then I see Something that makes me freeze, instead of my neck the needle has lodged into Jace's, he sacrificed himself for me and I don't know what to think about it

Cyrus stands up laughing his head off "wasn't that a turn of events, you really know how to manipulate a boy" he says

That isn't true and I don't think charging at him, he laughs putting his arms around me when I make it to him tripping me to the ground and kneeling down on me "I was joking by the way, but it's funny how easy it is to anger you" he say

He knees my stomach getting off me and walking over to my district partner, Jace pulls the needle out throwing it weakly at Cryus who just laughs once again "oh Jace, you could of won this but instead you gave your district partner a worse death what a shame" he says

"what" I say, I guess in a way I am a little selfish I dint want to die slowly, I have been through enough pain but I wanted to die peacefully

"guess what, you were getting the quick one and he was getting the slow one" Cyrus says digging his sword under Jace's chin pushing him back down when he tries to get up, I feel even angrier but I know if I throw my spear we will be in bigger trouble but Jace had a stupid plan and it gave me a scare never would I of thought he would lay a finger on me because betraying him was the last thing I thought of

"cailyn run" Jace says when Cyrus puts his sword through his shoulder, I grip onto my spear leaving is a good idea but if Jace didn't intervene I would be in his place I can't save him bit I don't want him pain to be worse it just isn't fair

"if you run Cailyn I will just chase you down and the consequences will be unbearable" he says

I'm getting angrier by the second and when I hear Jace fall down choking I bring my spear out, I didn't relise Cyrus has another knife that ebeds in my knee Cyrus runs over to me, ripping his knife and spear away from me forcing me on the ground twisting my arm and pulling me where he can keep using his sword to torment my partner and do what ever he plans to do to me

"stop torturing him" I growl, Cyrus brings his sword down into my knee and I just try and hit him away but he just brings the sword through my hand

"fucking-" Jace uses his free hand to punch me once more he doesn't want me to be angry but it still annoys me

"you know you two are like an old married couple it's a shame I'm the reason for your divorce" he says

"I had feelings for Alex and Jace can't feel" I sneer

"how can I forget, what happen to Alex he sacrificed him self to" he says

I try and attack again but Cyrus drops his sword, pulling me up and wrapping his arm around my neck, All can hear the cries of pain from Jace and his all I care about "do I need to bound you" he whisperes

He throws me agaisnt a wall and I just stayed down flicking the blood from my face, I may have sponsor but I can still die and I can't fight yet, he will just out me down "now that the little pitbull is dealt with for now what should I keep doing to you" Cyrus says to Jace

"I donr care, just dont hurt her to much" he says

I shake my head, and Cyrus just brings the sword down his chest, I don't think I can watch this anymore "Fucking stop it Cyrus if you want to torture someone torture me, but Jace doesn't derserve it I'm giving you a chance for revenge just take it" I say

He flashed me a smile, admiring the blood from his sword he pulls Jace up by his collar "look at the effects of the posions" Cyrus says

His right the only balance he has is from Cyrus, Jace his muttering in pain, blood is coming from his mouth and nose and his incredibly pale, no one would wish that death

"take him out of his misery you son of a bitch" I growl

Cyrus lets out a laugh "I would be greatly offended but my mum is a bitch, so say goodbye" Cryus says pushing Jace towards me I grab into him and he smiles weakly, who could of thought my district hunter would turn into my friend and his dying in my arms, I thought I would be the one dying from his torture I guess anything can change

"you are a idiot you know" I say, my eyes are stained with tears

"And you still have you anger issue but keep fighting you have to" and after that he drops and a cannon goes, all I feel is anger though, it has sucked me into a twister I can never escape

"you and me just what I wanted" he said approaching me I try to stand up but I just back into a wall

"why did you do that" I say

He stops when his right of front me, pushing his sword into my arm "I just wanted district 2 blood splattered in the floor and I should paint with yours" he says

That isn't distrusting, but I know I can't escape this time Cyrus wont let me, I lost two people and it breaks me apart I'm breaking a part

"finally showing emtions" Cyrus says wiping the tears from his face, I look away, I only have Noah left and what if he hates me but I can't think like that, I just can't die by Cyrus hands, Ramsey or Kasey yeah I'm fine with it but not by the boy who tortured my district partner

"so what should I dp to you" he says using his hands to pin my arms, I just want to jab him with my spear but I can't

"Mabey jump off a bridge" I mumble

"you really don't like me" he says

"why not you guess" I say

"now what was your riddle" he asks

"why not you guess again, your probably says the blood loving sociopathy will die in hell" I say

He scowls at puts his hand in my pocket and brings the piece of paper out "thats a funny riddle, thankfully I have another needle of posion" he says putting the paper back into my pocket

I bring my knee into his stomach and he steps back, I swing my spear in his direction but he blocks it with his sword, I don't really want a weapon fight with Cyrus since he fights even more dirty then I would myself

"not smart Cailyn, not surprising but not smart, stop letting people's death effect you" he says, pushing me foward by my collar, O trip on his feet falling to the ground, he brings his sword down once again but I'm able to push it up with my spear, this reminds me of the fight with Ramsey but I know this time I won't be saved, it's either me or him, district 1 vs 2, the battle last year the boy from 1 won and he killed the girl from 2, the year before it was the boy from 2 killing the girl from 1

"I do because I am human" I say

He lets out a laugh, kicking me in the stomach, I sit up after a struggle "humans don't win"

He has a point, every winner looses a bit of humanity, for example Xavier hated killing and blood, Noah is over protective and cagey

He puts his knee on my stomach dropping ontop of me, he puts his sword between my arms and both of our weapons fly away, I just don't understand his stupidly

"my bad" he says

"how Did you get a 10" I question Seriously but how

"I played games with the dummies"

I don't ask, he takes the needle out of his pocket and with all my strength I throw him off me "what did you do at home beat people" he says

"let's just say I wasn't liked with the top trainee boys" I sneer, I am thankful none of them volunteered especially Declan or Ayden then I would of been dead in bloodbath they were idiots, but Declan was stronger then any of my Rivals and Ayden had bipolar, and that didn't make him let's say gentle

"I like you to" he says with sarcasm, he runs towards me and I smash into the wall to get away from him, he pulls me into him and we fall down

Cyrus doesn't even looked injured while I have blood done my face, my knee is numb and my hands is burning but I'm not letting this sociapathic demon kill me, I have to win for Alex, for Noah, for my brothers and most of all my self

"your good kid" he says diving towards me, I roll over and I land ontop, I try and get up but he punches my knee and turns over once again, this time he hardly garbs my neck bringing the needle down

"this may hurt" he says I react in feat grabbing his wrist and pushing the needle in his neck, I push him off and he tries to get up while Chocking, I kick him down

"you muniplation genius, I hope your death is painful" he says

"what ever enjoy death" I say pushing my spear in his heart

His cannon booms and I drop to the ground breathing heavily leaning against the wall, I feel tears drop down my face and I don't know how to push through this I lost too many friends, I have blood on my hands and Mabey dying is the best option Mabey Conner had the right idea, Maybe I should let Kasey get his revenge

That's when another parachute hit me, I don't want to open it, but Noah wants me to fight and he as treated me like im his sister I can't let him down

I see painkillers and cream and I swallow the tablets and use the cream I also read the note ' _Read josh's letter, you fought to hard to give up- N'_

I take the piece of paper in my note and I unfold it, I guess I have nothing to loose

 _'Dear Cailyn_

 _I know yiu may hate me after this, and hate me the most of our family, I was your big brother the way who was closest with you instead, I treated you like prey, forced you into the gang and made you in it this person I know you hated, your it her brothers loved you but I was the one who told them to treat you like I treated them, like gang members not family but I was always protective of you, and cared for you, my mental Illness made my mood change like minutes and that's why I purposely got caught, being avox may be hell but I wanted you to be safe, and know you are fighting for me and I don't want that, fight for yourself, just remeber I Ove you and if you win I just want to be your big brother again_

 _Love Josh'_

I wipe the tears spilling from my eyes, I will fight and if I die I want to die knowing I died a better person

* * *

 **Deaths:**

 **Jayson (Jace) Biranin, District 2 Male- Killed By: Cyrus Animinkin, District 1 Mals**

 **Cyrus Animinkin, District 1 Male- Killed By: Cailyn Bration, District 2 Female**

* * *

 **6th: Jace- He was a great anti-hero, he was raised and had the heart of a killed but still had compassion and sympathy, he was the strongest here and if he wanst attached to his district partner he could of won this, I wanted to give him more kills but I knew 3 were enough to show a bit of a nasty side to him but also at the end I wanted him to sacrifice himself to show that he may be a peackeeper but he can still care for someone, I really like having district partners know eachother and his awkward friendship with Cailyn, I liked developing that and I knew his feelings would get in the way of him, in a lot of stories peacekeepers are heartless monster and I wanted to make him more unique, I feel bad about his death but he died a hero and that's all he wanted**

 **5th: Cyrus- He was a great antagonist/Socioath, he was a blast to write and I never ran out of ideas, his last made him this boy who was addicted to bloodlust and causes pain, and he certainly controlled the career dynamic and was the reason for thier fall, I just loved writing him as he never changed and fro such a big and dynamic character that was the best thing, I never once wanted to give him a heart and he died being the same unstable tribute he came in as, he was to revolved with getting rid of district two and spilling blood that he forgot the true purpose, at first I had him die after Serena but i thought why should I kill such a majour character and he certainly did justice**

 **Current Tributes:**

 **Alliance 1: Construction Area in town**

Ramsey Derlton (District 6 Male)

Kasey Jeningkings (District 8 Male)

 **Alone:**

Cailyn Bration (District 2 Female)(outdoor sports shop in town)

Tamara Jarobs (District 7 Female)(Disco shop in town)


	22. The end of the Beginning

**Day 9/Finale**

* * *

 **Cailyn Bration 16, District 2 Female**

The pain both mentally and physically are finally gone, but for how long, Noah saved me once again, if I didn't get the medicine from sponsors the wounds from the fight with Cyrus would of caused me eternal blood loss but I survived and me trying to look at the bright side, is making me fight, I lost two firends in these games, if I die I loose everyone if I win I will make them proud

After reading the note Joshua gave me yesterday, I saw a new light, they may be gone but there still with me in Some twisted way, I still have Noah if I win, and I will get my brothers back, I will never forget Alex he was the first boy I felt romantic feelings towards and that's someone special and Jace he was one of my best friends as much as I hate to admit it

Now I am in the final 4 my odds aren't the best the only one I know who doesn't want to kill me is Tamara and the feeling is mutual, she is the last one I want to think of killing she was from 7 and I can't do that to Alex, he cared for her like Jace cared for me, but the other two Kasey and Ramsey they want to kill me even my riddle said I will fall by a Rivals hand, thankfully they don't seem like they will be able to walk Togther

My best bet is to hopefully float to the final two, I'm a little more confident of my fighting abilities since killing Cyrus but nothing is predictable atleast we didn't come 6th and 5th like last year but I still don't really want to win because when I win I won't be like I am now, I don't feel anger I feel determination but when I win I will use the tragic as the games to bring back my anger and I dont want that

I never really planned out what I would do though, normally I have a set plan and I will know what to do but I'm all, over the place, I don't want to fight, so does that make me a coward, 2 kills is enough for me I don't need anymore, I don't want anymore and there is a chance I will fall before I win, I have to avoid the Conflict, for once in my life

I need to find somewhere in the town I will be safe it seems they have blocked of the other sections since there is a brick wall blocking the other sections so hopefully the others are trapped on the other side

I keep walking until I almost bash into another tribute I hold my spear up and step back to see Tamara, I drop my spear and wait for her to do Soemthing, she seems confused that I just threw my weapon away but I'm not going to fight her, if she dies it has to be by Ramsey or Kasey not me

"why arent you trying to kill me" she says, I notice she isnt holding a weapon either

"because I don't want to, I never wanted to Maybe it's because you were Alex's district partner or your the only one I don't hate" I say

"I don't want to either, not because I'm afraid I just don't want to be the one responsible" she says

I nod, my head she is being honest, I guess she stopped Caleb from killing me so I trust her "what now"she asked

"I want you to run the opposite direction if you somehow find me fighting the other two, don't help, you need to worry about yourself then you will win" I say

"thank you for letting me go" she says running the other way

That was easy, I just think it's easy to fight the others on my own, Kasey almost killed me because I was worried about Alex, I was angry and not thinking when fighting Cyrus, I just need to stay calm and think about me

I keep walking into a place when I see a Red Cross on the ground, that's strange, but Mabey knowing what it is will help me, I grab a rock and I chuck it to the ground and a small explosion happens, well it's nice they took my mine idea

I see a outdoors store and I walk in, when I hear another explosion followed by a scream, Tamara

I know that's hers because the robots died or something, I hear a few bangs which could be a cannon or thunder or both, that must mean she is dead, I do feel guilty, I should of stayed

No I can't think like that, that means one less opponent but she may not be dead, Ramsey didn't die but I have to just wait and see, now I have to worry about Kasey and Ramsey as long as they find and kill eachother then I'm golden

I keep walking around the store, snow gear, fishing nets, I cringe at the lumber section, I will never truley get over Alex, I just hope I can win for him and Jace, I also hope that everyone's thoughts of me had change, everyone in 2 just knew me has the young gang member, a troublemaker or a coward, I just hope after watching me fight and try my hardest that thier opinions have changed

I always kept being who I was raised to be, like my brothers, I didn't listen, I didn't care, I just did what they wanted, I was afraid of them, because ones like josh are unstable like Cryus, Mine own brother threatened me when I didn't join and at that time I didn't want to die, that's why I hated him, the others they were bad but they never threatened me, but now I'm trying to win to get him his life back but he seems like the brother I had when I was young, he was the one I used to play games wiht, he told me stories to make me stronger I want that boy back, he was the boy in the letter I just hope it wasnt an act and my other brother, I just hope he has changed to but I still don't fully trust the captiol they could be lying because they want district 2 to win again because to them 5 years is too long

I made the finals and that's all that matters if I die, I die knowing I did the best, that I found happiness and that I found my true self and nothing will take that away from me, I keep glancing at the sky Mabey that wasnt Tamara but I will act as it is, I don't want her to get hunted, if she dies it has to be by her own term

I keep looking around until I swear I can hear the door open, with the amount of rain and no sun light it's hard to see in here, Mabey I'm going crazy and hearing things but I can't take any chances, I get ready to grab onto my spear whe I relise I left it on the ground where I saw Tamara how stupid am and now I made myself Vulnerable

The sound of footsteps alert me more, I try and not make a noise but need to get out of here then run as fast as I can and hope to get away, but getting away for me never worker but it's worth trying

I carefully step over the Gear until I a see a green exit sign well that's convenient even if it looks to good to be true, I start to sneak there when someone bashes into me from the side and slamming me agaisnt a wall, I look up and it's pretty much the last person I thought

"a little shocked are we, your probably thought I was slowly dying" Ramsey says, his right I thought he was slowly dying or atleast not in this state he looks like nothing happen to him

I try and push him away from me but he just steps closer and grabs me tighter, I wasn't prepared for this, I didn't think he would find me and get me when I least expected, but this also isn't his type of style he brings enemies to him, not sneaking up, I'm worried now, if his using strength more then brains, then I'm done

"how are you not dead then" I question, his making me angry, I guess I can never get rid of it

He lets out a laugh using one hand to put it loosely around my neck and the Other to hold the arm that isn't beind my back, he knows I can't run, and his to close to get a full out punch "I don't know actually I guess your missed a wire" he says

"I didn't miss a wire" I shout

"I love how easy it is to make your angry, but you don't know how mad I am, using explosive to kill me how pathetic are you" he says

"Shut up, I just couldn't be bothered fighting you again" I lie, that is true and he knows that I was afraid that he will beat me he was so close last time and I don't want to take that risk again

"or you were afraid admit it, you may have unraveled my whole plan but you can't outsmart me, no one can" he says

"Cocky much, so go a head then, kill me get your revenge" I say

"I will love to I really do but it's a little wrong of me to get you like this so I'm giving you a choice, fight or run" he says standing back but still having a grip on my arm

"What are you playing at" I ask

"A lot of things, but you choose the one you believe is right, so what is if, I'm not just going to kill you I not that heartless" he says

I can't help but scoff that's a lie he has been nothing but callous and heartless In These games, how can I trust him but I can't go with my gut, I can't fight him without a weapon, my combat skills are alright but not with a experienced boxer, he may be younger then the boys at home but he is much more stronger

"hurry up before I make the choice for you and it won't be kind" he says

"fine, run" I say

"that doesn't shock me you got 10 seconds head start" he says, stepping back, I don't wait and I run out the door and I just run straight ahead, it is quite a challenge though the rain is blinding my eyes and the slipperiness of the ground, but when I hear the splashing of puddles I know his pursuing me, I don't know what good running will do but hopefully it will give me a chance to find a weapon or something and I do have a key I just need to find a safe

I keeping running almost tripping over my own, feet I know Ramsey is getting closer, I just have to keep running, I always had to at home, I ran and I don't know why I didn't choose fight but I wasn't going to win and I knew that, I never fight battles when it's a challenge to win I knew I wasn't in a good position, so I took the easy way out

I don't hear him when I get tackled from my side, my first thought is Ramsey some how took a short cut but then I look up and it isn't Ramsey, how the hell did Kasey get here and better yet why is he intercepting a fight unless, I was wrong and those two have teamed up to get rid of a common enemy, me, why was I so oblivious to that reason

"where the hell did you come from" I sneer he looks eagerly happy to kill me and who can blame him I did kill his district partner

I then see Ramsey Coming and I feel even more annoyed, Kasey gets off me roughly pulling me up and pushing me a against a wall Ramsey stands next to him and I wish I chose fight, then atleast I would have one opponent not two

"I don't know, but you played into our trap, always a Coward once a coward" Kasey says

"Stop fucking calling me that" I say

He smirks and glances at Ramsey "see after you tried to blow me up and you killed his partner we ran into eachother and coincidentally his prediction said the enemy of your enemy is your biggest allie, so we joint up" Ramsey said

"and just out of curiousity what did yours say" Kasey asked

"None of your business" I mutter

Ramsey slams his elbow in my ribs and I try so hard not to react, for the first time I don't know how to get away from this problem

 **Kasey Jeninkings 18, District 8 Male**

"we are waiting for an answer" I say, I can't believe Ramsey knew her so well that he knew she would run straight into me and now she looks lost, and she derserves it, I just can't wait for her to die then my pain will be gone and Sarah would be avenged

"Fine, it said your reign of terror made its end as your life is in the hands of your biggest rivals" she says, She gets even more annoyed when I laugh

"that's exactly what is happening now, how funny" I say

"What ever I'm just surprised you two haven't pulled eachothers insides out yet" she ask

Honestly I'm surprised aswell, both me and Ramsey have absolutely no social skills but we actually hit it off pretty quickly, I'm not sure if it's a goal to kill Cailyn Together or because we have some certain qualities "because I guess we hit it off, you and Alex seemed like polar opposites until you guys got all in love and well you know how that ended" I say

Ramsey snickers a bit but Cailyn doesn't look impressed and she throws a punch right at my nose, I let out a growl and get ready to attack, but Ramsey elbows me while twisting her arm behind her back and pushing her back agaisnt the wall "I guess we know your weakness now" he says

"atleast I cared about him and I didn't throw him into a fight he was going to loose" she says directly at me, I can't keep my calm, and I throw a punch just like she did to me

"Next time straighten your arm more and go faster, your could of broken her jaw, I did that but I guess like both of us you got sponsor gifts" he says

"what ever so what do you two want any ways, to give me a message, to get a apology, to kill me go ahead, because the thing I want to I can't" she says

"why do you think we teamed up, we both want to kill you but it's a little challenging in our own, so again like I said, I'm being reasonable and we will give you a chance but it's looks a little hard, lost your weapon" Ramsey says

"No way, I am not fighting the both of you, one of you, yeah Mabey but without my weapon,if you two want to fight go ahead but I'm not " she says trying to move to the side, I just trip her down, standing Infront of her so she can't run unless she wants to bash into me or Ramsey, a good thing is we can practically commincate when not talking we both know what to do, me and Ramsey are a pretty good team, who would of thought

"Boohoohoo get over it, your a trained career, you should be able to fight, yes your younger, smaller and more reckless but atleast try" he says

"We can kill you now but that means you die a coward that won't be good will it" I say

She stands back up and looks like she wants to attack me again but restrains "I'm am not a coward so get that out of your head, I run when I believe its the smartest choice, isn't that right Ramsey using your intelligence to the control the games Mabey Kasey should know what-"

She gets cut off when Ramsey slams into her and holds her roughly by her shoulders, I hear him quietly mumble Something then step backs but keeps the grip on her

"never mind" she says glaring at him, that is strange I would hope Ramsey isn't keeping anything from me, I knew he was a little sketchy but hopefully what Cailyn wanted to say had nothing to do with me, it may just be another mind game to make me angrier

"you never learn do you" I say quietly

"your a hypocrite I apologised I didn't want this but no you couldn't get over it, it's your fault" she says

I try hard not to react that's what she wants "hey wait, you did not apologise to me" Ramsey says annoyed

"because I wanted you dead" she says

"I guess your not going to play along I guess doesn't shock me" I say

"now your catching on, here I thought you were as dead as your partner" she says

I throw myself in her direction but she is able to get away from Ramsey and steps to the side, I almost fall on my face but Ramsey catches me in time "atleast everyone I care about didn't die because of me" I say

She takes off running and atfirst I think she is fleeing but she goes to the construction area, Me and Ramey go to the tool box and I grab a hammer since I lost my other one "try and hit her in a the side of her head where she will eventually die and I will distract" he says

We run up to Cailyn and she swings a short pole in our direction it's close to a spear that will play to her advantage, I block it with my hammer and Ramsey is able to give her a hard kick to the shin, she swings it at his head angrier and I take the chance to hit the hammer on her stomach, she backs away looking annoyed

"lost fighting skills" Ramsey teases

She swings again and it hits the side of his head, he swears but thankfully doesn't go unconscious "arrogance never suited you" she says

I look at him and we both attack me with a swing and him with a punch, she dodges my hammer and I feel blood and rain in my eyes when the pole hits me just above my eye, but I hear a splashing and see that Ramsey was able to get her to the ground

"Blow To the head" he says I kneel beside them

"second thoughts" she mumbles

"do you ever roll over in fear" Ramsey says putting his hand over her mouth, thank god, because I have been itching to scream, I get ready when my hammer dissapears the rain stops and Cailyn is Able to use this as her chance to throw Ramsey off

The clouds are still dark and thier is still the thunder and lightening but the battle has just begun "this is still pointless, you know when I die it's only you two right"

I actually didn't think of that, I see Ramsey tense and by the look on his face he doesn't want to kill either, he does have a heart just it is hidden very well "you won't be alive to worry about that" I sneer we both stand up

I saw Cailyn fiddle with Soemthing in her pocket and I see the small glimpse of blue, I go closer to Ramsey "she has a key and the safe is on the second level of railings, she is a good climber we can't let her get up there" I say quietly

"got it" he says

We both charge at the same time, Cailyn seems shocked and trips into my side, I grab onto her throwing her against a pile of wood, Ramsey is quick on her kicking her down when she tries to get up, she gets ready to throw a piece of wood but they dissapears to

"Stop that" She screams annoyed

She able to hardly hit Ramsey's head and I grab her by her hair before she is able to do more damaged, I go Infront of her grabbing her arm and flipping her Over me, that's a skill I learnt in the underground fighting and it does pain the opponent quite a lot

"wow, nice move" Ramsey says

She gets up but she looks in pain, I see blood trying to go through her clothes so she is badly grazed we have to get her badly beaten then kill her quickly, she doesn't know but the more she fight the more pain she will be in

She pushes Ramsey goes into the direction of the ladder to the railing where the safe is, Ramsey Rams her into the ground and unlike last time shd is putting in a fight, when he goes ontop she just rolls over, when Cailyn gets ontop I grab her throwing her off him

Ramsey wipes the blood off his face and stops me when I try to pursue her "if we follow her up there and one of us pulls her off we may be Able to a stop her for just the right time" he says, I Nodd my head, but I notice she is going for Ramsey more then me and mabey by she really doesn't want to kill me but I want to avenge Sarah

She starts climbing up and he starts going up the other ladder "stop trying too trap me" she screams

"not so smart anymore such a shame" Ramsey says slowly taking steps towards her I stay down just in case, we did undertesntimate her she is fighting hard I won't tell her this but she is not a coward, she never was I just needed a way to get to her

She puts the key in the hole and Ramsey is just at arms length she pulls it out and all I see is a small black ruler "you are kidding me" she shouts

Ramsey laughs and tackles her off, the fall isn't longbut when she lands on the bottom, I'm hoping this will be enough, she tries to push Ramsey off but he keeps his hold, I run over "are you ok" I say

"yeah" he says, but then I see him choking on blood and clutching his stomach, Cailyn pushes him off and I see a knife in his stomach she pulls it out the ruler was a knife, I hear several sounds of thunder but I look at my allie, he is slowly dying

"kill her" he says, I Nodd my head, I turn around and after him him choke, a boom fills the sky but seeing as Ramsey is non moving, she killed him and all I is feel rage, he may haven't been the best person but he was a good teammate

"Stop killing my allies" I scream, running towards her and slamming her to the ground, I feel a pain in my arm and I know I have to be careful she has a knife

"what goes around comes around" she mumbles, rolling over so she is ontop, I punch her as hard as I can in her chin, she coughs out some blood, but I feel a knife enter my shoulder she pins me down and even if she is much smaller and a little lighter, I still find it hard to move that's when I look to my left, and Ramsey isn't dead, I feel relived but I'm also impressed because that is a smart idea plus he played the dead act very well, He sees me and signals towards his gloves, thier a ceatus with blades after seeing cailyns ruler turn into a knife he most of known

"Stall her" he mouths, I nod my head when he is slowly getting up and thankfully Cailyn is totally to what's going on

She gets ready to raise her knife making no eye Conact "Cailyn wait, please listen to me" I say, I need her to rethink this, Indian feel bad because this is the only way for us to kill her

She now looks at me "go ahead try and change my mind but don't you dare use my anger"

"Do you really want to do this I know you don't want to kill me" I say

"I have no choice and you seem perfectly happy with ending my life what gives you the right to plea to me" she says, she has perfect reason to be mad, but I just need time then Ramsey could fatally wound her, I kill her then I win, Ramsey may be alive but that wound will slow him down and it's fatal enough to kill him

"I'm sorry alright, I just let the anger get to me but you never wanted this your not a murderer, Cailyn, play with your heart not your head" I say

"that gets you killed" she mumbles quietly

"Your not dead yet, please I'm a father, you knew more then anyone what's it's like without parents give me a chance" I say, I hear her mumble something, but she pulls her knife slightly up

"there is no other option then this you know that" she says, she has a point there is no other option but she doesn't know this is a act for her death, we had to play fire with fire, Cailyn is to intelligent and me using emotions will cloud that

"we just don't fight, they will get fed up we both win, please I just need to get home and I know you do aswell" I say

She brings her knife down and I think it's over but then back up and I see the look on her face she doesn't want to killme she nods her head, that's when I see Ramey sneaking behind her, I feel like screaming out but thier is no way the captiol will let three win, he goes behind her, using one hand to grab her arm prying the knife out of her hands and putting it is his pocket and using the other plunge the claws into her stomach, she lets out a surprised choke and try's to move out of his grip and pulls his hand out and all I see his blood, this will kill her in the next few minutes for sure

"I really am sorry" he says truley, holding her upwards, I see the shock in her eyes, I feel blood drip onto me but I take no notice am I suppose to feel guilty because I actually do, she was willing to not kill me and let me go home, I judged her and I relise everyone has a good side just some people are very well hidden

"you tricked me" she says, I don't hear anger only shock and hurt, she put her trust in me and I broke it but I can't forget the mental pain she out me through, I don't want to show her mercy

I shuffle up and Ramsey lets go and I grab her pulling her down ontop of me then rolling over, I make sure my leg is firmily on her wound so she won't die yet

"I'm sorry it had to be this way" Ramsey says

She shakes her head and she is acting like a different person this is the real her she was afraid and she substituted that with anger "wait I'm sorry" she says

I Raise an eyebrow "you don't need to apologise I'm just happy you aren't acting like the antagozing trouble maker" I say

"you want to know why I treated you badly is becaus I was Jealous" she says

"why would you be Jealous of me" I question, why would anyone be Jealous of me, she had more then me, more people who cared and fought for her, so I don't get why

"not of you but your purpose you are fighting for your daughter and it angered me because only two people ever fought for me and they weren't my family, One was a victor and a boy I met two weeks ago, I just didn't want you to win but that was wrong, if I die I want to dying knowing I fixed my wrongs" she say

I see tears in her eye I'm not sure if it's the pain or hurt but I feel my eyes starting to water why is her death effected me a why I should of forgiven her "you did, I never thought I would see this side of you" I say

"and I'm sorry aswell Ramsey, your wound won't keep you alive for much longer, I didn't mean it to be painful" she says

"I'm sorry for being half responsible you showed me I do have a heart what a small world" he said laughing to himself, his still unstable but not evil, I guess that is progress

I get ready but when I see the way she is shaking her head "please I'm afraid to, don't do this" she says, she is afraid of death but I need to avange Sarah and Ramsey but I know how she feels, I was afraid to and that made me into this person, that I am no longer proud of

"it won't be anymore slower, just think of things that make you happy" i say, even if it sounds a little difficult

"please I know you won't handle the blood on your hands" she says

I look behind me she is right I'm not sure how I will "Kasey do you want to avenge Sarah or not I can end her myself if you can't handle it" Ramsey says

Mabey I can't handle it but I made a promise and I don't break those "I can do it, I just don't know how" I say

He grabs my wrists putting my hands ontop of her mouth and nose, suffocation is probably the only way, Cailyn tries to grab at my hands while mumbling to stop, Ramsey gently grabs them and puts them to the ground, I look away until I don't feel any move,entand I don't hear any muffled screams, that's when a cannon booms and I hope it is one so this pain will stop, I put my finger to her neck and I feel no pulse

"we killed her" I say

"is it normal to feel guilt" he says but his starting to choke up aswell, he coughs out some blood and clutches onto his stomach

I nod my head but even I can't get it through my head, she wasn't the girl I became enemies with she was someone else and I feel guilt for killing her, that's when Ramsey falls against me then to the ground and another cannon booms, I shake my head, no he can't be dead

I feel tears flood my eyes, I'm a murderer and I lost a friend, the captiol anthem comes had I'm a little confused does that mean I won, first is Cailyn then Ramsey but then it blacks out that's means I haven't won, Tamara is till alive and if I have to win I have to kill again am I really ok with that?

 **Tamara Jarobs 15, District 7 Female**

I hope my plan worked, once k saw the crosses I knew they were a mine, so I thought if I made it explode fake, scream then hopefully the other 3 will think I'm dead, then I may just be able to pull this off

I have been lucky in these games with only one kill and the tributes I have ran into haven't kill me, I was shocked when I ran into Cailyn though, I thought she would of surely killed me but instead she ran, alone, I'm waiting to hear a cannon, part of me hopes she wins but I also want one of the boys to kill her becashe if I am left in the final two I will be dead

I stop when I'm at the border, Mabey I should go the direction she went, see what's going on, Mabey if there is a fight I can wait till there is a winner and take them by surprise

I never truley imagined being in the final 4, I am the underdog just like Brodie and I'm nervous that the captiol will make sure I don't win, but I heard that they don't want to control the games, I just hope that isn't true but out of all the 4 what says I deserve to win the most, I know for sure Cailyn hasn't had an easy ride, Ramsey earns it because his a physcotic genius and Kasey his a father and I know how important my dad is

I keep walking the way I know Cailyn went, the rain is light but I can see see the lightening and hear the thunder, Im just hoping my final opponent will be wounded but I'm not sure if I can kill Cailyn or Kasey, I just think I will be to reluctant Cailyn speared my life and I just can't kill Kasey because of his situation

I make my way to a construction sight when I see Ramsey then Cailyn but then I also see Kasey, I hide behind a lot of metal and it looks like Kasey and Ramsey are fighting Together to kill Cailyn, I guess that doesn't surprise me, her and Kasey have had a rivalry since he almost killed her day 1 but I thought her and Ramsey were on good terms I swear they made a deal in training, I guess he stabbed her in the back

I look at my axe then the fight, Cailyn is holding her self up well but I know that won't last, she may be a trained career but she is majorly disadvantaged, it's a 2 on 1 fight, she is both younger and weaker strength wise and she has no weapons, plus the way both Ramsey and Kasey are fighting unison makes me belive they want to cause her cannon

They played it smart, after Cyrus died yesterday Cailyn was the strongest left they were smart to join forces but I sort of wished I asked Cailyn for a allaince then the fight would be even and because both will focus on her more then me and that would give me a easy kill, I can run out now, but that would be risky, they think I'm dead, I will wait till two die then fight the last one, I know Cailyn is going to die, she is getting sloppy and a little bit panicked, and it doesn't matter who the other one is plus if I do help Cailyn there is a chance we will be in the final two and Im not letting that happen

I know I'm probably going to get mixed messages for what I'm doing some people will tell me to stop hiding and fight while others would think I made the right choice, I fiddle with my axe until I see Ramsey fall to the ground, I didn't see what happend but by the look on how Kasey is pretty much angry as hell, he must of died, that means it's between Kasey and Cailyn and it looks like she may just be able to beat him, I'm praying he will find a waybut then I see Ramsey move

Kasey is mumbling nonsense about getting home and it sort of sickens me that his doing this to stall her, I have to hold my mouth, I just want to scream out to Cailyn that it's a trap but I stop myself, I need her to die, if I have any chance in this plus if I do beat her I don't know how I could live with my self, I don't really know her but she spared me saved me when Caleb went insane and almost got herself killed and I can't kill her but I have family that want me back and I'm not throwing that away for anyone

I see Ramsey stab her stomach and I'm wondering why he isn't finishing her off, wasn't that thier plan for Kasey to stall her then Ramsey kill her unless, I try and listen to thier conversation Kasey seems reluctant and then I see him begin to smother her with his own hands, makes me think he wasn't sorry but after her death he looks like breaking, then why did those two do it, they didn't both have to be responsible for her death

Then I here a second cannon and I see the anthem Ramsey died shortly after Cailyn by the wound she inflicted on him, he earned it though and Cailyn derserved to take atleast one of them down with her

When I see Kasey looking around like a maniac I know I have to kill him before he grows insane, I'm surprised he hadn't, he lost Sarah and Ramsey and he killed Cailyn even if he had assistance a kill is a kill, I still feel guilt for Caleb and I had a reason to kill him, he lost all his sanity, attacked Cailyn and almost caused my own partner to question our trust, he brutally beaten Aly to death and he would of tried to do the same to me if that isn't a reason then I don't know what is

Kasey killing Cailyn I feel is personal and that isn't the way to play this games, Cyrus died because he killed for personal reasons, Ramsey is dead becashe he did the same, but Kasey still deserves to go home because even I killed, and I don't know how I can fight him

I slowly walk out and his eyes land on me, he doesn't look angry, or upset, he looks insane, how can someone loose all sanity in under a minute, I raise my axe and instead of running or fighting back he laughs But it isn't a maniac one it's the one you do when your trying to be positive so Mabey he isn't isnane

"It's funny how things play out isn't it, I was told I won't even make the final 8 because of my anger issues and you made the final 2 after being the under dog" he says, I see he has a war hammer now but his not raising it, I take the risk and I put my axe down

"I agree aswell, but I knew you would make it far, you had determination" I say, I notice he is in a close enough range that I can swing my axe and he will be the final death but I can't bring myself to do it, even if he did kill Cailyn, he is still a good guy even if that side is hidden in deep

"and so did you, did you watch the whole thing" he says, I nod my head and he looks slightly angry

"why didn't you help her" he says, I'm a little surprise I thought he would of wanted me to help them

"because I had to think of myself, you two would of been to focus on Cailyn anyways and you would be dead" I say

"I get your reasoning just understand I had to kill her, I made a promise to Sarah's brother to avenge her killer, and Ramsey wanted to kill Cailyn as well for revenge, we made it as quick as we could but she died forgiven and a fighter and that's what she derserved" he says

"why do you feel guilty, you tried to kill her, how many time" i asked

He started playing with his hands "4 then the 5th time was the time she actually died I feel guilt because I never killed before and she apologised and also told me the reason why, I'm not regretting killing her, I'm happy I had a part in her death and I would kill her again but I just don't know if I can kill again, loosing Ramsey made me even more hurt, and I have only known him for a day but he was like a unstable version of me" he says

"are you willing to kill me" I ask

He bites his lips and looks back to his kill and dead allie then back at me "I don't want to, I really don't because the only thing I wanted to keep was my humanity but killing Cailyn got rid of that, so if I have to, to get back home then I hope you understand" he says

"I do, I guess it's a even fight even if your inured, I'm not that strong" I say

"your not weak Tamara, you made it this far for a reason" he says, I just shrug my shoulders, I did have a easy time though and my only issue was Caleb but I guess out of me and Kasey the captiol won't be fussed because they wanted Jace or Cailyn to win both cedar and Brodie says they will try and get district 2 to win and now that plan has go up in flames

"what if I do win, what will happen to your daughter" I ask, nothing is set in stone but I don't want to go into this game knowing I can rip a father away from thier child

He wipes the blood from his mouth " if that does happen, I want you to make a promise for me that you will find a family that will love and look after her, she has her mums parents but I don't think that will be good for her, please promise me that, if I win I will make sure your family and friend are wealthy"

"I promise" I say, a crack of thunder fills the air and I know it's time to fight, there are two bodies in this area and either me or Kasey will be the last one we have both killed but now it's now or never

I start by taking steps back and getting out a throwing axe and Chucking it in his direction, he easily ducks but then I bring my other one and I swing it towards his knee, he shouts in pain but keeps his balance hitting his hammer at the same spot my axe hit his leg, I let out a cry but I back away

"I'm not use to fighting someone so calm" he mumble, his right when watching him and Ramsey fight Cailyn she let anger and distraction make her moves sloppy I know how to keep a cool act

My axe hits his hammer and I keep a firm grip, he swings again but I just block, he shocks me by bring out a knife and I just dive out of the way just in time throwing a axe in his direction I hear another scream from him I look up and I just see it grazed his shoulder, I'm surprised his not going down easy, he has blood going into his mouth due to a broken nose and jaw and he has notably a injured rib and back but other wise his fine

I scurry back up and he swings again, I duck swinging my axe which only slightky grazes his stomach, I don't know how long this fight will go on

I feel cold rocks of ice hit me and I notice it's hailing they want us to finish, he is using this as his chance to forcibly push me to the ground, and trying to pry my axe from my hands I hold on, I fling my axe backwards and he trips on top of me while my axe flies behind me, I push him off and I try and stand up but I feel his hammer sink into the back of my leg I wince at the pain I just need to get to the knife in my pocket, he grabs one me pulling me to the ground, I crouch up and he swings his hammer once more and I make the stupid choice of grabbing it with my hands, I let out a cry but it was Able to get him shcoked and I grab it from him and push away

I wince at the pain and I see the blood pour from my hands "that was stupid no offence" he mumbles

"your unarmed" I say

"didn't you see me kill Cailyn with my hands, you can get your axe if you like" he says, I shake my head he doesn't know I have a knife or he may use it as a chance to kill me

"your choice then but I wouldn't of stabbed you in the back" he says

"you used guilt to trick Cailyn so Ramsey good fatally wound her it may have been his ideas but you stabbed her in the back" I say

"I know but your not her, you didn't wrong me in these games, you didn't kill my district partner and you didn't tell me the truth about my self" he says his voice raising

"I'm sorry" I say

"it's ok" he says quietly, he brings out a knife and I duck underneath, kneeing his stomach and twisting his wrist, he uses his free hand and grabs onto mine but twisting it 100 times more forceful, I stare at him and he slightly smirks then I let go and he lets go, this fight isn't going anywhere and he knows that

Thats when he goes for attack, and almost gives me brain damage with his punch I duck in time but he uses that as a distraction and pulls me to the ground down with him we fall seperated but he crawls ontop of me Bringing another knife out, I try and push him off but he knees my stomach but I'm able to free one hand without him noticing

I hear him mumble something but I dont get the words and he didn't even look at me when his about to bring the knife down but before he could I bring mine up and straight into his throat he lets out a choke and falls off me, I pull the knife out and I feel a lot of guilt

"I'm sorry" I say and I really mean it but I had to do this, but I will never forget him, and I will not break his promise but I guess me killing him a avenged Cailyn, I owed her that much

"you earned don't let the victory change you" he says and a cannon booms

"congratulations to the victor of the 99th hunger games, Tamara Jarobs, District 7"

I can't get my head around things but this means a new beginning for everyone

* * *

 **Deaths:**

 **Cailyn Bration, District 2 Female- Killed By Ramsey Derlton, District 6 Male and Kasey Jeningkings, District 8 Male**

 **Ramsey Derlton, District 6 Male- Killed By Cailyn Bration, District 2 Female**

 **Kasey Jeninkings, District 8 Male- Killed By Tamara Jarobs, District 7 Female**

* * *

 **4th: Cailyn- She was the second anti-hero and Honestly was in my top 3 Favourties, Mabey I have a soft spot for district 2 females who don't fit the stereotype but I really enjoyed writing and developing her, she started of as a trouble maker wiht absolutely no social skills, doesn't know when to shut up and always runs away from her problems, to a fighter, that righted her wrongs and showed not everyone is who they are known to be. Probably out of all the tributes she developed the most, with finally admitting be friends wiht Jace, making both Ramsey and Kasey have a bit of guilt and starting to fall for Alex , like I mention In Alex's one, Cailex was by far my favourite Romance and loosing her anger, she may have ended being more soft then I wanted but she was still had anger issues, In my plans she was always placed 4th since I knew her winning will mess up her character development, I did think of her winning but that also would be obvious, even though she had the most fights and almost got killed I dint even know how many times but it was really hard to kill her in the end, but she had the quickest death I can think of with getting killed by two people without many weapons and getting forgives and that's what she deserved**

 **3rd: Ramsey- He was ins of the top two antagonise of this games and one of the most unstable, he was a true phsycopath, heartless, vindictive, callous and unlike Cyrus he wants really into the killing he just wanted to be a puppet master and he did really well, he got his partner killed, got Cailex Togther and was practically the start of the Cailyn and Kasey rivalry and he also went through huge development aswell, he started to a feel emtions and that's why I paired him and Kasey up those two were such a strong pair even if it was short lasted but it took the evil out of Ramsey, yes he would always not be all there in the head but I wanted him to feel the sympathy the guilt, I was thinking of him taking his life so Kasey could win but i got rid of that idea since Conner did and it would of ended up similar to my first storie finale. I also always had him 3rd and once agin if he would of won it would of messed his development and he probably would end up as a murderous sociapath or Soemthing but even if he didn't have the quickest death he didn't die alone**

 **2nd: Kasey- He was another top favourite, I wanted to make his character unique, usually a father, is loving, compassionate and all round selfless, he may of loved his daughter more then anything but with other people he was pretty much clueless, He was just angry at everything, at himself, at other people, he didn't know how to use his hurt and he used it the wrong way, I really loved writing him, his pre-reaping, to training when he sort of became a antagonist then the games when he was just furious with everything that he took it out of others, but at the end of day he was doing this for his daughter and that made him another anti-hero, I loved writing his relastionship with the other tributes, the hate for his mentor, then wiht Sarah, I wanted him to be effected by her death and he was, then him and Ramsey again one of my favourite allaince and then his rivalry with Cailyn, he had mixed feelings for killing her but in the end he got to die forgiven and knowing his daughter will be happy, I really wanted him to win and I was tempted but the only reason was in my last story the district 8 male one and even if he was in another district, I still wanted a female to win, but he died finally letting his anger go and becoming the boy he used to be**

 **Victor: Tamara- Probably no one would of thought she would win, but I wante a underdog winner she was strong for her age, but this year had a lot of strong, unstable and determined tributes and I enjoyed writing a normal girl, she tried to keep positive and be herself, even if she was s bit of a Tom boy she was never insecure she just wanted to be unique and the way she played this game was, she was loyal and honourable, I knew having her wiht Caleb would be Risky but she made sure she didn't keot dying, I knew she would be Victor after writhing her reaping, she may have not be the most unique but she wasn't boring either and I know her Victor story would be interesting, since she will finally have to use emtions, and I may be able to developers her and Brodie's relationship and k can't wait to write her as a Victor**


End file.
